Años Venideros
by Nocturna4
Summary: Instinto de Caza. Extra de "Cacería". Los años pasan y hay historias que contar. Mucho antes de que la manada entregue las riendas a la siguiente generación, el tiempo tiene relatos que decir. Aventuras, lecciones y momentos en que el destino parece por fin calzar perfectamente. No es tiempo de decir adiós y aun hay caminos que recorrer, enemigos que conquistar y batallas que ganar
1. Las Hermanas Menores

**Las hermanas menores.**

Arnold observó divertido la escena. Sus padres estaban totalmente exhaustos. Por fin habían vuelto del hospital y Geraldine había demostrado ser alguien que no conocía el término _dormir_ y si el de _siestas cortas_. Después de unos días en donde apenas descansaban, se habían desplomado profundamente aunque ese no había sido su plan. Arnold acunó a su pequeña hermana que dormitaba contra su pecho y que apenas ocupaba espacio entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal si les damos un respiro? –le propuso a la pequeña, en un murmullo.

Sin hacer mucho ruido tomó algunas cosas que sabía iba a necesitar. Aunque fuese por un par de horas, sería bueno darles un tiempo de descanso a sus padres. Así que decidió encaminarse hacia su habitación, pero una risueña risa llamó su atención justo antes de llegar a su objetivo. Sin pensarlo demasiado, tocó la puerta y la risa se detuvo abruptamente.

Esta se abrió.

\- ¿Señor lobito? –preguntó Gretel, tenía el cabello suelto, disparándose para todos lados, llevaba un leotardo negro, sin mangas y un increíble corte en V en la parte inferior mostrando sus caderas de una manera casi, _casi,_ indecente. Claro, sin contar que iba descalza.

\- ¡Arnold! –gritó Aura, asomándose por la puerta y lanzándose contra él.

Geraldine se removió inquieta y soltó pequeños jadeos de protesta pero volvió a acomodarse. Los dos rubios hicieron un sonido de silencio y Aura se encogió, pero sin soltar su agarre. Arnold acarició el oscuro cabello negro de la niña, mientras esta enterraba más su rostro contra su vientre.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué esta en camisón? –preguntó el chico hacia la obvia culpable.

\- Me preguntó si podía estar como yo. –Gretel se encogió de hombros- No vi por qué no podría. Así que le dije que sí.

\- Vas a hacerla una indecente. –susurró Arnold, intentando cubrir con su mano los oídos de Aura.

\- Esta en mi casa, que también es suya. –la alemana enmarcó una ceja- En su casa puede andar como ella quiera siempre, cuando no hay visitas.

\- ¿Y si hubiese sido otro el que tocaba la puerta…?

\- Le hubiese dicho que se fuera a mi habitación.

\- ¿Planeas que agarre tus costumbres…?

\- Planeo que agarre lo que ella quiera agarrar. –Gretel se controló para no presionar su nariz contra el chico, en búsqueda de intimidarlo.

Todo porque Geraldine estaba de por medio.

Aura soltó una pequeña risa, atrayendo la atención de ambos hacia ella.

\- La puerta está abierta. –volvió a reírse, calladita y contra sus manos.

Arnold se contuvo y entró al departamento, cerrando atrás de sí. Gretel había bajado la bolsa de boxeo y tenía las colchonetas de entrenamiento bien distribuidas en el lugar. La música sonaba baja y Aura se deslizó entre ambos para volver a saltar, descalza, sobre el esponjoso terreno.

\- ¿Están solas? –preguntó sorprendido.

\- Elizabeth trajo a Aura para que pasáramos juntas, íbamos a salir, pero el Almirante tuvo un contratiempo pequeño y Elizabeth tuvo que regresar. Le dije que Aura podía quedarse, estábamos viendo una película. –notó la mirada escéptica sobre ella, así que rodó los ojos- " _Hulk Vs_." es animada, para niños, no soy tan mala hermana mayor, -dijo todo de corrido, con el mismo tono neutral pero aburrido- y… -se detuvo- Helga no está aquí. –susurró.

\- Lo sé.

Gretel señaló a Geraldine.

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Totalmente agotados y dormidos.

\- Helga no está aquí.

\- Lo sé. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Y…?

\- ¿Y si se despierta? –susurró más bajo, como si invocara una maldición.

\- Aquí tengo biberones, pañales y esas cosas. Por un rato estaremos bien.

\- ¿ _Estaremos_? –la alemana contuvo las ganas de reír- Estarás. Yo estoy con mi hermana menor e independiente. Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Puedo jugar con Geraldine cuando despierte? –preguntó Aura, deteniendo sus saltos- Si es que no llora. –aclaró.

\- Toda una von Bismarck. –sonrió con orgullo Gretel, acercándose hacia la niña- ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque? El señor lobito debe cuidar a su hermanita, pero nosotras podemos ir por unas palomitas de maíz acarameladas.

\- Pero yo quiero jugar con Geraldine y con Arnold.

\- Bueno, está dicho. –el rubio sonrió a su cuñada- Nos quedamos.

\- Esta es mi casa. –le recordó la alemana- No te metas sin autorización.

\- También de Aura ¿No? Eso dijiste. –sonrió- Así que ella nos está invitando a quedarnos ¿Verdad?

\- Si. –asintió la pequeña varias veces con solemnidad.

\- Traicionada por mi propia familia. –Gretel apoyó su mano donde debería tener su corazón y lanzó el rostro hacia atrás- Y por el mismo sujeto por el que me traiciona la desgarbada.

Aura contuvo la risa contra sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya de por si la pequeña procuraba ser increíblemente silenciosa. Por norma general su risa no se alzaba tanto. Las pocas veces que se alteraba solo se habían relacionado con su madre biológica, que por suerte nunca más tendrían que verla. Así que felizmente podrían pensar que, por lo que respectaba a la personalidad de la niña, ella era bastante tranquila.

\- Ya ves, tengo mi encanto. –bromeó Arnold, encaminándose al cuarto de Helga- Me prefieren a mi sobre ti, _cuñada_.

En algún punto de su relación, esa " _unión de familia_ " que tenían entre ambos se había vuelto una forma de molestarse. Ambos se la arreglaban para que casi sonara como una herramienta de dominio sobre el otro, cuando, en teoría, era algo igualitario.

Ya en la habitación, Arnold puso una frazada y con un tono calmo fue recostando a Geraldine. La pequeña se aferró a su ropa por un momento y se quejó ligeramente, respirando rápido. Aunque la acomodó bien, entre almohadas, la pequeña siguió alterándose. Aura se había colado a su lado y miraba a la muy pequeña bebé que comenzaba a agitar sus puños en el aire.

\- Quiere que estés cerca. –susurró la niña- Porque hueles muy bien, das mucha calma.

Arnold encontró eso de lo más curioso, aunque había oído que a tan corta edad los bebés se guiaban por los aromas. Tal vez algo en él le recordaba a sus padres. Y dado que no tenía nada que perder, se hizo un espacio en la cama y se recostó, atrayendo a Geraldine contra su cintura, la pequeña inmediatamente dejó su gimoteo bajo y una de sus manos se cerró inmediatamente en su camisa. Aura sonrió con orgullo, como si pudiese entender el idioma de los bebés y se sentó junto a él. Gretel, que se había quedado en la puerta, se adentró en la habitación, sentándose a los pies de la cama, entrecruzando sus piernas. Por un momento, solo miraron a Geraldine y la forma en que tenía para acomodarse, con su pequeña boca ligeramente abierta y su agarre firme, ella casi no se movía en su traje de una pieza pero si se fijaban bien podrían notar que a veces sus pies daban pequeñas sacudidas.

\- Ella es muy pequeña. –susurró Gretel.

\- Puedes hablar en tono normal. –le recordó Arnold- Hay que acostumbrarla a dormir con gente a su alrededor. –observó a su pequeña hermana- Pero si, es muy pequeña. Pero irá creciendo, es normal que al inicio luzca así. Además, es prematura.

\- ¿Qué es _prematura_? –indagó Aura.

\- Nació antes de hora. –explicó Gretel, mirando a la bebé- Yo también nací antes y… -se quedó callada, tal vez pensando en su propia madre, pero negó ligeramente- Simplemente terminas creciendo.

\- ¿Yo también voy a crecer? –Aura jugó con los volantes de su camisón pulcro y limpio, sin mirarlos realmente, sus dedos acanelados ya no presentaban las callosidades de la primera vez que la habían visto, ahora eran suaves y delicados, acariciando la tela amigable y reconfortante que la cubría.

Arnold y Gretel se miraron fijamente. Casi habían olvidado que a comparación, Aura lucía pequeña para su edad. Aunque tuviese seis años, tenía el tamaño y rasgos de una niña de cuatro. Ahora que asistía a primer grado en Washington, se notaba terriblemente la diferencia entre ella y sus compañeros. Las bromas a su costa no tardarían, si es que no habían iniciado ya, Gretel había insistido en que su hermana debía tomar clases de defensa personal pero Aura había pedido que no la enviaran. El Almirante había considerado que no había que forzarla, lo cual había hecho que Gretel pusiera el grito en el cielo. Ella había asistido obligatoriamente, nadie le había consultado y le habían hecho bien. Fuerte.

Claro, la diferencia era que Gretel había disfrutado sus clases, había ido con gusto. Aura simplemente no quería hacerlo. No podían forzarla.

\- Claro que vas a crecer. –Arnold acomodó mejor una almohada en su espalda dado que no podía moverse más- Si comes bien, duermes tus horas y haces ejercicio. Todo eso ayudará a que crezcas.

\- Y ahora que lo mencionas. –Gretel miró a su hermana- ¿Tú no deberías tener hambre?

\- ¿Podemos comer puré de papa con mariscos? –preguntó la niña, emocionada- ¿Por favor?

Para ese entonces todos estaban acostumbrados al gran apetito de Aura y que para rematar nunca fuese de comida chatarra.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja y observó a Gretel ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haría? Aunque Lila se había dedicado a enseñarle a cocinar, el lado obstinado de la alemana había hecho que fuesen extremadamente lento el proceso. Algo así debía estar lejos de sus conocimientos ¿Mariscos? Hasta él debía luchar con algo así y tener un recetario en mano.

\- Claro. –la rubia le guiñó un ojo- Pero debes comerte los espárragos.

Aura asintió con fuerza y casi saltó sobre su lugar, pero tuvo cuidado por Geraldine. Aun así, la bebé se removió y cuando Gretel se levantó, la pequeña pareció agitarse y abrió los ojos de golpe. Arnold apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de Geraldine y comenzó a arrullarla. Los ojos volvieron a cerrarse, su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces hasta quedarse tranquila. Aura sonrió, aliviada pero Geraldine volvió a abrir los ojos y a moverse despacio, hasta golpear la mano de Arnold, con obvio deseo de quedarse despierta.

\- Oh…

\- Hola dormilona. –saludó el chico- ¿No quieres seguir descansando? –preguntó, usando un tono suave que inmediatamente se impregnaba en su voz cuando le hablaba a su hermana.

Como respuesta, Geraldine movió sus pies y sostuvo la mano de su hermano con sus firmes manos.

\- ¿Cuándo va a hablar?

\- Aún le falta mucho.

\- Papá me explicó que cuando los bebés son pequeños no pueden sostenerse ni hacer muchas cosas por su cuenta. Así que hay que tener cuidado. Pero quiero jugar con ella. –Aura lo miró- ¿Cómo lo hago?

\- Lo mejor es hablarle, decirle las cosas. –acarició el agarre de la bebé- Geraldine, vamos a mover tus pequeños dedos ¿Si? –los fue abriendo- Así, abrirlos, eso… ahora cerrarlos… muy bien… -miró a Aura- ¿Ves?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Por qué hay que hablarle?

\- Para que aprenda rápido. Si no le digo que son sus dedos o que esto es abrir –ejemplificó- y esto cerrar, no va poder saberlo. –explicó Arnold, con paciencia.

\- Oh… -Aura gateó sobre la cama y puso su rostro sobre la pequeña, su cabello negro cayó como una cortina alrededor del rostro regordete y ovalado- Geraldine, soy tu… tu…

\- _Prima_. –aventuró Arnold que sería una buena palabra para que ambas usaran.

Aura sonrió, encantada, ese gesto lo hacía mucho cuando veía que su familia se extendía más y más. Aunque no parecía satisfecha con ningún título que le pusieran a Arnold y Helga.

\- Eso, soy tu prima. Así que debes crecer rápido para que podamos jugar.

\- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer eso? –preguntó Gretel, divertida- No ¿Sabes qué? Juega con ella. Si se queda mucho tiempo con el señor lobito se volverá aburrida.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Arnold no es aburrido. –regañó Aura, inflando sus mejillas y mirando de cerca a Geraldine- Solo muy serio. Pero te acostumbrarás.

\- Otra forma de decir aburrido.

\- ¡Hey! –Arnold enmarcó una ceja- No soy serio.

\- La pobre de mi hermana no quiere admitir que eres aburrido. –Gretel cruzó sus piernas- Ya aprenderá.

\- Mamá dice que debes darme buen ejemplo. –Aura observó a la rubia- Dame buen ejemplo.

\- Te doy el mejor.

\- No, no lo haces.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te burlas de Arnold. Eso no es un buen ejemplo. Mamá dice que no importa lo que tú digas, burlarte de alguien no es buen ejemplo. –sentenció Aura.

\- Elizabeth es una santa. –confirmó Arnold- Has caso.

\- Me arruinan la diversión. –Gretel contuvo un suspiro, mirando de lejos a la bebé- La comida llegará pronto.

\- No puede ser… Compraste la comida. –regañó Arnold- ¿En serio?

\- No voy a envenenar a Aura.

\- Pude cocinar yo.

\- No. Tú debes ver… -señaló a la bebé- que este bien.

\- Geraldine.

\- Pequeña Geraldine nivel cero. –corrigió Gretel- Muy pequeña. Muy delicada. Muy frágil. Muy dependiente. Tú debes vigilar todos esos _muy_.

\- Es solo una bebé… -limpió la boca de su hermana con una de las toallas de mano que tenía- Una muy pequeña.

\- Ahí mi punto. _Muy_. Tú cuida los _muy_.

\- Gretel, no es una bomba.

\- Lo sé. No esta cableada ni se puede apagar. –la alemana entrecerró los ojos- Solo vigílala.

\- ¿No te gustan los bebés? –preguntó Aura, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- No me desagradan. –se encogió de hombros- Planeaba tener hijos, pasar todo eso del embarazo. –agitó su dedo en el aire como si diese cuerda a algo- Así que no me desagradan.

\- ¿Planeabas? –los oscuros ojos de la niña centellaron con curiosidad- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Un bebé te hizo algo malo y ya no quieres?

Arnold tomó a Geraldine y la acunó contra su pecho, así, se acercó hacia Aura e intentó hacerla desistir de su pregunta pero la alemana le hizo un gesto de negativa, absolutamente tranquila.

\- Tuve un accidente. –le explicó- No puedo tener hijos. Pero Lila puede. Así que ya veremos a futuro.

\- Me gusta Lila, creo que sería una gran mamá. –Aura suavizó su gesto- Ella hace comida deliciosa y se sabe muchas canciones para cuando hacemos cosas en casa. –ladeó el rostro- Así que opino que deberías tener bebés con Lila.

Gretel soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Bien, le haré saber tu decisión. –le dio un ligero golpecito en la nariz a la niña- Los bebés son muy delicados. No estoy entrenada para tratarlos, pero supongo que deberé hacerlo. Pero por ahora me quedo con mi maestría en cuidar niños.

\- ¿ _Maestría_? –Arnold enmarcó una ceja y comenzó a mecer a su hermana, podía jurar que la pequeña se estaba riendo.

\- Obvio. –lo miró, altiva- Aura ¿Te estuviste divirtiendo? –consultó Gretel, con una astuta sonrisa.

\- Si. –la niña sonrió con emoción y miró a Arnold- Ambas estábamos bailando antes que llegaras y también hicimos un fuerte en el cuarto de Gretel.

\- El cual debemos ordenar antes de que te vayas, pequeña alférez. No me vas a dejar con ese desorden ¿Entendido?

Aura abrió la boca, tomando aire profundamente pero cuando sus oscuros ojos se fijaron en Geraldine se desinfló totalmente y susurró un grito.

\- ¡Señora, si señora!

Arnold notó la sonrisa de orgullo en Gretel. Para ser alguien tan egoísta y mandona, educada como hija única y… bueno… salvaje, estaba pasándose un gran tiempo como hermana mayor. Tal vez tuviese razón y tenía un don con los niños, tomando el rol de autoridad, pero sin crear distancias. Por otro lado… Arnold miró a Geraldine, que se movía perezosamente, tenía todo su cuerpo bien aferrado contra su pecho y boqueaba ligeramente, hacía un ligero sonido, similar al intento de formar vocales, que salía extremadamente bajo de su boca. La pequeña tenía el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, lo cual parecía normal y la pelusa ligeramente rojiza algo más castaña, que tenía por cabello parecía mojarse fácilmente cuando se esforzaba y sudaba ligeramente. Arnold apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de su hermana, sintiéndola tan cálida, con un aroma a jabón y ropa limpia. Geraldine no tardó en moverse, ligeramente inquieta y uno de sus puños le rozó en mentón sin hacerle daño. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Gretel y Aura mirándolo fijamente. La niña lucía conmovida, muy curiosa, pero la alemana parecía intrigada, frunciendo el ceño y no mirándolo _exactamente_ a él. Sino…

¿A sus brazos?

\- ¿No la vas a romper al abrazarla tan duro?

\- Los bebés no son de cristal. –y en su voz hubo un tono cansino- No la estoy abrazando fuerte.

\- ¿Estás tú seguro de eso?

El timbre lo cortó de responder, Gretel se levantó ágilmente y fue por su billetera. Arnold la siguió y cuando estuvo por buscar su dinero, le entregó a Geraldine.

La alemana se congeló en el acto.

Las manos de la chica sostenían a la bebé de una forma incómoda y graciosa, desesperada por sostener su cabeza, que no se resbalara por sus manos y al mismo tiempo no tocarla.

\- Yo voy. –sonrió de lado y se inclinó para mirar los ojos azules de la chica- ¿Crees poder resistirlo?

\- Pero… -Gretel frunció el ceño y como pudo acunó a Geraldine entre sus brazos- Obviamente.

Arnold miró a Aura y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿La vigilarías por mí?

\- ¿A Gretel o a Geraldine? –preguntó con curiosidad.

El chico se rio, sin dar respuesta y por suerte Aura no sabía alemán o ruso o quién sabe qué idioma, porque Gretel comenzó a maldecirlo mientras hacía todo lo virtualmente posible para no entrar en pánico ¿Quién lo diría? Los bebés la ponían nerviosa.

Arnold bajó las gradas, sacando su billetera. Ya sabía lo que costaba la comida que su _cuñada_ compraba, así que estaba preparado para tener que pagar algo que saldría mucho más económico hacer. Gracias a la costumbre, esquivó a los animales que formaban la pequeña manada de la Casa de Huéspedes y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que notó es que Gretel había llamado a una de esas compañías que se afiliaban a diferentes restaurantes y cobraban un cargo extra pero a cambio podías obtener tu antojo de medianoche de ese lugar sin servicio a domicilio. Lo siguiente que notó es que el repartidor, un universitario de unos veinte años, fornido, lleno de tatuajes y perforaciones de seguro había tenido mejores días, porque estaba completamente rojo, haciendo malabares con las bolsas de comida y parecía luchar por decir algo mientras tenía los ojos fijos en que nada se le cayera.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Arnold, dándole un susto de muerte al chico.

Pero este lo miró.

Y miró al interior de la casa, aun rojo.

Luego intentó mirar hacia los escalones.

Por fin respiró y relativamente se calmó.

\- E-este pedido es para Gretel vo-von Bismarck. –un ligero gallo escapó de su voz y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si, lo sé. –tomó las bolsas y las dejó a sus pies.

Así que además del plato de Aura, también había una parrillada que seguramente era para Gretel y le había comprado pasta con albóndigas para él. Muy sabiamente había comprado unos jugos y nada excesivamente azucarado.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú?

Arnold se sorprendió y notó que el repartidor se había recuperado. El sujeto era grande y fornido, parecía un luchador o un sicario, la camiseta dejaba ver sus músculos tensos que le daban otra dimensión a sus tatuajes. Ya no era un manojo de nervios.

¿Qué demonios?

\- ¿Arnold…? –sin desearlo pareció que preguntaba su propio nombre.

\- Ya. –y eso sonó como un bramido- No me refería a eso ¿Qué eres para ella?

Oh.

¡Oh!

Este sujeto le recordó el primer día de clases cuando algunos de sus compañeros se habían fijado en Gretel, su acento y su abrumadora personalidad. Mucho antes de que huyeran despavoridos al no poder ni imaginar cómo controlarla.

Alguien debía darle lecciones sobre servicio al cliente a ese repartidor enamorado.

\- El novio de su prima. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Por?

Y el repartidor se desinfló, agradecido. Muy nervioso pasó su mano por su cabello oscuro, desordenándolo un poco más.

\- Lo siento, hermano. Yo… solo… -miró otra vez sobre el hombro de él- Tú sabes…

No, no sabía.

Ni un poquito.

\- ¿Creíste que era su novio? –preguntó, sorprendido, mirando la cuenta y cuanto debía pagarle.

Gretel despilfarraba dinero. No podía creer los cargos extras que era todo eso.

Si tan solo le hubiese dejado cocinar…

\- Bueno… suele pedir comida para ella sola. Tú sabes… me sorprendió notar tantos platos esta vez.

Porque si estaban Helga, Lila o Will no había necesidad de pedir comida a domicilio. Menos una tan costosa.

\- Esta es la primera vez que pide para más gente. –se estaba repitiendo- Me dio curiosidad y… -se rio nervioso- Ella es increíble.

¿Lo era…?

\- Bueno, es para su hermana, para ella y para mí.

¿Por qué estaba dándole explicaciones a ese sujeto?

Tal vez estaba intrigado de que alguien se pusiera tan nervioso alrededor de la alemana y al mismo tiempo quisiera seguir cerca. Las presas usualmente huían de los predadores, no se ofrecían voluntarios.

\- Ella es tan diferente a las otras chicas.

Definitivamente. En eso estaban de acuerdo. Tan diferente como una bomba nuclear y un conejito de chocolate.

\- Le he preguntado si tiene novio, pero ella siempre se ríe de mí.

¿Por qué estaba escuchándole los problemas amorosos al repartidor…?

En especial cuando su hermana estaba en manos de alguien que no sabía cargar ni una bolsa de papas pequeña.

\- ¿Crees que tendría oportunidad? –preguntó el sujeto, esperanzado.

" _Ella tiene novia y un mejora amigo/novio platónico. Ambos increíblemente celosos. Y lo creas o no, yo temería más de su novia que del gigante pelirrojo_ "

\- ¿Señor lobito…? –la voz de Gretel, lastimera y como si estuviese haciendo la tarea más difícil e imposible de la historia llegó a sus oídos.

\- Ya voy, ya voy. –le pagó al chico y le dio una buena propina por consideración a su alma condenada.

\- ¿ _"Señor lobito"_?

Ahora sonaba enojado.

Arnold agarró las bolsas y miró al chico. Si, estaba enojado, con el ceño fruncido, el rostro apático y los labios apretados.

¿Por qué…?

Oh.

¡Oh!

Claro, sin el contexto sonaba increíblemente cursi ese sobrenombre. Tal vez le estaba haciendo un favor al sujeto al despedirse rápidamente y cerrarle la puerta en la cara ¿No? Mejor que pensara mal de él a que se enfrentara a la furia roja que podían ser Will y Lila

¿No…?

Oh… Genial. Ahora el repartidor era su enemigo.

¿Por qué siempre se metía en líos cuando se trataba de esas dos primas?

¿Por qué?

Por lo menos cuando volvió al departamento se encontró con una escena digna de animarlo. Gretel estaba sentada sobre una de las colchonetas de entrenamiento, con la espalda contra la pared, pero algo desparramada para que Geraldine pudiese usarla como una silla reclinable. Aun la cargaba desde las axilas y tenía los pulgares apoyados en la base del cuello de la bebé. Aura estaba recostada entre las piernas de la rubia y rodaba en círculos mientras hacía ruidos con la boca. Geraldine parecía estarlo pasando en grande, con algo muy similar a una risa, pero cada vez que chillaba de la emoción, tanto Gretel como Aura se tensaban y dejaban de moverse. Los ojos de ambas se abrían de golpe y parecían estatuas. Geraldine pataleaba un poco hasta que volvía a calmarse y Aura volvía a su ritmo divertido.

Al parecer había entrado sin ser detectado, porque ninguna lo regresó a ver.

\- ¿Aura? –llamó Gretel, siguiéndola con la mirada.

La pequeña se quedó quieta, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

\- Yo también era muy pequeña para mi edad. –le contó- Los niños se burlaban de mí. El Almirante…

\- Papá. –corrigió la niña.

\- _Papá…_ -intentó hacer que sonara natural pero ¿Cuántos años llevaba llamándolo por un rango militar?- no sabía que me estaban molestando. No al inicio.

\- No todos me tratan mal, tengo amigas. –la niña estiró su mano y acarició el regordete pie de Geraldine, centrando su atención ahí.

A cambio esta le dio una ligera patada, riéndose.

\- Pero te están tratando mal. –era obvio que Gretel luchaba por controlar sus emociones y no mostrar lo furiosa que se sentía.

\- Solo unos… alguien dijo que era hija del lechero. –se encogió de hombros- Así que les dije que era adoptada.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. –la alemana enmarcó una ceja, con los brazos tensos- No tienes que darles explicaciones.

\- Pero es verdad. Y no me molesta. –Aura sonrió- Yo sé que Arnold y Helga me salvaron, yo huía de algo… -hizo un gesto, como si le doliera la cabeza- pero ahora estoy aquí.

\- ¿Tú…? –Gretel se aclaró la garganta- ¿Tú hubieses querido que Arnold y Helga fuesen tus padres en lugar del Almirante y Elizabeth?

El rubio sintió que su corazón se disparaba con fuerza. Toda su garganta se cerró y pudo notar dolor en la mirada de la alemana. Arnold sabía que había acogido a Aura en el segundo mismo en que le habían explicado la situación, había tardado en asimilar la situación, pero se notaba que estaba feliz con Aura, la quería como la hermana que se suponía debió tener.

\- Al inicio sí. –la niña siguió jugando con el pie de Geraldine, intentando atraparlo y al mismo tiempo dejándolo escapar- Papá y mamá son muy serios, suelen estar ocupados pero… -se acarició su cabello, donde el broche en forma de estrella recogía una media coleta de su cabello con un lazo rojo- Siempre se preocupan por mí y me escuchan. Mamá se sienta conmigo para que haga la tarea y papá se hace tiempo para leerme libros o poemas. Mamá me ayuda a ponerme mi ropa y a peinarme. Papá me deja sentarme en su regazo a colorear mientras él lee el periódico o habla por teléfono. Aunque estén ocupados me traen hasta acá para que juegue con ustedes y me aman. Por eso quieren que luche contra los niños malos, porque quieren que sea feliz. Y lo soy. –detuvo su juego y solo acarició el pie de Geraldine- No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

\- Pero si esos niños…

\- No me importa. –Aura levantó la mirada- Ellos no son mis amigos. No me importa lo que digan. No me importa si no les gusta mi color de piel o si dicen que mi cabello se parece al pelo de las vírgenes de los pueblos pequeños. Me gusta mi color y me gusta que mamá me peine con mucho cuidado. Ella se demora porque mi cabello es largo y me cuenta cosas mientras me peina. –se encogió de hombros- Mamá dice que la razón por la que puedo ver las cosas malas es porque hay cosas buenas a mi alrededor. Si puedo ver sombras, es porque hay luz en mi vida. Y yo no quiero ser la sombra en la vida de nadie.

Eso…

Arnold avanzó antes de darse cuenta. Las dos hermanas lo regresaron a ver, sorprendidas, pero a él no le importó. Solo recordó dejar las bolsas a un lado de las piernas de Gretel y al segundo siguiente se dejó caer en la colchoneta y sentó a Aura en su regazo. La niña lo observó con sorpresa pero él solo la abrazó con fuerza. La estrechó contra su pecho y enterró su rostro entre los cabellos oscuros. Esa era la misma niña que meses atrás había encontrado en un callejón, asustada. La misma niña que había huido desesperadamente al ver a su madre biológica y había luchado con fiereza. Esa misma pequeña persona, que había visto cosas horribles y había sido sometida a mucho, estaba decidiendo no luchar y no hacer daño a otros.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –le murmuró contra el cabello y se enderezó- Muy orgulloso, Aura. Mucho.

\- No sabía que estabas oyendo. –la niña sonaba sorprendida- No se espía.

\- Lo siento. –sonrió divertido- No pude evitarlo.

\- Porque es un metido. –intervino Gretel, aclarándose la garganta, como si tuviese un nudo en ella- Siempre se mete en donde no lo llaman.

\- No seas mala…

\- Ya sé, ya sé… -rodó los ojos, pero el ambiente se relajó- Pero me cuesta.

\- ¿Sabías que el repartidor está enamorado de ti? –preguntó Arnold, enmarcando una ceja, mientras distribuía la comida entre los tres.

La alemana miró el contenedor con su parrillada y a la bebé en sus manos.

\- Toma tu pequeño humano con ADN en común. –pidió, en un gruñido.

Geraldine agitó sus brazos y piernas, intentando tocar uno de los vasos.

\- No necesitas sostenerla así, es pequeña, puedes recostarla a un lado.

\- ¿Y si vomita y se ahoga? ¿O se agita y se rompe el cuello? –Gretel abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¿Y si se olvida como respirar?

\- ¿Los bebés pueden hacer eso? –preguntó Aura, alejándose de la bebé como si fuese una bomba.

\- ¡Gretel!

\- ¡Puede pasar!

\- Es una bebé. No un… no sé qué… pero no es eso. Dame a mi hermana. –se estiró, tomando con cuidado a Geraldine.

\- Tú dame a la mía, entonces. –mucho más relajada, jaló del pie a Aura, quien comenzó a deslizarse en su dirección.

La niña se agarró a su camisón para que este no se le subiera y se rio al cruzar el pequeño espacio de esa forma.

\- Claro, Geraldine es de cristal pero Aura es ¿Qué? ¿De hule? –indagó Arnold, levantándose para tomar una manta y crear un pequeño nido a su costado para recostar a la pequeña.

\- Del mejor material del mundo. –respondió Gretel, sentando en su regazo a Aura y abriendo el contenedor con su comida, mientras le extendía los cubiertos y le daba una servilleta.

\- ¿von Bismarck? –preguntó Arnold.

\- Exacto. –la alemana sonrió con soberbia y abrió la botella con el jugo natural para su hermana- Come solo lo que puedas. Pero debes acabarte los vegetales o Elizabeth me matará.

\- Esto es mucho. –la mirada de Aura se iluminó- Y se ve delicioso ¿De qué es la salsa blanca?

\- De comer. –respondió automáticamente Arnold.

Y dio un respingón al escucharse tan… como un… _papá_.

Gretel se rio con burla mientras probaba un poco de la salsa.

\- Ajo, calamar, pescado y algo más que no tengo idea.

\- Oh. –Aura asintió y comenzó a comer, con bastante buen apetito.

\- Gracias por pedir comida para mí. –comentó Arnold, dejando caer queso parmesano sobre sus humeantes fideos.

\- Ya oíste, debo darle buen ejemplo a Aura.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien.

\- Tú también. –Gretel miró a la bebé que parecía adormilarse otra vez- Bastante bien.

Arnold extendió su puño hacia la alemana y enmarcó una ceja. Ella miró el gesto y luego a él, seguramente pensando que estaba loco.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? –consultó el rubio.

\- Oh, por favor… -rodó los ojos y chocó su puño contra el masculino.

 _Clic_.

Ambos regresaron a ver. Helga estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con su celular afuera y una sonrisa astuta en sus labios.

\- Oh, voy a publicar en todas las redes sociales que conozco. –comentó la menor de los Pataki- Me tendré que crear cuenta en la mayoría de ellas. Pero esto vale oro.

\- Des-gar-ba-da…

\- Hay que dejar de aceitar tan bien esta puerta, es demasiado silenciosa. –comentó Helga, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Hola He…

Aura se cortó cuando Gretel la bajó de su regazo y se agazapó antes de salir corriendo atrás de su prima. La chica contuvo un grito y salió corriendo al pasillo, hacia el dormitorio de Arnold. Obviamente eso le dio igual a Gretel, vestida solo en leotardo, porque la persiguió en su cacería.

\- Toma nota. –le dijo Arnold a la niña.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

El chico fingió taparle los oídos a Geraldine y susurró, en tono confidencial.

\- Así se comportan las hermanas.

Y para confirmarlo el chillido de Helga y el sonido de cosas cayendo hizo vibrar el techo. Aura contuvo una pequeña risa, antes de atacar su comida. Él sonrió a la pequeña bebé. Por lo menos, por su parte, Geraldine ya tenía todas las batallas ganadas.

Oh y querría una copia de esa foto. Una buena extorción siempre venía bien.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Bien, mi plan era otro orden de publicaciones, pero ¡Ya ven! Voy a publicar cuatro capítulos de " _Años Venideros_ ", para que conozcan más sobre los personajes secundarios que han aparecido recientemente y luego lanzaré:

" _ **Cacería: Entrevista**_ ": ¡Hagan preguntas a los personajes y ellos responderán! ¡A honor de los **3 años** de " _Comame señor lobo_ " llega una nueva oportunidad para que ustedes! Desde el grupo principal hasta a los nuevos personajes. Si, contando Jaimie, Raymond y Scott. Oh ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez un nuevo personaje, si es que ustedes lo desean. Así que por favor **hagan sus preguntas** tanto aquí, por reviews como por mi ask (Recuerden que tiene el mismo nombre que esta cuenta " _Nocturna4_ ").

También se vienen más regalos para celebrar este gran momento ¡Tres años y 500 reviews para " _Cómame señor lobo_ "! Este es un gran logro que hemos conseguido, ustedes y yo. En serio, no hubiese llegado ni la mitad de lejos si no fuese por ustedes. En serio y de todo corazón, les debo muchísimo. Gracias por ser mi manada. Mi maravillosa y genial manada.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo respeta los límites de otro. No importa cuánto quiera tener cerca al otro, piensa en el bienestar de su camarada, aliado o compañero antes de su propio impulso.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Brujería y Observación

**Brujería y Observación**

Lily bebió su taza de té cálido, mientras revisaba sus cosas. La gente estaba animada afuera de la casa rodante, pero era de esperarse. Esa era la única gasolinera en cuarenta kilómetros. Por suerte no había necesidad de que ella saliera y podía quedarse bajo techo, confirmando por quinta vez que tenía todo a la mano.

\- _Lily Lewis ¿No me digas que estás nerviosa?_ –la sedosa voz masculina pronunció esas palabras en un cantarín español bien entonado.

Ella respiró hondo y levantó la mirada. No le extrañó que una de las chicas con las que viajaba olvidara respirar. El gitano era una mezcla perfecta de belleza y erotismo, con su piel canela, su oscuro cabello y ojos, rasgos andróginos y afilados, cuerpo de pantera y lo peor de todo, cada expresión y cada gesto diseñados para hipnotizar.

\- ¿Tan temprano en el día y has decidido atormentarme? No se si sentirme honrada por estar entre tus primeras cosas en la lista de quehaceres de hoy o tan maldita que necesito una limpia espiritual. –saludó, enmarcando una ceja, detestaba hablar en su idioma natal cuando el resto de personas no lo hacían, le daba la impresión de que los dejaba a un lado.

Eso era grosero.

\- _Oh, Bruja, que cruel_. –pero obviamente Scott no encontraba su actitud incorrecta- _Tú di lo que quieras, siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento para ti todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer._

Tal vez fuese verdad.

Eso no significaba que él tuviese el derecho de hiperventilar a la gente que la rodeaba.

\- Aby, uno de los miembros más jóvenes de mi grupo. –presentó y luego señaló al chico- Scott Hohenzollern, gitano de nacimiento y un demonio de profesión. Aún estoy esperando que me haga la mujer más feliz de este mundo, el día en que deje de importunarme.

\- Tan afilada como siempre. –el gitano se deslizó por el pequeño espacio de la casa rodante y sonrió a la jovencita de rubios cabellos- Encantado, gatita.

Lily rodó los ojos, pudo jurar que Aby había contenido un gemido. Aunque el sobrenombre le quedaba bien, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, casi pardos y grandes. Pero Aby solo tenía catorce años y obviamente sus padres le habían puesto levadura en lugar de talco cuando era bebé porque su cuerpo estaba increíblemente desarrollado. Scott se había apoyado sobre la mesa, ladeando el rostro y mirando a la pobre muchacha con una sonrisa peligrosa, mientras la pobre se hiperventilaba.

No era justo que naciera gente tan hermosa y tan malvada al mismo tiempo.

Bien…

Ya conocía ese juego.

Lily se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar el rostro de Aby y la atrajo hacia ella. Como muchas personas de su edad, Aby se estaba descubriendo y sentía una gran admiración por aquellos que llevaban varios años sabiendo quienes eran y su lugar en el mundo. Una de esas personas era Lily, que la instruía constantemente y la hacía sentir menos torpe cuando cometía errores. Así que tendría que agarrarse de esa admiración para evitar que terminara entre las zarpas de ese demonio.

\- _Gatita_. –pronunció en español, a consciencia de que Aby sabía de ese idioma como ella sabía de sánscritos. Nada.- ¿Por qué no le damos un mejor uso a esa boquita abierta? –contó hasta tres para notar que la muchacha se sonrojaba y sus pupilas se dilataban- Ve, cómprate un helado y entretén esa lengua. Yo me quedaré exorcizando a este demonio.

Aby asintió, completamente roja y salió de la casa rodante con total torpeza.

\- Adoro ese truco tuyo. –Scott se sentó holgadamente donde minutos antes la rubia había estado- Que _mala_ Bruja.

\- ¿Divertido? –Lily concentró su atención en las cosas que tenía sobre la mesa- Ahora la pobre se sentirá confundida y por unos días creerá que está enamorada de mi o alguna cosa así. Ella es solo una niña ¿Lo sabes, no?

\- Pero quien la puso nerviosa fuiste tú. –el gitano observó perezosamente todo a su alrededor- Yo solo la miraba, esperando a ver qué hacías.

\- Si, porque es mejor confundirlas un rato que verlas sucumbiendo a un demonio ¿Sabes quién tiene que recoger los pedazos de tu crueldad al final? Yo.

\- Pero adoro cuando usas esas frases. –Scott la miró- Uno juraría que has estado con mujeres antes.

\- Leo lo suficiente para saber cómo encandilar a mi propio género. Gracias. –respondió con sarcasmo- Mejor eso que tú y tus juegos sucios.

\- Pero yo no iba a seducirla.

Lily estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada ¿Cuántas de sus _niñas_ habían caído en las manos de ese demonio? Pero de repente algo en ese tono de voz le hizo levantar la mirada.

No podía ser…

Scott hablaba en serio.

Y eso solo quería decir…

\- Te mato. –gruñó, resignada, antes de enterrar su rostro en sus manos- A veces pensaría que lo haces para fastidiarme.

\- Así que Jaimie te ha hablado de mí. Me alegra descubrir que doy ese efecto en su persona. –Scott sonrió más ampliamente, de forma devoradora- ¿No me has dicho que ya era hora que me fijara seriamente en alguien, _brujita_?

Lily detestaba escucharlo hablar español. Aunque era una de las pocas personas con las que podía practicar, le era increíblemente frustrante que fuese él de todas las personas.

\- El mundo es un pañuelo. –la joven mujer suspiró- Todo el anterior año me dediqué a que no se conocieran ustedes dos para que tú vayas y la conozcas en estas vacaciones… Realmente debo limpiar mi espíritu, el karma me está castigando con crueldad.

\- Todo se lo debo a Gretel. –Scott estiró sus manos y golpeó con su dedo índice el mazo de cartas- Anda, léeme la fortuna. Si he detenido mi camino ha sido para usar tus célebres habilidades.

Lily enmarcó una ceja.

\- Bueno, usar _una_ de tus célebres habilidades que permites al público en general conocer. –y su sonrisa se afiló.

Ella suspiró, sabía que la razón por la que podía ingresar al Burning Man sin tener que pagar nada era gracias a la invitación extendida que le habían hecho a su grupo. Lily sabía que serían siete días de festejos pero también de trabajo. Y eso no le molestaba, adoraba ser una wicca, una bruja, dedicada a la Naturaleza y a ayudar a otros. Leer las cartas, limpiar el alma o comunicarse con los espíritus era algo a lo que se dedicaba con gusto. Pero ya conocía la fortuna del gitano, era un mar de placeres y despreocupaciones, con constantes consejos de que tuviese cuidado sobre celos o venganzas de terceros. Ya era suficiente que en más de un ocasión hubiese tenido que curar las heridas en ese elástico cuerpo pecaminoso. Algo le decía que era el mismo tipo de fortuna que había tenido Jack Casanova ¿En verdad debía leerle las cartas?

Scott sacó una pequeña bolsa con caramelos rojos como rubís y empujó su ofrenda en su dirección.

\- Bien. –Lily tomó los caramelos de canela con cierta avaricia y comenzó a barajar las cartas con cuidado, concentrando su energía en ellas y luego se las extendió- Hoy cumplo dos años de conocer a Jaimie. Ella es como una hermana menor para mí. Scott, te lo estoy advirtiendo. Yo estuve ahí para protegerla de estereotipos ridículos sobre las chicas transgénero, estuve ahí cuando decidió no tomar hormonas, la apoyé con ese chico Will y fui la primera en celebrar que hiciera más amigos. –miró como Scott hacía tres montículos, él sabía los procedimientos de la lectura de tarot, ni siquiera debía preocuparse por ello- Lo que intento decirte es que si le haces daño, de alguna forma habrá una gran cola de gente dispuesta a matarte, pero yo se verdaderamente donde lastimarte. No me voy a limitar. –buscó los ojos oscuros y habló lentamente- Herirte es lo último en mi lista de cosas por hacerte, pero lo haría ¿Entiendes, verdad?

\- ¿Cómo vas con tu tesis? –Scott ni siquiera reparó en su amenaza, ordenó los montículos y acarició con su dedo índice el del medio, aquel que representaba su fortuna presente.

Lily parpadeó extrañada pero se recompuso rápidamente. El truco para tratar con el gitano era no mirarlo a los ojos a menos que se tuviese suficiente energía para dirigir un ataque directo. Después de eso era mejor apartar la atención, lejos de su poderío. Otra razón por la cual sabía manejarlo era porque técnicamente había leído a la gente como él y sabía que esperar, estudiar psicología le había sido útil para sobrevivir a ese demonio. Scott era lo más cercano a un perverso, aunque era altamente funcional y no tan peligroso como los reales. A él le gustaba doblegar a las personas, romper sus límites espirituales y morales, hacerlos caer en su juego y luego ver cómo reaccionaban cuando él había terminado con ellos.

\- Me estoy enfocando en el Asesoramiento e Intervención en Crisis. Mi director de tesis tiene toda esta semana para corregir cada uno de mis errores antes de que vuelva a hostigarlo para ya graduarme. –enmarcó su ceja- Estas muy tranquilo…

\- ¿Y eso lo dices por qué…?

\- No has intentado seducirme en estos últimos cinco minutos. –Lily le clavó su mirada caramelo y enmarcó una de sus cejas oscuras, sin sonar nada prepotente- Yo sé muy bien que tienes un empecinamiento por todo lo mágico, espiritual y divino. Esa es la razón por la que te has tirado a media comunidad pagana que conozco.

\- Bueno, encontré alguien que realmente me interesa. Casualmente la misma razón por la que me quieres matar y estas demorando tu lectura de cartas. –Scott se mordió el labio inferior y se recostó contra el espaldar- ¿O deseas que te devore? ¿Por fin has cedido? Mi hermano no tiene que enterarse, -casi ronroneó- aunque no le importa ¿Sabes? Él ya está felizmente casado.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

\- Por favor…

\- ¿Hasta me pides de _favor_ que te devore? –la oscura mirada brilló intensamente- Definitivamente estoy de suerte.

\- No me meto con niños. Tú solo tienes veinte años. Y sabes muy bien que no me inmiscuyo con los hermanos o amigos de mis parejas, antiguas o nuevas. –giró una carta de cada montículo- Así que eres una doble negación. Solo que en este caso no te vuelves positivo por ello.

La carta… No…

Solo por precaución amplió la lectura, intrigada.

\- Ni siquiera parpadeas al negar algo entre nosotros. –Scott sonrió, divertido- Siempre tan interesante. Realmente entiendo por qué entre Gretel y yo no hay chispa pero me fascina por qué no te interesa que haya ninguna entre ambos. Porque es eso, no te interesa. Eso es… -saboreó las palabras en su paladar, midiéndolas, se notaba que estaba más a gusto ante el rechazo que ante la posibilidad de ser aceptado por la wicca- fascinante.

\- Tú eres mi amigo ¿Qué tan mortalmente malo es que te ponga ahí?

\- ¿Me has dejado en la friendzone? –el gitano fingió un dolor en el pecho- Me partes el corazón.

\- A la friendzone Charles Darwin la llamó _selección natural_. –respondió, sonriendo de lado.

\- Te gusta retorcer heridas ¿No?

\- Mejor simbólicas que reales. Psicóloga en lugar de médica. –le dedicó una sonrisa cínica- Mejor para ti.

\- La famosa Lily Lewis, veintidós años, de padre estadounidense y madre colombiana…

\- ¿Estás haciendo mi perfil para una página de citas o qué? –tamborileó con cierto estrés- . No necesitas señalar lo obvio. -y repasó las cartas por enésima vez.

Aunque no lo necesitaba. Nunca había necesitado eso. Ni siquiera debía estudiar el significado de cada una de ellas para saber qué decían. Desde temprana edad había fluido en ella el don de saber leerlas. El mundo era un pañuelo ¿No? Después de todo, había sido una tía de Scott quien la había detenido un día, cuando iba al colegio y le había demostrado su don. Desde entonces, había sentido que las piezas en su vida por fin tenían sentido. No tardó en tomar el siguiente paso y aceptar que su forma de ver el mundo, lo que ella creía como un orden natural la volvía una wicca, una bruja, creyente del Dios Sol y la Diosa Luna. Una religión _pagana_ pero altamente mágica para quienes creían en ella.

Pero en ese momento se preguntó si sus poderes estaban descompuestos.

Porque no podía ser…

\- Y tan conocida por involucrarse solo con hombres mayores a ella. –continuó Scott, disfrutando de fastidiarla.

Solo la práctica hizo que no se sonrojara. Todo porque con su piel, en especial en el rostro, ese tipo de cosas se notaba terriblemente. Ya de por si tenía mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas perpetuamente además de pecosas. No necesitaba parecer más ridícula con un sonrojo en estas.

\- ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando saliste con mi hermano…?

Oh, si creía que iba a picarla con eso.

\- Catorce y él veintidós. A ti apenas te cambiaba la voz en ese entonces, eras increíblemente adorable. –levantó el mentón, en control de sus emociones- ¿A qué se debe esto?

\- Solo me parece interesante que ahora te hayas fijado en alguien técnicamente cinco años menor a ti. –miró las cartas y sonrió, las recorrió, cada una de ellas, siguiendo el patrón de las ampliaciones y pequeñas respuestas.

\- Técnicamente cuatro. –susurró ella, inflando ligeramente sus mejillas.

\- Interesante. –susurró Scott y se levantó, estirando su ágil cuerpo- Nos vemos.

Lily observó las cartas frente a ella. Si, él podía interpretarlas, venía de una familia gitana muy dada a la adivinación aunque él no tuviese el don pero si el conocimiento. Así que él había visto lo mismo que ella. Los cambios en la vida de Scott se ligaban hacia el lado romántico, los viejos hábitos desaparecerían para dejar crecer nuevos brotes llenos de energía.

Oh, genial, el Diablo estaba enamorado de su adorada hermanita simbólica.

Y ella estaba dolorosamente y humillante enamorada de Ray.

¿Eso la volvía una incestuosa? ¿Aun desde el punto de vista espiritual?

Lily apoyó su frente contra la mesa, aprovechando que estaba sola y podía darse el lujo de ser patética por un minuto o dos. Aún tenía diez minutos para arreglarse, si disfrutaba de esos segundos de vergüenza podría levantar el rostro y actuar naturalmente sin sentirse tan patética.

Pero obviamente el destino era injusto. Aun para ella.

Un suave golpe en su hombro le hizo levantar la mirada.

" _¿Ese gitano te estuvo molestando?_ "

Lily sacudió el rostro para concentrarse y enfocó otra vez su mirada a las manos de Andrew, quien volvió a repetir la pregunta. Ella se rio y se enderezó para que él pudiese ver su respuesta.

" _Lo de siempre. Somos amigos, simplemente despierta en mí ser desagradable. Así le expreso mi amor._ "

" _Bueno, debes esforzarte mucho para ser desagradable con alguien como él. Todo el mundo lo adora._ "

Lily frunció el ceño.

" _¿Ser qué…_?"

Andrew le deletreo _"desagradable_ " y volvió a hacer el gesto que en lenguaje de señas refería a esa palabra. Cuando ella la había dicho la había deletreado. Lily lo practicó un par de veces hasta que Andrew sonrió de forma aprobatoria.

" _Es difícil ser desagradable por accidente_ "

" _Entonces te esfuerzas en lograrlo"_

" _Ya me conoces. Si voy a ser un mal ejemplo, prefiero ser el mejor que hayas visto_ " bromeó.

" _Estas mejorando en esto. Felicidades Nox_ "

Lily se permitió sonreír casi infantil, llevaba dos años aprendiendo lenguaje de señas y por fin podía entender a Andrew cuando se comunicaba con ella. Aunque con la mayoría de personas el chico aún tenía que usar una tablet que con tono robótico dijera lo que él escribía o su clásico bloc de notas cuando estaba carente de tecnología. Él también agradecía tener a alguien con quien comunicarse. Andrew era el representante del grupo druida, su sacerdote principal, por así decirlo. Los druidas eran una religión muy parecida a la wicca, respetando a la Naturaleza y honrando a los elementos y a los antepasados. Claro que los druidas creían en el panteón celta, buscaban la sabiduría, eran los expertos absolutos en cuestiones de medicina natural y siempre buscaban ser equilibrados. En ciertos sentidos se parecían a los budistas. En la wicca había más libertad sobre el cuerpo, había una celebración de los sentidos y del ambiente espiritual, procuraban hacer el bien para que esa energía se les regresara y se centraban en las buenas sensaciones y dichas de la vida sin dañar a nadie. Ellos disfrutaban de los buenos placeres de la vida. Lily era la sacerdotisa principal de su grupo wicca, así que mantenía estrecha relación con Andrew. En la wicca la gente se ponía un nombre para identificarse, ella había escogido _Nox_ dado que Lily funcionaba mucho mejor en la noche que en el día. Claro, que siendo tan temprano en la mañana, ya sufría los estragos de la falta de sueño y deseaba desesperadamente volver a dormir.

Ella miró como Andrew se bajaba para reunirse con el resto de druidas. Ambos compartirían varias ceremonias, tal vez unirían fuerzas para casar a algunas personas durante el Burning Man, la _unión de manos_ era un evento sagrado y especial, pero esperaba que no tuviese que deshacer ninguna de esas uniones. El equivalente a divorcios siempre le daba pena, aun cuando los miembros de la pareja lucían tranquilos porque habían respetado la tradición principal: Mantener sus manos unidas mientras el amor durase. Ella nunca había unido manos con nadie, debía dar el ejemplo a su gente y demostrarles que no era un juego entrelazarse con otra persona.

Ya estaba pensando en cosas ridículas y románticas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se levantó, buscó en su maleta la ropa que usaría ese día y se metió en el baño de la casa rodante. El espejo mostró su rostro en perpetuo bronceo, ligeramente dorado y las pequeñas ojeras que debía ocultar con algo de maquillaje. Casi como una autónoma, Lily mojó sus rizos color chocolate dejando que estos se recogieran hasta sobre sus hombros sin tocarlos, solo suspendidos, se limpió el rostro con una toalla húmeda y pudo jurar que ya tenía más pecas sobre su mejillas. Aunque no se notaban a simple vista dado que eran increíblemente diminutas, eran totalmente frustrante. No tanto como las que tenía en el perfil de sus orejas y la hacían ver como una pequeña niña, pero hubiese agradecido no tener la piel tan delicada. Eso era herencia paternal, si no fuese por el tono latino, dorado y saludable que tenía gracias a su lado materno, seguramente luciría como un fantasma dado que no podía estar bajo el sol.

En menos de diez minutos vería a Jaimie y Ray.

Aunque hablaba con ellos todo el año por mensajes, videollamadas y cualquier otro medio de comunicación, se sentía nerviosa. Bueno, no por Jaimie, a ella solo quería estrecharla contra su pecho y hundir su rostro en el cuello de la chica para saber que su pequeña estaba bien, deseaba que Jaimie le contara otra vez sobre ese novio que tuvo, Will y que le dijera cómo había sido su primer mes de clases ¿Quién diría que en Alemania iniciaban clases en agosto? Por suerte, los benditos padres de los mellizos sabían lo valioso que era el Burning Man y los habían mandado a llamar, dándoles una semana de vacaciones de clases.

Clases.

Colegio. Preparatoria…

Lily fulminó su mirada caramelo reflejada en el espejo ¿Quién la había mandado a fijarse en estudiante de colegio? ¡En un menor de edad!

\- Bueno… -susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Ya no es menor de edad…

Oh genial…

¡Como si eso fuese a justificarle las cosas!

Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí le gustaba a Ray. Bien, habían sido amigos por dos largos años, habían hecho conexión y él rápidamente le había demostrado que era mucho más maduro que sus compañeros de universidad. Ray era el tipo de chico que podía ser el sueño de cualquier colegiala: popular, sociable, algo exótico con su cabello rojizo, deportista y ridículamente atractivo con la mirada de chico malo que estremecía a cualquiera. Exactamente el tipo de sujeto que ella nunca hubiese mirado por muy guapo que fuese. Si hubiesen tenido la misma edad y hubiesen ido al mismo colegio, ella hubiese pasado de él. Toda su vida se había juntado con los inadaptados, con los extraños, los artistas, se podría decir que había sido la reina del Friki Show. Siempre aburrida de los chicos de su edad, increíblemente inadaptada para tratar con sus compañeros pero una diestra social cuando ella tenía un rango de poder. La vida universitaria había sido más fácil por eso, se había llevado bien con los profesores, había entrado en varios proyectos y luego le habían designado algunos para que liderara. Así había conocido gente fascinante, increíble y había hecho amigos y buenos colegas.

Y llevaba todo un año comparando a toda esa gente con ese yogur de frutos rojos llamado Raymond ¿Qué rayos estaba mal con ella?

Bien. No era una romántica. No era cursi. La gente la conocía por tener una seguridad y poderío natural, una inteligencia implacable y aun en su rol de sacerdotisa tenía un juicio salomónico. Ella _aterraba_ a los hombres débiles de carácter, a los jovenzuelos. _Mucha mujer_ para ellos, solía bromear. Y ahora estaba locamente enamorada de un muchacho que ni siquiera sabía si le correspondía.

Además, era un chico joven, popular, acostumbrado a las bellezas alucinantes. Y si Lily era sincera consigo misma _no era el tipo clásico de belleza_. No era fea, por suerte había superado esos problemas de autoestima para el final de su adolescencia, pero tenía caderas bastante anchas, no era una talla pequeña y aunque no tuviese vientre (estando parada), no era delgada. Amaba sus muslos gruesos, le gustaban sus senos turgentes y sus labios carnosos pero no tenía un rostro afinado, sus mejillas eran demasiado esponjosas, se sentía incómoda con las cosas muy entalladas, no estaba nunca a la moda y por amor a los Dioses, no sabía coquetear. Menos con un muchachito.

Pero Ray valía la pena… ¿No?

Si, lo hacía, se repitió, mientras se metía en la falda gitana verde oliva y se ponía la holgada camiseta sin mangas color crema que dejaba a la vista sus pechos en un peligroso escote en V.

Él era protector, sabía mirar a la gente a los ojos. No solo eso, cuando él la observaba, Lily podría jurar que todos sus sentidos estaban sobre ella. A Ray le gustaba reír, escuchar atentamente, lo que le venía de lujo porque era una parlanchina. Nunca había visto a nadie tan devoto a su familia y amigos, tan dedicado y cuidadoso. Para él, el dolor de sus seres amados era como una señal de que él había fallado. Por Jaimie, él había cargado el rol de _hermano mayor,_ luchaba por estar a la altura de ser alguien que pudiese protegerla de… bueno, casi todo el mundo. Eso era admirable ¿Y su mente? ¡Dioses! Era increíble. La primera vez que había notado como Ray miraba fijamente todo su entorno, estudiando a la gente y luego había dado una lujosa descripción del ambiente social y de lo que otros pensaban o hacían… Bien, ella había caído enamorada.

Estúpidamente y ridículamente enamorada.

¡De un muchachito!

¿No se suponía que no soportaba a los chicos de su edad porque ella era _muy madura_? Y ahí estaban sus rodillas, temblándole con ansiedad.

Lo cual no era común. Lily gustaba de jugar de forma segura. Antes de darse el lujo de involucrarse emocionalmente, prefería confirmar el interés de su objetivo en ella, enamorarlo y cuando veía que irremediablemente sería adorada, solo ahí se permitía entregar su corazón poco a poco.

Tal vez fuese una táctica más cobarde que astuta ¿Quién sabía? Pero le había funcionado.

Ella solo se enamoraba de Dioses, de seres algo ególatras, increíblemente inteligentes, imposibles de lidiar en ese mundo mortal.

Y ahora se había enamorado del equivalente al Dios Apolo y francamente era imposible para un ser nocturno como lo era ella, conquistar al mismísimo Sol.

Aunque a veces… podría jurar que él estaba interesado. Indudablemente la encontraba atractiva, lo cual era un peso menos de encima, pero el resto del tiempo, con esa actitud suya de observar todo, era virtualmente imposible saber si él estaba interesado o solo era química sexual. Lo peor es que si quisiera simplemente salir con él sería fácil, bien sabía que Ray no era complicado en ese sentido. En los dos años que lo conocía sabía que había tenido múltiples citas y algunas novias formales, contando la chica Ágata con la que vivió de buenas a primeras.

Y luego se quejaba de que Jaimie se hizo de novio de un día para otro…

¿Pero es que no se mordía la lengua ese hombre?

Lamentablemente justo ahí se había ido a enamorar y era tan orgullosa que necesitaba que él le correspondiera de la misma manera ¿Eso era amor? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero indudablemente era egocentrismo a la máxima potencia. Lily se puso su collar, con el pentagrama color plata y la pedrería verde en cada punta de la estrella. Solo esperaba que la Diosa sonriera sus decisiones de ese día, porque iba a necesitar algo más que astucia. Por último se puso cuatro anillos con símbolos de cada elemento en un dedo par de cada mano.

Tal vez debería ponerse un pañuelo en el cabello para que el viento no la pasara de rizada a afro…

No, muy estrafalario. Pero por precaución se amarró una pañoleta negra a la cadera para ceñirla bien sobre la ropa holgada. Y antes de arrepentirse, acomodó su escote para que sus pechos se juntaran bien hacia el frente y parecieran que estaban a punto de escapar de su escote.

Alguna arma debía tener contra un Dios Apolo ¿No?

\- ¡Nox! ¡Ya llegaron tus hermanos! –anunció una de sus compañeras.

No eran _sus_ hermanos. Lo era Jaimie. Ray no. No él, eso sería incestuoso y raro. Más raro de lo que ya era.

La castaña tomó su perfume y lo roció sobre su cuello y escote. Una última mirada culpable a su reflejo hizo que dejara caer otro poco del maduro aroma entre sus senos.

Ya estaba siendo ridícula…

El año pasado había cometido el impulso más estúpido del mundo y por culpa de Scott. Después de usar todo su repertorio sutil: Acercarse a Ray, apoyarse contra él, bromear sobre sexo libremente, hacerle preguntas indiscretas, dejarle que tuviese un vistazo _casual_ de su escote e incrementar su contacto físico con el chico. No ocurrió nada. Si, después de todo eso y lograr solo un par de sonrojos, momentos en blanco, silencios incómodos por los nervios de él, se dio cuenta que nada más pasaría. Ni siquiera ese filósofo que conoció en una conferencia y era un mar de nervios desde que le habló había sido tan… nulo en iniciativas. Pero Ray no había dado ningún acercamiento. Bien, ella había estado a punto de besarlo ¿Qué? ¿Catorce veces? ¿Veinte? Tal vez más… Pero él no había hecho ningún avance. Así que, el día antes de que se quemara al Hombre en Llamas y se diera por terminado el festival, ella se había escapado y buscando a Scott y a su familia. Si una Bruja no podía hechizar a un hombre ¿Qué debía hacer? Pedirle ayuda al Diablo.

" _Regálale ropa. Quien regala ropa es porque quiere quitarla_ "

El problema era que en el Burning Man era virtualmente imposible _comprar_ ropa. El festival se caracterizaba por tener una comunidad libre de preocupaciones monetarias. Así que las cosas se conseguían por trueque o gratis. Y en un lugar así, con tantos artistas por todos lados, el tipo de ropa era increíblemente de otro mundo. Sin mucho tiempo, Lily había comprado unos muy ajustados pantalones que parecían una mezcla entre gasolina iluminada por el sol y una noche brumosa con luces de colores. El pantalón estaba diseñado para lucir en cuerpos como los de Ray, atlético, de caderas estrechas y afiladas con un buen trasero que se enmarcar junto con unas piernas de corredor. Cuando vio la prenda supo que si el chico se la ponía iba a enviar al Infierno eso de _esperar la mayoría de edad_ y lo haría olvidarse hasta de su nombre. Así de mal la traía ese pelirrojo. Pero la última noche había estado completamente ocupada y a la mañana siguiente, entre recoger absolutamente todo y dejar limpio cada rincón que habían usado, se encontró con que la familia de Ray estaba por irse. Así que corrió hacia él, le lanzó el pantalón como si fuese una bola de ropa sucia y dado que era alto se colgó de su cuello para atraerlo hasta ella.

Aun recordaba lo que le había dicho…

Dioses…

" _Recuerda esto para el siguiente año. Si después de que termine mis ceremonias la primera noche llevas esto puesto significa que quieres salir conmigo. Ve, ten novias, diviértete, seamos amigos. No hablemos de esto. Pero si te veo usando esto significará que estás enamorado de mí. No espero menos de ti._ "

Eso había dicho.

Si.

 _Eso._

Y cuando él había querido abordar el tema cuando hablaban, ella lo había enviado a callar, con una risa pícara y algo para avergonzarlo.

Ahora estaba muriéndose de nervios. Y él ya debía estar adentro de la casa rodante. Lily respiró hondo, se recordó quien era. En ese momento no solo era una estudiante universitaria a punto de graduarse. No. Y no era una mundana cualquiera. Ella era Nox, una sacerdotisa wicca, respetada por su gente, un puente a un mundo inimaginable. Ningún yogur de frutos rojos iba a intimidarla.

¡Bien!

Lily abrió la puerta y sonrió de lado, avanzó por la pequeña casa y se encontró a Jaimie sentada justamente donde Scott había estado. Ray le daba la espalda, dado que estaba ocupando su antiguo lugar en la mesa.

\- ¡Lily!

Jaimie se levantó y se lanzó contra ella en un estrecho abrazo. La castaña respiró hondo, enterrando su nariz en el cabello color zanahoria de la chica. Por norma general esta usaba pelucas, pero hacía tanto calor en el desierto, donde era el Burning Man, que era una locura. Además, ella amaba el cabello de Jaimie, era una de las pocas cosas que le daba la sensación de hogar. No sabía cómo explicar eso, pero cada vez que veía ese específico tono de intenso rojo anaranjado, ella sentía que estaba en familia Lily había permanecido en internados toda su vida escolar y su universidad estaba lejos de casa. La idea de _lealtad familiar_ era algo más como un deber en su diccionario. La familia de Jaimie había demostrado un calor y familiaridad increíble, la habían acogido desde el primer momento. Por eso se había ofrecido indudablemente a recoger a los chicos cuando se enteró que sus padres no irían. Lo cual era justo, acaban de tener una bebé y entendía que un desierto no era un buen lugar para tan pequeña criatura.

Ahora los tenía ahí. Y Jaimie había crecido un poco más, ya eran de la misma estatura, aunque ninguna de las dos fuese alta. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a besar la mejilla de la pelirroja incontables veces, escuchándola reírse, luchando por escaparse. Por último, le dio una pequeña mordida en su mentón y la soltó, dejándola recuperar aire.

\- ¡Eres mala!

\- Solo me igualaba del afecto que no recibo en todo el año. –bromeó Lily, avanzando hacia la cocina y conteniendo un bostezo- ¿Quieren café?

\- ¿No eres una persona muy mimada?

La voz gruesa de Ray le estremeció. Aunque sonaba divertido, estratégicamente no había querido reparar en él. Ya sabía que él detestaba eso, como era extremadamente cariñosa con Jaimie y luego mantenía su distancia con él. Pero a su defensa, si se ponía a besarle la mejilla, terminaría lamiendo su cuello y si mordía su mentón de seguro le dejaría marcas por todo el pecho. Él no iba a querer eso. Así que le hacía un favor y mantenía la distancia.

\- Ya sabes que soy alérgica al 99% de las personas. –respondió Lily, sin mirarlo, poniendo la tetera sobre la estufa eléctrica- Jaimie es del grupo especial de gente a la que no puedo quitarle las manos de encima.

\- Y a mí me gusta que así seas. –la pelirroja se escabulló para meterse debajo de su brazo, estrechándola por la cintura para tener la justificación de estar tan cerca y sin levantar sospechas- Ray está nervioso. –susurró.

\- ¿Qu-é? –jadeó y por un momento creyó que iba a botar el azúcar al suelo- ¿Qué? –susurró y luego levantó la voz- Y no me has dicho si quieres café, Ray.

\- ¿Sabes la respuesta…?

\- Cargado, poca azúcar, un poco de leche. –respondió automáticamente.

Jaimie contuvo una pequeña risa y clavó sus ojos pardos sobre ella.

\- ¿Y cómo me gusta a mí el café?

\- Eh… -Lily se mordió el labio inferior, era pésima para recordar esas cosas- ¿Con mucha azúcar?

\- En leche, crema y mucha azúcar. –Jaimie lucía divertida- Tú estás nerviosa. Los dos lo están. Esto es tan emocionante.

\- Tú no respetas a tus mayores, _chiquilla_. –regañó Lily, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza para no sonrojarse- Anda, siéntate con tu hermano. Ya les sirvo.

La sintió deslizarse fuera de su alcance. Los otros dos miembros que iban con ella en la casa rodante subieron y anunciaron que iban a partir. Lily les ofreció café pero estos negaron. La castaña se hizo una taza bien cargada y fue sirviendo cada una en la mesa.

Bien, por estúpido que parezca ¿Dónde iba a sentarse? Junto a Jaimie implicaría mirar a los ojos a Ray, lo cual era malo pero junto a él habría más contacto físico...

Ella ya era una adulta ¿Por qué se estaba comportando como una adolescente? ¡Maldita sea!

Lily se dejó caer junto a Jaimie y se apoyó contra su costado, bebiendo su taza de café. Por suerte tenía años de entrenamiento para lucir completamente en paz y control de todos sus sentidos y que no se notara lo ridícula que era dentro de su cabeza.

Ridícula.

\- ¿Cómo les va en sus estudios? –preguntó, conteniendo otro bostezo.

Tal vez debería tomar pastillas de cafeína para despertar.

\- Oh ¿No te contó Ray? –Jaimie se inclinó, encantada- Los entrenadores de un equipo de soccer…

\- Fútbol. –corrigió Lily, ella era partidaria de que al _fútbol americano_ se lo llamara de otra ¡Después de todo no se trataba de patear ningún balón!

\- Eso. –Jaimie reaccionó tranquila- Bueno, los entrenadores de un equipo bastante popular vieron a Ray jugar. Y le invitaron para que se uniera a su grupo juvenil. Realmente es prometedor, es muy diestro con el balón y sabe engañar a los adversarios, además de que trabaja muy bien en equipo. Si sigue así, lo pondrán en el equipo titular en poco tiempo.

Lily regresó a ver al chico. Este miraba su taza de café con una pequeña sonrisa. Si, estaba orgulloso de su logro, lo notaba, sabía que se había esforzado y se merecía el reconocimiento. Pero también estaba avergonzado de que se hablara de eso, podía notarlo por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Eso es increíble. –extendió su mano para tocar los nudillos del chico- Realmente estoy orgullosa de ti.

También era frustrante que ahora fuese un futbolista profesional. Como si el destino no pudiese reírse más de ella ¿Quién hubiese pensado que ella e enamoraría con alguien que entraba tanto en el estereotipo del chico popular? _Ese_ estereotipo al que se dedicó a burlarse incontables veces. _Ese_ tipo de hombre al que su familia adoraría acobijar. Ya podía imaginar a todos sus tíos comprando camisetas del equipo y sintonizando los partidos.

Los Dioses podían ser bien cínicos cuando querían.

\- No me trates como si fuese tu hermanito menor. –pidió Ray, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y bebiendo de su taza.

Lily parpadeó extrañada un par de veces y luego sonrió de lado, le lanzó una mirada a Jaimie, que ya estaba distraída con la vista que tenían a la llegada al festival. Un grupo de carros psicodélicos y estrafalarios conducían a su lado, mientras otras personas manejaban sus autos artísticos, cantando a viva voz.

\- Pero pensé que tenías complejo de hermano. –susurró Lily, inclinándose sobre la mesa- ¿Te sigue liando que nuestra linda Jaimie se pasee en poca ropa frente a ti? _Per-ver-ti-do hermanito_.

Ray levantó la mirada con alarma y rápidamente se puso rojo. Él intentó boquear, apartándose y se cruzó de brazos, buscando controlarse. Lily sonrió, adoraba quitarle esa apariencia de chico en control y poderoso. Bien sabía que poca gente podía hacerlo y su ego se inflaba al saber que era parte del privilegiado grupo. Además, claro que sabía que era algo normal lo que le ocurría, Jaimie se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa muchacha y Ray se había acostumbrado a tener un _hermano_ a su alrededor, no a una chica de su misma edad en prendas menores. Así que se sentía incómodo, lo cual era justo. Y para darle crédito ¿No había sido Jaimie quien tuvo por primero novio un pelirrojo, alto, deportista y carismático?

Oh, la psicología de los gemelos y mellizos era increíblemente fascinante.

\- ¡Es verdad! –Jaimie dio un ligero brinco en su asiento- Bloqueador solar. Casi lo olvido.

Lily asintió, terminándose su taza y lavándola. Desde su bolso, tomó un gran frasco de bloqueador de rápida absorción y reparó por primera vez en el atuendo de los hermanos.

\- ¿Ustedes acaban de llegar de un viaje en avión y uno en autobús, verdad? Lucen… como turistas. Sin ofender.

Esa ropa era muy abrigada para el festival. Jaimie asintió, riéndose y se fue a meter al baño. Ray, con más naturalidad, se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta como hacía todos los años y del pantalón que llevaba encima abrió unos cierres a la altura de las rodillas y volvió la prenda en unos cómodos shorts. Lily lo miró disimuladamente. Todo lo disimuladamente que podía hacer mientras el chico guardaba su ropa y se movía en ese estrecho espacio exponiéndose a ser devorado por algo oscuro dentro de ella.

Ray había crecido, ya le pasaba con casi dos cabezas y se notaba que el entrenamiento seguía haciendo mella en él. La espalda increíblemente ancha, los brazos notificados, los músculos del pecho bien pincelados, todo eso parecía increíblemente tentador y la mejor parte es que no era fornido. Por norma general no era fanática del vello corporal pero en Ray lucía bien, tan pequeño sobre su pecho y como una pelusa rojilla desde debajo de su ombligo perdiéndose hacia los shorts que estaban tan abajo que podía ver la afilada V de su cadera como una tentación prometedora. Los ojos pardos la miraron, de esa forma analítica y tranquila, mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

Ella encantada tomaría su mano, se apretaría a él y se dedicaría a morder cada porción de su piel.

Pero Lily dejó caer un chorro blanquecino de bloqueador sobre la gran mano y fingió ordenar la mesa mientras él se aplicaba la cremosa sustancia.

En verdad quería besarlo.

En verdad, en verdad quería hacer cosas mucho más degeneradas, pecaminosas e indecentes que besarlo…

\- ¿Y cómo vas en la universidad? ¿Algún otro profesor se te ha insinuado?

Ella sonrió, mientras secaba todo. No era secreto de nadie sus tendencias a salir con hombres mayores y eruditos. Lo que implicaba en algunas ocasiones que saliera con profesores de otras facultades. Nada incómodo, solo un tren de enseñanza y sabiduría. Fascinante. Así era su vida amorosa, sin líos románticos, ni corazones rotos. Siempre salía con la frente en alto y más conocimientos en su cerebro.

\- Solo el profesor extranjero que te comenté. Pero no pasó nada. Él quería algo muy serio y yo no. Así que le puse frenos a todo. No hubiese sido justo que jugara con su persona. –comentó casualmente, sentándose para ponerse el bloqueador en la parte de sus piernas donde se podían ver. No quería más pecas ahí. O en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, en general.

Claro, le había contado ese " _amorío_ " porque ella se enteró de su romance de verano con esa chica llamada Ágata ¿Qué tipo de despreocupado muchachito iba y se metía con una desconocida? ¿Eh? ¡Y le dejaba vivir con él! Si fuese menos moralista se hubiese tirado a su profesor danés en cada aula de cada facultad de cada universidad de todo el estado. Pero no lo hizo. Solo le contó a Ray de los avances del fascinante profesor.

Mano a mano. Justo ¿No?

En serio parecía una adolescente… por amor a todos los Dioses, que alguien le disparara.

\- ¿Qué tal?

La voz de Jaimie cortó cualquier conversación. La chica tenía una camiseta verde y azulada que dejaba ver sus hombros, holgada pero que se recogía ligeramente en su cintura. Además de unos shorts extremadamente cortos y unos botines cerrados para que la arena no se metiera en sus pies.

\- Preciosa. –hablaron al unísono Ray y Lily.

Y ambos rieron. A veces parecía que admiraban a su hija favorita.

\- Ustedes son exagerados… -susurró Jaimie, sonrojándose- Muy exagerados.

\- Ven, te pondré el bloqueador. –ofreció Lily, haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara sobre la mesa- Recuerda que debes ponértelo cada tres horas, aquí el sol pega muy fuerte. En la noche, antes de que inicien mis ceremonias finales, quiero maquillarte un poco ¿Si? Me enseñaron unas nuevas técnicas que creo que quedarían muy bien con tus ojos.

\- ¿Te he dicho que adoro que cumplas mi fantasía de tener una hermana mayor? –preguntó Jaimie, mientras sentía su rostro ser estrujado.

Lily le lanzó una ligera mirada a Ray, quien observaba complacido la escena. Si, parecía un padre orgulloso. A ella no le importaría jugar el rol de mamá si eso implicaba estar junto a él.

Bien… era una cursi de closet. Oficialmente era una cursi de closet. Por favor, en serio, por la paz de la humanidad, que alguien le dispara.

\- Bueno, estoy aquí para cumplir sus fantasías. –comentó, casual y notó que Ray se tensaba.

Reafirmar la tensión sexual entre ellos era algo bueno. Si perdía, por lo menos podría alardear que había movido los motores de un adolescente popular y deportista.

¿Eso se podía contar como victoria, no?

Así, terminó de ponerle bloqueador en los hombros, brazos y parte de la espalda a Jaimie. Ella tenía una piel preciosa como para que terminara del tono de un camarón por falta de cuidados.

\- ¿Me vas a maquillar de forma muy estrafalaria?

\- Tanto como sea posible. –aceptó, riéndose- Un arcoíris en tus ojos si se puede. Pero recuerda que aún me están enseñando y como no me maquillo mucho, solo puedo practicar contigo. Así que ten paciencia.

\- Siempre. Y… ¿Qué tal si le pones el bloqueador en la espalda a Ray? Yo quiero buscar mis joyas antes de llegar. –pidió Jaimie y se apartó casualmente.

La muy astuta.

Lily lo regresó a ver, con absoluto control de sus facciones y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara, dándole la espalda. Ray así lo hizo, con el silencio natural que lo envolvía. El cabello rojo oscuro del chico ahora caía sobre sus hombros, se lo había dejado más largo que el año pasado. Las puntas se enroscaban ligeramente cuando tocaban su espalda. Esa espalda ligeramente bronceada, bien marcada, con esos pequeños lunares aquí y allá. Sin contar el precioso tatuaje familiar. Cuando supo que todos los miembros de la familia de Jaimie y Ray tenían un tatuaje similar, le pareció algo hermoso. Nunca creyó que hubiese una familia tan unida y orgullosa de su afecto profundo. El tatuaje de Ray tenía el famoso símbolo de amor y paz con una paloma blanca parada en la parte superior derecha. Una ligera sacudida de su rostro le hizo despabilarse, dejó un poco del bloqueador sobre la palma de sus manos y las frotó para calentarlas antes de deslizarlas por la espalda masculina.

Piel suave, cálida, músculos tensos, la columna vertebral le hacía cosquillas en los dedos. Ray tenía la mirada a un lado, escuchando a Jaimie hablar tranquilamente. En cambio, Lily deseaba enterrar sus dedos entre los cabellos rojizos, justo en su nuca y jalarlo para que lanzara el rostro hacia atrás. En verdad quería besarlo hasta que esa mirada analítica desapareciera del todo y le suplicara. Si, quería que le suplicara por más. Casi de la misma manera en que ella estaba por hacerlo si seguía con sus dedos recorriendo esa ancha espalda que se arqueaba bajo su tacto y se erizaba cuando subía hasta sus hombros.

En verdad era una tortura todo eso. Si no alejaba su mente iba a terminar haciendo una locura ¿Era eso normal? ¿Otras chicas podían sentirse tan tortuosamente atraídas por alguien? Porque era la primera vez que ella perdía el control por un hombre y comenzaba a sospechar que era una ninfómana o algo así.

\- ¿Y…. cómo esta Creighton? Ya le debe doler la cara de tanto sonreír ¿No?

\- Papá se la pasa enseñando fotos a todo el mundo ¿No te las ha enseñado a ti? –preguntó Jaimie.

\- No, no he podido hablar con tus padres, he estado en algunos voluntariados donde no hay señal. –presionó con sus pulgares los nudos tensos en los hombros de Ray, lo hizo sin pensarlo.

Él se guardaba todos sus problemas para él, se había proclamado como la roca que sostenía a su hermana y también era una ayuda para su familia en todo lo que fuese necesario. Así que terminaba tensándose hasta parecer de concreto o mármol. Pero nunca se quejaba.

\- Bueno, a mamá le parece divertido, así que no lo detiene. –Jaimie buscó arreglarse el cabello, francamente frustrada con este, no estaba acostumbrada a peinarse.

Claro, era más fácil hacer algo con una peluca y luego ponérsela que hacer algo artístico con el cabello propio.

\- Tiene pies pequeños y regordetes. –comentó Ray, apoyando su cabeza contra el vientre de Lily.

Ella inclinó el rostro para buscar su mirada, sin haberse dado cuenta se había puesto a masajear la espalda del chico y este se estaba derritiendo entre sus dedos. Y esa mirada… Demonios… Siempre era esa mirada la que podía con ella. Los ojos del pelirrojo eran de chico malo ¿Y cómo explicarlo? La forma en que siempre los entrecerraba, como si estuviese ligeramente aburrido y parcialmente divertido con el mundo. Esos eran los ojos de alguien que había visto demasiado, lo bueno y lo malo, pero cargaba en su interior con la parte negativa, para que sus seres queridos no la vieran. A primera vista, él lucía como un chico que jugaba con las personas, pero solo bastaba que abriera la boca para confiarle la vida.

\- ¿La bebé? –murmuró.

Ray levantó la mirada, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se veía como embriagado gracias al sonrojo en sus mejillas y la forma en que respiraba por sus labios entreabiertos. Ese gigante de músculos y mirada calculadora estaba como una indefensa criatura solo por el presionar de sus pulgares. Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Ray la miraba, como si fuese apropósito, mostrándole esa faceta que la estaba alterando. Casi parecía medirla, buscar si era verdad que Lily podía alterarse por su persona. Pero ella era la adulta ahí. A ese paso iba a terminar rasguñándolo o algo por el impulso que tenía de cerrar las manos en su cuerpo y montarse en su regazo.

Eso, por si a alguien le importaba, era deseo sexual acumulado por todo un año.

 _Todo un año_.

\- ¡Llegamos! –anunció una de las chicas que conducía la casa rodante, regresando a ver hacia atrás.

Lily soltó a Ray como si fuese algo que quemase y sonrió a sus compañeras, avanzando en su dirección.

El cuerpo relajado.

La postura serena.

Una sonrisa amigable.

Todo en control.

Todo.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí con nosotras o vas a dormir en la tienda? –preguntó la conductora.

La castaña miró la gran tienda donde organizarían varias ceremonias. Las telas color crema y adornos verdes armonizaban bien con la gran carpa color arena y tonos borgoña que los druida habían puesto unos metros cerca. Ya habían pedido los instrumentos para hacer una fogata segura en el centro, así que el ambiente era festivo. Por suerte nada estaba encendido, tan temprano en la mañana sería atentar contra la vida.

\- Me quedo en la tienda. –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros- ¿El resto del grupo la levantó? Nunca me dejan participar.

\- Eso es porque eres una mimada. –susurró Ray al pasar junto a ella, mientras baja de un salto.

Solo por un segundo se dio el lujo de mirar como el sol reflejaba sobre la piel blanca del chico. Jaimie saltó sobre su hermano, colgándose de su espalda y una grata sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

\- Bueno…

Lily regresó a ver, atenta y tranquila, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si no fuese una degenerada en su cabeza. Porque se suponía que era altamente espiritual, no mil por ciento carnal.

\- Ya vas a trabajar estos días, Nox. Lo mínimo que podían hacer era hacer el lugar cómodo. –explicó su compañera.

\- Y lo agradezco. En verdad. –inclinó suavemente el rostro- Su confianza en mí me da fuerza, pero no quiero que se exijan demasiado. Voy a ver si puedo ayudar en algo más. -y salió de la casa rodante.

Una de las chicas le lanzó uno de sus sombreros de ala ancha color oliva y ella volvió a inclinar el rostro, agradecida. Si, no podía dejar que el sol le diera, era sensible al mismo. Así que se lo puso y observó a su alrededor. Dragones gigantes, monstruos colosales, el sonido de música de percusión, la risa de la gente, las voces vivas… Todo la fue envolviendo. Por una semana estaría ahí, entre artistas, llamaradas de fuego, espíritus errantes y raros. Una mirada hacia los mellizos le hizo notar que Jaimie estaba curiosa, buscando a su alrededor.

Oh…

Así que esperaba encontrarse a Scott. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, inevitablemente. Por mucho que gustara pelear con él, en el fondo sabía que el gitano estaba enamorado. Nunca lo había visto tan dedicado a alguien, tan indiferente a cualquier otro estímulo en su entorno. Además, las cartas no mentían. En verdad estaba clavado. Pobre Jaimie, tendría que resistir los arrebatos de ese demonio sexual ella sola.

La alegre música tropical llamó su atención. Jaimie la miró, con emoción y extendió su mano. Inevitablemente la tomó, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos. Esa música siempre le haría pensar en donde todo el inicio.

Dos años atrás había parado en la única gasolinera en cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda del Burning Man, se había bajado de la casa rodante para comprar unos dulces cuando encontró a los indeseables.

Algunas personas viajaban hasta ese lugar para ver el Friki Show antes de que entraran a su _territorio_ en el desierto. Por norma general era más fácil pasar de ellos y nada más. Pero en esa ocasión encontró a cuatro pueblerinos acorralando a una tímida chica de huesos finos contra el refrigerador de las bebidas. Lo cual ya era lo suficientemente malo, hasta que notó que se estaban burlando de ella.

" _Travesti_ "

" _Asqueroso homosexual_ "

" _¿Te vas a vender todos estos días en el desierto, eh?_ "

Lily miró con curiosidad a la chica, de hombros delgados, pequeña, dulce y cabello rubio casi blanquecino. Oh, era una peluca que los sujetos habían jaloneado. Y por la forma en que se estiraba la falda mientras ellos intentaban levantársela, obviamente estaba incómoda con todo eso. Lily ni siquiera pensó lo que hacía, antes de darse cuenta había agarrado de la entrepierna a uno de ellos y le había amenazado con cortársela mientras lo estampaba contra la pared. Ella odiaba la violencia, sinceramente la detestaba pero había actuado por puro impulso y no se arrepentía de ello. Cuando sus amigos intentaron protestar y hasta se lanzaron sobre ella, un vendaval rojo entró en el local de la gasolinera. Ahí había conocido a Ray, furioso como un toro y los sujetos lograron escapar antes de que él les diera alcance. Eso y que él había estado más preocupada por su hermana. Lily se sintió derretir cuando notó a Jaimie asustada y llorando, luchando por taparse. Sin necesidad de meditarlo, se había sentado a su lado y había subido a la pequeña a su regazo para decirle lo hermosa que era, al punto en que esos imbéciles la habían deseado tanto que estaban asustados de sí mismos. Idiotas, ellos, trogloditas y estúpidos. En ese rincón, entre los caramelos mentolados y las bebidas con gas, Ray y ella habían consolado a Jaimie hasta que esta había vuelto a sonreír. Todo ese tiempo había sonado música tropical en la gasolinera, alguien la había puesto a todo volumen desde su auto. Desde entonces, había sido un recuerdo de la manera en que se habían unido. En ese Burning Man, dos años atrás, Lily se había dedicado a hacer sentir especial a Jaimie, a que viera como resplandecía con luz propia. Cuando terminó el festival, intercambiaron números. Ray le había estado agradecido y sinceramente habían cruzado datos más como algo diplomático. Él la admiraba por su fortaleza y ella sentía lo mismo por su instinto protector. El _hermano_ de una amiga y la _amiga_ de una hermana. Nada más. Pero en el trascurso de ese año se habían hecho bastante íntimos y Jaimie se había vuelto como una hermana para Lily ¿Y Ray? Él había sido algo similar a un amigo con quien competir, una fuente donde desahogar sus frustraciones, bromear y muchas veces hasta pidiéndole consejo para no enviar todo al diablo.

Lily recordaba bien esa época, porque rara vez conocía personas tan excepcionales. Así que la música animada, la danza festiva que embriagaba a todos, era un reflejo de cómo se sentía en ese momento. Ahí, apoyada contra Jaimie, ni siquiera le importó el calor del entorno y el saber que en poco tiempo tendría que trabajar arduamente mientras el resto se estuviese divirtiendo a lo grande.

Así que se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja se tensó suavemente. Lily le lanzó una mirada, curiosa, notando que Jaimie estaba estirando su ropa, un poco nerviosa, aunque conversaba a viva voz con su hermano. La castaña buscó alrededor y no tardó demasiado para encontrar al gitano con una sonrisa depredadora. Pobre Jaimie, tendría que lidiar con un Scott que solo llevaba un pantalón blanco amarrado a la cadera y unos zapatos del mismo color para que no le entrara la arena. Nada más. Nada menos.

Bien, no podía criticarlo, ella también había sacado a relucir sus aptitudes para su propia cacería.

Scott se deslizó entre los bailarines, moviéndose con gracia natural, giró entorno a los músicos y llegó hasta ellos. Solo por curiosidad, notó que Ray estaba evaluándolo y si conocía bien al chico, lo cual hacía, sabía que el pobre pelirrojo debía haber detectado esa extraña aura peligrosamente encantadora que destilaba su próximo cuñado. Por lo menos, Jaimie lucía interesada en la perspectiva de condenarse, así que iba sola al matadero. Y para darle crédito a Scott, este había tomado la ruta larga, charlando con ella, interesándose en lo que ella vivía y sin insinuarse por meses. Muy astutamente, había esperado a que Jaimie le contara a Arnold y a Lila sobre el Burning Man y que ahí se juntaría con él para hacer su movida. Scott era diabólico, había supuesto, con razón de causa, que ni Arnold y Lila verían con buenos ojos que Jaimie se encontrara con él. Así que dejó que estos comenzaran con sus advertencias, con sus " _Cuidado con él_ " y sus " _Recuerda que es realmente peligroso_ " ¿El resultado? La chica había pasado de ver a Scott como un interesante chico a alguien con muchas virtudes que podían hacer frente a todas esas advertencias _innecesarias_ y _exageradas_. Ahí, Scott atacó, comenzó a insinuarse, a admitir que realmente la deseaba, que iba muy en serio con ella y en algo exclusivo, concreto.

Jaimie se vio atrapada.

Cuando Lily escuchó eso se sorprendió, el gitano tenía una vida plena, no necesitaba formalizar nada ¿Qué le había llevado a querer hacerlo? No solo eso, sino a dedicarle tanto tiempo a seducir a una chica. Al parecer, Jaimie era el equilibrio de muchas cosas que él deseaba, era exactamente lo que había estado buscando. Lily le creyó, el gitano nunca había tenido razón para mentir. Claro que no iba a admitirlo en voz alta o terminaría puliéndole el ego a alguien que francamente no lo necesitaba.

\- Me eres familiar… -susurró Ray.

\- Ya nos conocimos. –le recordó Scott, divertido- En la casa de Gretel von Bismarck, cuando fuiste a recoger a tu hermana. –el gitano sonrió de costado- Tal vez no me recuerdas porque terminaste con la dueña de casa sentada sobre ti, dándote la bienvenida.

Jaimie soltó una pequeña risa, seguramente recordando el incidente. Lily sabía del mismo, Ray poniéndose celoso con el novio de su hermana, intentando golpearlo y la muchachita salvaje llamada Gretel se había lanzado sobre él. Por suerte solo lo había derribado. Lamentablemente había insinuado que lo hubiese invitado a un _trío_ ¡Un trío! Ella ahí, debatiéndose moralmente y una loca alemana ya insinuaba cosas estrambóticas sexuales. Dioses. Pero si Scott esperaba ponerla celosa, estaba fallando terriblemente.

\- En realidad, te recuerdo de un año atrás. Tú eres el sujeto con el que solía bailar Lily cuando creía que no estábamos mirándola. –comentó Ray, extendiendo su mano al chico- Mucho gusto.

\- Oh, eres tan sorprendente como me lo esperaba. –Scott estrechó su mano y le guiñó un ojos a Jaimie- ¿Ya te dijo tu _hermana mayor_ que me estuvo escondiendo de ustedes todo este tiempo?

Lily miró a su alrededor, al cielo y bajó rápidamente la vista para no quemarse al mirar directamente al sol. Así que observó la arena, siguió el ritmo de la música con su pie y fingió que nada pasaba.

No podía creer que Ray se hubiese dado cuenta de eso. Ella juraba que los mellizos habían estado pasando el rato con sus propios amigos, siempre lejos del campamento de los gitanos. Así que visitaba a Scott en ese tiempo, después de todo, era su amigo y rara vez lo veía.

\- Solo intentaba hacer un bien. Nunca luché contra los hilos del destino. Ustedes debían conocerse, por mí o por cualquier otra forma. –ella se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Ustedes bailaban en secreto? –preguntó Jaimie, curiosa- ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez por la forma en que él la estrechaba y la hacía reír. –aventuró Ray, mirándolos de un lado a otro- Casi parecían una pareja.

¿Estaría celoso…?

No, solo… tenía curiosidad.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Aunque…

¿Por qué Ray creería que ella escondería un romance de ellos? ¿De él?

\- Para nada. Ya sabes lo que todo el mundo dice: Lily Lewis no sale con hombres menores a ella. Solo protegía a su _hermanita_ de mí.

\- ¿En serio…? –Jaimie abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

\- No me culpes. Toda Bruja que se respete conoce al Diablo, pero eso no significa que le permita meter mucho más que su nariz en la vida de sus seres preciados.

\- Tan afilada como siempre. –Scott sonrió de lado y extendió su mano hacia Jaimie- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo bailamos?

La pelirroja apoyó su mano sobre la del chico pero regresó a ver a su hermano, con seguridad.

\- A menos que el hombre indicado para ella aparezca y no importe que sea menor. Siempre hay un pero para las reglas ¿No crees? –y siguió a Scott.

Y Lily se quería morir. No sabía si por la frase del gitano o por el arreglo de Jaimie. Pero definitivamente se quería morir. Ya era virtualmente imposible contener su sonrojo, así que acomodó su sombrero de ala ancha y esperó que este la cubriera.

\- ¿Ahora es el momento en que vamos a hablar de…?

\- Ya debo ir a preparar las cosas. Tú sabes, consagrar los instrumentos, purificar la tienda, confirmar que todo esté en orden. –era una cobarde, una total cobarde, absolutamente cobarde- Nos vemos después, si quieres. –la reina de las cobardes.

La mano del pelirrojo se cerró en su muñeca antes de que llegara a la tienda de su grupo.

\- Nos vemos después de tus ceremonias. –sentenció, soltándola- A menos que ya no quieras.

\- Si quiero. –y ahí iba otra vez, susurrando imprudentemente, casi en un jadeo.

¿En serio ella era la mayor de los dos?

Así que se giró y se metió a su lugar de trabajo. Ray iba a decirle que si ¿Verdad? Si no, no insistiría con el tema. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no podía leerlo de la misma manera en que leía al resto de personas? ¿Por qué era tan difícil leer las emociones que él tenía?

\- ¡Nox! Le estoy diciendo a Abby que esta sal no está purificada pero…

Lily sonrió, quitándose el sombrero y avanzando a sus deberes. Ahí pertenecía, a cargo de todos, dando la voz de mando y calmando las preocupaciones de los suyos. Ese era el tipo de rol para el que había nacido. No correteando como chiquilla hormonal.

Más de doce horas de trabajo después, acorde el resto del grupo se iba agotando, Lily sentía que estaba llena de energía. Un rápido vistazo a su reloj le indicó que ya eran las tres de la mañana, lo cual justificaba porque su subidón de adrenalina se había equilibrado por fin. Bien, en cinco horas podría dormir con total tranquilidad. Lamentablemente, el resto del grupo estaba totalmente agotado. No era fácil hacer algunas limpiezas espirituales, leerle la fortuna a tantas personas y realizar múltiples ceremonias. Y solo era el primer día.

\- Bien, bien, vayan a dormir. –animó, empujando a sus asistentes- Mañana hagan turnos, así no se pierden las actividades nocturnas.

\- Pero…

\- Solo vayan. –ordenó, sacándolos de la tienda- No discutan conmigo.

Por fin.

Sola.

Lily se movió ligeramente mirando sus nuevas adquisiciones. Al no haber transacciones monetarias en el Burning Man, los trabajos se pagaban con trueques. En términos generales, dentro o fuera del festival, cuando usaba sus habilidades nunca aceptaba que se le pagara con dinero. Si bien aceptaba algún tipo de pago, como comida, regalos curiosos o libros, siempre era por el bien del equilibrio. Ella le entregaba algo a alguien y esa persona le daba muestras de su agradecimiento. A veces eran cosas muy grandes, dependiendo del trabajo que hiciera, pero usualmente eran detalles simbólicos. Pero en el Burning Man terminaba con una gran colección de figuras artísticas y joyería de lo más curiosa, lo cual le animaba a seguir.

Por fin el ambiente refrescaba, aun dentro de su tienda y se dejó caer en las alfombras persas que habían dispuesto para que estuviese cómoda. La pequeña mesita con sus cartas y los cojines por todos lados le daban un aire de tienda árabe que le gustaba. Lily buscó en su bolso su viejo celular que si bien no tenía señal y ni siquiera podía conectarse al internet, tenía como única verdadera función el reproducir música. Así que dejó que esta inundara, en un repertorio desde tropical hasta heavy metal, pasando por indie pop hasta las más sonadas desde los años veinte hasta la actualidad. Solo necesitaba unos minutos de descanso antes de salir a la gran fiesta y perderse en la multitud hasta que le entrara sueño. En el día Andrew y su grupo de druidas atenderían a la gente, así que podría dormir sin restricciones toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

\- Por fin te desocupaste.

Lily se paralizó inmediatamente, sin darse cuenta se había puesto a bailar entorno a la mesa, llena de esa energía que le inundaba cuando no había sol. Pero la voz de Ray hizo que se detuviese y mirara hacia él. Ridículamente estaba sonando " _Oh no!_ " de "Marina and the Doamonds". Tal vez tenía mala suerte… El pelirrojo había asomado su rostro en la tienda y podía ver su hombro descubierto, ligeramente pintado. Así que probablemente se había encontrado ya con sus amigos. Ella contuvo el impulso de jalarlo al interior para saber qué llevaba puesto. Después de todo, se sentía como una niña que en navidad imaginaba qué contenía su caja de regalos pero que bien podría ser algo decepcionante.

\- Mucha gente espera vernos aquí. –se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros- Así que aprovechan los primeros días para visitarnos.

\- Trabajar más de doce horas seguidas no es saludable. –Ray frunció el ceño- Y no es humanamente posible estar con tanta energía después de todo tu esfuerzo.

\- Me halaga tu preocupación. Pero no es algo que haga a diario. Me viene bien alejarme de la universidad y pensar despreocupadamente, de formas más creativas y relajadas. –se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa- Además, has dicho bien, _humanamente,_ yo soy la Bruja ¿No? Puedo tener energía para dar y regalar cuando la noche se asienta. –acarició una piedrecilla con una runa dibujada de su última lectura- Pero Jaimie sabe que este es el único momento en donde podemos vernos, así que siempre le hago un espacio.

\- Y a mí que me coma la bruja ¿No? –susurró el chico.

Lily sonrió de lado y apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Aunque solo podía ver el rostro del chico y parcialmente su pecho, seguía amando esa frase. La mayoría de personas fuera de la wicca la conocían como la Bruja. Dos años atrás, cuando conoció a Ray y este soltó su famosa frase, ella le había dicho " _Por lo menos invítame el postre antes de sugerirme que te coma_ ". Lo había dicho en broma, claro y le había encantado que se sonrojara. Un año después, su respuesta a esa frase había sido " _Tentador, pero creo que es ilegal en este Estado_ ".

A veces creía que Ray no había cambiado su frase porque esperaba escuchar su respuesta.

\- ¿Por mí? Encantada. No tienes que pedirlo dos veces. –ladeó el rostro- Aunque tal vez termines rogándome.

Ray la miro, entrecerrando los ojos y ella mantuvo su sonrisa cínica. Bien, tal vez él fuese difícil de leer, pero también lo era ella. Lily debía admitirlo, siempre sonaba como si se tomara a la ligera las cosas.

\- ¿Rogarte a que pares?

\- Rogarme para que lo haga una y otra vez.

El amor no correspondido era ridículo y hacía que la gente se comportase de manera ridícula.

¿En serio había dicho eso? Bien, era ególatra ¿Pero no era mejor que se fuese desvistiendo para hacer más obvias sus intenciones? Dioses…

El pelirrojo sonrió y se adentró en la tienda. Aun no llevaba camiseta, las hogueras del entorno debieron calentar tanto que Ray debió darse una ligera ducha, pues su cabello levemente largo seguía húmedo. Lily se entretuvo con el nuevo lunar que aparecía justo sobre la cadera del chico, en el borde del pantalón. _Ese_ que le había comprado un año atrás y se ajustaba a sus piernas demasiado bien. El pelirrojo se giró y cerró la entrada, anudando los cordones que servían como _seguro_ en ese tipo de viviendas. Pero Lily solo reparó en lo increíblemente bien que se ajustaba la ropa a su trasero y como se apreciaba su espalda ancha a comparación de sus caderas ajustadas y afiladas.

La mujer tragó antes de ahogarse con su propia saliva.

\- Juegas de forma tramposa ¿Sabías?

Lily sonrió por el comentario, mientras se levantaba.

\- Oh, cariño, nunca inicio una pelea justa. –se deslizó silenciosamente por sobre la alfombra, dejando que esta amortiguara sus pies descalzos.

Ray se giró justo para ver a Lily lanzarse sobre él. Sin palabras, sin advertencias. Solo una sonrisa en sus labios, sus brazos en el cuello masculino y sus muslos bien cerrados sobre la cintura del chico. Y Ray perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, con su cabeza fuera de la tienda, directo sobre la arena.

Lily parpadeó sorprendida, porque en el acto ella también había terminado parcialmente a la intemperie. La tela de la tienda caía sobre sus hombros, cubriéndolos desde ahí hacia atrás. Pero Ray tenía su cabello húmedo sobre la arena del desierto y una mueca de sorpresa y vergüenza en su rostro.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Aun a sabiendas que eso atraería más la atención sobre ellos. Ni siquiera le importó que él estuviese fulminándole con la mirada. Lo que importaba es que él sonreía y tenía sus anchas manos sobre sus caderas, sin dejarla escapar.

\- ¿No pudiste esperar a que terminara de entrar? ¿O darme un aviso? –le preguntó Ray y sonaba aliviado.

\- He esperado un año por esto, un poco más. –admitió, mordiéndose el labio inferior- Pero ¿Quién cuenta los días? Además, no pensé en los efectos secundarios de la ropa que te doy.

\- ¿Tan irresistible soy?

Eso le gustaba de Ray, podía ser increíblemente ególatra en cientos de cosas. Pero esa pregunta la hacía con curiosidad. No estaba preguntando en términos generales, sino si para ella lo era.

\- Tu sinceridad es asombrosa y tu cinismo una verdadera delicia, Raymond. –le dio evasiva a propósito y se empujó lejos de él, cayendo dentro de la tienda.

No tardó mucho él en entrar, sacudiéndose la arena del cuerpo húmedo. Ahí se iba su cuidadoso cabello, cubierto del desierto pisado y vuelto a pisar por tanta gente. Pero él lucía tranquilo, sin estresarse. Tal vez, después de que Lily dedicase tanto tiempo a romper su exterior popular y controlado, ya estaba resignado a que ella lo viese así. Ambos se miraron, arrodillados uno frente al otro, sabiendo que algo burbujeaba entre ambos. Lily intentó ser más persona y menos una pervertida. Así no terminaría saltando sobre el chico y arrancándole la ropa.

Bien, debía ser la adulta entre los dos. Ella lo había citado, lo había manipulado con sus juegos, debía ser la que llevara la voz cantante en todo eso.

\- ¿Estas consciente de lo que esto significa, verdad? –preguntó.

Y de cobarde iba y lanzaba el balón a la cancha del chico ¿En serio? ¡El premio a la madurez en persona debería caer en ella! Oh, pero no había terminado. Claro que no.

\- ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí? Se sincero, Ray o te castraré y no será placentero. –se encogió de hombros- Bien, tal vez la parte en donde te amarre a la cama y te quite la ropa, pero el resto no.

Por suerte el pelirrojo la conocía, porque sus ojos solo se entrecerraron por un momento o dos. Otro en su lugar, no sabría si salir corriendo, reírse o sonrojarse. Pero él no, estaba ahí, escuchándola, analizando el sonrojo en sus mejillas pecosas y la manera en que ella lo miraba con duda.

\- Me gustabas desde el inicio, Lily, fuiste y ayudaste a una completa desconocida contra unos sujetos que pudieron hacerte daño. Pero no te importo. El resto de la gente miraba, sin hacer nada y tú luchaste. Si, te admiré pero también me gustaste. Luego, conocí tu versión _Nox_ , la Bruja, mística, poderosa, con una verdadera habilidad y fue… -sonrió y se encogió de hombros- mágico. Solo podía pensar en ¿Cuánto podrías darme? ¿Cuántos privilegios podría llegar a tener? No eras una jovencita que con una frase o dos podría conquistar. Además, a veces creía que estabas fuera de mi liga, te encantaba dejar _muy_ en claro que no salías con menores. –el pelirrojo enmarcó una ceja- El anterior año a veces creía que estabas interesada pero luego… -negó- sabes que no soy bueno leyendo las indirectas a mi persona.

\- Lo anotaré para la siguiente vez: Besar a Ray cada media hora. Tal vez así entienda mis intenciones. –ella imitó el gesto y enmarcó su ceja- ¿Así o más claro?

\- No me quejaría. –extendió su mano hacia ella, cubriéndola por completo con ese gesto- Pero no era fácil creer que alguien como tú se fijaría en alguien como yo.

\- ¿Disculpa? –casi se atragantó de la risa- ¿Alguien como yo?

\- La chica popular, la que tiene literalmente un séquito de personas siguiéndola. Tú has vivido tres veces más que la mayoría de personas, hasta tenía sentido que te gustaran los hombres mayores. Además, estaba _eso,_ todo el mundo que te conoce sabe cómo te involucrabas con personas considerablemente mayores a ti desde que ibas al colegio. Y tú –apuntó- no dejabas de recalcar que no te gustaban los niños. Popular, inteligente, divertida, atrevida, creativa y dedicada a la gente… Me parecías inalcanzable, admirable, como la Luna.

Por favor, que alguien le disparara ¿En serio alguien podía pensar eso de ella? Si era inteligente era en cosas de poco valor social, si era atrevida era porque solo había una vida, su creatividad se le daba bien en el ámbito esotérico y… bueno… le gustaba ayudar a la gente ¿Qué tan excepcional era eso? ¡Había cientos de facultades de ciencias humanas por el mundo! Mucha gente se dedicaba a ayudar a otra.

\- Ya, admito que puedo ser la reina del Friki Show. No, me gusta ser la reina del Friki Show. –poco a poco se animó- Los raros, los diferentes, los anormales son mi gente. Ellos son los que realmente valen la pena, _demasiado_ raros, _demasiado_ inteligentes, _demasiado_ individuales, _demasiado_ originales. Eso es lo que a mí me gusta. –Lily jugó con el pentagrama que colgaba de su cadena- Un minuto hablando con gente así es mejor que cien años de compañía con una persona mundana. No soy la única que piensa eso, créeme, no soy la única que aprecia la compañía de los frikis. Pero tú eres adorable, un mestizo. Mitad normalmente genial y mitad increíblemente raro. Admito que nunca hubieses sido mi primera opción a primera vista. Pero Dioses… tu mitad extraña es mejor que mucha gente. –repasó con su pulgar la forma de la estrella de cinco puntas en su medallón, nerviosa- Yo uso ataques directos para desnudar la mente de las personas, un poco de psicología y mucha astucia para que la gente se libere de sus opresiones personales pero ¿Tú? Solo necesitas mirarlos, aprender y con delicadeza, solo con un par de palabras, puedes hacer que cualquiera termine con las piernas temblando. Ray _alguien como tú_ es exactamente el tipo de persona que me haría humillarme una y otra vez.

\- ¿Humillarte? –el pelirrojo negó y pareció reparar que la seguía tomando de la mano.

Ese contacto entre ambos había sido tan natural que ella ni siquiera sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando ocurrió. Solo se sentía… reconfortada.

\- No voy por ahí lanzándole ropa a la gente que me gusta y declarándome. Esta es la primera vez, en general, que doy el primer paso. –Lily respiró hondo, ligeramente frustrada- Estoy segura que las chicas tienden a declarar su amor por ti. Siempre. Pero es porque eres increíblemente denso.

\- Bueno…

Lily lo fulminó con su mirada, aunque sabía que ese gesto la hacía ver como una niña de mejillas suaves haciendo un berrinche.

Pero al demonio…

\- ¿Lo ves? –apuntó- Si no se declaraban, tú ni por enterado. Pero para mí fue la primera vez. A mí me cortejan, Raymond, me llenan de regalos, los frikis siempre son los más detallistas y originales a la hora de querer a alguien. Pero no, yo tuve que lidiar con ¿Qué? Miles de horas de conversaciones divertidas, cientos de victorias en cualquier juego que escogieras para celular y noches sin dormir por charlar contigo…

\- Oh, pero te divertías. –él ladeó el rostro, tomando cierto avance entre ambos- ¿Verdad? No lo hagas sonar como si te hubieses torturado.

\- Eso es lo peor. –Lily se cubrió el rostro con su mano libre- Nunca antes me había divertido así. Te odio terriblemente por meterte en mi cabeza sin permiso. Yo escojo a mis parejas, no voy… y bueno. Esto. _Esto_ humillante y esponjoso.

Cuando retiró su mano, Lily notó que el pelirrojo la miraba, parecía evaluar algo porque al final asintió con solemnidad.

\- Si, estoy enamorado de ti, definitivamente, y sería un privilegio que me rompieras el corazón.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Maldito cursi.

\- No te arrepientas luego, yogurín…

Un peso menos. Un enorme peso menos. Sus pulmones por fin se llenaron de oxígeno. Por todos los Dioses, seducir y conquistar a ese chico había sido increíblemente complicado. Ni siquiera creía que había usado eso de _seducir_.

\- ¿Yogurín…?

\- _Young_. Joven. _Yogurín_ , yogur. Uno de frutos rojos. –admitió, soltando una risa abierta ante la sorpresa del chico- Una de mis compañeras en la universidad te comenzó a llamar así cuando supo que estaba interesada en un chico menor a mí con cuatro años y que sospechaba que me veía como una hermana.

\- ¿Estás segura que vas a estudiar a esa universidad? Obviamente tienes mucho tiempo libre. –pero Ray se apoyó hasta quedar cerca de ella y deslizó sus dedos por las caderas femeninas, hasta rodearla por la cintura.

Bien, ahora si tenía el corazón acelerado y la piel completamente erizada. Sin contar el repentino calor en la piel.

\- ¿Tú que crees…? –susurró, sentándose y sintiendo como él se ponía ligeramente sobre su cuerpo.

Bien, jugar a ser la adulta y no a la pervertida estaba yéndose al demonio si él la miraba así. Como… si quisiera devorarla una y otra vez.

\- Creo que quieres besarme. –aventuró, forzándola a que cayera sobre sus codos, ligeramente recostada.

Oficialmente, jugaría la versión adulta _y_ pervertida. Punto.

\- Me lees muy bien, debo admitirlo. –acarició su perfil, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello rojizo, sin importarle que la arena cayera también sobre ella- En realidad, creo que voy a igualarte con todas esas veces que querías que te comiera la Bruja. Así que _besarte_ se amplía a mucho más que tu boca.

Y sin darle tiempo, se giró, para quedar sobre él. En un respiro de valor, se quitó la camiseta y desabrochó su sostén para recostarse sobre el pecho desnudo del joven. La sensación fue estremecedora y mucho más cuando por fin lo besó. Lo que descubrió le hizo notar que enamorarse de él había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida. Aún era un tipo de competencia lo que existía entre ellos, algo estremecedor, astuto y feroz. El conocimiento que Lily tenía y sus años de experiencia desbocada contra la juventud y originalidad del chico que aprendía y mejoraba sobre la marcha.

Siempre se habían esforzado por dejar la mejor impresión en el otro, pero repentinamente eso tomaba un mejor sentido cuando sus labios se encontraban y sus manos se apresuraban para quitarle cada prenda al otro. El ímpetu de Ray era refrescante, la manera en que se estremecía pero asimilaba fácilmente y se renovaba en un segundo le quitaba el aliento. Nunca hubiese creído que la habilidad de Ray para observar a los otros pudiese ser increíblemente letal para leer exactamente qué era lo que ella deseaba. Lily se descubrió agradeciendo lo dispuesto que estaba para experimentar, sin demasiados conocimientos erróneos de amantes antiguas que o bien mentían para complacer o jugaban a ser puritanas. Ray no tenía esos problemas que otros hombres cargaban con la edad. Él se adaptaba, como en la vida, pero tenía una pasión desbordante, se alimentaba del placer que podía dar y no se sentía satisfecho fácilmente.

Lily se sintió estremecer, embriagada por un fuego que nunca creyó conocer. Él seguía su ritmo, la estrechaba y reparaba en todo su cuerpo, se dejaba atender sin mojigaterías y parecía dispuesto a cualquier experiencia. Aun con el deseo de tocarlo, acumulado en cada uno de sus poros, se descubrió recorriéndolo con extrema dedicación, luchando para besar cada lunar que descubría, mientras Ray estaba dispuesto a lamer el camino de todas las pecas que tenía en su cuerpo. Oh, y la juventud, bendita juventud. Por primera vez en su vida, ella se encontró agotada antes que su pareja y vivió lo que era ser arrasada por la pasión de una persona hasta caer exhausta. Y descubrió, agradecida, que era una sensación a la que deseaba acostumbrarse.

Al final, aunque ella jugase todas las cartas que tuviese, Ray estaría dispuesto a vencerla.

Si, definitivamente una persona como él solo podía tener a la altura a alguien como ella.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Totalmente sorprendida que quisieran saber sobre el interés romántico de Ray. El chico se hizo su lugar de popularidad ¿No? Bueno, por mí, encantada.

 **Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad:** A diferencia de las otras entregas +18, esta sección tendrá mayoritariamente contenido que se enlace con algún capítulo de "Años Venideros" y que podría tener un desenlace que tenga +18.

Y para quienes se dieron cuenta, si, esta es la Bruja. O la versión final de la Bruja, personaje que ha aparecido en algunas historias mías bien de fondo. Desde un tiempo sabía que ella sería la pareja de Ray, pero como no son personajes principales, nunca creí que debía hablar de ella. Pero dadas las peticiones sobre Ray y sobre con quién se quedará, fue… Bien, debía introducirla. Aquí la tienen.

" _ **Cacería: Entrevista**_ ": ¡Hagan preguntas a los personajes y ellos responderán! ¡A honor de los **3 años** de " _Comame señor lobo_ " llega una nueva oportunidad para que ustedes! Desde el grupo principal hasta a los nuevos personajes. Si, contando Jaimie, Raymond, Scott ¡ _Y Lily_!. Así que por favor **hagan sus preguntas** tanto aquí, por reviews como por mi ask (Recuerden que tiene el mismo nombre que esta cuenta " _Nocturna4_ ").

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que _imposible_ es una palabra creada para que los débiles se sintieran bien al perder. Aunque cueste la vida, luchar contra lo imposible vale la pena.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Pacto con el Diablo

**Pacto con el Diablo.**

\- ¿Qué tal si tú y yo bailamos?

Jaimie sabía que su hermano se estaba atormentando, como llevaba ya un año haciéndolo. Scott había repetido el principal argumento que usaba Ray cada vez que ella le juraba que Lily llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él y no era un _encaprichamiento_. Si, ya, Lily solo había salido con hombres mayores pero no significaba que hubiese escogido a su hermano para probar algo diferente ¡Por favor!

Aun así…

Ella sospechaba que Scott había dicho todo eso como si buscara acelerar las cosas. Tal vez para divertirse, pero con una buena intención. Al parecer, el gitano nunca era tan simple como la gente gustaba creer. Él la estaba mirando, como si fuese su turno para decir algo.

\- A menos que el hombre indicado para ella aparezca y no importe que sea menor. Siempre hay un pero para las reglas ¿No crees? –y siguió a Scott.

No supo que pasó exactamente atrás de ella. En ese momento los ojos oscuros del gitano se clavaron en su presencia, mientras él la atraía a la alegre fiesta que había surgido técnicamente de la nada.

\- Así está mejor. –susurró Scott, la hizo girar hasta apretarla contra su cuerpo demasiado rápido, hasta dejar un nulo espacio entre ambos.

Las guitarras bañaban el ritmo tropical. El cantante, un latino de sangre caliente y don para el baile, se movía entre todos, cantando en español. Jaimie no entendía la letra, pero sonaba apasionante. Ni siquiera podía procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. El gitano se había movido estratégicamente entre la multitud para tener cierta privacidad respecto a Ray y Lily. Eso sí se había dado cuenta. Pero por otro lado estaba increíblemente distraída por la manera en que la mano del chico hacía presión en su espalda baja, justo sobre su cadera. Por norma general, ella era muy buena en el baile, fluía naturalmente, pero en ese momento su cuerpo seguía el ritmo, mientras su mente era increíblemente consciente de que estaban girando en una amplia espiral sin control. Algunas personas aplaudían, siguiendo el ritmo de fuego, pero ella estaba atrapada.

Scott era atractivo, bastante elegante y sin lugar a duda muy erótico. Así que estaba abrumada al notar la manera en que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La tomaba de la mano con firmeza, dándole apoyo pero había algo en su oscura mirada, en esa sonrisa ladeada, como si tuviese frente a sus ojos justo lo que había estado esperando como regalo. Jaimie sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza y rápidamente se sonrojó, hasta casi ser dolorosa la manera en que le oprimía el pecho.

\- ¿Te intimida mi cercanía? –preguntó el gitano, inclinándose para hablarle al oído.

Un escalofrío la agitó.

\- Me pone algo nerviosa la manera en que me miras. –admitió, girando un poco el rostro para observar el perfil de chico- Pero es un efecto natural que tienes ¿No?

Scott se rio, ligeramente sorprendido y asintió con cierta solemnidad.

\- Así que puedes adivinar que no planeo alejarme. –la mano del chico presionó su cadera con más fuerza y la atrajo- Todo lo contrario, quiero estar mucho más cerca.

Él solo llevaba un pantalón blanco, así que la cercanía de su cuerpo parecía llegar a través de la fina tela de su camiseta. O tal vez ese calor que se estaba filtrando en su piel no fuese por el sol del desierto o el cuerpo de Scott. Bien, tal vez si por eso último pero como un efecto secundario en ella. Jaimie sabía que ese escalofrío bajo su piel era peligroso y más cuando las caderas del gitano seguían un ritmo que requería rozarse contra ella, apretarla y ondearse, llevándola en una marea de estremecimientos que debía controlar. Por norma general no tenía ese problema. Pero… por norma general la gente no se le acercaba tan peligrosamente y con tales intenciones.

Jaimie se mordió el labio inferior, concentrándose. El ritmo alegre, el giro rápido, los pies sobre la arena y los pasos veloces. En eso debía pensar. Y… un poco de estrategia para crear algo de distancia entre ambos, solo un poco… Pero él no aflojó presión, la tuvo increíblemente cerca y le negó la posibilidad de mirar a otro lado. Ella siempre había estado ligada a la libertad pacífica, tranquila, sin problemas, pero ahí estaba, sintiendo que su cuerpo tenía más curiosidad, que su propia mente le decía que estaba condenada a esos ojos negros y a esos dedos ágiles.

Un ligero respingón hizo que pusiera distancia entre ambos. El calor en sus mejillas se intensificó y lo miró con sorpresa.

No podía ser…

Scott sonreía y enmarcó una ceja.

Oh… si podía ser.

Y él, naturalmente, la atrajo otra vez, la retomó con el ritmo y Jaimie perdió todo el aire en sus pulmones porque ahora debía sentir algo duro contra su cadera, llamándola, queriendo que ella también reaccionara, porque parecía buscarla. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y las manos que tenía sobre los hombros del gitano se volvieron de concreto. Su agarre fue fuerte y respiró agitada.

\- Esta bien… -la voz de Scott era como un hechizo contra su oído- A nadie le importa y nadie se daría cuenta.

\- ¿Qué…?

Si, había sonado como un jadeo perdido…

\- Al tenerte así de cerca, es inevitable que me excite. –le explicó, deslizando sus labios por el perfil de su oreja- Si te sientes igual, no veo por qué debas luchar contra eso.

Jaimie sintió la lengua del gitano justo en la parte más alta de su oreja, mientras toda la sangre en su cuerpo iba directo había abajo. Muy abajo. Peligrosamente abajo.

\- _¿Quién me manda a mirarte, mi amor? ¿Quién te manda a mirarte? Ya no puedo mirar para otro lado. Niña, me has poseído._ –la voz de Scott cantando era mucho más ronca que su voz natural, parecía algo desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

Lamentablemente la canción estaba en español y no podía entenderla. Aunque era lo de menos, el vibrato ronco pulverizó sus rodillas de maneras que debían ser ilegales.

\- No te entiendo. –susurró Jaimie, buscando su mirada- Todos me han dicho cómo eres. No te estás comportando como usualmente lo haces.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago usualmente? –consultó, levantando la mano femenina y besando el perfil de sus dedos, disfrutando el cómo ella se estaba alterando más.

\- Bien… pues vas directo y al punto. –recordó, frunciendo el ceño- No te importa nada más o quien esté. Solo tomas lo que deseas de la misma manera en que otras personas tomamos un caramelo en una bandeja. No crees que sea difícil.

\- Pues no lo es. –Scott la miró, tranquilo, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando guio las caderas femeninas para acomodarse contra ella, ni siquiera perdió el ritmo y suspiró muy despacio, con su aliento escapando por entre sus labios apenas entreabiertos- Amo los placeres de la vida. Hay días en que puedo dormir más de diez horas y en otras ocasiones me siento con diferentes platos de comida, probando todos, disfrutando y no haciéndolo solo por necesidad. Y si puedo hacer eso ¿Por qué no disfrutar el placer sexual? Todos tienen curiosidades, deseos, pero se reprimen. Yo no. –apoyó su frente sobre la femenina- Una galleta, un placentero orgasmo ¿Qué diferencia hay si tomo uno u otro?

\- Pero no lo haces por eso. –ella enmarcó una ceja- No te acuestas con toda la gente que seduces. Todo el mundo cree que pasas de cama en cama, pero yo sé que no es así, me lo has dicho. Porque tienes estándares, tú también debes disfrutar. Tú no… –respiró hondo, los dedos de Scott se colaron por su camiseta y estaban acariciando su costado- Pero es verdad que te gusta quitarle los límites al resto, romper sus murallas… te gusta…

\- ¿Qué vean cómo son realmente? –consultó el gitano- Te han advertido bien ¿Estás asustada, entonces?

\- No lo estás haciendo conmigo. –ese era el problema, pensó Jaimie, ese era exactamente el problema, no se estaba comportando con esas intenciones, estaba… haciendo cosas diferentes- Te has tomado tu tiempo, me has conocido, has sido un buen amigo, un gran consejero y estás bailando conmigo. Tú podrías simplemente tomarme e irte. Lo pudiste hacer cuando te conocí. Gretel no te hubiese detenido. –buscó su cara, lo cual era difícil.

Pero Scott enterró más su nariz justo en su cuello, la apretó con más fuerza. Si parecía abrazarla y solo el suave movimiento de sus caderas los mantenía bailando. Y a pesar de sus preguntas, ella se estaba aferrando el cuello del gitano, sus dedos se habían enterrado en el suave cabello negro, presionándolo más, queriendo que no se alejara.

Lo cual no tenía sentido. No tenía ningún sentido.

El verano había sido increíble y había hecho una conexión perfecta con Will. No se había enamorado del chico, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para respetar el trato entre ambos. Pero lo había querido. Lo seguía queriendo. Tal vez no de forma romántica, pero había sido una experiencia agradable, intensa, sorpresiva. Will la había instruido en lo que debía ser una relación, pero nunca sintió que él había sido forzado. Will la había besado con pasión, había intentado mantener sus manos controladas cuando la abraza, se habían desvelado conversando de diferentes temas, le había sonreído por varios segundos antes de darse cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar. Él había sido increíble, nunca había esperado que las cosas salieran tan bien. Porque Jaimie era realista, no cualquier chico querría salir con ella, no iban a querer verla como lo que era, una chica. Y aun si lo hicieran, su temor constante no la abandonaba ¿Y si era rechazada por su cuerpo? Si, temía no ser deseada. Pero Will… él la había besado sin escrúpulos, le había demostrado que la deseaba y que en realidad estaba conteniéndose para respetarla. Y cuando su propio deseo se había mostrado, él no la había rechazado, la había apretado fuerte contra su cuerpo y su aliento cálido contra su oreja la había estremecido. " _Vas a hacer que pierda la cordura, linda"_ y ella casi había llorado al notar que él no la rechazaba, que seguía viéndola como una chica. Si, había sido difícil no enamorarse de él, pero agradecía no haberlo hecho. Will nunca había sido para ella, afortunadamente su camino se había desviado con el suyo, pero ambos tenían destinos diferentes. Los últimos días juntos habían sido difíciles pero justos. Muy poco a poco comenzaron a poner distancia entre ambos, como si estuviesen bajando la dosis de una droga adictiva. Al final ambos habían dicho " _Gracias_ " al unísono, acariciando el rostro del otro y deseándose lo mejor. Él debía volver a Estados Unidos, con el resto y ahora ella se despedía de un grupo de amigos. Helga le sonrió con orgullo, como si estuviese satisfecha de su desempeño, Lila, que había visto su relación con Will como si fuese una novela algo subida de tono de la cual quería saberlo todo, la había abrazado con fuerza y entre llantos y risas prometieron seguir en contacto, Arnold la había estrechado con cariño, había sido una dolorosa despedida y este no paraba de preguntarle si se encontraba bien, le hizo jurar que tendría cuidado y besó su frente, Gretel la había abrazado sorpresivamente, con una gratitud absoluta, casi temblando y la había tomado por el rostro para que solo ella escuchara " _Gracias por hacer que él fuese feliz de principio a fin. Realmente se merecía una buena relación para variar."_. No se había esperado algo así, pero había murmurado algo torpe, sonrojándose sorpresivamente.

Cuando ellos se fueron y ella volvió a su vida normal, agradeciendo que Ágata también hubiese regresado a su país, cruzó los dedos para que así fuesen todas sus relaciones, que su primer novio fuese un ejemplo de hacia dónde debía apuntar su corazón.

Pero Scott era otra cosa. Totalmente otra especie, tal vez un alienígena. Tal vez fuese una ironía de la vida ¿No? El verano pasado había comprado un videojuego con temática espacial y después de conocer a los compañeros y aliados de su personaje, había tenido un flechazo por un simpático alienígena de gran corazón y excelente humor. Ella le había dicho a Ray que sin duda saldría con un alienígena. Su hermano le había dicho que tuviese cuidado porque podría cumplirse su deseo.

Tal vez era eso.

Su deseo se había cumplido.

Y en algún momento iba a enterarse que Scott era un alienígena que controlaba mentes y soltaba feromonas.

¿Eso no sería más una mezcla de un demonio con un elfo mitológico?

Genial, había pasado de ciencia ficción a fantasía.

\- Te estas riendo. –Scott se apartó un poco, para mirarla- Si a ti te parece extraño mi comportamiento, a mí me parece fascinante tu actitud. –levantó la mirada- ¿Esos son amigos tuyos?

Jaimie miró en esa dirección y encontró a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Ella técnicamente se había criado con ellos, eran una gran familia. Mucho más que amigos.

\- Si, solemos encontrarnos aquí.

El gitano la atrajo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, sus cuerpos armonizados y el ritmo de la música solo como una excusa para estar juntos.

\- Mañana hablaremos. Pero quiero que pienses exactamente lo que me dijiste. Te han advertido de mí. –besó su hombro descubierto- Y lo han hecho sabiamente, pero ¿Por qué no actúo según las advertencias? –le acarició su hombro con solo hablarle- ¿Por qué?

\- Eso intento comprender…

\- Eso lo hablaremos mañana. –la hizo girar un par de veces y la soltó en frente a sus amigos.

Cuando regresó a ver, Scott ya se había perdido entre las otras parejas que bailaban, desapareciendo atrás de una gigante bota en forma de banana que era un tipo de tina. Sus amigos no tardaron en abordarla con preguntas.

 _¿Era su novio_? No, no, solo eran amigos.

 _Si eran amigos ¿Por qué la había estado tocando y besando?_ Excelente pregunta. Él era así. Bueno, no _así_ exactamente. Pero...

 _¿De dónde era él?_ Ni él estaba muy seguro, era un gitano, había nacido en la frontera de Mongolia y Rusia, pero eso no significaba nada para su gente.

 _¿Gitano cómo esos que viajan mucho?_ Sí, aunque su clan no era tan errante como otros. Ellos se movían en caravanas, trenes, barcos y también aviones. Después de todo eran comerciantes, adaptados al mundo actual. Ellos vendían desde artesanías hasta productos que conseguían en un país y en otros podían venderlo tres o cuatro veces más caro. La madre de Scott había dedicado gran parte de su dinero en comprar viviendas en varios lugares de Europa, algunas antiguas que vendían a grandes empresas arquitectas para que las demolieran e hicieran nuevos edificios lujosos y de pago les daban dos o tres departamentos que podían arrendar pero también compraban lugares para volverlos hoteles. Ellos administraban todo eso, a veces unos miembros se quedaban supervisando ciertas zonas, viajando por un par de países con sus familias pero ligeramente asentados.

 _¿Estaba segura que él no estaría casado?_ Si, lo estaba. Aunque si era normal que los gitanos se casaran a muy temprana edad y que técnicamente la palabra _adolescencia_ no existía para ellos. Los niños pasaban a adultos, con responsabilidades y deberes, no había una _etapa doliente_ conocida como adolescencia. Pero Scott había escapado del matrimonio, al no ser ningún tipo de heredero ni cercano a tomar el liderazgo de su clan, su padre no lo presionaba. Ya era un hombre, no podía imponérsele. Además, su madre había visto en sueños que el alma de Scott se drenaba fácilmente, así que no debía engendrar hijos pues estos morirían antes de cumplir un año de vida. Al parecer, él necesitaba absorber la energía de otros para vivir. O eso creían los gitanos. Así que las mujeres del grupo no podían casarse con él y aquellas que lo deseaban se encontraban con toda las prohibiciones. Y la negativa de Scott.

 _¿Ella creía todo eso?_ ¿En realidad? Si. Scott había demostrado poder observar bendiciones de Dioses, gente iluminada de alguna forma divina y hasta aquellos que parecían ser tocados por algo espiritual o mágico. Aun recordaba cuando el gitano le había dicho el primer día que se conocieron, que le preguntara a Will si tenía alguna marca divina. Ella había creído que bromeaba o que estaba solo diciendo que Will era guapo. Algún tipo de piropo o algo así. Para su sorpresa, semanas después, había encontrado atrás de la oreja derecha de Will una marca de nacimiento, del mismo color que sus pecas y era una V sobrepuesta con otra invertida. Cuando le preguntó sobre la misma, él le contó que su familia materna creía en el vudú y su tía abuela Tai, una famosa necromante, un tipo de sacerdotisa, había dicho que tenía la marca de Damballah-Wedo, el lao más poderoso de su religión y que estaba destinado a encontrar a su esposa Ayida-Weddo y a su amante Erzulie. Él no creía en eso, pero Scott había sentido su poder sin mirar la marca. Así que si, creía que el gitano detectaba el poder espiritual o mágico de la misma manera en que ella podía oler la famosa lasaña vegetariana de Ray a un kilómetro de distancia.

 _¿A ella le gustaba?_ ¿Scott? ¿Él? Bueno. Ellos eran amigos. Lo había conocido en el verano, así que apenas lo trataba unos meses. Pero hablaban a diario. Y él le relataba de todas las cosas que había conocido. Ella le hablaba de las cosas que le gustaban. Scott era increíblemente apasionado, podía estremecerla cuando su voz se llenaba de calor y sonaba entre la soberbia de un Dios y la diversión de un Diablo. Él le contaba sobre las costumbres de otros países, las piezas liberadoras que él creía había que juntar para que la gente dejara de atormentarse y vivir tan infelices. No solo era atractivo e increíblemente seguro de sí mismo. También era fascinante, una mezcla entre poeta pero más dedicado a la filosofía. Le encantaba el té, que era una de esas bebidas que encontraba por todo el mundo. No era ningún santo y lo sabía. Al parecer tenía roto algún tipo de moral y no solo sobre la liberación del cuerpo respecto a la sexualidad. Él creía en la libertad, en general, no juzgaba las drogas o a aquellos que buscaban venganza, vivían fuera de la ley y estaba muy segura que él había hecho muchas cosas ilícitas. Además, sabía que Scott gustaba de _liberar_ a las personas, doblegarlas, que sacaran sus verdaderos colores, aun si estos no estaban listos. Pero era leal, lo sabía, había visto la manera en que había querido hacer feliz a Gretel dejando en paz a Will, alejándose de ella. Si otra persona recibía su lealtad, una pareja, tal vez, estaba segura que él haría todo para hacerle feliz.

 _Entonces… ¿Ella estaba enamorada de él, no?_

¿Si…?

¿No…?

Algo como un sí pero sería mejor que no ¿Se podía entender algo como eso? Él era peligroso, un nómada, pero tan… fascinante, libre. Y perverso, algo diabólico, letal y podría romperla en mil pedazos.

Todo ese día se dedicó a pensar en la sugerencia de Scott ¿Por qué él había sido diferente? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Alguien como él podía enamorarse? Lo había visto completamente leal a Gretel, había visto un amor letal hacia ella, protector y poderoso. Pero también sabía que ese amor no era sexual ¿Y si él solo podía amar pero no desear a alguien? ¿Acaso intentaba decirle que la veía como a Gretel? Él tocaba a la alemana con total libertad, había notado como la acariciaba casualmente, parecía necesitar el contacto con otra piel para estar calmo. Pero no había sido sexual. Y ese baile entre ambos, la dureza que sintió, la forma en que la tocó y su boca tomando derechos que ella nunca le había dado.

Bien.

Él la deseaba. Scott había sido claro en todo eso.

¿Entonces…?

¿Podía ser…?

No…

Pero…

¿Tal vez…?

A primera hora de la mañana, aun sabiendo que seguramente eso significaba que Lily solo había dormido unas pocas horas, se encaminó a la tienda del Círculo Wicca. La casa rodante donde habían llegado estaba aparcada cerca y los miembros de la wicca que seguían a Lily ya estaban desayudando al aire libre. Por norma general, no dejaban que nadie despertara a su sacerdotisa con tendencias nocturnas, pero Jaimie tenía permiso para ello. Si alguien podía explicarle qué hacer con Scott, esa era Lily. Además, sabía que ella no se enojaría, el tema lo ameritaba.

Así que se sorprendió cuando intentó abrir la carpa y se encontró con que estaba cerrada. Bueno, _cerrada_ , de la forma en que había una cuerda en el centro que impedía abrirla pero que podía asomar su rostro al interior. La tienda estaba completamente oscura, podía ver las alfombras persas, aparadores y múltiples adornos dispersos por todos lados. En la parte más alejada, donde una serie de cojines y mantas se alcanzaba a ver atrás de una enorme mesa baja pudo ver un muy enmarañado cabello rizado y color chocolate fundido.

\- ¡Lily! –susurró y gritó al mismo tiempo- ¿Lily…?

Por otro lado ¿Por qué susurraba si estaba la Bruja sola y quería despertarla?

\- ¡Lily!

Y como un resorte la mujer se sentó. Por puro instinto esta sostenía algo similar a un chal verde contra sus pechos, lo cual era de cierta forma una buena noticia, porque estaba completamente desnuda. A Jaimie no le importaba realmente, pero ¿Y si hubiese sido otra persona la que la viera? Bien, le alegraba que su amiga no se estuviese mostrando así como así, a Ray le daría un infarto. Su hermano no era exactamente _celoso_ pero si le gustaba dejar en claro que alguien era _suya_. Después de todo media humanidad sabía que ella era su hermana.

\- ¿Jaimie? –susurró la bruja.

Un dato interesante fue descubrir que Lily recién despertada lucía pálida, sin el sonrojo ligero y natural en sus mejillas pecosas, pero también como si su tono dorado hubiese sido drenado. Casi parecía un zombi. Uno desnudo y ojeroso. Pero zombi. Uno no muy letal.

La castaña pareció darse cuenta de algo porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa, apretó con una mano el chal contra sus pechos y con la otra agarró un cojín y lo apoyó ligeramente atrás de ella, apoyando su codo sobre este, intentando parecer casual.

\- ¿Qué pasó, pequeña? –preguntó, aclarándose la voz, dado que sonaba ligeramente afónica.

\- ¿Podríamos charlar? –sacudió el cordón que mantenía la tienda cerrada y sonrió culpable- No te despertaría sino fuese…

\- Una emergencia. –asintió Lily, con una sonrisa calma- Lo sé. Y ya me imagino de _qué_ emergencia estamos hablando. –se apoyó mejor en su cojín- ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé…

La Bruja contuvo un suspiro suave, asintiendo.

\- Cuando el destino parece moverse rápidamente, los mortales nunca sabemos si estamos bien con eso o no. –contuvo un bostezo- ¿Qué tal si me das unos minutos para vestirme y te dejo entrar?

\- Claro. –Jaimie ladeó el rostro- Y… ¿Lily?

\- ¿Si? –la chica detuvo su tarea de levantarse para mirarla.

\- ¿Podrías quitarle ese cojín de la cara a mi hermano? Creo que lo estás asfixiando.

Lily parpadeó sorprendida.

Muy despacio quitó el cojín de atrás de ella.

Ray levantó la mano desde su " _escondite_ ", saludándola pero sin realmente asomarse.

Que bueno, porque asumía que estaba desnudo.

\- Buenos días, preciosa.

\- Agradéceme por no permitir que Lily te haga arrastrarte por la parte trasera. Aunque hubiese sido gracioso. –comentó Jaimie, entretenida con el sonrojo de su amiga.

Ya, ahora se veía menos zombi y su tono bronceado estaba volviendo.

Así que cerró la tienda y esperó afuera. Le gustó escucharlos reírse con complicidad. Como solo los dividía telas podía saber exactamente de qué estaban hablando.

\- _Dioses… es oficial, no puedo levantarme ¡Mira! Me tiemblan los muslos. Raymond, eres completamente responsable de inutilizar a una sagrada sacerdotisa. En algún lado eso debe ser ilegal. Solo mírame, mis piernas parecen un flan… Ahora soy un flan. Amo el flan, pero no quiero ser uno._

Ese era el tipo de discurso que Lily tenía cuando se la despertaba en la mañana. Aunque era gracioso.

\- _Me gusta lo que veo. Y me gusta saber la razón de todo eso._

\- _¡Ray!_

Ambos rieron.

\- _Me daré un baño mientras ustedes charlan._

\- _No has dormido nada. Yo voy a volver a la cama cuando termine de charlar con Jaimie._

\- _Entonces volveré para unirme a tu plan. O a un nuevo plan_.

\- _¡Raymond!_ –risas- _Bien… admito que quiero aprovechar la semana. Y para que tengas algo que pensar mientras te duchas…_

Jaimie dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, para no tener que escuchar ninguna de esas sugerencias, planes o quién sabe qué cosas. Cuando Ágata había vivido con ellos, había sido esta quien parecía arrastrar constantemente a su hermano a la habitación. Bueno, él no se hacía el difícil ni nada, pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tomando la iniciativa tan abiertamente. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto ¿Increíblemente incómoda porque era su hermano o completamente feliz por su amiga? El hilo natural de la curiosidad le hizo acercarse ligeramente a la tienda. Si seguían hablando sobre cosas pervertidas, se alejaría. Pero… bueno… era la vida de dos de sus personas favoritas ¿Cómo no curiosear? Técnicamente había estado soñando que se juntaran desde ya dos años. Casi era como estar apartada del capítulo final de su serie favorita. No podían culparla por espiar.

\- _¿Ray…? Una… una cosa más… Ahora, bueno ¿Estamos saliendo, no? Va a ser una relación a distancia. Ya tengo experiencia en eso pero…_

Nunca había creído que alguien tan segura como Lily pudiese sonar tan nerviosa.

\- _Hey… Creo que quedó en claro…_

\- _Si, obvio. Si me quedó claro. Pero es algo difícil. Y a veces la distancia hace que quieras poner presiones o títulos. Cosas así_.

\- _¿A qué te refieres…?_

\- _Te amo. No sé a dónde va a ir esto, pero quiero intentarlo antes de arrepentirme por miedo a salir herida. Pero me conozco, podría lastimarte._ –una ligera risa, aunque algo nerviosa- _Así que, aunque es muy pronto y sé que no lo vas a hacer. Solo… bueno… quiero que sepas que ya me han pedido matrimonio siete veces. Raymond, siete._ –una larga pausa- _Hombres increíbles, pero sentí que me apresuraban. Y ya he creado un tipo de fobia a que me pidan matrimonio. No estoy diciendo que no me quiero casar, Dioses, claro que quiero. Pero, solo quería advertirte que si intentas sorprenderme con un anillo en la copa de un restaurante costoso o te arrodillas en una preciosa noche con un paisaje de ensueño. Yo, bueno, posiblemente salga corriendo pero no significa que me este negando._

Oh…

No.

Ray era un romántico. Bueno, lo eran los dos, si era sincera. Ambos se habían criado viendo películas románticas, en especial esas de comedia que pasaban el domingo. Su familia era bastante afectuosa y cursi (Solo bastaba ver el _tatuaje familiar_ ). Ella sabía que en el fondo, su hermano no solo se había imaginado casándose por amor, sino declarándose de una forma espectacular. No era justo que Lily… Aunque ¡Siete veces! Bien… Pobre… pero… ¡Siete! Eso debía ser aterrador… pero… Eso le pasaba por salir con hombres mayores que ya estaban en otra etapa de sus vidas ¿No? Ellos ya debían estar pensando en matrimonio mientras ella no. Así que era normal que terminara aterrada. Aunque ¡Siete! Eso era muchísimo.

La tienda se abrió, sorprendiéndola y regresó a ver a su hermano. El pobre tenía unas enormes ojeras y el cabello completamente desordenado. Curiosamente se había puesto una holgada camiseta a pesar del calor y no iba para nada con sus pantalones negros y con manchas curiosas.

Aunque…

Jaimie parpadeó y soltó una pequeña risa. No solo tenía marcas en el cuello. No. Esas eran mordidas, también alcanzó a notar unas pequeñas medias lunas, señales de uñas. No podía ser… tendría que hablar con Lily, iba a terminar dejando todo marcado y moreteado a su hermano.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo encontró bastante relajado y con esa mirada analítica de él. Algo estaba tramando y parecía estar buscando todas las partes de un plan.

\- ¿La oíste? –consultó Ray.

\- ¿Lo del matrimonio? –consultó, dándose cuenta que debía tener en toda la cara la marca de preocupación delatándola- Si, lo siento.

Su hermano la conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Bromeas? Ella dijo que quería casarse. Solo debo averiguar en qué fallaron los anteriores y hacerlo mejor. –golpeó ligeramente su mentón, cubierto por una muy ligera barba rojiza que se le hacía en el perfil de su mandíbula si no se afeitaba- Siendo Lily como es, tan en control de todo… que lo mencionara tan repentinamente… -asintió y sonrió.

\- ¿Qué? –Jaimie lo jaloneó del brazo, intrigada, no era justo que su hermano pudiese leer tan bien a la gente y tan rápido- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ella quiere que rompa su mala racha, que la haga decir que sí. –explicó, como si fuese increíblemente obvio.

Claro, totalmente obvio ¡Tan obvio! ¿Se notaba el sarcasmo?

\- Ray… recién van saliendo unas horas. –le recordó.

Y luego él entraba en crisis porque se hizo un novio a las horas de conocerlo… ¡Él ya estaba pensando en matrimonio y apenas iba con Lily menos de un día!

\- Lo sé. Pero es mimada y mandona. Ya tú ves, me dio tarea. –le guiñó un ojo- Un reto, me gusta.

Jaimie parpadeó sorprendida. No le parecía que Lily le hubiese dado una tarea. Ni siquiera creía que la pobre estuviese al tanto de todo lo que había delatado con esa advertencia. Pero vio irse a su hermano, feliz, tal vez imaginando una petición de matrimonio con una banda escolar y carros alegóricos ¿Quién sabía?

\- ¡Ya puedes pasar!

Cuando entró, la tienda tenía una de sus ventanas recogidas para que la luz pudiese entrar. Lily sonrió culpable, mirando el lugar donde estaba su tetera, Jaimie se resignó y sirvió un par de tazas de café y se sentó en la mesa baja. Ella ni siquiera quiso señalar que era muy obvia la razón por la cual su dormilona amiga estaba tomando café para estar despierta. Jaimie se sentó y se encontró con una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? –se le escapó.

Lily ladeó el rostro y se tocó el cuello, donde Jaimie estaba mirándola. Ahí tenía unos largos rascuños que bajaban por el escote de su holgada blusa con corte en V. Otro arañazo descendía desde su oreja izquierda y parecía perderse hacia su espalda. Los labios de Lily, carnosos por forma natural, estaban algo hinchados y de un tono cereza intenso. La castaña soltó una pequeña risa, encogiéndose de hombros, parecía realmente contenta con esas heridas, acorde las tocaba, parecía contener un suspiro.

\- La pasión de la juventud… -susurró y luego sacudió su rostro, recordando con quién estaba- Lo siento.

Bien. No quería saber de la intimidad sexual de su hermano. Eso era extraño. Ambos se habían criado juntos. Ella había visto a Ray crecer, lo había visto desnudo y había notado cómo crecía. Muy posiblemente ella era la primera persona que alardeaba de su hermano. Pero _eso_ era completamente diferente. Lamentablemente, por otro lado, Lily y ella se habían contado muchísimas cosas. Jaimie le había confiado sus dudas y miedos, no solo porque su amiga estudiase psicología, sino porque parecía tener mucho conocimiento al respecto. Lily le contaba con lujo de detalles sobre sus antiguas parejas, sus expresiones previas y buscaba darle una lección o dos en el proceso. Así que si, si no fuese su hermano, encontraría normal esa charla. Por un lado quería preguntarle todo a Lily y por otro deseaba taparse los oídos.

Eso era confuso.

\- Descuida. –Jaimie sonrió con picardía, intentando ser positiva- Ágata nunca tuvo una sola marca. Nunca pensé que Ray fuese así.

\- ¡Ni yo! –Lily contuvo una risa de emoción, lucía increíblemente agradecida de poder hablar del tema, no era algo que pudiese contarle a los otros miembros de la wicca que la veían como un ente lleno de sabiduría y control- Yo sé qué es raro, es tu hermano, pero… -se mordió el labio inferior- Oh Dioses… -se tapó el rostro, intentando retirar el sonrojo de su rostro- Él puede leer a través de mí, pequeña. Siempre me ha tratado como si fuese merecedora de ser cuidada, sirviéndome las cosas o abriéndome las botellas de gaseosa, poniéndome mi sombrero cuando olvido hacerlo. Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero la gente asume que soy totalmente independiente y puedo sola. Lo cual es verdad, pero… es lindo ser mimada.

\- Si, ese es Ray. Él puede ser un desastre total en muchas cosas, pero sabe cuidar de los suyos. –su voz sonó con orgullo- Además, tus amigos de la wicca siempre procuran que no muevas un solo dedo. –le recordó.

\- Bueno, ya, pero ellos creen que soy como una mini-Diosa, el puente entre los Dioses y espíritus hacia ellos. Eso es normal. –Lily jugó con su taza- Pero Ray me da tantas atenciones, desde el principio. Siempre atento a lo que me gustaba y luego lo recordaba. Eso es, lindo ¿Sabes? Lindo, genial… -suspiró- Mis parejas siempre han sido caballerosos, respetuosos, pero siempre admirando mi individualidad, dándome espacio. Siempre fue halagador ver que estaban hirviendo de deseo por acercarse. Pero hasta que yo no les diera el pie se quedaban quietecitos cuando me cortejaban. Ray, en cambio, no teme pasar mi espacio personal, no me trata como si fuese intocable, nunca ha esperado que yo le de mi _bendición_ para hablarme o acercarse. Ya, es un denso en darse cuenta de cuan enamorada estoy, pero siempre me hizo sentir especial, pequeña, protegida. Él sabe que puede apoyar sus cargas en mí, siempre he estado ahí para darle un consejo y ha sido un gran honor compartir sus preocupaciones; he querido darle un momento de paz cuando estamos juntos, pero es lindo que él haga lo mismo por mí. Así ha sido siendo amigos, ahora siento que puedo hacer mucho más como su novia. –volvió a suspirar, intentando ocultar una sonrisa enamorada de sus labios, lo cual era virtualmente imposible- Pero anoche, creo que estuvo a punto de romperme, ni siquiera creí que pudiese… Dioses… -negó, con cierta picardía en la mirada- y creo que apenas conocí la punta del iceberg. Justamente en el sexo los hombres suelen ser cuidadosos, en especial al inicio, muy del punto A al B o directo al grano. Ya te he contado eso un millón de veces. Pero Ray… -se mordió el labio inferior- Lo siento, sé que es raro pero… -parecía debatirse, quería compartir su emoción y felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo debía morderse la lengua, a veces ganaba su deseo egoísta y otras su lado protector- Dioses… Oh Dioses… A veces sentía que yo era la de menos experiencia entre los dos. Eso fue increíble… Perdón, lo sé, me callo, me callo.

Jaimie contuvo una risa contra su taza de café. Todo eso era demasiado raro. Si pensaba que no estaban hablando de Ray… si por un segundo imaginaba que Lily le estaba charlando de ese médico internista con el que estuvo saliendo el año pasado, ella estaría saltando en su asiento para captar cada detalle, pidiéndole que no se dejara nada fuera. Ambas se estarían riendo en confidencialidad, bromeando sobre el asunto. Pero estaban hablando de Ray. Así que era raro. Y Lily luchaba muchísimo por quedarse en el lado romántico que nunca antes había visto que tuviese, en lugar del aspecto sexual, que Jaimie conocía muy bien.

\- ¿Pequeña…?

Ella parpadeó rápidamente y estiró su mano hacia la bruja, dándole una pequeña presión en su mano.

\- Quiero que entiendas algo. –pidió Lily- Tu hermano y tú son increíblemente preciados para mí. No me arriesgaría en poner las cosas raras entre nosotras si no fuese porque sé que quieres que Ray sea feliz y yo estoy segura que puedo lograrlo. Me voy a esforzar muchísimo con él. –le sonrió- No voy a dejarte de lado, las cosas entre nosotras no van a cambiar. Tú sigues siendo mi adorada hermana, mi dulce niña y mi fiel amiga. Y pase lo que pase en el futuro, quisiera que eso no cambiara.

¿Era muy apresurado y loco pedirle a Lily un " _Por favor cásate con mi hermano_ "? Si, definitivamente lo era. Pero… Bueno… No _todas_ las novias de Ray habían sido malas, habían sido decentes, algunas agradables. Bien, tampoco es que hubiese tenido muchísimas. Y Ágata fue la única que era una patada en los cuartos traseros. Aunque gracias a ella conoció a Arnold, a Lila, a Will y al resto. Así que algo bueno tenía.

\- Lo sé. Te creo.

Ninguna novia de su hermano había querido darle una buena impresión. Jaimie ladeó el rostro, observando lo radiante que se veía Lily, a pesar de haber dormido poco, estar agotada y seguramente no haber comido nada en horas.

¿Así se vería ella en algún momento? ¿Tan embriagada de emoción, totalmente enamorada y deseosa de contárselo a alguien? ¿Correría a Lily para decirle cada detalle? Cuando Will se le había declarado, a la mañana siguiente había bombardeado el chat de Lily con mensajes de voz contándole el quién, cómo y cuándo. Pero eso era diferente. Lily estaba radiante, se notaba que no podía creer su suerte y sus ojos no dejaban de ir hacia la puerta de la tienda, esperando la llegada de Ray.

\- Las marcas son de la barba de tu hermano. No se dio cuenta, casi se muere cuando las notó. Pero él está peor.

\- Lo vi. –y usó un ligero regaño en ese tono- Lily…

\- ¡Te juro que nunca había hecho eso! Bien. –levantó la mano- Admito que he dejado unas cuantas marcas, pero siempre en lugares que se oculten bajo la ropa. Una marca o dos, como un juego. Pero hasta yo misma me dejé marcas. –le enseñó su muñeca, donde había la señal de dientes rodeados de pequeños morados- Todo para que no me oigan en la tienda de alado… Aunque creo que igual y lo hicieron. Dioses… pobres, debí despertarlos. –respiró hondo, estaba hablando muy rápido.

Lily inhaló profundo y exhaló lentamente. En un parpadeo, aun con el cabello desordenado y las marcas en todo su cuerpo, pareció volver a su sabia actitud. Sus ojos volvieron a ser cálidos, como miel hirviendo, su sonrisa segura y bondadosa ocupó sus labios carnosos. La bruja extendió su mano y tomó la de Jaimie.

\- Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte de marcas de barba ¿No? –sonrió- Scott es extremadamente lampiño. Y no le gusta el vello corporal, así que… -se encogió de hombros- por lo menos esas marcas no tendrás.

Jaimie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y bajó el rostro, negando en silencio ¿Todo el mundo sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿En serio?

\- Scott subió a la casa rodante antes de que llegaran ustedes. –explicó Lily, intentando calmarla- Me hizo leerle las cartas. Tal vez para calarme a mí, porque cualquiera en su familia podría leerle la fortuna si lo deseara. No le permitiría ponerte un dedo encima si él planease usarte. Así que estoy segura que quería demostrarme que va en serio contigo, tal vez para hacer las cosas más fáciles para él. Bien sé que no lo hizo por pura amabilidad hacia mí.

\- Pero parece que no quiere hacerlo. Usarme, me refiero, no parece querer… -agitó su rostro- Esto es extraño… Justamente de eso quería charlar contigo, estoy confundida. –Jaimie le explicó todo su análisis, sus dudas, sus posibles conclusiones y que aun así no estaba muy segura de qué estaba pasando. Cuando terminó, respiró hondo, queriendo tener la forma analítica de pensar de su hermano, esa manera de encontrar las respuestas de todo lo que le rodeaba- No sé qué hacer. Esto es peligroso. Él es peligroso. Pero no es malo.

Lily soltó una pequeña risa y enmarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

\- ¿No es malo?

\- ¡No! –Jaimie abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Entiendo muy bien que su comportamiento no se rige a normas sociales. Pero él no actúa con intenciones crueles o malvadas. Scott solo quiere disfrutar la vida ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Él nos ve al resto como personas llenas de complejos, que no queremos ser felices aunque pudiésemos. Simplemente preocupándonos por ideas que dejamos que entren a nuestras cabezas. Claro, tiene sentido para nosotros, pero no para él. –tamborileó con sus uñas pintadas de colores contra la oscura taza de su café- El hecho de que no tenga una moral, no significa que sea alguien malo. Yo creo que Scott ve las cosas de una forma mucho más simple: felicidad y limitaciones para la misma.

\- Placer y culpa.

\- Si. –Jaimie asintió y bebió otro sorbo de su taza bien endulzada- Cuando hablo con él, noto que para Scott las cosas son iguales que si yo viera a alguien con hambre y le diera una manzana. Si luego resulta que una manzana le hizo daño, no sería mi culpa. Yo intentaba hacer algo bueno.

Lily apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y descansó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Bien, la castaña tenía una mirada de maestra y a veces actitud de una. En ese momento le estaba dando esa sonrisa divertida y ese entrever miel en sus ojos que parecían decirle " _Bien, casi lo tienes, ahí está la respuesta. Tú puedes_ ".

\- Yo creo…

\- Tú estás enamorada. –la bruja suavizó su sonrisa- Así de simple. Y Scott está enamorado de ti. Si el mundo actual fuera mi paciente le diagnosticaría tendencias suicidas. Eso es algo que él notó hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero tú eres la prueba de que hay salvación.

\- Cualquiera podría enamorarse de él. –debatió- Casi es virtualmente imposible.

\- Bueno… -Lily sonrió con cinismo- Él es una criatura de Oscuridad en un mundo de Luz, es inevitable mirarlo.

\- Pero… -boqueó- ¿Por qué yo?

\- ¿Por qué me enamoré de tu hermano? –Lily levantó su dedo índice para cortar todo el enorme discurso sobre lo asombroso e increíble que era Ray- ¿Por qué él se enamoró de mí? -volvió a sostener su dedo índice en el aire- Ya, lo sé, tienes razones ¿No? Yo puedo darte un libro entero de por qué Scott te escogió a ti y posiblemente no me vayas a creer. –bajó su mano- ¿Sabes por qué te oculté de él un año atrás?

\- ¿Por qué es peligroso y me querías proteger…?

\- Porque sabía que en el momento en que pusiera sus ojos en ti caería rendido. Yo lo conozco desde que era un niño, Jaimie. –Lily apoyó sus manos en el suelo atrás de su espalda y se relajó- Me enamoré de uno de sus hermanos, pasaba mucho tiempo con su familia. Scott ya era un demonio para ese entonces. Solo tenía doce años, aún tenía las facciones infantiles pero era hermoso. No solo lindo, era hermoso. Y él lo sabía. Scott había visto como las gitanas seducían extraños para casarse con ellos o estafarlos, así que aprendió mucho de ellas. Recuerdo que le gustaba sentarse en mi regazo a comer su postre, siempre se ponía la ropa de sus hermanos, que le venía grande y se le corría por un hombro a propósito. –Lily negó, conteniendo una risa divertida- Su hermano, Yavi, detestaba que Scott se me acercara, porque sabía sus intenciones. Claro, yo lo juzgaba como lo que yo creía que era, un niño. Mi error. No estaba tratando con uno, para los gitanos él ya casi era un adulto, podía casarse si quería. Pero se aprovechó de mi ignorancia y se me acercaba. Recuerdo una ocasión en que Yavi tuvo que atender un problema de una de sus primas y me dejó a solas con Scott. Él agarró la fuente de sus frutas en almíbar y se sentó sobre mi regazo, mirándome fijamente, tomaba las pequeñas uvas peladas con sus dedos y bebía el néctar antes de morderlas. Yo encontraba increíble lo pequeño y dulce que se veía, con sus grandes ojos de lechuza. Para mí era un pequeño niño, ni siquiera podía pensar que conocía chicos que a los doce años ya tenían novias y fumaba atrás del colegio. Scott era hermoso, lindo. Así que asumía que era inocente.

Jaimie se encontró apartando la taza de su café y apoyándose del todo sobre la mesa. Eso nunca le había charlado el gitano. Ni siquiera sabía que Lily y él se conocían. Si lo pensaba, en esos meses ella había hablado muchísimo sobre su infancia, pero Scott no había hecho lo mismo. Solo le había dado datos, conocimientos que influenciaban sobre sí mismo. Pero no anécdotas.

\- Entonces, el pequeño demonio tomó una cereza y la levantó hacia mi boca. Yo no vi nada malo en eso, tenía primos pequeños en ese entonces, esos gestos eran inofensivos. Y yo veía de la misma manera a Scott. Él apoyó la cereza entre mis labios, la empujó y en lugar de quedarse así, recorrió mis labios con la yema de sus dedos húmedos. –soltó una carcajada poderosa, dejando que su salvaje cabello rizado se sacudiera hacia atrás- Oh, Dioses. Recuerdo que pensé en ese segundo " _Este no es ningún niño_ " y Yavi entró. No tienes idea… se enojó terriblemente con Scott, lo insultó en no sé cuántos idiomas y lo empujó fuera de mi regazo. Yo me enojé, Scott me miró con sus ojos de lechuza y creí que estaba asustado. Otro error. Yavi y yo peleamos, yo tomé a Scott y lo llevé al baño para limpiarlo. No se había hecho daño, pero tenía almíbar por todos lados. Ni menos cerré la puerta, él se quitó la camisa. Ahí confirmé que no era un niño. Los gitanos caminan mucho y hacen muchas tareas manuales, si bien no tenía músculos, su cuerpo era sólido. Recuerdo pensar que de seguro Yavi lució así cuando era niño. Te imaginarás que no sabía en qué me metía. –enmarcó una ceja- Scott me pidió ayuda para limpiarse, mojé una toalla y comencé a enviar al diablo a Yavi por sus tontos celos. Scott estaba sentado en el borde de la tina y me abrazó por el cuello, acercándome a su cara. Y, pequeña créeme, sonrió como si lo hubiese hecho un millón de veces, coqueto, seductor y sus ojos se entrecerraron con picardía. Ahí, un mocoso de doce años, me estaba intentando seducir, diciéndome que su hermano no tenía que enterarse.

\- ¡No! –Jaimie abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Yo a los doce… a los doce… -intentó recordar- Bueno, definitivamente no pensaba en… ¡Nadie!

\- Yo seguía jugando en los recreos. Así que ni hablemos de pensar en chicos a los _doce_ años. Casi me infarto. Por suerte, para ese entonces él no había aprendido a usar esos ojos suyos, porque quién sabe qué hubiese sido de mí. Solo me aparté, le dije que era un niño, que estaba confundido y no sé qué más cosas. –rodó los ojos y se terminó su café- Oh, créeme, hemos hablado de eso algunas veces. Scott era consciente de lo que hacía. Ya sabes cómo le atrae lo místico… -alcanzó una de sus runas y la hizo rodar entre sus dedos- Su familia vio mi don para leer cartas y otras cosas, él estaba impresionado, era la primera _extraña_ con poderes fuera de su familia. Por suerte no pasó nada, hubiese sido raro. –se enderezó y enfocó su mirada en Jaimie- Lo conozco desde entonces, lo he visto seducir y doblegar a otros, _usarlos_ como decimos. Ya sé qué le gusta, qué busca y demás. Tú eres completamente diferente. Tú eres exactamente el tipo de persona de la cual él se enamoraría. Y Scott lo está, por eso se ha tomado su tiempo, te ha dado espacio. Nunca lo he visto así. Pero tienes que entender que él no tendrá miramientos. Nunca los tuvo. Si algo sucede entre ustedes él no va a mostrar la paciencia y suave velocidad que tu Will. Scott va a ir por todas. –señaló, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Igual que tú con mi hermano…?

Lily se sonrojó de golpe y apartó la mirada.

\- Anda, sigue. Le diré a ese Diablo tu punto débil para que lo use a conciencia. –murmuró y después de una respiración profunda la miró- Tal vez debas hablar con él, dejar que sea Scott quien te explique su punto de vista. Yo no seré su abogada en este asunto. Bien saben los Dioses que quisiera que te mantuvieses pura en algún sentido, pero cuando él termine contigo va a ser un milagro si es que puedes entrar a una tierra sagrada. –bromeó.

\- Lily…

\- No me regañes. Tú y yo sabemos que es la verdad. –la bruja meditó ligeramente y señaló hacia la derecha- A esta hora deben estar desayunando en la carpa de los druidas ¿Por qué no vas y comes algo? Enviaré a Scott hacia allá para que busquen donde conversar.

\- ¿Estas segura? Temo estarme entregando, como una prisionera de guerra.

\- Mi niña. –Lily sonrió- El verdadero amor llena de poder a la mujer y pone en peligro el alma del hombre. Esa es la verdadera amenaza del amor. El único que debería temer por su existencia es él. No tú.

\- Gracias. –Jaimie respiró hondo- Aun no sé…

\- Te gusta. A él le gustas. Casi tienen algo degenerado mientras bailaban. Gracias a los Dioses que Ray no vio. Así que se atraen, se gustan… tú mejor prepárate porque cuando estén solos no vas a salir viva. –sentenció Lily.

\- ¿Y yo no tengo opinión? –acusó Jaimie, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Oh, por favor. Tú también quieres que pase. Y no, no tienes opinión ¿Cuándo él tenía doce años? Tal vez ¿Ahora? –chasqueó los dedos- En mi tierra se dice _flojita y cooperando_.

\- Espero que no les digas eso a tus pacientes, señorita psicóloga.

\- Oh, no, a ellos les cobro unos cientos de dólares y después de tres meses les hago entender lo mismo. De-nada, pequeña, no te cobro y te doy la versión resumida. –bromeó.

\- Una… una cosa más. –Jaimie se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba hacer esa pregunta- Yo sé que tú… bueno… tú lo has hecho. No sexo simple…

\- ¿Sexo anal? –preguntó la wicca, tranquila- Si, lo sabes, te he contado.

\- ¿Dolió la primera vez? –preguntó y aunque ya habían tenido esa charla algunas veces y ella había soltado esa pregunta con anterioridad, se sentía nerviosa- ¿Duele?

Lily sonrió con paciencia.

\- Si, si la persona no sabe lo que hace. Pero en realidad, no tiene que doler. La persona que realmente conoce el tema sabrá hacerte una experiencia agradable. –rio bajito y agitó sus dedos- Ese es un lugar de placer, más en los cuerpos masculinos. Yo misma he estimulado ese lugar con algunos novios lo suficientemente seguros de su masculinidad como para no temer un placer más. –ladeó el rostro- Y no les dolió. En realidad les encantó. No hay nada más atractivo que ver sus rostros llenos de sorpresa ante un placer que nunca hubiesen imaginado o alcanzado de forma _ortodoxa_.

\- Ya… pero… esos eran dedos y… -agitó sus manos, intentaba hacer la forma de un miembro- Bueno… es diferente ¿No?

\- Claro. Pero Scott sabe lo que hace. Yo te puedo asegurar que son manos no solo experimentadas, sino bien capacitadas. En ese sentido no tienes nada que temer. –y agitando sus manos- Ahora ve, busca tu destino y deja a esta bruja que quiere dormir.

\- ¿Dormir…? –Jaimie se levantó, conteniendo la risa- Ya, claro _dormir_. –avanzó hacia afuera, encontrándose con su respetuoso hermano varios metros de la tienda, con el cabello húmedo por la ducha, unos pantalones de tela azul y el torso desnudo- Hey, _Dormir_ la Bruja te quiere.

\- ¿Eh? –parpadeó Ray, confundido, siguiendo a su hermana con la mirada.

\- Nada. Nada. –Jaimie sonrió- Tú solo entra ya. Lily te está esperando. Y… -se alejó de la entrada un poco- ¿Ya te pusiste a alardear de _tu chica_?

Ray sonrió de lado, como si hubiese sido atrapado en una travesura.

\- A ella no le va a gustar saber que digo que es _mi chica_. Lo sé.

\- Porque es algo muy de los sesenta. –le regañó- Y cualquiera se apenaría de saber que su novio esta todo orgulloso y hablando de ella a todo el mundo con ese apelativo.

\- Pero no voy a detenerme. –Ray se encogió de hombros- Estoy orgulloso de ella, creo que es increíble y tengo suerte. No voy a cortarme, ella sabía en qué se metía.

\- Ustedes… -Jaimie negó- En serio, parecen más adversarios que novios. –levantó sus manos, resignada- Bien, no me meteré, confío en ustedes. –se comenzó a alejar- Intenten no llamar la atención de todos.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- ¿Bromeas? –sonrió- Hoy es un gran día.

En algún momento había que tomar el riesgo ¿No?

Jaimie se encaminó a la tienda. Mientras que la carpa del grupo wicca era color crema con adornos verdes, la locación de los druidas habían ido por un tono arena con adornos borgoña. Ambas armonizaban perfectamente pero se notaba lo diferentes que eran. Al ingresar, sintió el aroma a plantas y palo santo, el lugar tenía alfombras suaves de tonos oscuros, unas sobre otras. El espacio era mucho más amplio y había diferentes estantes con frascos varios. Pero no había nadie. Lo cual le recordó que había visto a ambos grupos desayunando al aire libre, cerca de las casas rodantes. Por fortuna, había comido algo antes de buscar a Lily, así que no estaba hambrienta. Por otro lado, rara vez tenía la posibilidad de mirar los preciosos dibujos que los druidas tenían y su colección de hierbas y objetos curiosos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando, pero pudo sentir el frío colarse por debajo de su vestido. Lo cual debía significar que había transcurrido ya mucho para que el calor del desierto la abandonara. Jaimie recorrió con sus dedos su cabello color zanahoria, suspirando ligeramente frustrada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sería mejor que fuese a buscar a Scott, hablaran del asunto y que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar ¿No?

\- Hey.

Y saltó hacia atrás ¡Y no era para menos! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Scott parado ahí, mirándola y tan de cerca?

\- ¿Te asusté? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

\- Un poco. –admitió- Me impresioné, para ser exactos.

\- Lily me dijo que estarías aquí, ella cree que hay todo un grupo de buenos paganos protegiéndote.

\- No necesito que me protejan. –Jaimie negó- No me va a pasar nada malo. –miró a su alrededor, teniendo tantas preguntas en su cabeza, deseando decirle tanto- ¿Has estado con una mujer casada?

¿En serio había preguntado eso?

¿Qué importancia tenía eso…?

Scott sonrió, divertido, pero se quedó en su lugar, para su suerte. Tal vez era eso, estaba matando el tiempo.

\- Si. Recuerdo esta mujer… -y sus facciones se suavizaron increíblemente, se sumergió en su pasado con cierta melancolía- No sé si sigue casada. Pero en ese entonces la conocí por pura casualidad, ella llevaba a sus dos hijos al parque. Cuando los miraba, lucía tan feliz, pero siempre parecía melancólica. Me dio curiosidad. Ella se había casado, pero no por amor. Muy joven, en realidad, muy bella. No tuve que presionar demasiado para saber que su primer amor había muerto cuando ella solo era una adolescente. –asintió, con cierta solemnidad- Y después de eso ella tomó muchas decisiones apresuradas. Al final, ella creía que perdió el control

Jaimie sintió algo en su pecho, una sensación melancólica. Esas cosas solo parecían pasar en las novelas, pero ahí estaba él, hablándome de una historia triste, de una amante que abrazó para hacerla feliz. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Scott tuviese ese tipo de recuerdos cuando pensaba en sus _historias de dormitorio_.

\- Aunque no amaba a su esposo, le era fiel. Pero yo sabía que estaba desesperada por una excusa para salir de ahí y seguir. –se encogió de hombros- Así que me volví su excusa, la corrompí hasta el punto en que se dio cuenta que su vida podía ser mucho más. Solo le di a probar la libertad. No sé qué pasó con ella, pero siempre recordaré la manera en que sus labios podían decir mi nombre como si por fin Dios o el Diablo hubiesen escuchado sus más íntimas plegarias.

\- Tú no necesitas que te echen laureles ¿Eh?

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo. –Scott acortó la distancia entre ambos, de esa manera que tenía tan natural para deslizarse y en un par de pasos acortar toda distancia.

Jaimie volvió a sentir la piel cálida contra su cuerpo, igual que el día anterior. Como muchos hombres, el gitano solo llevaba un pantalón amarrado a sus caderas, lo cual no ayudaba mucho para que intentara tener una conversación civilizada.

\- Cuando entras a la tienda druida debes quitarte los zapatos. –le recordó Scott, mirando los botines- Hay que sacártelos.

\- Ya lo hago… ¡Hey! –intentó batallar, pero antes de darse cuenta tenía al chico arrodillado a sus pies, desatando los gastados cordones.

Ella intentó pelear, era un poco incómodo todo eso. Las chicas, por norma general, tenían pies pequeños ¡Lily tenía una perfecta talla 35! Sus pies eran adorables. Así debían ser ¿No? Pequeños. Aunque, bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, conocía muchas chicas bonitas que tenían una talla 38 como ella. No debía apenarle. Pero aun así…

\- Por favor. –se arrodilló, deteniendo las manos del gitano- Ya lo hago yo.

\- No te apenes. –Scott la tomó del mentón- Quiero hacerlo.

\- Pero yo no quiero…

\- Si, si quieres. –le sonrió, de esa forma peligrosa, como si mágicamente le botase un costal de cemento en el vientre- Has visto estas cosas en la televisión ¿No? Has leído sobre ellas. Siempre has querido que te traten así.

\- Bueno, cualquier chica querría eso…

Y antes de decir " _pero_ ", Scott acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó. Los dedos del gitano la tomaron por la nuca, deslizándose entre sus cabellos y la atrajo contra sí. Jaimie se encontró de rodillas, apoyada contra el cuerpo masculino y los pies a punto de salirse de los botines.

Ella estaba siendo besada y por Scott.

Y aunque se lo había imaginado cientos de veces, nunca esperó que fuese así. Lo cual era extraordinario porque se sentía como algo demasiado enorme que requería que sus manos se aferraran a los hombros masculinos y cerrara los ojos por temor a que parpadease y todo fuese a desaparecer. Solo era un roce, suave, tan ligero que hacía cosquillas y se encontró con una prisa enorme. Su corazón se disparó aceleradamente y todo su cuerpo le rogó, le suplicó que hiciera lo que hiciera, no se fuese a soltar de él. Porque temía que en cualquier momento eso pudiese desaparecer, que él demostrara su punto (el que fuese) y la dejara. Ahí. Y no quería eso.

Scott la rodeó por la cintura, la atrajo y bajó sus dedos hasta posarse contra su cadera. Una voz en su mente le dijo que ahí pertenecían, justo traspasando los límites por unos pocos centímetros, aferrándola a él con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que eso cambiara. Así que hizo lo mismo, sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino y lo atrajo más, le hizo notar que él tampoco iba a escapar, Jaimie no iba a permitirlo. No quería que la dejara. Mucho menos después de haberla besado y dejado que el estremecimiento de su tacto recorriera toda su piel. El gitano jadeó, se volvió intenso y sus labios reclamaron con mucha más energía. Ella se abrió para él, disfrutando del fuego líquido que era su boca, se arqueó contra su pecho, buscó por su cuenta apretarse contra toda esa oscuridad latente. La presión contra su cadera volvió a despertarse, pero esta vez no huyó, suspiró y siguió. No solo eso, se entregó a ese beso, dejó que su cuerpo buscara el contacto firme y se permitió suspirar con insistencia.

\- Jaimie… -por fin se apartó de sus labios, pero en lugar de darle respiro, comenzó a besarla desde su mentón, directo a su oreja y volvió a lamerla justo ahí, hasta que sus rodillas fallaron- Preciosa… -los dedos en su nuca se cerraron, le hicieron lanzar el rostro hacia atrás- Oh Dios… -él jadeó, bajando hacia su cuello.

Y ella no sabía qué decirle. No tenía idea de cómo llamarlo, de repente " _Scott_ " sonaba increíblemente simple, tosco, quería decirle algo, pero al mismo tiempo temía hablar y arruinarlo. Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando él besó su cuello. Los sonidos salían fluidamente por entre sus labios, parecían derramarse desesperadamente y sus caderas se levantaron. Siempre parecían actuar por su cuenta en el momento en que algo la hacía sentir así, extraordinaria y Scott estaba logrando eso con sus labios, con su lengua y sus dientes, él estaba haciendo _algo_ que ni siquiera estaba segura que fuesen besos, pero que la hacían sentir arder. Y quería arrastrarlo hacia el suelo, quería hundirse con él. Toda ella necesitaba eso. Movió los dedos hacia el cabello oscuro, hundiéndolos entre los sedosos mechones. Scott soltó un gruñido y ese sonido la estremeció.

Así que cayó sentada, sus pies escaparon de los botines que habían iniciado todo y el gitano estaba agazapado sobre su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron, agitados, ella sabía oficialmente lo que sentía una presa cuando era atraída hacia el predador. Ahí estaba, la idea, el deseo de decirle " _Por favor_ ", como si eso pudiese apresurar el hecho de ser devorada.

Pero para su sorpresa, Scott apartó la mirada y recorrió con esta todo su cuerpo. Los dedos del gitano fueron hacia el perfil de su pie derecho, subiendo por su pierna increíblemente blanca, llegando a la colorida falda de su vestido, metiéndose directamente ahí, sin permiso y sin culpa. Jaimie se estremeció, sus dedos le picaban, quería estirarse, llegar a él y atraerlo. Sus labios lo necesitaban. No, todo su cuerpo estaba rogando atención.

\- En esto puedo entender a Gretel al amar a su inocente doncella. –susurró el gitano, tocando los bordes de su ropa interior, siguiendo el perfil de estos- ¿Quién aspira a las sobras de un banquete? ¿Quién prefiere la podredumbre a la inocencia?

\- ¿Me estás llamando inocente…?

\- Y un banquete. –clavó sus oscuros en ella- ¿Ya descubriste la razón?

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, por un momento no entendía de qué hablaba, pero cuando los dedos masculinos llegaron al borde de su ropa interior, fue como si su mente se despejara. Así que se sentó, cruzando sus piernas en pose de loto y apoyó sus manos sobre la falda para que él no pudiese ascender más.

\- ¿Estás enamorado de mí? –preguntó y su cuerpo tembló.

¿Y si estaba metiendo la pata?

\- No preguntes. –Scott enmarcó una ceja- Dilo bien.

\- Estas… enamorado de mí. –susurró, un poco incómoda.

Scott sonrió y se inclinó cerca de ella, lo suficiente para que su aliento dulzón y picante le acariciara la boca.

\- Dilo bien.

\- Estas enamorado de mí. –y aunque seguía murmurando, lo miró a los ojos.

\- Te amo. –aclaró- Nunca he sentido esto, así que diré que es amor. Me daré esa licencia creativa. –hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino- Tan en paz, en tanta armonía, Jaimie, nunca conocí a alguien así. Todas tus curiosidades, sin una sola culpa. Todos tus deseos, algunos te asustan, pero no los niegas. Tú estás libre, equilibrada, perfecta. Te miro y sé lo que deseas pero tú también lo quieres. No tengo que mostrártelo, no te avergüenza, tal vez te pongas nerviosa, pero sabes muy bien qué quieres. –besó su hombro, atrapó entre sus dientes el tirante blanquecino del vestido y lo movió para que cayera- Toda tú estás en equilibrio. –levantó la mirada desde su posición- Desde el momento en que te vi… Exactamente eras lo que necesitaba. Lo sigues siendo. –enmarcó una ceja y la empujó para que se recostara, lo hizo con delicadeza, pero sin esperar permiso alguno, fue subiendo la falda femenina.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Scott! –intentó detenerlo pero él era rápido, antes de darse cuenta su falda estaba sobre su vientre y sus cacheteros celestes con cientos de volantes hacían un pobre intento por cubrirla _toda_ \- Van a venir…

\- Le dije a Lily que quería hablar contigo a solas. Ella cree que el sacerdote druida estará aquí. Así que ha hecho correr la voz de que por dos horas nadie entre aquí. Hay tiempo. –se fue agachando y besó su rodilla- Quiero dedicarme a quitarte cada uno de tus miedos. –atrapó la muñeca femenina que intentaba tapar la muestra de su vergüenza- Y voy a demostrarte cuanto amo tu cuerpo.

\- Pero tú y yo… -bien, eso iba a sonar ridículo- no somos novios. Tú no sabes si me gustas. –seguía sonando muy ridícula- Y…

\- Jaimie. –el gitano se inclinó y la besó justo sobre el ombligo, estratégicamente para que ella sintiera el resto del cuerpo masculino en contacto con ella, estremeciéndola, haciéndola levantar las caderas y él sonrió de forma peligrosa- Desde ayer en la mañana, después de que bailamos, ya eras mi novia.

\- ¿Qué…? –jadeó y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió los labios del chico bajar y ya no estar en su ombligo ni remotamente cerca- No me has…

\- Tú estás enamorada de mí. Obviamente confirmamos la química entre nosotros.

¿Quién no tendría química con él…?

\- Y hay cosas que ocurren antes de darte cuenta. –le guiñó un ojo- Como esto. –y bajó su boca.

Jaimie se tuvo que tapar la boca para no jadear. Sus ojos se cerraron. Aun con las advertencias previas nunca. Jamás. En toda su vida se hubiese imaginado que algo así fuese a ocurrir. No tan rápido, no con él y no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien. No iba a cambiar a Scott por nada. No importaba que la gente pensara que era una locura salir con alguien que era conocido como el Demonio en persona. Jaimie confiaba en él y se encontró increíblemente dispuesta a derretirse entre esas manos las veces que fuese necesarias para dejar en claro su idea. Eso y su boca hacía maravillas.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Tal vez para este momento hayan notado que Jaimie, Ray, Scott y Lily son como un grupo paralelo a Arnold, Helga, Lila, Gretel y Will. Este es el mundo de Jaimie, sus amigos y gente importante, ella tiene sus propias aventuras y vida, pero sus mejores amigos siguen siendo Arnold y Lila. Scott le tiene un ciego amor a Gretel pero su vida social no es ella, está en otros lados, mayoritariamente con muchos rostros por conocer pero pocos que sean realmente estables como Lily y ahora Jaimie y también Ray. En realidad, Raymond va a darle una gran lección de cómo ser un buen cuñado.

 **Canción:** " _Poseído_ " de Cabas.


	4. El Encanto de un Buen Hermano

**El Encanto de un Buen Hermano**

Arnold miró a la pequeña bebé recostada en su cama. La sensación de tener mariposas en el vientre se le instauró profundamente y el corazón le latió con fuerza. No podía evitarlo aunque lo intentara. Simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto cada vez que miraba a Geraldine. Ahí, apenas ocupando espacio, ese pequeño ser vivo que parecía completamente entretenida con chupar su propia mano. Ella era su hermana menor. _Su_ hermana menor. Casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a acariciar los regordetes dedos del pie del bebé e inmediatamente estos se recogieron, atrapando su propio dedo con cierta firmeza. Su madre le había explicado que ese era un acto reflejo, una marca evolutiva de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el ser humano como tal aun no existía y las crías se debían aferrar al pelo de sus madres. Ya no lo necesitaban, pero al igual que el acto natural de succión, eran cosas instintivas y muy naturales que los bebés tenían en sus primeros meses. Geraldine soltó un gorgoteo similar a una risa ahogada, dado que tenía casi toda su mano metida en su boca.

\- Ya… ya… -susurró Arnold, tomando la toalla que ya instintivamente colgaba en su hombro derecho para que su hermana no terminara babeando toda su ropa- Tú y yo sabemos que a mamá no le gusta que te chupes la mano. –le recordó, limpiando sus dedos.

La pequeña lo miró y volvió a reírse, moviendo sus brazos y piernas con bastante energía. La regordeta mano se le escapó de las manos y entre un parpadeo y otro, volvió a la boca de Geraldine, donde ella continuó su tarea de succionarla.

\- Oh… Dioses… -negó ligeramente- _Dios_. –se corrigió, aunque más por hábito que por alguna creencia en concreto.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? El día en que Geraldine había escogido hacerse a la titánica tarea de ser bienvenida al mundo, San Lorenzo había despertado con una torrencial tormenta, con rayos cayendo por todos lados y en el segundo mismo en que ella había nacido (como descubrieron después de una investigación) se enteraron que _curiosamente_ todo se detuvo y el cielo se despejó, los ríos desbordados volvieron a total calma y hasta los árboles que habían sido incendiados por algún rayo se apagaron inmediatamente. Un mes después llegó a la Casa de Huéspedes un paquete con un collar con el símbolo de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes que sabiamente guardaron junto con el que pertenecía a Arnold. La Gente de los Ojos Verdes daba bienvenida a Geraldine, aunque nadie se les había informado pero como siempre, ellos operaban de formas misteriosas. No solo eso, habían enviado una piedra tallada que Miles había traducido como " _Que los Dioses protejan el regalo que los Ancestros han enviado_ ". La piedrecilla, no mayor que una manzana madura, adornaba el cuarto de Geraldine. Como un pueblo de tradiciones ancestrales, La Gente de los Ojos Verdes creía en el Dios Sol y la Diosa Luna y que los elementos se veían sacudidos por los _hijos de los Dioses_ que llegaban como una señal de fortuna para su pueblo. Arnold podía debatir sobre el asunto, dado que después de su nacimiento la Gente de los Ojos Verdes había caído enferma y esa había sido la razón por la que sus padres habían tenido que irse de su lado. Pero, por otro lado, había sido gracias a sus padres y la intervención de estos que la Gente de los Ojos Verdes había sobrevivido. Ahora, parecía que Geraldine anunciaba otra época de fortuna.

Claro, para sus ojos, eso era verdad. Su pequeña hermana era la señal absoluta de que grandes cosas llegarían a futuro. Aunque no del carácter divino.

Su celular vibró y hasta Geraldine detuvo su juego, como si supiera que se trataba de algo importante. Arnold observó el mensaje y sonrió de lado. Bien, Helga saldría antes del taller de poesía que había decidido tomar.

\- Bien, hora de irnos. –anunció, tomando con cuidado a Geraldine. La pequeña se acomodó contra su pecho, mientras él maniobraba para ponerse su mochila- Si… hay que irnos… -repitió, cuando acomodó mejor a su hermana y esta lo miró a los ojos- Irnos.

La pequeña boqueó, imitando la forma en que movía los labios al hablar, pero aún estaba muy lejos de lograr decir alguna palabra. Cuando ya habían llegado al recibidor, su celular comenzó a sonar con una canción pegajosa de _Monsieur Perine_. Arnold se tomó su tiempo para aferrar bien contra su costado a Geraldine y suspiró al ver el nombre de su madre en el celular. No, definitivamente ella era adivina, si había algún poder místico en su sangre, era total herencia de su madre. No había duda.

\- ¿Si?

" _¿Están bien? ¿Ya vas a salir? ¿Geraldine comió bien? ¿Le llevas todo lo que necesitan? Tal vez no sea buena idea que vayas solo ¿No te olvidas de nada?_ "

Arnold contuvo una risa, su madre había vuelto a trabajar después de su permiso maternal y aunque llevaba ya un mes en su _vida cotidiana_ se las arreglaba para preocuparse de todo.

\- Lila preparó la mochila, tú la revisaste y dijiste que estaba bien. –acomodó a Geraldine mejor y esta soltó una risilla y se escondió contra su cuello dándole cosquillas- Ya comió bien, tiene un pañal nuevo y el médico dijo que era necesario que se fuese acostumbrando al exterior. Ya hemos salido antes y todo ha ido bien.

" _¿Llevas el carrito…?_ "

\- No… -miró a su hermana que pestañeó varias veces y saltó emocionada, tal vez reconociendo la voz de su madre- La estoy cargando y si me canso tengo el canguro.

" _Bien… bien… Esta bien…"_ Stella suspiró con cierta resignación " _Todo va a estar bien. Pero si pasa algo…_ "

\- Serás la primera en saberlo.

Aunque podría jurar que con ese tremendo sexto sentido que tenía su madre, ni siquiera tendría que darle aviso. Así que se despidió de ella, alegando que Geraldine se estaba aburriendo de estar en el corredor y por fin salió a la calle.

El efecto fue inmediato, la bebé comenzó a moverse, mirando todo a su alrededor y el buen clima la saludó, con toda una serie de sonidos nuevos y animándola. Arnold comenzó a recorrer las calles hasta llegar a la estación del subterráneo. A esa hora era virtualmente imposible encontrarlo lleno y en todos esos años habían agregado nuevas líneas que cruzaban Hillwood con bastante eficiencia. Gretel alardeaba (y con justa razón) de que no era tan eficiente como el metro de Berlín, pero tampo era tampoco era un desastre, como el de Roma. Arnold descendió, sintiendo el ambiente cálido al estar bajo tierra. Cuando había sido un niño, como otros de su edad, había sentido el subterráneo como un lugar peligroso y fantasmagórico. Pero hoy en día solo podía ver lo eficiente que era para llegar de un extremo a otro de la ciudad en muy poco tiempo. Además, era mucho más iluminado que en su infancia y hasta tenía pequeños comercios novedosos. La mejor parte era ver a Geraldine moverse de un lado a otro, absorbiendo toda la información que sus ojos podían captar. La pequeña era curiosa, como muchos bebés, pero era tan risueña que era obvio lo bien mimada que estaba. Por fortuna, eso la había hecho poco dedicada al llanto o al grito, como si hubiese descubierto que sus risas animadas y grandes sonrisas le ganaban mejores cosas que un berrinche ruidoso.

Cuando llegó a la estación de la línea H, que era la que debía tomar, un tren pasó rápidamente frente a ellos. Geraldine casi brincó en sus brazos y su rostro se movió tan rápido, siguiendo el sonido, que Arnold temió que se hiciera daño. Un grito bajito de regocijo escapó de sus infantes labios por el manchón que había visto y luego lo miró, buscando confirmación de su hallazgo.

El mundo era fascinante para ella.

\- Ese es el tren express. Solo se detiene en cuatro paradas y sí, es muy rápido. –asintió, sonriéndole.

Claro, sabía que ella no le estaba entendiendo, pero había leído que era bueno explicarle las cosas como eran y no distorsionar las palabras para que se apropiara del idioma mucho más fácil.

\- Geraldine. –llamó, besando su mano- Vamos a ver a Helga. –le explicó.

El nombre la hizo dar pequeños brinquitos y se movió, buscándola. Arnold tuvo que acomodar el vestido azul de la bebé para que no mostrara su pañal y sintió un par de patadas contra su costado que la niña hizo en su regocijo. Nada doloroso, pero tuvo que acomodarla mejor. Geraldine no tardó en darse cuenta que Helga no estaba cerca y lo miró confundida, a lo que tuvo que sonreírle con cierta culpa por haberla enredado.

El tren que debían tomar se detuvo y entró en uno de los vagones. Sorprendido, descubrió que todos los asientos estaban ocupados y se aferró con fuerza a uno de los tubos.

\- Aquí. –la voz de una chica se su edad lo llamó- Toma mi asiento. –le ofreció la joven.

La parte que era un caballero quería negarse absolutamente. Nunca debería aceptar que una chica perdiera su asiento para dárselo. Pero su lógica e instinto de hermano mayor le indicaba que era lo más seguro para Geraldine. Lamentablemente, ningún hombre pareció reparar en él y la muchacha ya había despejado su asiento. Una mujer joven, sentada junto al asiento libre, le hizo hasta más espacio y le sonrió animadamente.

Ni modo.

Arnold se desvivió en agradecimientos y se sentó, acomodando la mochila entre sus piernas y a Geraldine sobre su regazo. La pequeña observó a su alrededor, con sus labios suavemente separados en una pequeña " _O_ " y luego buscó sus ojos, buscando esa necesaria confirmación de que todo estaba bien.

\- Oh, que linda. –comentó la chica que le había dado su asiento y ahora estaba parada frente a ellos.

Geraldine notó que era observada por varios pares de ojos femeninos y escondió el rostro contra el pecho de su hermano, apenada.

\- Hey… saluda. –le dijo Arnold, buscando su rostro- Anda… no seas tímida. –le pidió, acariciando su regordeta mejilla.

Geraldine se asomó desde su escondite y descubrió que ahora había otras dos chicas paradas frente a ella, casi encerrándola. Todos esos ojos dulcificados la miraban directamente. Y volvió a esconderse, con una risa tímida.

Arnold no pudo hacer menos que reír, mucho más cuando levantó el rostro y notó que su compañera de asiento se había apoyado contra él, buscando el rostro de Geraldine con meucas graciosas. Las otras chicas lo miraban con ternura y bajaban rápidamente los ojos, buscando a la bebé. Bueno, no podía culparlas, Geraldine era increíblemente linda. Su hermana tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, muy similar al de su madre, un poco más claro y el rostro ovalado, su nariz era como un botón, redonda y ligeramente respingada. Pero lo que más destacaba a la bebé eran sus ojos, el derecho era de un intenso color esmeralda y el izquierdo de un tono chocolate. Su madre le había dicho que eso se llamaba _heterocromía_ y al parecer era definitiva, porque Geraldine ya tenía seis meses de nacida y por la forma en que sus ojos habían cambiado, se podía concluir que ese sería su tono definitivo, tal vez se oscurecieran un poco.

\- Ella es tan linda. –comentó la mujer junto a él- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Geraldine.

\- ¿Y cuántos meses tiene? –preguntó otra.

\- Seis meses y una semana. –respondió con orgullo y se inclinó para buscar el rostro de su hermana- Hey… sal… sal… dónde quiera que estés.

No solo Geraldine rio por el tono, el resto de chicas se unieron y pudo jurar que habían suspirado al unísono.

\- ¿Y a dónde van?

\- Al parque. –acarició la mejilla de Geraldine, sin reparar quien había preguntado- Para que juegue con las hojas. –asintió visiblemente cuando por fin captó la mirada de su hermana- Muchas hojas ¿Verdad?

Geraldine rio y se apoyó contra su pecho, pero ya sin esconderse. Aunque estratégicamente no miraba a las chicas.

\- Oh, eso es muy tierno. –la chica junto a él apoyó la mano sobre su codo- ¿Y su mamá…?

\- Bueno, nuestra madre está trabajando en este momento. –explicó.

\- ¿Eres su hermano? –preguntó una de las chicas, muy emocionada- ¡Eso es tan genial!

\- Si, mi hermano solo me molesta…

\- El mío me botaba de la cama…

\- Oh, eres muy maduro, cuidando así de tu hermana.

\- Y se nota que te quiere tanto.

\- No deja de sonreír cuando te mira.

\- Oh… y se acurruca en tu pecho, eso es tan lindo…

Arnold sonrió apenado, comenzando a entender por qué Geraldine no las miraba. Eso era muy vergonzoso. Por suerte, el tren llegó a su estación y tomó su mochila.

\- ¿Ya te vas…?

\- Pero… -la chica junto a él lo sostuvo de la chaqueta- Pero…

\- Si. –sonrió e hizo que Geraldine agitara la mano en forma de despedida- Ya debemos irnos.

\- Pero…

Un paso después estaba en la estación, fuera del tren. Para su sorpresa, cinco chicas lo miraban totalmente desoladas. Y podría jurar que una había intentado bajarse del tren si no fuese porque las puertas se habían cerrado.

\- Realmente eres popular. –halagó Arnold, sorprendido de la manera en que Geraldine había técnicamente hipnotizado a esas chicas- Muy popular.

La bebé lució indiferente ante el comentario y volvió a dar ligeros brincos bajo su agarre, mirando a su alrededor. Arnold la sostuvo con mayor firmeza y salió de la estación, de vuelta al aire libre. Ahí, frente a él, estaba el parque más grande de Hillwood, habían salido por las escaleras que daban directamente a este, muy cerca del lago. Geraldine soló lo miró fijamente, estirándose desde su posición y lo abrazó con sus pequeñas manos. Arnold sintió esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago y la estrechó de forma más protectora. Sin lugar a duda estaba condenado. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería de padre, porque de hermano se estaba derritiendo ante cualquier ternura que hiciera la bebé.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y mucho más tranquilo revisó el mensaje de Helga. Ni siquiera le extrañó que le pidiera café. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, había encontrado fascinante que su novia bebía café solo cuando necesitaba despejarse pero encontraba los cafés con sirope, espuma, crema y cualquier otra cosa como una golosina bebible. Arnold le escribió un rápido mensaje para que supiera que ya habían llegado y cruzó la calle hacia la cafetería frente al parque. El aroma a granos de café y pastelillos recién hechos los inundó. Geraldine hizo un gracioso gesto, arrugando su nariz, sorprendida por el fuerte olor.

Por fortuna, no había demasiadas personas y Geraldine se mantuvo entretenida mirando a su alrededor. Arnold la seguía con la mirada, en especial cuando tenía esos arrebatos de emoción en donde estiraba sus extremidades y él debía maniobrar para que no se le resbalara ¡Tan pequeña y de repente podía ser increíblemente inquieta!

\- Buenos días, bienvenido a… -la voz femenina se cortó y pasó de un tono profesional a uno mucho más dulce- ¡Que linda! ¿Es tuya?

El rubio despegó su mirada de los bicolores de Geraldine y reparó en la chica frente a él. La cajera se apoyó casualmente sobre el mostrador y agitó sus dedos para que sus anillos sonaran. Inmediatamente la bebé le prestó atención y estiró sus manos hacia ella, queriendo tocarla.

\- ¿Mía? –preguntó, sosteniendo mejor a Geraldine, no quería ser cruel pero la chica manejaba dinero con esas manos, así que no era buena idea que las manos de la bebé la tocaran- Oh… No, no, ella es mi hermana. –explicó- ¿Me das un _Caramel Brulée Latte_ –sea lo que sea eso, pero era lo que bebía Helga- y un café americano frío bien y cargado? Los dos grandes, por favor. –observó a Geraldine, que seguía fascinada con la chica de la caja, posiblemente por su gran sonrisa y aretes que sonaban como campanillas mientras asentía.

\- Espero que uno no sea para ella. –bromeó la cajera, pasando la orden a una de sus compañeras- ¿Van al parque?

\- Recién está probando otra cosa que no sea la leche materna. –explicó Arnold, recordando como Geraldine había hecho su propia versión de picazo con el puré de brócoli la noche anterior- Pero hace buen clima y le viene bien sentir el césped bajo sus pies. Así que comeremos al aire libre. –Arnold esperaba que a la chica no le molestara que no tuviese sus ojos en ella, pero Geraldine estaba intentando imitar la forma en que hablaba y prefería motivarla hablando en su dirección- En cualquier momento comenzará a gatear, esta emocionada por explorar por su cuenta.

La cajera suspiró enternecida y ladeó el rostro, sonriendo ampliamente. Arnold apenas notó el gesto por su campo periférico, dado que tenía toda su atención en evitar que Geraldine chupara toda su mano.

\- ¿Se van a quedar toda la tarde en el parque?

\- Tal vez. Todo depende de Geraldine. –apartó la mirada de su hermana y notó que la chica sostenía ya un buen rato los cafés- Son para llevar. –le explicó.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro! –se rio ligeramente, sonrojándose- Si van a ir al parque, obviamente son para llevar. –comenzó a empacar- ¿Y para quién es el segundo…?

\- Esa sería yo.

La voz de Helga tan cerca a su oído le hizo dar un respingón. Geraldine inmediatamente comenzó a emocionarse y estirarse hacia la rubia con toda intensión de olvidarse de la aventura que había pasado con su hermano y disponiéndose a estar con la menor de los Pataki.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –preguntó Arnold, acomodándose mejor la mochila, mientras pagaba por el café.

\- Desde que entraron. Siempre has vivido en la luna, cabeza de balón, pero cuando estas con tu hermana podrían declararte la guerra y tú ni enterado. –bromeó, cargando a la bebé con naturalidad.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Es otra hermana? –aventuró la cajera, extendiendo la bolsa con los cafés.

Helga enmarcó una ceja. El chico quiso reírse. Ya, ambos eran rubios, pero no era motivo suficiente para asociarlos de esa forma. Aunque obviamente a Helga si le molestó, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo estaba caldeándose en su mente. Lamentablemente, en lugar de una explosión solo sonrió de lado y levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo blanco con el pequeño zafiro en el centro que adornaba su dedo anular. Una sonrisa soberbia, que seguramente sería la misma que una reina le daría al enemigo vencido, se formó en los labios de Helga. Y sin necesidad de más, acomodó a Geraldine contra su costado y con su brazo libre se enganchó al codo del chico y lo arrastró fuera del local.

\- No puedo dejarte ni media hora solo que ya estás ligando con media población femenina.

\- ¿Ligar?

\- ¿En serio? –Helga se detuvo en la acera, esperando que el semáforo cambiara- ¿No te diste cuenta…? –negó- En realidad, si, lo noté, no te diste cuenta. Esa chica estaba coqueteando contigo.

\- ¡No! –Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Solo estaba sintiendo curiosidad por Geraldine, como las chicas en el tren.

\- ¿Qué chicas en el tren? –preguntó divertida Helga.

No enojada, no furiosa, ni celosa. Totalmente divertida por la ingenuidad de su novio.

Arnold suspiró y le relató todo el incidente desde que había entrado al metro hasta el cómo las chicas prestaron atención a su hermana. Helga mantuvo la marcha hacia el parque, hizo preguntas tácticas, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Geraldine intentaba hacer una trompetilla con su boca pero solo lograba babearse ligeramente. Cuando llegaron a un frondoso árbol, dispusieron una manta y recostaron a la bebé en el centro, mientras disponían la comida. Arnold detuvo su relato cuando notó que la rubia sentaba entre sus piernas a Geraldine y tomaba una pera, la pelaba un poco y cuando la jugosa carne se mostró usó una cuchara para escavar en la fruta y darle pequeñas cucharadas a la bebé. El acto le salía natural, no necesitaba hacer muecas para que Geraldine abriera su boca y lo miraba a él fijamente, enmarcando una de sus oscuras cejas.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó, sonrojándose ligeramente al ser atrapado.

\- ¿Y qué pasó cuando te bajaste del tren, cabezón? –preguntó Helga, divertida y le dio otra cucharada a Geraldine.

Esta intentó empujar la comida con su lengua como un juego, después de todo había estado comiéndola con buen apetito segundos atrás.

\- Oh no. –Helga la miró con seriedad y empujó la comida de vuelta- Cay, no escupas.

\- ¿Cay…?

\- Tú sabes… -la rubia se encogió de hombros- Ya que tenemos el mismo nombre es mi _tocaya_ , pero esa es una palabra grande y me pone de los nervios decirle Gera… Gerald… tú sabes, _ese_ nombre. Así que pensé que " _Cay_ ", de _tocaya,_ le quedaría bien. –su dubitante voz se puso firme cuando Geraldine sacó su pequeña lengua para luchar contra la cuchara- No, Cay. No se juega con la comida. –y su tono fue firme.

Arnold notó la pequeña guerra de miradas que se dedicaron ambas. Geraldine estaba usando toda la ternura de su infantil rostro, se había acalorado ligeramente en el tren y su cabello castaño rojizo se había rizado ligeramente sobre su frente, pero eso la hacía aún más adorable. En especial cuando sus cobrizas pestañas se agitaban con inocencia en su bicolor mirada. Si él fuese la víctima de ese gesto, definitivamente se rendiría, le dejaría hacer guerra de papilla o quién sabe qué. Más aun cuando Geraldine volvió a su trompetilla pero lanzando pequeños besos al final de cada sonido musical. Si, la niña era dulce, pero había un rasgo increíblemente astuto o algo similar en ella. Helga, en cambio, luchaba por no sonreír y mantuvo su mirada bien enmarcada, con delicadeza pero firmeza apoyó el lado ovalado de la cuchara sobre los labios de la bebé para que dejara de jugar y usó un tono firme.

\- No.

La rubia apartó la cuchara y Geraldine volvió a juntar sus labios y a hacer ruido. Helga repitió la acción y volvió a dar una simple negativa. Arnold observó, entre curioso y fascinado, como su hermana fruncía el ceño y volvía a intentar un par de veces, para recibir el mismo trato. Él juraba que comenzaría a llorar con firmeza pero para su sorpresa Geraldine se quedó quieta y cuando la cuchara con pera volvió a su boca, abrió sus labios y comió sin rechistar.

\- Eso fue increíble. –admitió Arnold, parpadeando con sorpresa.

\- La comida es algo muy importante. –susurró Helga, apartando la mirada- Y es bueno que ella lo entienda desde temprana edad.

En esas palabras había un mensaje que él conocía bien. Helga había tenido una infancia difícil y negligente en varios sentidos. Entre esos, lo que se refería a una alimentación saludable. En lugar de resignarse, ella había aprendido a cocinar desde temprana edad y auto-instruirse para cuidar de sí misma, sin esperar que sus padres velaran por ella. Antes de los doce años había adquirido las habilidades de una persona independiente que podía velar por sus cosas y hasta seguir una economía de la casa. Y aunque era algo realmente útil, Arnold sabía que ella no quería que nadie tuviese que aprender esa lección desde tan temprana edad.

El rubio cargó a Geraldine, acomodando la toalla sobre su hombro. La acción, que meses atrás le parecía confusa, ahora le salía naturalmente. La bebé se relajó contra su hombro mientras él daba ligeras palmadas en su espalda, en pequeñas acciones ascendentes y sin agitarla demasiado.

\- ¿Entonces…?

\- ¿Qué? –el chico abrió los ojos, perdido.

\- Tú vives en la luna. –sentenció Helga- ¿Qué pasó cuando te bajaste del tren?

\- Oh… -enmarcó una ceja, por alguna razón el recuerdo era casi difuso y lejano- Creo que una chica quiso decirme algo. –se encogió de hombros y buscó la mirada complacida de su hermana- Geraldine es bastante popular.

\- Tu madre me dijo que lo despistado lo heredaste de tu padre… pero ¡Francamente! Me cuesta imaginarlo tan… tan… -negó- como tú.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, extrañado.

\- Las… -se lo meditó mejor y negó- Nada.

\- ¿Helga…?

\- Nada. –se encogió de hombros y le arrebató a Geraldine- Hay algo bueno en que seas tan despistado. -clavó su mirada en la pequeña y la giró para que se recostara boca abajo, frente a ella- A ver, Cay. –sacó su llavero y agitó suavemente las llaves y adornos que colgaban de este- ¿Crees poder alcanzarlo hoy?

\- Helga…

La chica fingió no oírlo, se sentó de tal manera que sus piernas separadas implicaron límites para Geraldine y agitó las llaves frente a la pequeña. Esta se apoyó sobre sus codos y comenzó a dar patadas sobre la manta, intentando empujar su cuerpo hacia el frente.

\- Helga.

Pero no hubo respuesta. La risa de Geraldine los inundó cuando esta intentó alcanzar las llaves pero la rubia fue mucho más rápida y las alejó solo unos centímetros. La pequeña estiró sus manos pero no podía tocar su objetivo, así que persistió en sus patadas, como si en lugar de gatear quisiera nadar sobre la manta. Arnold contuvo un suspiro pesado y se terminó su café, mirando a su novia, que estratégicamente y deliberadamente no lo miraba. Aun él, siendo el despistado que era, ya había notado que la única razón por la cual ella se ponía de esa manera, entre contenta, encantada y fingiendo que él no estaba se debía a un solo motivo.

\- No me viene mal al ego saber que a todas esas chicas les gusté. La próxima vez intentaré estar más atento.

Arnold se recostó, mirando el cielo.

Las llaves dejaron de sonar.

El cielo azul, las nubes esponjosas y las ramas del árbol desaparecieron.

Helga lo miraba entre sorprendida y a un paso de colgarlo de el asta bandera más cercana.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

Esa había sido una mezcla entre gruñido profundo y escepticismo básico. Arnold levantó ligeramente el rostro, apreciando como la chica se las había ingeniado para moverse hacia él y al mismo tiempo usar las piernas del chico y las suyas para crear un tipo de corral improvisado.

\- Claro y luego la de la cafetería…

Los ojos de Helga podían ser como fuegos fantasmagóricos, de un intenso color azul. Aun así, tal vez por ese rasgo medio masoquista como decía Gretel o aventurero, como prefería creer él, le hizo encontrar divertida la situación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te acompaño a que le pidas el número o algo?

Y ese tono de voz. Muy incrédulo, cínico, pero aun así enojado y algo divertido, como si su lógica le recordara que era imposible pero su instinto territorial, más fuerte, más ágil, ya le hubiese hecho fruncir el ceño. Un cuadro de emociones en su rostro que ya conocía.

Arnold estiró su mano y acarició el anillo de oro blanco, siguió la forma de este, sin irregularidades, práctico, con el zafiro bien incrustado. Hasta podía alardear que tenía su toque elegante pero también casual. La joya podía ser usada en cualquier momento, había buscado la manera que fuese adaptable para que su novia no tuviese que quitársela. Helga se sonrojó, observando dónde él tenía la mirada y todo su lado salvaje se relajó, hasta ponerla ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Me da igual.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, sin realmente buscar sus ojos.

\- Por eso no las registro. No me doy cuenta de lo que hacen. Porque ellas me dan igual. –la jaló para que cayera sobre su pecho y acarició el perfil de su sorprendido rostro- Pero, desde que éramos niños, aun cuando creía que me odiabas, nunca me diste igual. Por eso me fijaba tanto en ti, por eso lo sigo haciendo.

\- A-Arnold… yo…

La risa animada de Geraldine los hizo despertar, las manos de la niña tocaron las piernas de ambos y sorprendidos se sentaron. No sabían cómo, pero la pequeña se había movido desde el punto más lejano en donde la habían recostado y había llegado hasta ellos. La menor de los Shortman sonreía con orgullo por su hazaña y les daba pequeñas golpes con sus manos.

\- ¿Crees que…?

\- ¿…haya gateado? –completó Arnold, mirando a su hermana- No… no lo sé.

\- Tal vez no debamos decirles esto a tus padres. –propuso, ligeramente sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué estabas hirviendo de celos? –bromeó.

Helga rodó los ojos y lo empujó bruscamente hasta recostarlo, mientras ella se ponía en pie y cargaba a la bebé.

\- Muévete Romeo o nos tocará cambiarle el pañal aquí. –ordenó, avanzando fuera del parque.

\- Lo que tú digas, Helga, lo que tú digas. –susurró, recogiendo las cosas.

Aun dándole la espalda, toda digna y orgullosa, sabía que estaba completamente sonrojada. Las pequeñas victorias siempre eran agradables.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** No puedo evitarlo. Ustedes deben conocer a Geraldine en toda su personalidad… de bebé… Okey. Lo admito. Simplemente quería escribir algo que _realmente pasó_ en el subterráneo. Literalmente vi pasarle la escena del tren a un chico con un bebé y la forma en que las chicas coqueteaban con él y él estaba más pendiente de su bebé me hizo pensar "Ese es Arnold. Oh Dioses, debo escribir sobre esto". Y… aquí lo tienen.

" _ **Cacería: Entrevista**_ ": ¡Hagan preguntas a los personajes y ellos responderán! Una nueva sección se abre para que los personajes (y su servidora) respondan sus preguntas. Así que por favor **hagan sus preguntas** tanto aquí, por reviews como por mi ask (Recuerden que tiene el mismo nombre que esta cuenta " _Nocturna4_ ").

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que la familia no se escoge. Pero si la manada. A veces, con suerte, su manada tiene gente de su sangre. A veces, con suerte, no.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. El Chasquido del Destino

**El Chasquido del Destino**

Ella se arqueó contra su cuerpo, lo hizo como el golpe de una ola contra una firme roca. Will enterró sus dedos en los cabellos femeninos. _Peligroso_. Y acarició la nuca de la chica hasta que ella suspiró, separando sus labios para que él la invadiera. _Peligroso_. Ella estaba parada en la punta de sus pies, lo sabía, porque tenía que estirarse y colgarse de su cuello para poder besarlo. Pero lo hacía, se desplegaba y si Will atentaba con quitarse, sabía que ella buscaría la forma de capturarlo. Su boca era cálida, un manjar dulce y él se enredó con su lengua tímida al inicio pero rápida y presta a seguirle el ritmo. Él solo debía sostenerla para que no perdiese el equilibrio, aunque deseaba hacer más con sus manos que estrecharla. Will sabía que los estaban viendo y tal vez entre estos el padre de la chica. Así que su mano estaba respetuosamente en la cintura femenina y se movía dentro de ella despacio, con cautela, para no llamar la atención. No quería que se notara la pasión que hervía en ambos.

Ella gimió, se arqueó más. _Peligroso_. Si, también quería apremiarla contra su cuerpo. No podía creer que dentro de pocas semanas ya no podría hacer eso. _Peligroso_. En realidad, no debería desear hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba, totalmente acostumbrado a esa pequeña y suave boca que se hinchaba presa de sus arrebatos. En un mes o dos tendría que viajar a Alemania, acomodarse bien a una nueva vida para iniciar la universidad. Un año atrás había estado emocionado por su primer viaje internacional y ahora estaba deseando aplazar esa partida todo lo que pudiese. Tal vez suspenderse en ese día, repetirlo una y otra vez, no imaginaba cansarse de esa ambrosía dulce en cuerpo femenino ni a todo lo que le deparaba ese día. Esos labios suaves, ese cuerpo perfumado y suave, había algo primitivo instándolo con fuerza. Pero con solo besarla se contentaría. _Peligroso_. Sin importar que deseara mucho más. Pero si podía besarla estaría satisfecho porque era mejor que no tenerla.

Así que la dejó ir. Lila se tambaleó entre sus brazos, agitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y sus labios ligeramente hinchados. El deseo de estrecharla y sentirla completamente contra su cuerpo fue sorprendente. _Peligroso_. La chica se apoyó contra su pecho y suspiró pesadamente. Aunque sabía que era una pésima idea, regresó a ver sobre su hombro a unas mesas al costado de donde estaban parados. Gretel estaba sentada ahí, cruzada de piernas, con una extremadamente corta falda de cuero y luciendo sus largas piernas. _Peligroso._ La chica parecía indiferente a todo el mundo, solo se acariciaba el labio inferior con su dedo índice mientras se lo mordía. El fuego azul en su mirada lo estremeció. _Peligroso._ La alemana lucía complacida, como una Diosa mirando a sus próximas ofrendas.

Lila lo tomó de la muñeca, llamando su atención. La chica llevaba el uniforme de la academia, su falda verde con líneas cuadriculadas cafés hacía juego con su blusa blanca que era de manga corta dada la cercanía al verano pero sin el chaleco verde encima. Como pocas veces, tenía el cabello completamente suelto y alisado, posiblemente porque era el final de su año estudiantil y se había arreglado un poco.

Para eso estaban ahí.

Bien, para eso _él_ estaba ahí. Una pieza fundamental en una puesta de escena.

Una que se había salido de control.

Una que disfrutaba demasiado.

 _Peligroso._

\- ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Lila, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad y un grado de preocupación.

El deseo de abrazarla con fuerza hizo que le doliera cada uno de sus músculos. _Peligroso_. Pero solo le sonrió para calmarla.

\- Claro. –levantó ligeramente la mirada, fingiendo que observaba alrededor, a los estudiantes que charlaban con sus compañeros, a la gente que se paseaba despreocupadamente por las instalaciones- Tu padre está mirando hacia acá. –la tomó de la mano y aceró el dorso de la misma contra su boca, besándola justo ahí- Ahora él está sonriendo.

\- Papá es un cursi. –Lila apoyó su mano sobre el pecho masculino- Y te adora. Aun quiere insistir para que vayas a casa y hacerte una cena de despedida, te lo advierto.

Él debería sentir culpa. Sincera y profunda culpa. Porque fingía ser el novio de Lila ya por casi dos años. No solo eso, se había presentado en la casa de la chica, había hecho el ritual que su madre le había enseñado, un discurso dedicado y romántico que presentó con sus intenciones para que señor Sawyer aceptara, pidiéndole permiso para salir con su hija. El hombre no había parado de reír con nerviosismo, sonreír con orgullo y preguntarle como cinco veces si quería una cerveza. Así eran los hombres del sur, adoraban las viejas costumbres y Will había sido educado de esa manera. Con el tiempo, Lila había dejado atrás su nerviosismo y acorde le había tomado confianza, se habían visto más naturales juntos. Aunque nunca estuvo en sus planes volver a besarse después de su primer intento.

Hasta el reto de Gretel. Ese reto de verano en la casa von Bismarck. Solo un supuesto beso en frente de todos.

Solo bastó eso.

Y desde entonces había sido tan natural. Ridículamente natural. _Peligroso_. Ella también había tomado la iniciativa. Cuando él iba a la academia para recogerla, Lila lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello y lo besaba suavemente. La pelirroja estaba francamente encantada con su presencia, eso lo sabía, tomaba su mano con afecto y le charlaba animadamente. Eso era natural, agradable y le alegraba que las cosas fuesen así de bien entre ambos. Pero sus labios sabían tan bien. Y la forma en que se doblegaba inmediatamente despertaba algo oscuro y pesado en su interior. _Peligroso_.

No. No podía sacar eso. No debía pensar de esa manera. Un caballero no debía querer tan instintivamente hacerle esas cosas a una dama. En realidad, a ninguna mujer. Pero era tan consciente de que Lila era fácil de doblegar a sus pecados, que podía tocarla como si fuese un instrumento que conociera de toda la vida y ella se abriría, dispuesta a lo que fuese. Así que debía controlarse. Porque en algún punto de la partida, ella había dejado de poner límites. Si él no se contenía, fácilmente parecía que podría hundirse todo lo que deseara. _Peligroso_. Totalmente peligroso. Letal.

Así que la escoltó de regreso con el señor Sawyer, el hombre llevaba una camisa verde a cuadros y su barba rojiza parecía resplandecer como llamas en el día. Este lo abrazó en un par de palmadas fuertes como saludo.

\- Muchacho ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la universidad?

\- Bastante bien. –rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Lila, ella se apoyó contra su costado- Solo falta que haga las maletas.

\- Le he dicho que ya debería hacerlas. –la pelirroja frunció el ceño, aunque sonreía- Si algo le falta sería bueno saberlo desde antes. Así no hay que ir corriendo de un lado para otro a último momento.

\- Pero si lo hago ahora no tendré que ponerme estos días. –Will sonrió al hombre- Tampoco tengo tantas cosas.

\- Lila es igual a su madre. –explicó el señor Sawyer- A ella siempre le gustaba ser precavida y… -su voz se fue acallando, sus ojos se perdieron ligeramente.

Lila se tensó. Ahí estaba otra vez, su padre viajando a un lugar lejano en los recuerdos de su difunta esposa. Últimamente no había sido tan seguido, pero Will sabía que era doloroso para una hija ver como su padre se iba a un lugar donde ella no podía acompañarlo. Así que sin pensarlo besó su frente, la estrechó con protección y buscó su mirada esmeralda. Ella lucía tranquila, resignada, que era peor, pero le sonrió con gratitud.

\- Y… bueno. –el señor Sawyer reaccionó, parpadeando un par de segundos- ¿Has hecho todos los trámites para tu universidad?

Y así, volvía, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Todo está en orden. –continuó Will, luchando por sonar natural- Ya tengo firmados los papeles y demás.

\- Me alegra. Una beca y en una universidad famosa. –el señor Sawyer sonreía con el mismo orgullo que sus propios padres- Nada mal, nada mal. Tal vez Lila pueda aplicar a la misma universidad. Me gustaría que pudieras echarle un ojo cuando tenga que marcharse.

\- No lo sé… -la chica se movió ligeramente nerviosa- Ahí no hay la carrera que quiero seguir. –y una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Pero Will se esforzó mucho este año, así que este es su premio. Uno bien merecido.

Realmente había tenido que estudiar arduamente, no sabía si era un premio, pero en verdad era un logro. Ese año había dejado el equipo de béisbol para pena de su entrenador y había entregado el título de capitán en las manos de Helga. Todo su tiempo libre se fue a clases de informática y sistemas. Eso había sido de gran ayuda, pero algo que el señor Sawyer no sabía era que a la Universidad de Humboldt, en Berlín, había asistido el mismo Otto von Bismarck y la beca que él había ganado… Bueno… había sido con ayuda.

En verdad, debería sentirse avergonzado de eso.

Pero no lo estaba.

Ni un poco.

La facultad de Matemáticas tenía toda una sección dedicada a las Ciencias de la Computación y tenía grandes avances en robótica e inteligencia artificial. Ahí iba estudiar. No creía que por su cuenta hubiese logrado un cupo en una universidad tan buena. El hecho de que Gretel le hubiese ayudado llamando la atención de las personas correctas para que tomaran su caso era algo que no le avergonzaba. Si él hubiese estado en una posición similar, hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo por ella y mucho más.

\- Y la familia de tu amiga es muy considerada por dejarte vivir en su casa. –continuó el señor Sawyer.

Lila inmediatamente se adelantó, sintiendo las sospechas de su padre.

\- Bueno, es más mi amiga que de Will. –explicó- Bueno, ambas son mis amigas ¿Recuerdas, papá? La casa es del tío de Helga, mi amiga de toda la vida.

Una ligera mentira ahí.

Lila estaba siendo bastante buena en eso de adaptar la verdad.

\- Y Gretel también es mi amiga. Además, su familia está instalada acá y en Washington. Will va a cuidar del lugar. –la pelirroja sonrió suavemente, de esa forma que parecía capaz de convencer a todos de que el mundo era de un tono pastel y cremoso- Todo ahorro es bueno. –le recordó a su padre.

\- Totalmente. Totalmente. –el señor Sawyer asintió- Vas a extrañar a mi pequeña ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Papá!

Will rio ligeramente y estrechó con más fuerza a una sonrojada Lila.

\- Absolutamente, señor. –y era sincero- La voy a extrañar ciegamente. –no había ni una mentira en sus palabras, sabía que irse era algo difícil- Pero nos mantendremos en contacto ¿Verdad?

Lila lo observó de esa forma tímida y suave. Pero asintió con fuerza, aferrada con una mano a su camiseta.

Algunos años atrás su vida había sido francamente aburrida. Una bruma pacífica y tranquila, en un mar de gente que latía constantemente a un ritmo que se sabía de memoria. Pero todo su mundo cambió cuando conoció a Gretel y desde entonces no había tenido respiro. Aun los momentos más pacíficos parecían llenarse de punzante expectativa. Y a través de la alemana había ido conociendo más gente, personas que pasaron a formar parte de su día a día, que eran sus amigos y que en contra de todo pronóstico habían hecho raíces en él. Pero acorde su fecha límite en Hillwood se avecinaba, se acrecentaba en su mente la idea de que sus amigos y él estaban tomando rutas que los separarían. Gretel y Lila se tenían mutuamente, era obvio que ellas dos no iban a separarse pasara lo que pasara, Helga y Arnold eran otro par de románticos que de seguro ya sabían cuáles serían los colores principales de su recepción de bodas. Y él se alegraba, obviamente. Pero Will no era un romántico de nacimiento como ellos o como su propia familia. Él seguiría su vida, su destino, sus metas, pensando que el amor era algo que podría encontrar pero que no era requisito fundamental, que no había encontrado ni realmente buscado.

¿A quién engañaba…?

Él sabía en qué momento había colisionado, caído y fallado en escapar contra ese _amor_. Tal vez su familia materna creyese en los loas y su sabiduría. Pero él en ese momento creía que Eros, el Dios del Amor, había jugado cruelmente con él, como en los mitos griegos. Aun recordaba como su abuela Rowan le había dicho, cuando solo era un niño, que el amor era difícil de atrapar, era una búsqueda incansable que nunca tenía final, era algo que exigía cada fibra de una persona y solo entonces, tal vez, fuese gratificante, pero a veces llenaba de tristeza. _Eso_ era aterrador, no parecía que el amor romántico valiese la pena. Y después de lo que había llegado a sentir sin evitarlo, podía concluir que era algo con la capacidad de hacerlo perder todo lo que tenía mucho más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque iba a perder a la gente que le importaba. A la larga o la corta. Si decidía ir por el camino seguro, aspirar a sus metas sin pensar en ese venenoso amor, poco a poco terminaría en otro camino. Sus amigos se casarían, tendrían familias, cosas que él no comprendería porque no iba a tener esas experiencias. Y de una u otra manera se crearían distancias, porque serían como planetas diferentes, alejados por galaxias enteras.

Y él tendría que volver a la bruma pacífica y tranquila de la vida común y corriente. Pero no creía poder con eso después de conocer el Caos y la Vida.

La voz del padre de Lila le hizo reaccionar de sus cavilaciones.

\- Me alegra verlos tan unidos. Me alegra. Ustedes dos hacen una perfecta pareja. –el señor Sawyer miró su reloj- Pero pequeña, debemos irnos.

Will los escoltó hacia la salida de la academia. El corredor principal y las grandes puertas estaban llenos de familias y estudiantes que se despedían de sus amigos. Lila tenía sus dedos entrelazados firmemente pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, se soltó de él y avanzó hasta su padre, le susurró algo y el hombre asintió. Antes de darse cuenta, el señor Sawyer se retiró, Lila volvió a tomarlo de la mano y subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso.

\- ¿Ocurre al…?

Ella lo apoyó contra un punto ciego entre un piso y otro. Antes de darse cuenta, Lila lo besó profundamente.

Sin nadie alrededor.

Completamente solos.

Además, era la Lila que solo había tenido atisbos de ver. Ese lado apasionado y entregado, que lo invitaba a tomarla, mientras se apretaba contra él. No es que ella estuviese en control, era como si fuese una ofrenda, gustosa por ser devorada. Totalmente contra su cuerpo, entregándose ciegamente. _Peligroso_. Un gruñido profundo escapó de su boca, algo ascendió por su espalda y antes de darse cuenta la tomó con fuerza por el trasero, apretándola hacia arriba, directo contra su cadera. Ella jadeó pero no se apartó. Así que la besó con fuerza, con toda esa hambre que había acumulado tan desesperadamente. Ella parecía un caramelo que se derretía contra él, la sentía flaquear, parada en la punta de sus pies, aferrada a su cuello y gimiendo contra su boca. Tan delicada, con sus curvas perfectas contra su cuerpo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, cerró más fuerte su agarre y la elevó un poco. Lila hizo el resto, con su flexibilidad por el ballet, no le costó nada rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y parecía dispuesta a cabalgarlo ahí mismo, ondeándose contra su cuerpo. Ya no era una ola estrellándose, era toda una marea arrasándolo. Sus labios eran cada vez más cálidos, mucho más necesitados, abriéndose con desesperación para lamerlo y succionarlo hasta que él mismo perdiera la cordura. Will sabía que podía meter sus manos bajo esa falda, que si la apoyaba contra la pared y la inmovilizaba, ella se doblegaría del todo. Ahí mismo, a unos pasos de adultos y estudiantes. Lila lucía tan dispuesta, gimiendo dentro de su boca, moviéndose hasta torturarlo y romper sus límites.

Pero se separó. Porque eso estaba mal. _Peligroso._ Muy mal. Si se permitía un poco más, sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero sabía que no podría contenerse una vez cruzara esa línea.

Y aun así…

Ella estaba como un cuadro a la belleza erótica. El cabello ligeramente ondulado, suelto, sus mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados. La mirada esmeralda brillaba rogando por más, desesperadamente. Y él quería dárselo. No podía negarse esa idea. En verdad deseaba enterrarse en ese cuerpo.

Will pensó que ella se explicaría o pediría perdón. Tal vez se avergonzaría. Pero le sonrió, mientras se bajaba de su cuerpo como si eso fuese completamente natural entre ambos.

\- ¿No te estarán esperando en casa? –preguntó Lila, arreglando su cabello.

La cena.

\- Gretel debe estar aguardando por nosotros. –continuó ella.

¿Cómo…?

Lila le arregló la ropa, con esa intimidad que solo debería tener una novia y le sonrió, peinando su cabello.

\- Ya está.

¿Qué…?

La chica lo guio escaleras abajo, aunque él se sintió grande y torpe, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Si, ahí estaba la alemana, con su minifalda de cuero negro y su blusa roja estilo túnica griega por encima de sus caderas. Lila se adelantó y pasó junto a Gretel demasiado cerca pero intentando que fuese casual. Will notó como rozaban sus meñiques ligeramente, estrechándose entre ambas en ese simple gesto íntimo lejos de la mirada de los curiosos estudiantes y sus padres.

Ellas tramaban algo. _Peligro_.

\- ¿Listo? –consultó Gretel, apartando su cabello rubio del rostro.

Como pocas veces, no llevaba cintillo y el cabello suelto y rubio caía hasta debajo de sus hombros. La gravedad, la física o el universo mismo, hacía que un mechón de cabello rubio siempre quisiera caerle en el rostro para fastidiarla.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Tu madre no ha parado de llamarme. –lo guio afuera, manteniendo la distancia dado que estaban en territorio _enemigo_ \- Ella jura que no te estoy dando sus mensajes.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamó a mi celular? –buscó en el bolsillo trasero y para su sorpresa, el aparato estaba apagado- Oh…

\- Descuida. Marie sabe que has estado bajo mucha presión.

Gretel paró un taxi y entraron en el mismo, la chica dio la dirección de la librería del padre de Will y apoyó su mano sobre la del chico.

\- No puedo creer que olvidara cargar mi celular…

\- Tranquilo. –ella sonrió de lado- Muchas cosas estaban en tu cabeza ¿No? Hoy debías atendernos a Lila y a mí. Eso haría que cualquiera se olvidara algo tan trivial como cargar su celular.

\- Gretel…

Algo estaba planeando.

Pero aun así imaginarse que dentro de poco no terminaría envuelto en los astutos hilos de esta conquistadora y dictadora que hacía que todo el mundo bailara su ritmo, le entristecía.

\- ¿Si…? –la chica se mordió el labio inferior, sin ocultar sus traviesos pensamientos- ¿No es eso lo que ocurrirá hoy? Toda la tarde, durante el evento de cierre, fuiste el novio de Lila. Ahora serás mi novio.

\- Lo haces sonar tan mal…

Y debería sentir culpa. En verdad.

\- Pero no es malo. –la alemana se apoyó contra su brazo- ¿Verdad…? –susurró cerca de su oído.

 _Peligro_.

Gretel cruzó las piernas y apoyó la rodilla contra el costado de su muslo. El aire en su pecho se volvió pesado. _Peligro_. Ella sonrió de lado.

\- Yo creo que es muy sexy. –continuó, como si nada pasara- Me encanta la manera en que parece que hay fuegos artificiales cuando ustedes dos están juntos.

\- Gretel…

\- Cuando Lila y yo estamos juntas es como si yo fuese rocas calientes y ella agua que se evapora cuando nos tocamos. –se inclinó, buscando los ojos del chico- La habitación se llena de vapor ¿No crees…?

Will tragó, ella era difícil, era como si supiera exactamente como se sentía últimamente cada vez que las miraba poniéndose románticas. Si, podía sentir el calor irradiar entre ambas, pero también como si hubiese una humedad atenuante y pesada volviendo sus extremidades pesadas, incapaces de apartarlo.

\- Pero cuando tú yo estamos juntos. –continuó Gretel, haciendo círculos en su muñeca son la punta de las uñas, exactamente de la manera en que sabía que a él le gustaba- Me hace pensar en lava caliente ¿No crees?

\- Estás loca… -Will negó, luchó por sonar algo desafiante, como si la idea fuese absurda, pero sabía que fallaba terriblemente.

Gretel era peligrosa. Porque _hablaba_ de las cosas, le ponía palabras a todo. Y él sabía el poder de esas palabras, hacía todo real.

\- Esa no sería la palabra que yo usaría. –se encogió de hombros- Pero si te hace feliz, te diré que es una locura contagiosa la que tengo.

Los dedos de la alemana acariciaron su mano. Por instinto él separó sus dedos, la dejó recorrer su palma, despacio, estremeciéndolo. Lo cual era raro. El tacto de Gretel siempre era placentero y fácilmente podía rayar en algo íntimo pero desde meses atrás ella hacía _eso._ No sabía exactamente qué era, pero era peligroso. La forma en que lo miraba, como si estuviese siempre a un paso de besarlo y la forma en que su cuerpo lo tocaba, como una invitación acogedora.

Una que conocía muy bien y sabía que sería el paraíso.

Lo cual debería hacerle sentir culpable.

Porque no era tonto y si era lo que creía, que Dios, los Dioses, los laos o quien sabe quién lo salvase. Porque no creía tener toda la cordura posible para sobrevivir. Pero no iba a caer en ese juego peligroso. Si Gretel creía que podía convencerlo y romper los límites sin salir nadie herido, estaba muy equivocada. Las cosas no eran tan simples como antes y sabía que aunque se sumergiese una vez en esas oscuras aguas, él o alguien más saldría mal. Así que no se podía permitir algo así. Porque era mucho más doloroso imaginar su vida sin ninguna de las dos que un momento de placer con una de ellas.

Así que debía resistir.

Y dado que Gretel parecía empecinada en algún juego ridículo, él contratacaría de forma definitiva. Ese día pondría los límites, cortaría todo eso. Alemania le ayudaría a despejarse, a crear la distancia que tal vez su cuerpo no podía crear.

\- ¿Will…? –la voz femenina sonó ligeramente urgente, preocupada.

Lo cual lo asustó, inmediatamente la miró y confirmó que su mirada estaba plagada de dudas o miedos. Ambos se conocían tan bien que aunque hubiese cosa que no dijeran, ambos podían detectar cuando algo pasaba. Él sabía que Gretel planeaba algo, ella sospechaba que Will haría algo para distanciarse y eso la asustaba. Para su mala suerte, él era consciente de eso, que el temor más grande que podía tener la alemana era quedar de lado o abandonada.

Maldición…

Cuando él acarició su mejilla, Gretel se relajó, se acunó contra la palma de su mano y sonrió mucho más tranquila.

Y un peso enorme cayó en su vientre. _Peligroso_.

Pero no pudo evitar abrazarla, como siempre lo hacía. Ella temía tanto quedarse sola, ser dejada a un lado, que a veces se ponía nerviosa cuando estaban solos. Algo en su rostro debió asustarla para sonar tan preocupada.

Odiaba hacerla pasar un mal rato. Ella sería su perdición.

\- Te voy a visitar cuando te instales. –susurró Gretel- No creas que te salvarás.

\- Sabes que te estaré esperando. –la tomó del mentón- Literalmente es tu casa.

\- También tuya. –sentenció, frunciendo el ceño- Entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Así no funcionaban las cosas, por mucho que ella lo deseara.

El taxi se detuvo y ambos se bajaron, inmediatamente sus manos se encontraron y entrelazaron sus dedos. Eso era más cómodo, más conocido. Por años había tomado la mano de Gretel sin ninguna excusa y ella había buscado sus dedos de forma natural. No estaban fingiendo eso, no era parte del acto de ser _novios_ , eran ellos mismos, buscándose con la punta de sus dedos.

En el departamento todo fue el agradable caos de Nueva Orleans. El aroma a pastel de chocolate inundaba todo, casi venciendo el aroma de las costillas en salsa picante y las judías verdes con papas. Su madre se había tomado unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo en casa, lo que había hecho que él durmiera en el departamento de Gretel por lo menos dos o tres veces a la semana. Obviamente amaba a su madre, pero era abrumador tenerla cerca tanto tiempo. Ella era un tifón de energía y afectos que si bien añoraba cuando estaba lejos, rápidamente sentía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero disfrutaba ver a su familia interactuar con Gretel. La alemana gustaba de sentarse con su padre y charlar largamente sobre Historia. Él le explicaba detalladamente sobre los acontecimientos que hicieron a Estados Unidos y a Canadá lo que son hoy en día; ella se sumergía en profundas charlas sobre la historia de Alemania, Rusia y algunos datos sobre otros países. Curiosamente, Helga le había enseñado una curiosa forma de explicarse, dado que el padre de Will no podía ver y la mayoría del lenguaje era no verbal, las chicas hacían _efectos_ o énfasis sobre el brazo del señor Goldman. Cuando querían puntualizar algo le daban ligeros golpes con su índice, si estaban queriendo dejar en claro que era algo enorme trazaban con sus dedos la forma de una explosión o señalaban posiciones y lugares, rutas y demás cosas. Will sabía que eso era algo que apreciaba mucho su padre, la forma en que lo involucraban profundamente. Por otro lado estaba la natural competencia en que su madre y Gretel vivían. Él sabía que en el fondo se querían, pero esas dos personalidades imponentes solo podían desatar pequeñas competencias.

\- No te entiendo. –sentenció Marie, después de servir la torta de chocolate y disponer las teteras de té, café, agua y leche después de la abundante cena- Francamente, Gretel, no te entiendo.

\- No es tan difícil. –la chica se encogió de hombros- Simplemente no me gusta. –probó un poco del pastel y se relajó visiblemente- Esto esta delicioso, Marie. Por favor, deja la actuación y abre tu propio restaurante. –se relamió los labios, a pesar de no ser dulcera, sabía reconocer una buena comida cuando la probaba- Tal vez a mí no me guste cocinar, pero a ti si, hazlo una profesión.

Will contuvo una carcajada y prefirió ocultarse atrás de un pedazo remojado de chocolate con una espesa salsa de frambuesas, arándano y chocolate amargo.

\- ¡Y la apoyas! –acusó su madre- Norman, dile algo a tu hijo, está apoyando que su novia no sepa cocinar.

El hombre rio abiertamente, de esa forma tan natural y despreocupada. Sin dudarlo, extendió su mano y Marie se la tomó, guiándola a su rostro. Will encontraba muy romántica la manera en que su padre siempre confirmaba las expresiones faciales en el rostro de su madre antes de dar cualquier juicio.

\- Tal vez debas dejar de insistir, mi amor. No todo el mundo ama estar en la cocina. Además, a Will le gusta hacerlo. No se van a morir de hambre. –le recordó.

\- Pero no me gusta que él cargue con toda la responsabilidad de la cocina… -se quejó Marie, enterrando su rostro contra la gran palma de su marido.

Eso le recordó tanto a como Gretel hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando él la tomaba del rostro, ella parecía buscar fundirse contra sus dedos, se la veía tan en calma, igual que su madre en ese momento.

La alemana soltó una pequeña risa, muy callada. Claro, él no cargaba con todo el rol de la cocina, Lila también lo hacía. Pero no podían decirle eso.

\- Y esa dulce muchacha que tanto se esfuerza por enseñarte. –como si Marie hubiese leído su mente, ambos se tensaron- Siempre que voy a visitar a Miles y a su familia, la encuentro luchando contigo para que aprendas a cocinar. Aunque me alegra que a ella no reniegues las enseñanzas como a mí.

\- Oh… bueno… -Gretel se encogió de hombros, intentando sonar natural- Ella…

¿Cómo iba a explicar que tenía una fuerte debilidad por su novia? Que aunque luchase y jugase para escaparse, una sola mirada podía hechizarla.

\- Lila da miedo cuando se enoja. –admitió Will, recordando la primera vez que vio a la chica regañar a Gretel, parecía que estaba a punto de castigarla como la madre más estricta del planeta- Cualquiera le haría caso.

\- Es una mujer del sur. –Marie sonrió divertida- Todas damos miedo cuando nos enojamos, mi niño. –su sonrisa se hizo más suave- Me alegra mucho que se lleven tan bien con ella. Ambos.

Gretel y Will cruzaron miradas, extrañados. Al parecer Marie esperaba que Lila hiciera un buen ejemplo en la alemana, tal vez que le enseñara algunas costumbres más sureñas o el cómo se comportaba una _dama_ en el hogar. Aunque eso era extraño, porque aunque Marie amase encargarse de esas cosas, había apoyado totalmente que su hijo ayudara en las tareas del hogar y no veía ninguna de ellas como algo que solo las mujeres debían hacer. Ya de por si la educación de Will había sido bastante abierta de mente, rodeado de la natural diversidad de la sociedad. Entonces ¿A qué se refería?

\- ¿Ya te he agradecido lo suficiente por ayudar a Will con su alemán y todas las cosas que tu familia ha hecho por él? –preguntó Marie, como si no hubiese hecho ningún comentario extraño.

La alemana soltó una pequeña risa y se encogió de hombros, muy dispuesta a otra tanda de gratitud solo para molestar a la mujer. Por fortuna el padre de Will se adelantó y le recordó a la chica que esa siempre sería su casa, que podría visitarlos cuantas veces deseara. Will se entretuvo con la manera en que la chica se sonrojó visiblemente e intentó responder diplomáticamente para no delatar su pena personal. La cena terminó con la sensación natural de haber comido el doble de lo que sus estómagos podían lidiar y lentamente la conversación se fue apaciguando. Gretel recogió los platos, lo que dio una pequeña lucha entre Marie y ella por dejar todo limpio y ordenado. Ambas mujeres jugaban con los modales de anfitriona y visita como si fuesen herramientas para vencer una guerra. Cuando Will se quiso ofrecer para ayudar, ambas le ordenaron que se quedara sentado, lo que hizo que su padre y él se rieran abiertamente.

\- Ella te ama. –comentó su padre, bebiendo de su taza de café- Me recuerda mucho a Marie a su edad.

\- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Will, mirando lo completamente diferentes que eran ambas mujeres, como el Sol y la Luna, aunque internamente compartieran tanto en común- Nunca he dudado de su amor.

\- Pero no creo que seas consciente de cuanto te ama. Te lo digo, me recuerda a tu madre y yo tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos. –el hombre negó, acariciándose la pequeña barba de chiva que se había dejado crecer- Aunque…

\- ¿Si…?

\- Ella ama a esta otra chica. La que ustedes dos siempre mencionan.

\- ¿Helga…?

Claro que no era ella ¿Qué hacía jugando el tonto? Él sabía exactamente a quien se refería su padre. Y por la forma en que este sonrió, se notaba que era consciente de eso.

\- Lila. –el hombre asintió- Y tú eres consciente de eso. –hizo un gesto hacia la cocina, donde ambas mujeres se reían abiertamente- Hay algo poco común ahí.

\- Papá…

\- Solo espero que sepas en qué te estás metiendo. –interrumpió- No importa lo que hagas, eres mi hijo y sé que no quieres que nadie salga lastimado. Así que espero que sepas los alcances de tus actos.

Él también lo deseaba. Sinceramente y de todo corazón, él también esperaba aun saber dónde estaba metido.

\- Nosotras divirtiéndonos y ustedes tan serios. –comentó Marie, parándose atrás de su esposo y rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello- ¿Qué tanta seriedad pasa aquí?

\- Si. –Gretel apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Will- ¿Pasó algo?

El chico levantó la mirada, la intensidad en los ojos de Gretel era abrumadora, había un calor envolvente en ellos que le hacía sentir como si hubiese pisado un escalón fantasma y su vientre se hubiese encogido. Aun recordaba su promesa a Lila, sabía que debía equilibrar las cosas, cada beso, cada tacto…

Así que debía sentirse todo menos entusiasta por ello ¿No? _Peligro_.

\- Le pedía a papá que cuidara de ti cuando no este. –susurró, estiró su mano para tomarla del rostro y la atrajo a sus labios- Alguien debe vigilarte. –y la besó.

Gretel era picante, venenosa. Aun con el sabor del chocolate, parecía una mezcla de frío metal y el centro incinerado de la Tierra. El beso fue lento y respetuoso dado que estaban en frente de sus padres, pero no por eso menos estremecedor. Will pudo escuchar a su madre suspirar, de la forma orgullosa que señalaba lo calmada que se sentía al saber que su hijo había encontrado el amor. Aquello que ella consideraba el motor para todo.

Si supiera…

Aunque… ¿Qué exactamente debía saber?

¿Lo condenado que estaba?

Muy despacio dejó ir a Gretel, ella sonreía tan calma, similar a una criatura salvaje que por fin encontraba paz. La rubia también suspiró contra su boca y se relamió los labios. _Peligro_.

\- Ahora que ambos están aquí. –comenzó Marie, sentándose sobre el regazo de su esposo y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos con total naturalidad- Nosotros queríamos decirles algo.

\- Si. –el hombre asintió, apoyando una de sus manos en la espalda femenina- Algo en que esperamos su comprensión.

Los dos chicos se tensaron inmediatamente.

\- ¿Estas embarazada? –preguntó Will mirando el vientre de su madre.

La mujer soltó una risa divertida y negó rápidamente.

\- Por todos los laos… -Marie agarró algo en el aire, cerca de su frente y lo aventó, como solía hacerlo con los pensamientos malos- No, no es eso. –los observó de forma cálida y suave- Will, sé que te has preocupado mucho por el bienestar de la familia y te prometí que solucionaría todo mientras estuvieses en la universidad.

Él asintió, con solemnidad. Cuando vio la oportunidad de irse a otro lugar, él había apartado la idea como imposible. Porque ¿Quién estaría ahí si algo le pasaba a su padre? Si, era completamente diestro con su librería y en la casa pero ¿Y si ocurría algo? Ni su madre ni él podrían descansar en paz sabiendo que nadie estaría con su padre. Gretel había notado su encrucijada y le había dicho a Marie lo que ocurría. Así que su madre le había prometido solucionar el asunto y lo animó para que luchara por su sueño. Cada vez que le preguntaba sobre el asunto, ella respondía de forma encriptada y segura.

Ahora sabría cuál era la solución.

\- Voy a renunciar a la actuación. –explicó la mujer, con una cálida sonrisa.

Will se levantó de golpe pero para su sorpresa Gretel se sentó en la silla de su lado, tranquila.

\- No. –sentenció- Ese es tu sueño.

\- No me discutas William. –la mujer lo miró duramente pero luego se relajó- Tu padre y tú me han apoyado en mi sueño desde el inicio. Solo he recibido comprensión y amor de ustedes dos. Todos mis caprichos han sido complacidos por mis dos hombres. Así que he vivido plenamente. –miró a su marido y a pesar de todos esos años, seguía luciendo completamente enamorada- Ahora quiero vivir nuestros siguientes años en paz. Nuestro hijo se irá para hacer su vida, lo hemos educado bien. Por fin está bien encaminado. –miró a Gretel y asintió- Tu padre y yo hemos hablado y es nuestra oportunidad.

\- ¿Disculpa…? –preguntó Will, dejándose caer en su silla- ¿Oportunidad?

\- Me embaracé muy joven, mi amor.

\- Claro, lo habíamos planeado todo. –le recordó su padre- Iniciamos la vida parental, tu madre tuvo que irse a estudiar y estuvimos separados, luego siguió sus sueños y fue estupenda en lo que hizo.

\- Tú padre y tú se cuidaron bien mientras no estuve. Pero ahora que tú te vas, como todo un adulto, podremos convivir de la forma en que nunca pudimos por nuestros arrebatos. –Marie apretó su agarre para estrecharse más contra su esposo- Así que puedes irte tranquilo, porque vamos a estar bien.

\- Te están echando… -susurró Gretel, para relajarlo- Muy europeos. –sonrió- Me gusta.

\- No podrías reconocer el romance aunque te golpeara en la cara. –sentenció Marie, ligeramente indignada.

Pero Norman rio abiertamente, divertido.

\- ¿Están seguros? –preguntó Will, recuperándose- ¿Estarán bien? –negó al ver la manera íntima en que sus padres se estrechaban- No, ya veo que estarán perfectamente, parecen una pareja de recién casados.

\- William. –regañó su madre- Bien sabes que desprecio cualquier tipo de atadura mundana. Tu padre y no estamos casados.

Por supuesto, a pesar que se comportaban como un matrimonio a toda regla.

\- Somos unos enamorados. –bromeó Norman, haciendo reír a su mujer- Y estamos atados de una forma diferente, sin títulos.

\- Lo siento… -Will sonrió- La costumbre de vivir con el resto de gente común. –se encogió de hombros, sintiendo como un peso enorme se iba de sus hombros- Me alegro por ustedes. –y lo dijo de corazón- Pero vendré de visita.

\- Vendremos. –corrigió Gretel, sonriendo astutamente.

\- No me desharé de ti nunca ¿Verdad? –preguntó Marie, negando con resignación.

\- Por favor, –pidió Norman- dime que eres como una maldición que se hereda y no te irás.

\- Me quedaré hasta que su hijo quiera exorcizarme. –prometió, lanzándole una mirada con picardía.

\- Entonces estamos todos condenados. –murmuró el chico, besándole la frente, sin poder evitar disfrutar la relajada dinámica que ocurría entre todos.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar, Gretel? –preguntó Marie.

Ambos reaccionaron.

\- ¿Qué…? No. Will prometió ayudarle a Arnold para su examen de español.

Mentira. Tanto el novato como Helga estaban en Washington, se iban a quedar dormir allá. Pero agradeció la invitación a quedarse fuera de casa.

\- ¿Podrías llamar a un taxi por nosotros? –pidió Will, notando la hora- Yo voy a ir por algo de ropa.

Su madre asintió y él tomó de la mano a Gretel, llevándola a su dormitorio. El corazón le latía con fuerza, pero necesitaba aferrarse a los límites como había estado haciendo durante la conversación. No sabía qué pasaba con él esos últimos días, pero estaba perdiendo el control con facilidad, aun cuando habían otras personas a su alrededor. Le parecía lamentable que aun ante las importantes noticias, una parte de él hubiese estado pensando en su promesa a Lila. Así que si besaba a Gretel ahí, con tiempo límite, en lugar de en su departamento, completamente solos, sabía que todo saldría bien. Gretel pareció leer su pensamiento, porque ella misma cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre esta. Tal vez no supiera coquetear, pero había algo en su seguridad que era mil veces peor para él. _Peligro_. Muy lentamente se acercó, ella estiró su rostro, ansiosa y entreabrió los labios. _Peligro_. La tomó con fuerza de la nuca, cerró firme su agarre ahí y ella jadeó. _Peligro_. Y la besó con fuerza, el hambre lo calentó demasiado rápido. Gretel se colgó de su cuello, lo jaló hacia abajo. Sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y bajaron hasta encontrar el borde de la camiseta para meter sus manos por ahí. _Peligro_. No quería detenerse, cuando se encontraba con esa lengua avariciosa, solo esperaba sentirla en todo su cuerpo.

Un año atrás, cuando la alemana lo había hecho besar a Lila, él la había llevado al baño para _igualar_ el asunto. Aun recordaba lo enojado que se había sentido por el jueguecito. Así que con el mismo enojo había subido a Gretel al mesón del lavamanos y la había estampado contra el espejo para besarla con violencia. Pero ambos perdieron el control, antes de darse cuenta le había descubierto el pecho y ella había metido su mano en su pantalón. Ahí debieron saber que la razón por la que su amistad se mantenía a flote era porque habían evitado tocarse después de sus previos encuentros. No habían hecho una costumbre eso.

¿Ahora? De alguna manera había pasado exactamente eso. Ya era una tortuosa costumbre que ocurriera eso entre ambos. A veces para _igualar_ las cosas que hacía con Lila en público, pero que usualmente nunca derramaban tanta pasión. A veces se les escapaba el asunto un poco de las manos pero lograban separarse.

Pero en ese momento estaba en su límite, como si no recordara todo el plan que había construido en el taxi. Gretel tomó su mano libre, lo guio por su espalda, lo hizo bajar y antes de lograr detenerla se encontró con su mano fuertemente cerrada contra el trasero femenino. Y ella jadeando, apretándose ansiosa contra él. _Peligro._

\- Will… -y su voz parecía derretirse contra su boca, ella movió sus caderas, buscó su mano y al mismo tiempo parecería querer más presión entre ambos- Will…

La besó con más deseo. _Peligro_. Ella lo jaló hacia la cama y aunque quiso luchar, sabía que ni siquiera deseaba detenerse. Gretel cayó sentada sobre el colchón y él se arrodilló a sus pies. Sus manos la soltaron y la agarraron por los muslos desnudos, sus dedos se llenaron de la suave piel. Ella gimió, lanzó el rostro hacia atrás y separó sus piernas. _Peligro_. La besó en el cuello, bebió el perfume natural que emanaba, la apretó contra su vientre y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura. _Peligro_.

La puerta sonó.

\- El taxi ya está abajo.

Tal vez si existían los laos.

Will se separó, agitado. Y para su sorpresa encontró que a través de la fina tela de la blusa podía ver que no era el único profundamente perturbado. Gretel no llevaba nada debajo de esta y ella solo le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si no se notase las duras muestras de su deseo en su delicado pecho.

\- Mamá no puede verte así. –Will se aclaró la voz al sentir el gruñido que habían sido esas palabras.

Así que con algo de torpeza fue por una chaqueta negra y con esta la cubrió. Él lanzó cualquier cosa en su mochila, dado que tenía ropa en el departamento de Gretel y cuando se giró notó que la segura alemana no lo era tanto. Ella lo miraba con cierta duda, como si temiese que estuviese enojado pero ¿Cómo? Todo eso era porque sabía que no podía negarse a ella y al mismo tiempo no quería perderla por permitirle algo que él debía detener. Will estaba condenado. No podía enojarse con ella cuando la conocía tan bien. Tal vez un año atrás, si las cosas no hubiesen tomado un carácter tan íntimo, todo estaría en orden. Pero… Todo era tan confuso en ese momento. El desarrollo de los eventos había sido caótico desde que había transgredido las barreras físicas con ambas.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Gretel y frunció el ceño- ¿Hice algo…?

La besó, muy despacio, para callarla.

Cuando la conoció, ella ni siquiera soportaba las muestras de afecto. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo dedicado, ella se derretía siempre ante un poco de cariño dado por Lila o él.

Exacto, recordó: Lila _o_ él.

\- Jamás me has hecho algo malo.

Así que la tomó de la mano y la guio fuera del departamento. Ambos se despidieron de los padres de Will, bajaron los escalones con cierta urgencia y entraron al taxi. No sabía que premura se le había contagiado, pero Gretel parecía entusiasmada por llegar. La oscuridad ya había vencido a cualquier posibilidad de luz, creando un manto íntimo. Will había leído una vez que la noche era para los aventureros y los amantes. En ese momento la alemana lucía como ambas cosas, inquieta, mirándolo y luego clavando sus ojos en el camino. Cientos de preguntas se estancaron en su garganta, quiso saber qué estaba ocurriendo pero temía hacerlo. _Peligro_. Si se le ocurría poner sus dudas al aire, sospechaba que tomaría control de algo que no quería tener. Pero debería. En verdad debería. La depredadora a su lado parecía estarse preparando y después de tantos años juntos, volvía a sentir todos sus nervios alerta. Un pedazo de su ser le decía que detuviese el taxi, que mirase ese cuerpo ágil, diseñado para matar, entrenado para dominar y recapacitara sus decisiones. Pero algo oscuro parecía nublarlo, porque estaba seguro que podía someter a ese salvaje ser, acariciarlo de la forma más gentil para que cayera en un ronroneo dócil. No temía a Gretel. Si, debería. Pero no lo hacía.

La chica debió sentir algo entre ambos, porque lo regresó a ver de forma brusca. La Casa de Huéspedes estaba próxima a aparecer frente a ellos. Y Gretel subió sus piernas desnudas sobre el regazo del chico, depositando un tentativo beso en su cuello. _Peligro_. Ella suspiró contra su oído y se acurrucó ahí. Will ni siquiera se dio cuenta qué estaba haciendo, tal vez demasiado ocupado concentrado en el palpitar que bajaba por su cuerpo de forma dolorosa, pero cuando escuchó a Gretel gemir contra su oído, se percató que su mano se había cerrado justo en la parte más carnosa del trasero de la chica, muy cerca de su muslo. La falda parecía estar a punto de romperse bajo su agarre y cuando la miró, ella estaba respirando por su boca, agitada y su mirada parecía nublada de todo juicio.

Un gruñido gutural perforó su pecho, estuvo a punto de sentarla sobre sus piernas cuando sintió algo molestarlo. Al levantar la mirada notó que el taxista había movido el espejo para poder mirar las piernas de Gretel. Algo salvaje, oscuro… el tipo de cosa que se esforzaba por mantener en lo más profundo de su ser se levantó. No soltó a la rubia, todo lo contrario, la apretó más contra su costado, pero si estiró la chaqueta que le había dado para cubrirla hasta la mitad de su muslo. Su brazo libre golpeó el asiento de adelante, lo hizo con firmeza y cerró su agarre sobre el mismo, enterrando sus dedos en el acolchado material. El taxista abrió los ojos con un profundo miedo, en especial cuando notó la fantasmal mirada de plata fulminarlo por el retrovisor.

\- Aquí.

Casi fue un bramido, el taxista frenó de golpe y solo porque Gretel estaba contra su costado esta no salió disparada hacia adelante. Muy de mala gana le pagó al hombre y sacó a la chica del auto. El taxi salió disparado por la carretera. Will se sentía tenso de una manera extraña y la astuta sonrisa de la chica se borró inmediatamente, apresurándose para abrir la puerta. Por fortuna los animales parecían que ya habían salido anteriormente, porque nadie se escurrió entre sus piernas. Ambos subieron entre las penumbras, sin hacer ruido. Algún tipo de magnetismo los mantenía cerca, podía sentirla respirar pesadamente y notó que las manos le temblaban cuando quiso abrir la puerta. Will le quitó las llaves, tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con firmeza quitó el seguro y entraron. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad, los dormitorios tenían las puertas cerradas.

Algo similar a un déjà vu ocurrió. Gretel lo tomó de la mano y avanzó rápidamente hacia su habitación. Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó la fuerza necesaria para frenarla. Pero la alemana se giró y se apoyó bruscamente contra la puerta de su dormitorio. Ambos se miraron intensamente y ella lo jaló de su camiseta con una mano, mientras se abría la chaqueta y dejaba que cayera al suelo. El sonido del cierre pareció resonar por todo el lugar, como las puertas del Infierno mismo. La fuerza escapó de sus manos y fue hacia otros lugares de su cuerpo. Will la giró con cierta brusquedad y la apoyó contra la pared, dándole la espalda. _Peligro._ Ella se arqueó, jadeando, mirándolo sobre el hombro, agitada.

\- Will…

\- Esto se está saliendo de control. – buscó su mirada- Esto…

\- …va exactamente en la dirección que debe ir. –ella se arqueó más.

 _Peligro_.

Él se apretó contra ella, justo donde su suave ofrenda tan bien levantada lo esperaba, enterrando su cadera ahí. La chica se estremeció, mirándolo a los ojos. Will la tomó del mentón, agitado, aferrado al borde mismo de su consciencia.

\- Basta… -estaba rogándole- No hagas esto, piensa en Lila.

\- Exactamente en ella estoy pensando. –la chica entrecerró los ojos y se movió más contra él- Me alegra saber que tú tampoco la has olvidado.

\- Gretel…

\- Anda… -empujó su trasero hacia él- No temas… Nunca haría algo para lastimarte… _Leben_ … -lo llamó, de esa forma tan íntima que rara vez usaba porque era privada, sonaba como si dijera " _Libn_ ", que significaba " _vida_ " en alemán- Lo necesito, _Leben_.

Y esa fuerza que creyó haber escapado de sus manos volvió, antes de darse cuenta le dio una fuerte nalgada. Ni siquiera pudo controlar el impulso, maldecirlo o detenerlo. Solo se dio y resonó sobre el cuero. Y Gretel gimió con fuerza. Un gruñido escapó de la boca masculina y se presionó más, la acorraló del todo.

\- Detenme. –él confiaba en la alemana, sabía que podría desarmarlo en cualquier segundo- No me tientes más.

\- Pero… -ella se removió, exactamente de la manera en que a veces se la había imaginado, como si rogara que volviera a tocarla con tanto salvajismo- eres tú quien me tienta ahora…

\- Gretel, no calientes algo que no planeas comer…

\- …ni enamores a alguien que no planees amar. –atacó ella, desafiándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué…? –se separó, como si la alemana quemara.

Gretel se giró, agitada y apartó su cabello hacia atrás. Una de sus manos se cerró contra la manija de la puerta, como si eso la sostuviese.

\- Te amo. –sentenció ella, como si fuese obvio- Y tú me amas. Obviamente nos deseamos, Will.

\- Pero no estás enamorada de mí. –le recordó- No lo estás. Así que no digas esas cosas, nunca he buscado enamorarte.

\- No me refería a mí.

Y el peligro cayó.

\- Lila… -susurró, dándose cuenta, avanzando un paso- No…

\- Y tú estás enamorado de ella ¿Verdad? –lo jaló hasta ella, tomándolo del rostro- ¿Verdad?

Él quiso negarse, porque estaba mal en demasiadas formas. Pero Gretel le sonreía casi febril, segura y había esperanza en sus gestos. Will asintió, sintiendo que algo giraba en su vida. Al admitirlo por fin y notar que Gretel seguía ahí, un enorme peso desapareció de sus hombros.

\- La amo, pero… de forma diferente. –cerró sus puños- Lo siento, te he fallado.

\- ¿Por qué? –lo atrajo más a sus rostro- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Si yo estoy que no quepo de felicidad. No me has fallado, _Leben_. –susurró- Todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué…? Pero…

\- Porque ella también te ama, _Leben_.

¿Cómo podía sentirse eufórico y maldito al mismo tiempo? ¿Por qué la sonrisa de Gretel hacía que la culpa desapareciera aunque su cerebro le decía que eso estaba mal? La marca del peligro hacía mucho que había desaparecido atrás de él, ahora había perdido el control por completo y no sabía si iba a estrellarse.

\- ¿Amas a alguna más? Además de mi. –y los ojos azules mostraron miedo- ¿O hay una que prefieras tener por sobre la otra?

\- No. –la respuesta fue natural, la estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo y se enterró en el suave cuello femenino- Me he torturado todo este tiempo porque no quiero perder a ninguna de las dos. Mi lealtad se debe más a ti, pero mi protección cae más sobre ella. Si, me he enamorado de Lila, de la manera en que ilumina todo y despierta en mí el deseo de poseerla. Pero te amo a ti, por todo lo que has hecho e indudablemente deseo tenerte ¿Tiene sentido eso?

\- Toda la del mundo. –Gretel acarició su cabello.

\- Pero esto no tiene sentido. –él abrió los ojos- No es normal.

\- No me hables de _normalidad_. –la alemana se aferró con fuerza a él, su mirada azulada pareció hervir- Esa cosa obsoleta siempre se encuentra cambiando. Antes, la idea de que pudiese amar a una mujer me hubiese empujado a ser encerrada en un manicomio. La normalidad cambia, muta, se adapta. No es la verdadera, está atada a la subjetividad de la sociedad. –su mirada se suavizó y le sonrió- ¿Sabes qué es verdad…?

Él podía pensar en varias cosas que eran completamente ciertas, como el deseo de confirmar que ella no iba a desaparecer.

\- No quiero verte con nadie más. La idea de que te hagas de una novia me hace hervir de celos, me duele y también le molesta a Lila. –ladeó el rostro- La verdad es que no queremos que mires a otra chica. La verdad es que somos egoístas ¿La verdad? –se acercó a él- ¿Quieres la verdad? La única razón que justifica el que este apostándolo todo, contándote a ti y a Lila, es porque los amo. Ya me cansé de darle justificaciones e intentar embutir palabras para justificar lo que siento o lo que hago. Simplemente los amo y si a alguien le molesta que pueda amarlos a los dos es su-maldito-problema. –soltó una pequeña risa, como si fuese graciosa la idea de que alguien opinara sobre ella- Ya lo dijimos una vez, tú y yo nos amamos…

\- …como amigos nos desbordamos –recordó Will, asintiendo- pero como pareja nos falta algo.

\- No algo, alguien. La única persona con el corazón tan grande como para poder amarnos a los dos.

\- La educación de Lila no debe permitirle la idea de que esto esté bien, de lo que tú planteas que sea correcto. –Will negó, intentaba creer que su propia educación debía apartarlo de esa idea, pero en realidad conocía gente que tenía relaciones y formas de amar bastante variadas, su madre le había enseñado que no todo era binario o lineal, pero Lila tenía la educación ortodoxa, del sur, más anticuada.

\- Ella sale conmigo. –Gretel sonrió- El hecho que este conmigo ya desmiente mucho sobre lo que ella sería capaz o no. Lila confía en mí y yo usé esa confianza para que no tuviese miedo de admitir sus sentimientos. Tú confías en mí… -acarició su rostro- y usé esa confianza para que trasgredieras tus propios límites. –lo dijo sin una pizca de remordimiento, admitiendo que había orquestado su plan por mucho tiempo y no era algo reciente- Yo te digo que no hay nada malo en que me ames a mí y que te hayas enamorado de ella. Porque yo te amo a ti, porque estoy enamorada de ella. Y Lila también siente lo mismo, por ti, por mí –se detuvo un momento, esperando que sus palabras hicieran peso- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos juntos?

\- Lo recuerdo nítidamente.

\- ¿Harías lo mismo por Lila? –y cuando sintió que él luchaba por soltarse, ella lo aferro más- ¿Acaso quieres que se lo pida a otra persona?

Y Will se soltó, ese instinto de dominio que Gretel sacaba de él de forma salvaje se mostró en su gesto. Ella le sonrió con orgullo y complacencia, como una Diosa ante su mejor guerrero.

\- Lila _es_ bisexual. Y tiene todo el derecho del mundo de disfrutar la compañía de un hombre. No quisiera dársela a nadie excepto a ti. Pero si no aceptas… –negó- Siempre me preguntaré si ella tomó la decisión correcta al estar conmigo sin nunca haber conoció el abrazo de un hombre.

\- Sabes que no es necesario… -Will frunció el ceño- No tienes que invitar a otro a su cama. Así no funcionan las cosas.

\- Lo sé. Pero si eres tú, tiene sentido. –levantó su rostro- Ella es virgen, podría encargarme de eso yo misma o buscar a otro. Pero te queremos a ti. Las dos. –y como una venenosa serpiente se enroscó entorno a él, atrayéndolo contra la puerta- Desde la primera vez que la toqué… ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Mucho antes de si quiera pensar en tenerlos a los dos, ya estabas ahí con nosotras. Ella quería saber lo que sentí contigo cuando hicimos el amor, le expliqué, le hice imaginar que mi boca eras tú… y luego se volvió un rito, como si la preparara para ti. –se mordió el labio inferior y se estiró hacia el pelirrojo- A gritado tu nombre contra mi boca, Will y no hay nada más erótico que eso. –lo notó hambriento y lo tentó con una pequeña lamida en sus labios- Yo misma he intentado recrearte en mí, pero no puedo… Ambas te necesitamos.

\- Esto es peligroso…

\- Esto es lo correcto. –lo besó suavemente- Te amo. –y esta vez sonó tan diferente, tan cálido y profundo- No queremos turnos, ni horarios. Ya lo hemos hablado. No queremos que te _turnes_ para estar con nosotras o algo así. Nosotras queremos estar contigo, te necesitamos más allá del sexo o las emociones. –entrecerró los ojos- Una vez me dijiste que nunca me juzgarías por cómo podría usarte para encajarte en mi vida. –abrió la puerta atrás de ella- Quiero que encajes con nosotras.

Will sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Gretel se escapó de entre sus dedos y se apartó. La luna brillaba, entrando por la ventana y sobre la cama estaba Lila. Un delicado camisón blanco de tirantes cubría su cuerpo, como de seguro una novia debía lucir, pura e inocente. Pero su cabello seguía suelto y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. La chica estaba arrodillada sobre la cama y lucía agitada, sus manos apretadas entre sus muslos, como si atrapara algo. Ella era hermosa.

La alemana avanzó, vestida de negro y rojo parecía un demonio a comparación, se arrodilló sobre la cama, atrás de Lila y peinó su cabello hasta liberar su hombro, que besó suavemente, sin dejar de mirar al chico. Le susurró algo a la pelirroja, porque esta asintió, como en un hechizo.

\- Will… -Lila extendió sus manos hacia él, pidiéndole unirse a ella.

Y estaba condenado. Totalmente condenado, entre el Cielo y el Infierno. Un recuerdo lejano chocó en su mente. El día en que Helga le había robado el anillo de su _admiradora secreta_ , ella había mencionado que ambas primas eran Muerte y Guerra de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, lo cual tenía sentido, Gretel era la viva imagen de una Diosa de la batalla. Si, después de eso él había bromeado que era la fantasía de todo hombre tener un trio.

Ahí estaba.

Justo frente a él.

Pero en lugar de penar en eso, pudo notar como la luz iluminaba a Lila, parecía blanquecina y casi transparente. _Victoria_. El primer Jinete que Helga había mencionado años atrás. Porque después de luchar tanto por no enamorarse, Lila había salido victoriosa, aunque fuese para él casi el fin del mundo.

Oficialmente rogaba que _Hambruna_ nunca llegara o si lo hacía que fuese como una amiga, como la menor de los Pataki.

Will avanzó y acarició el perfil de Lila. Solo esa mañana la había tenido entre sus brazos, había besado sus labios que aun parecían ligeramente hinchados, pero seguía deseándola. Gretel le sonrió y se bajó de la cama.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Si queremos que esto funcione. –susurró la alemana- Hay que ser justos. En mi primera vez solo estuvimos los dos. Y… -miró a Lila- aunque quisiéramos que me quedara, hay que respetar eso. Iniciar con justicia y equilibrio.

Pero él también quería que estuviese ahí.

Gretel pareció leer su mente, porque se inclinó hacia su novia y la besó profundamente. Will sintió como si fuego explotara en todo su cuerpo. La manera en que la alemana parecía devorar a Lila, doblegándola con profunda pasión le hizo desear acercarse, desvestirlas lentamente, besar cada pedazo de piel que descubriera. Pero Gretel se separó, dejando a Lila agitada, protestando y en su lugar lo besó a él. Muy despacio se presionó contra su cuerpo y se sorprendió al notar que sabía diferente, aún era picante pero mucho más dulce y como un manjar hecho de pétalos de rosa. Ella no lo dejó probar demasiado y le pareció tan poco tiempo cuando ella se separó.

\- ¿Te molesta? –preguntó Gretel, mirando a Lila.

La chica negó, completamente roja.

\- ¿Te gustó…? –picó, relamiéndose los labios.

Lila asintió.

Will sabía que había perdido toda queja. La alemana le sonrió divertida y acarició su mejilla.

\- No estaré muy lejos. Pero tendrán el departamento para ustedes. Si después te arrepientes, lo entenderemos, hemos calculado las consecuencias y pase lo que pase no te dejaremos. Si debemos ser solo tus amigas al final de esto, lo aceptaremos, te juraré comportarme. Así que espero que no te vayas. –se explicó, soltándolo.

Él observó a Lila, estaba sentada sobre sus talones, con las manos sobre las sábanas, parecía un pequeño conejo, curiosa, pero no asustada.

\- ¿Tú también quieres que no me aleje? –le preguntó.

La chica gateó, se sentó en su regazo, nerviosa y asintió.

Ya estaba condenado. Y supo en ese momento que Lila llevaba ya mucho tiempo consciente de su propia condena y la había aceptado para bien y para mal.

\- Ella planeó todo esto. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? –dijo Will.

No sabía por qué le decía eso mientras la atraía más contra su pecho, negándose a soltarla.

Lila le sonrió y asintió.

\- Siempre supe que venías en el paquete ¿Recuerdas? No hay Gretel sin Will. –cerró sus manos en la camisa del chico, nerviosa- Yo… quiero que no haya Lila sin ti y sin ella. –levantó su mirada, buscando sus ojos- ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de Gretel? ¿Cómo, dime, no iba a enamorarme de ti?

Totalmente condenado.

\- Créeme, –la acercó a sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos- se exactamente cómo te sientes. Ya hace mucho tiempo que ambas me atraparon.

Y aceptó su condena, que sonó como el chasquido perfecto del destino encajando justamente al lugar donde él pertenecía. Ahí, con Lila y después, para siempre, con ambas. No importaba lo que otros pensaran. Ese era su destino.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Este capítulo tiene continuación en " _Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad_ " ¡Oh! ¿En qué me he metido? Me alegra notar que desde " _Cacería_ " y algunos desde los extras de " _Cómame señor Lobo_ " notaron o fueron captando que estos tres debían estar juntos. Para los que lo han olvidado, Will tiene una pequeña señal de los laos ¿No? Él estaba destinado a encontrar a dos mujeres para ser feliz. Y aquí están.

El **capítulo diez** contará con pequeñas historias de la vida de pareja, como padres y demás del grupo ¿Qué les gustaría leer?

 **Hilos del Destino:** Me la pasé hace un tiempo diciendo que el tapiz del destino de Will tenía mucho dorado (Gretel) y era hora de agregar hilo rojo (Lila). Me dio gracia porque hice referencia a las Moiras y al destino de Will. Todo el mundo creía que cuando dije "voy a ser justa con Will" me refería a que algo malo le pasaría. En serio, ahora ¿Creen que lo hice? Dorado y Rojo, el tapiz del destino de Will por fin tiene todos sus colores.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Los lobos logran que aun el sufrimiento los una a su manada. Ellos saben bien cómo identificar a su grupo, quienes comparten lo que son y saben que algún día, a pesar del sufrimiento, lograrán brillar.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Movimientos Competitivos

**Movimientos Competitivos**

Para Jaimie, la ciudad donde Arnold había nacido era realmente curiosa. En los dos años que llevaba conociendo al rubio, se había enterado que gran parte de sus aventuras se habían dado ahí. En teoría debería conocer Hillwood, cuando Ray y ella se habían ido a Alemania para ayudar a la economía familiar, Bernabé, menor a ellos con tres años, se había mudado a Hillwood a unirse a una compañía actoral que costeaba su educación. Cuando las cosas tenían que pasar, definitivamente tenían que pasar. Si no hubiese conocido a esa curiosa _manada de lobos_ en Alemania, seguramente los hubiese conocido en Hillwood. Pero no había tenido tiempo para visitar a su hermana, lo cual le hacía sentir culpable. Al inicio había tenido que esforzarse para mantener su beca deportiva, pero desde que Ray había sido contratado por un equipo de soccer en Berlín, ella había podido seguir jugando por diversión y no para mantener una beca. Así que había tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en una cafetería temática que cambiaba de ambientación cada semana. Eso hizo cada vez más difícil para ellos dejar Berlín, entre los estudios y los compromisos laborales, era más fácil invitar a su familia de visita que regresar a Estados Unidos más allá de un par de ocasiones al año y para eventos extremadamente importantes. Y si, se refería a _El Festival de Woodstock_ y al _Burning Man_.

Pero gracias al apoyo de sus amigos y de Scott había comenzado con la terapia de sustitución hormonal, lo cual había sido una ruleta de emociones, desde algunos dolores físicos hasta las pequeñas victorias conseguidas. También había conocido a muchas chicas y chicos en su misma situación, todos con diferentes opiniones sobre la _transición_. Algunos con grandes ideas y apoyo invalorable y otros increíblemente intimidantes y tercos sobre lo que debía o no hacer. Entre el trabajo, la constante medicación y los estudios, las vacaciones que lograba tener a veces las recibían sin salir de su departamento, recuperando el sueño (e igualando los videojuegos que no había podido disfrutar) o… pasaba tiempo con Scott. Lo que la hacía una terrible hermana por tomar su tiempo libre para dejarse seducir por su novio en lugar de tomar un vuelo a Hillwood y visitar a una de sus dos hermanas.

Y para ironías de la vida, en ese momento, con sus vacaciones de otoño libres, Scott concentrándose en sus estudios universitarios en el " _King's College"_ en Londres, Ray y Lily de vacaciones en Venecia, sus padres visitando a unos amigos en Texas, ella había decidido viajar a Hillwood, se había quedado con Helga en su pequeño departamento en la Casa de Huéspedes, aprovechando la oportunidad para viajar con Gretel que también iba de visita y ¿Qué había descubierto? Bernabé se había ido de gira teatral con su elenco ¿A dónde? Europa ¿Le había avisado a ella? No ¿A Ray? Tampoco. Las hermanas menores podían ser…

Pero eso no importaba, le alegraba estar con Arnold y Lila, le había hecho increíblemente bien verlos y desvelarse conversando con su mejor amigo sin interrupciones. Aunque le daba pena su limitado tiempo porque Arnold, Helga y Lila seguían en la preparatoria, en su último año y aunque todo era emocionante e increíble, su presencia y la de Gretel desordenaba los horarios de descanso de ellos tres. Aunque Lila parecía capaz de fugarse de clases para quedarse con su novia, lo cual era increíble de creer. Más aun cuando su novio, Will, había tenido que usar sus vacaciones de otoño para ir a Roma y asistir a una convención de robótica con algunos compañeros de su universidad, así que Lila no podría verlo hasta navidad.

Cuando Jaimie había salido con Will siempre supo que no era para él, había detectado alguna fuerza intensa que lo ataba a Gretel y Lila pero ella hubiese jurado que algo malo saldría de ahí tarde temprano. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que la alemana simplemente armaría un plan para obtener a los dos pelirrojos. Peligrosa chica. Si, definitivamente. Y lo decía con todo el amor del mundo, porque llevaba meses conviviendo con ella y un año entero con Will. Después de todo, vivían en la misma ciudad y aunque no asistían a la misma universidad, estaban bastante cerca. Y si, era fascinante ir de visita a la casa von Bismarck, había su encanto en ver la gran vida. Ray siempre bromeaba que ese era su futuro, el tener una enorme casa, con sirvientes y piscina. Bueno, ahora que se había unido a uno de los deportes mejor costeados, tal vez podría conseguir algo mucho más grande que la casa familiar de Gretel.

También había descubierto que la gente más dulce podía ser la más fuerte. Esos casi dos meses con Gretel volviendo a vivir en la casa von Bismarck, Jaimie había visto como Lila parecía siempre a punto de caer en algún tipo de melancolía y al mismo tiempo luchaba por lucir fuerte. Ella entendía, no debía ser fácil, las dos personas que amaba ciegamente estaban en otro continente, increíblemente lejos y sin ella. Pero Jaimie sabía lo que se sentía e intentaba darle todo el apoyo que pudiese. Scott estudiaba en Londres y en las vacaciones se reunía con su nómada familia el tiempo suficiente para demostrar que seguía siendo un gitano y la _civilización estática_ no lo había cambiado. Así que el tiempo que tenían juntos era reducido pero valioso.

Por todo eso, en el ir y venir de actividades no habían tenido fin. Su visita a Hillwood había sido emocionante, pero agotadora. No sabía qué había hecho para conocer gente como Arnold y Lila, pero le alegraba recibir su hospitalidad, aunque a veces quería simplemente descansar. En realidad, ella había planeado quedarse en el departamento de Helga, aprovechando que Gretel había salido a hacer unas compras y tomar ventaja de que sus amigos estaban en clases para tener una videollamada con Scott y hablar a sus anchas sin tener a Arnold o a Lila fulminando con la mirada a su novio. Lo cual hubiese sido un excelente plan si no se hubiese trasnochado hablando con el rubio y luego hubiese caído noqueada hasta la tarde cuando su celular la despertó. Para su sorpresa había sido Arnold, lo cual le pareció extraño. Su pensamiento simplemente se confirmó cuando se enteró que él y Gerald, el mejor amigo de este, debían estar de camino a un campeonato de baloncesto en Washington.

Pero cuando escuchó la urgencia en su voz y su petición desesperada, solo pudo hacer una cosa.

Buscar a los adultos más cercanos y pedir ayuda.

Lo cual le llevó a hablar con los padres de Arnold y pedirles que la ayudaran. Así que ahí estaba, caminando hacia la Escuela Pública 118 mirando a Stella, que había tenido ese día libre, regañar amorosamente a su hija de dos años por haber intentado comerse un destornillador, el padre de Arnold intentaba lucir serio mientras obviamente quería reírse, completamente divertido por la situación.

\- Geraldine no le teme a nada. –sentenció Miles, tomando a su hija en brazos y levantándola en el aire para luego atraparla- ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Más papi! ¡Más! ¡Más alto!

La madre de Arnold intentaba recuperar a su hija y al mismo tiempo se reía abiertamente, sin ningún enojo en su rostro. Jaimie pensó en su hermana más pequeña, que en ese momento debía estar en Texas gritando algo similar a su padre que con gusto la haría volar a la luna si era posible.

\- Arnold no para de hablar de ti. –comentó sorpresivamente Stella, regresándola a ver- Casi siento que eres parte de la familia, Jaimie.

\- Gracias. –se sonrojó pero sonrió abiertamente- Toda mi familia siente lo mismo de su hijo. Según ellos hablo más de Arnold que de mi novio.

\- Oh, eso es normal. –Stella se encogió de hombros- Hay cosas que no le contarás a tus padres sobre tu novio, pero mayoritariamente todo lo que hagas con tus amigos se puede contar. –su sonrisa se suavizó mucho más- Por cierto ¿Estas bien cronometrada con tus pastillas?

Jaimie supo que la mujer intentaba ser educada y darle espacio por si no deseaba hablar del tema, pero al mismo tiempo lucía preocupada. Sinceramente preocupada.

\- Todo está cronometrado en mi celular. –golpeó su pequeño bolso con flequillos celestes y morados que descansaba a un costado de su cadera- Aunque aún tengo poco apetito. Por suerte mi hermano y su novia cocinan muy bien y vigilan que siga una estricta dieta. –abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado y agitó sus manos- No para adelgazar. Claro. Todo lo contrario, es una dieta de un nutricionista.

\- ¿La novia de tu hermano no estudiaba aquí, en Estados Unidos? –preguntó Miles- Cuando vi una de sus fotos la recordé, he dado conferencias en su universidad y ha asistido a todas las que han tratado sobre los efectos de las culturas antiguas a la sociedad actual ¿Sabías que los hippies, por ejemplo, portan los rasgos de…?

\- Cariño…

\- Papá no _logo-logo_. No. –pidió Geraldine, haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios- _Logo-logo_ no bueno. No.

Stella se cubrió la boca para no reír abiertamente y se inclinó confidencialmente hacia Jaimie.

\- Eso significa logorrea. Una vez se lo dije a Miles, que habla mucho cuando se emociona. Y Geraldine oyó. Como no puede decir esa palabra... –se encogió de hombros- La dice así.

\- Ya veo. –Jaimie sonrió, su cuñada también hablaba mucho cuando estaba emocionada, podía dar cátedras de cualquier cosa- Bueno, Lily terminó hace un año y medio su carrera y ahora está haciendo una maestría en Berlín. Vive con nosotros. Ella me presentó al equipo de médicos con los que regulo mis pastillas y veo los progresos. –habló con naturalidad, sonriendo.

Solo tenía motivos para estar orgullosa y nada para avergonzarse.

\- Pues estas preciosa. –sentenció Stella, mirándola con orgullo- Ya eras preciosa antes, pero ahora te ves mucho más radiante.

Jaimie se sonrojó y estiró con cierto nerviosismo su falda en A que llegaba hasta sus rodillas color chocolate. La gente era muy amable con ella, Scott decía que era algo en su naturaleza que inspiraba decirle cosas bonitas. Claro, su novio no le decía cosas exactamente _bonitas_ pero no cabía duda de que seguían siendo halagos.

\- Muchas gracias por acompañarme. Yo sé que era su día libre, de ambos y realmente lamento robarles su tiempo.

\- No te preocupes. –Miles le sonrió- Esto era una emergencia.

Ambos terminaron su conversación cuando llegaron a una construcción bastante grande color rojo. Ya no estaba ningún alumno cerca, así que entraron al edificio. Stella averiguó dónde quedaba el jardín de infantes y se encaminaron ahí. Jaimie aun recordaba la llamada de Arnold y cuando este le explicó rápidamente que cinco años atrás el hermano mayor de Gerald, Jamie O había embarazo a su novia en el último año de preparatoria. No había entrado en muchos detalles sobre el tema. Luego, Gerald había tomado el teléfono, se había disculpado con ella por meterla en ese problema y se había desvivido en justificaciones que ella cortó inmediatamente. Lo que si comprendió es que este Jamie O había cambiado positivamente después de la paternidad aunque su novia parecía seguir siendo la misma de antes. Jaimie O trabajaba y luchaba por estudiar un oficio al mismo tiempo, su pareja se quedaba en casa con todo el propósito para cuidar a su hijo, Mark. Pero eso no había salido muy bien. Al parecer se olvidaba de irlo a recoger o tenía otras cosas que hacer, obligando a Jamie O a salir de su trabajo o estudios para ir por su hijo. Pero en ese momento no podía y usualmente Gerald le hubiese ayudado pero estaba en Washington. Así que Arnold acudió a ella. Lo cual le halagaba.

Pero como no conocía la ciudad, había pedido a los padres de su amigo que la ayudaran.

Al final, se tomó una fotografía para que Arnold se la enviase a Jamie O y este avisara a la profesora de Mark que ella era la persona que recogería al niño.

Toda esa historia sonaba terrible y difícil. No conocía a Mark, pero sentía el impulso de abrazarlo. Él solo tenía cinco años y su madre había decidido aleatoriamente no ir a recogerlo. Y al parecer era algo bastante común. No podía creer que existieran madres así…

\- Ahí. –señaló Miles, bajando a Geraldine al suelo- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

\- No. –Jaimie observó como la pequeña niña miraba los dibujos que estaban colgados en las paredes del corredor- La profesora me espera a mí.

\- Pero si necesitas algo… -le recordó Stella.

\- Descuiden. –sonrió- Si me pongo nerviosa o algo ocurre, mi primer pensamiento será llamarlos. Esa es mi primera opción y mi único plan. Lo juro.

Los adultos se vieron honrados y asintieron. Jaimie respiró hondo y se encaminó a la puerta del jardín de infantes, tocó un par de veces y cuando una cansada voz femenina le dijo que pasara, entró.

El aula era colorida, llena de dibujos y pequeñas sillas. Por todos lados había muñecos, figuras interactivas y juguetes creativos. En una mesa estaba un niño de piel oscura y con cabello tan corto que obviamente se lo rapaban constantemente. El niño tenía unos shorts verdes hasta la rodilla y una chaqueta que debía imitar a un dinosaurio porque algo similar a escamas triangulares se alzaban en sus brazos y en su capucha holgada que descansaba sobre sus hombros. A su lado una mujer de mediana edad le animaba a seguir dibujando dentro de las líneas y le sugería que usara otro color además del verde. Pero el niño solo fruncía el ceño y seguía pintando.

\- Parece que vinieron por ti. –la profesora se levantó, mirando a Jaimie y rio bajito- Al inicio pensé que el señor Johanssen había bromeado conmigo o era algún tipo de filtro en la foto. –se disculpó la mujer- Pero en verdad su cabello es verde.

No lo dijo de forma grosera. Pero ese comentario hizo que Mark levantara la vista con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

\- ¡Es verde! –comentó, sonriendo ampliamente.

Jaimie había creído a primera vista que Mark era un niño melancólico o tal vez enojón. Pero le fue virtualmente imposible creer eso cuando vio la enorme sonrisa del pequeño. Este se había levantado de un salto y la miraba con sorpresa y emoción. Ella llevaba una peluca color menta con bucles gruesos hasta sobre sus hombros, se había puesto un adorno de cabello café que imitaba un bombón envuelto en papel. Su falda tenía imágenes de dulces a un costado y su blusa celeste de cuello chino tenía líneas blancas que le recordaban a los caramelos bicolor. Sus uñas estaban pintadas en tonos pasteles. Y si, era consciente que parecía algún tipo de duendecilla de los dulces. Pero le encantaba.

Además, obviamente había escogido el traje adecuado.

\- ¿Tú eres amiga de mi papá? –preguntó Mark sin poder creerlo.

Bueno, era la mejor amiga, del mejor amigo del hermano menor de su papá…

\- Si. –avanzó entre las mesas y se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño- Me harás compañía un rato hasta que tu papá pueda irte a recoger ¿Qué te parece?

El niño pareció saltar de emoción por un segundo pero luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Mi mamá sabe de esto? Ella se preocupará mucho.

Sí, claro.

\- Tu papá le avisó. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa podrás llamarla ¿Te sabes el número?

Mark asintió.

\- ¿Tú tienes novio? –preguntó Mark, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

\- Si… -sin saber exactamente por qué buscó en su celular una foto donde estuviese con el gitano. Diez fotos después encontró una apta para toda la familia, en ella se notaba que Scott era el que había tomado la foto mientras le besaba la mejilla cuando ella había estado dormida- ¿Ves?

Mark observó la foto, por el ángulo no se notaba su cabello, pero era muy obvio que era ella.

\- Tu novio luce malo.

\- Me lo han dicho mucho. –admitió, conteniendo la risa- Entonces ¿Listo para venir?

\- Si. Me gusta tu cabello.

\- Y a mi me gusta tu chaqueta. –se enderezó, mirando a la profesora- Muchas gracias por acompañarlo.

\- Descuida. –la mujer vio como el niño recogía sus cosas y bajó la voz- El señor y la señora Johanssen hacen su mejor esfuerzo. Pero es difícil ser padres a tan joven edad. –negó ligeramente- Admiro mucho al señor Johanssen por querer salir adelante y darle el mejor ejemplo a su hijo.

\- Usted es muy buena.

Jaimie había creído que la profesora le regañaría o algo malo pasaría, pero la mujer lucía increíblemente comprensiva.

\- Estoy listo. –el pequeño corrió hasta un pequeño dispensador de gel antibacterial y se limpió las manos.

Al segundo siguiente volvió con Jaimie y le tomó la mano con firmeza. Ella no pudo evitar reparar en sus uñas bien recortadas y la rompa increíblemente limpia. Cuando ella había ido al jardín de infantes era raro que algo durara limpio más de una hora. Entre Ray y ella podían hacer que la ropa terminara inutilizada en el transcurso de la semana. Inutilizada. Rota, desgarrada, descolorida. Hasta el día de hoy su madre no sabía cómo lo hacían. Ella tampoco.

Mark y ella se despidieron de la profesora y salieron al corredor. Geraldine se había subido en una pequeña banca pero cuando vio al niño saltó al suelo y con un chillido corrió hasta él para abrazarlo. Y no hubo poder sobre la tierra que hiciera que lo soltara. Lo cual llevó a que Miles intentara convencerla con dulces y palabras bonitas para llevarla en brazos y para su mala suerte la pequeña se negó. Mark parecía apenado, pero fue increíblemente educado y le dio la mano a Geraldine.

\- Las niñas son delicadas. –se explicó, mientras salían a la calle.

Jaimie se dio cuenta que no solo lo decía por Geraldine. Para el niño, era él quien las estaba liderando en la marcha, revisaba las calles y evitaba las casas con perros que pudiesen asustarlas. También tenía un ojo fijo en Stella, mientras le preguntaba todo de tipo de cosas a Miles. Él no tardó en ganarse al resentido padre que comenzó a explicarle una serie de cosas sobre guerreros primitivos o algo similar. Jaimie se desconectó ligeramente de la conversación, estaba más interesada en la manera en que Mark parecía un niño fornido, como si hiciera ejercicio todos los días, lucía increíblemente sano y bastante limpio, sin heridas o algo similar. Lo cual le pareció curioso, ella a su edad (y bueno, hasta hoy en día) había jugado con la torpeza de la juventud. Así que siempre tenía marcas nuevas, la ropa y el cuerpo sucios y había sido inquieta por naturaleza. Mark mantenía el paso firme, le sostenía la mano sin dudar y luchaba por lucir como adulto frente a Miles.

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de Huéspedes, Jaimie se ofreció a cuidar a los niños. Obviamente Geraldine no quería soltar a Mark y había visto un Nintendo en el cuarto de Gretel, así que podría entretener a Mark hasta que el resto llegara. Stella les preparó una pequeña canasta _divertida_ que consistía en una serie de emparedados vegetarianos muy coloridos y termos con jugos de varios sabores mezclados además de bloques de gelatinas de colores. Una vez más le recordó a Jaimie que si necesitaba ayuda no dudara en avisarle.

\- Si algo se escapa de control mi primera opción será asomarme al corredor y gritar " _¿Una ayudita?_ ". No tengo otro plan. –bromeó, sonriendo ampliamente mientras le daba a Mark la canasta- Ustedes son mi única opción y mi único plan de apoyo. –bromeó.

Una vez más notó que Stella lucía complacida y ella llevó a los niños al pequeño departamento. Después de convivir tanto tiempo en la casa von Bismarck donde Will había vivido más de un año y Gretel se había instalado desde agosto, Jaimie admiraba que pasaran de todo ese lujo a vivir en un cómodo, práctico y pequeño (más que el suyo en Potsdam) departamento. Pero tenía la marca de las dos rubias implantada por todos lados. Eso incluía una bolsa de boxeo y colchonetas de entrenamiento en lugar de una sala, lo cual sinceramente le encantaba, le daba un aire… salvaje al lugar. Cuando abrió la puerta, con la copia de llaves que debía ser de Will, se encontró con Gretel y Lila en algún tipo de discusión. En el mesón de la cocina estaba un gran televisión conectado a un Xbox One y había un Kinect en la parte superior. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a la pantalla para saber que " _Just Dance_ " estaba a todo su poder bombardeando con diferentes canciones.

\- …no creo que sea una buena idea. –comentó Lila, ligeramente nerviosa.

\- Oh, por favor. –la alemana sonrió de lado, aunque estaba mirando hacia la pantalla y movía su mano para pasar de una canción a otra- Esto es una excelente idea.

\- ¿Qué es una excelente idea? –preguntó Jaimie, para anunciar su presencia.

Las dos chicas la miraron y luego notaron las pequeñas presencias a su lado. Mark miraba todo de un lado a otro, curioseando cada pequeño detalle. Geraldine se soltó y corrió hacia Lila, quien rápidamente la alzó en brazos y la acomodó en su costado, preguntándole si había comido o si quería algo para beber.

\- ¿Quién es el pequeño? –preguntó la alemana- Dime que no estas recogiendo niños en la calle. Yo sé que parecen divertidos al inicio pero… -se cortó al notar la mirada severa de su novia- ¿Quién es? –prefirió repetir, sonriendo de lado.

\- El hijo de Jamie O.

\- Me llamo Mark. –el pequeño avanzó- ¿Y tú?

\- Gretel. –la alemana se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado e hizo un gesto hacia su novia- Ella es Lila. Así que Mark ¿Te secuestro Jaimie ofreciéndote dulces?

\- Solo por eso no te daré unos a ti. –se defendió la chica, terminando de entrar.

\- Ella es amiga de mi papá.

Jaimie hizo un gesto para explicar que les diría todo luego. Por el momento, avanzó hasta el juego que se había detenido en " _Animals_ " de Martin Garrix. Ella comenzó a mover su mano y avanzando por la música, siguiendo el ritmo animado.

\- Así que… ¿Cuál es tu excelente idea? –repitió.

\- Tal vez no lo sepas. –Gretel avanzó hasta la habitación de su prima y volvió con papeles y lápices de colores que dispuso a un costado de las colchonetas- Aquí tienes, Mark. –el chico asintió y se sentó en el suelo, buscando el color verde- Lila no sabe bailar.

\- Se bailar. –se defendió la chica, ayudando a beber un vaso de jugo a Geraldine teniendo especial cuidado para que no regara nada- ¿Quieres algo Mark?

\- No, muchas gracias. Por ahora estoy bien. –lo dijo casi como un autómata, de la manera en que los niños decían las palabras educadas porque los adultos le repetían que lo hicieran.

\- No cuenta bailar ballet ni vals ¿Sabes qué? No cuenta nada de dos a tres siglos atrás. –Gretel enmarcó su ceja- En una ocasión vi a la desgarbada enseñarle un par de pasos a base de imitación. Así que pensé ¿Qué mejor que este juego?

\- Esos pasos son muy complicados. –se defendió Lila, limpiando el rostro de Geraldine cuando esta había terminado- Nadie puede hacer esos pasos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –la alemana se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo? –aventuró Jaimie, que seguía buscando canciones- Aun no juego esta última versión.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si ella puede hacerlo comenzarás a entrenar con el juego.

\- No lo sé… -Lila avanzó y dejó a Geraldine junto a Mark.

La pequeña inmediatamente rodó al costado del chico y se apoyó contra él, mirando el dibujo. Mark automáticamente comenzó a explicarle sobre este y cuando Geraldine ofrecía sugerencias, como " _Rojo_ " señalando a las nubes, él asentía con solemnidad y comenzaba a pintarlas de esa manera. Jaimie solo prestó atención parcialmente, más atenta a las canciones y sus ritmos. " _Just Dance_ " era un juego agotador a toda regla. Ella respetaba a cualquiera que podía ser rápidamente bueno en este. No era exactamente clases de baile, pero era verdad que con un poco de entrenamiento el cuerpo se relajaría para pasos más fluidos. Tal vez debería animar a su hermano a practicar también. No era _pésimo_ bailando, pero dado que no era el mejor, se ponía nervioso por temor a fallar. Para mala suerte de Ray, ella era excelente bailando y Lily tenía fluidez con cualquier ritmo tropical que requiriese mover sus caderas a extrema velocidad mientras su cintura se ondeaba a otra, todo eso sin mover la parte superior de su torso. Si, brujería latina.

Jaimie encontró una canción con un tono bastante retro, la modelo para seguir los pasos tenía cabello rosa y un traje parecido a algo de ballet. Nunca había escuchado sobre " _I'm An Albatraoz_ " de AronChupa.

\- Espera… -miró su ropa y levantó su dedo índice- Voy a reducir las posibilidades de sudar mi ropa de calle y/o hacer un ridículo de mi persona al tropezarme con la misma.

\- Yo iba a sugerir lo mismo. –comentó Lila, sentándose junto a los niños para ver mejor.

\- Yo no, quería ver como lograbas esos pasos con esas botas. –Gretel sonrió angelicalmente y tomó asiento junto a Mark- ¿Eso es un tiburón verde?

\- Come mucho brócoli y espinaca. –explicó el niño, concentrado.

Geraldine hizo un mal gesto y dijo algo similar a " _bocobiugh_ ".

Jaimie negó ligeramente y entró al cuarto de Helga donde había puesto sus cosas, salió a los pocos minutos con unos shorts de tela verdes y una blusa blanca con manchas de colores que le caía por un hombro. Los bucles de su cabello menta los recogió con una pinza de cabello, así que estaban algo disparados por encima de su cabeza. Sin zapatos y con medias que tenían pequeña tracción para no caerse, volvió a la sala. La canción había pasado de un tono retro a algo electrónico, lo cual le animó más.

\- Solo para meter presión. –Gretel sacudió su celular- Voy a grabarte y le enviaré tu victoria o fracaso a Scott.

\- Eres pura maldad ¿Lo sabías? –Jaimie respiró hondo, intentando no sonrojarse.

\- Oh, aduladora. Pero no lograrás que te bese otra vez. –bromeó.

Jaimie rodó los ojos y dejó que la canción sonara. El ritmo de un piano comenzó y ella inmediatamente había tenido que recostarse en el suelo, como una muñeca de cuerda que había estado a punto de recoger su cuerpo en posición fetal. Hasta los niños se rieron al ver el pánico en su rostro por la sorpresiva pose, pero rápidamente se recuperó y estuvo pendiente a la pantalla. El primer movimiento era fácil, sus extremidades intentaron desplazarse como pistones al ritmo steampunk. Literalmente comenzó a moverse como una muñeca, irguiéndose un poco con curiosidad y luego sentándose de forma algo brusca. Cuando el ritmo electrónico golpeó fue más fácil, su cuerpo se adaptó rápidamente a los golpes de una bailarina mecánica. Lila jadeó cuando los colores cambiaron en la pantalla y todo se volvió más rápido. Pero Jaimie mantuvo el ritmo, encontrándolo realmente fácil. Casi no debía mover los pies y después de un rato los movimientos se repetían entre saltos y gestos exagerados con los brazos. En verdad era divertido y hasta le lanzó un beso al celular de Gretel cuando descubrió que en serio estaba siendo grabada. Los pasos fueron más animados al ritmo de una mezcla de escenario de cabaret y el último estilo electrónico. Pero seguía siendo fácil, algo ridículo, pero fácil. Para el final, una voz en francés habló y sus pasos fueron los de una muñeca algo poseída por un demonio. No ridícula, pero realmente peligrosa. No falló ni siquiera ahí y saltó con bastante energía cuando volvió al coro. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en la posición de inicio, en el suelo.

Los niños aplaudieron emocionados. Gretel detuvo la grabación y Lila no salía de su sorpresa.

\- ¡No se vale! –se defendió la pelirroja, completamente roja- Jaimie es excelente bailarina. Casi una profesional. Yo no podría eso. –e hizo un puchero que hasta Geraldine hubiese envidiado.

Jaimie rodó para quedar boca abajo y sonrió, agitada, pero con el pulso a mil. Eso era lo que amaba de bailar. Nada se comparaba a la sensación en el cuerpo que daba la música.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! –Mark la miraba con sorpresa- ¡Eras una muñeca!

\- ¡Muñeca! –Geraldine intentó imitar algunos pasos de baile pero sin levantarse, logrando que sus pies patearan los colores lejos.

Jaimie atrapó todos antes de que se fueran más lejos y se sentó, devolviéndoselos a Mark. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Geraldine le recordaba lo difícil que era tener hermanos cuando les daba arranques de energía.

\- Bien. –Gretel se levantó de un salto- Voy yo. –avanzó hasta la pantalla y obviamente había estado curioseando la música porque fue directo a una sola canción.

" _Circus_ " de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar e inmediatamente la letra fue como un himno dedicado para la alemana, quien sonreía encantadora.

\- Y subo la apuesta. Tú sabes que no he practicado esta canción. –señaló a Lila- La voy a bailar con tacones altos.

Y sin más se metió a su dormitorio, dejando que la canción se repitiera una y otra vez desde el menú. Jaimie se sentó junto a Mark pero este repentinamente se detuvo y la observó con preocupación.

\- Necesito llamar a mami. –le jaló la manga y luego miró a Lila- Ella estará preocupada.

Esta última se paró inmediatamente y con esa calma natural y materna en ella lo llevó donde el teléfono estaba. Mark recitó los números de su casa de memoria. Jaimie le bajó a la música.

\- ¡No estarán quitando el juego! –amenazó Gretel desde el dormitorio.

\- Mark está llamando a su mamá. –le avisó Jaimie, negando en silencio.

\- Estadounidenses… aman hacer dependientes a sus hijos. En Alemania desde que entramos a cualquier nivel de educación vamos a pie ¡Y solos!

\- También deben cazar su comida con las manos. –comentó Lila, entre resignada y divertida.

\- ¡Te oí!

Jaimie comenzó a reírse con fuerza, tapándose la boca para no ser escandalosa. Una de las cosas que había descubierto de Lila es que tantos años junto a la energía violenta de Gretel la habían convertido en alguien que parecía relajar las asperezas de esta con sus comentarios. A veces con algo divertido y otras veces con algún rasgo rescatable y bueno. Esa debía ser una tarea titánica pero Lila lucía complacida en su trabajo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Mark comenzó a hablar, lucía ligeramente nervioso pero mantenía un tono dócil, como si tratara con un animal herido.

\- ¿Mami…? No… No, no estoy con papá… ¡Mami! ¡No! –bajó más la mirada- No, no te pongas así… -pidió- Papá está en el trabajo, vendrá a recogerme… Y volveremos a casa, te lo prometo… Mami, te lo prometo… Yo también te amo… No, no voy a dejarte. No digas eso… Te amo… Lo prometo… Papá no va a dejarte… -parecía hacerse más pequeño a cada palabra- ¿Yo…? Una amiga de papá fue a recogerme… No. No. Ella tiene novio… Vi una foto… Te amo, mami… Si, vamos a estar de regreso a casa pronto. Lo prometo… Yo lo soy… -sonrió, recuperándose, escuchando las palabras amorosas en la otra línea- Yo lo soy… Tuyo… Tuyos… Te amo. –se relajó- Nos vemos. –y colgó.

Lila y ella cruzaron miradas. Ni siquiera sabían qué pensar. En menos de cinco minutos habían visto una montaña rusa de emociones. Un niño consolando a su madre, algo asustado pero mayoritariamente triste para luego verlo animarse y ser mimado antes de colgar. Mark lucía encantado, como si la conversación hubiese sido natural y buena desde el inicio. Jaimie no sabía exactamente qué pensar. El niño volvió con Geraldine y se sentó a su lado. No supo exactamente qué pasó, pero antes de darse cuenta tanto Lila como ella le sirvieron a los niños emparedados y jugo. No es que creyeran que eso iba a ayudarles, pero era algo que podían hacer.

\- ¿Quieren algo más? –preguntó Lila, sentándose con ellos.

\- ¿Jugar algo más? –aventuró Jaimie.

\- Yo quiero verlas bailar. –Mark levantó el rostro de su nuevo dibujo, parecía estar haciendo un ejército de soldaditos de plomo.

\- ¡Bailar! Ustedes. –Geraldine ladeó el rostro- Yo ver. Y _Mak_ dibujar.

\- Bien. –Lila se recogió el cabello en una coleta baja- Vamos a divertirnos entonces.

Tal vez no le gustara bailar y creyera que el juego era difícil. Pero si podía hacer a alguien feliz, Jaimie sabía que su amiga sería la primera en hacer el ridículo con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en los labios.

Toda idea dulce se esfumó cuando Gretel salió de su habitación. Antes de volver a Hillwood la alemana se había cortado la larga melena rubia que se había dejado crecer esos años. Ahora la tenía corta, hasta el mentón, con ligeras capas que la hacían lucir algo salvaje. El cintillo que había usado por tanto tiempo ya había desaparecido. Jaimie extrañaba lo extrañaba en ese momento, porque Gretel estaba usando una gorra de policía falsa. Lo que la hacía lucir muy peligrosa. No ayudaban los pantalones negros, en tubo y elásticos que se le pegaban hasta las caderas como segunda piel, sin contar el top de cuello de tortuga naranja de manga larga que le llegaba justo donde terminaban sus senos. Todo eso rematado con botines de colosales tacones negros que hacían ver a sus largas piernas como si fuesen infinitas. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para notar que Lila estaba luchando para cerrar la boca y tal vez no babear.

Gretel no gustaba de mostrar piel y de repente aparecía así. Cualquiera sufriría un infarto. Bueno, cualquiera que se sintiese atraído a la alemana.

Jaimie le tomó una foto.

Dos segundos después le había enviado a Will la imagen tortuosa. Y para empeorarlo puso su celular en silencio. Solo para dejarlo desesperarse un poco.

Gretel parecía indiferente a si lucía bien o no. Ella solo estaba declarando que podía bailar con eso puesto, muy similar a la ropa que usaba la modelo de la canción.

\- ¿Eres policía? –preguntó Mark, curioso- Un tío mío es policía y tiene una gorra así.

\- Lo soy. –la alemana le guiñó un ojo- Me gusta castigar a los que se portan ma…

\- ¡Gretel! –chilló Lila, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas, completamente roja.

La rubia comenzó a reírse con fuerza y Jaimie tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que Lila no le regañara también.

\- No es policía. –sentenció Lila- Solo es alguien que se va a quedar sin postre.

\- Todo depende de qué postre, podría dejarme la gorra. –jugó la alemana, con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Gre-tel.

\- Oh, bien. –se posicionó frente a la pantalla y seleccionó la canción- Cuatro estrellas como mínimo en mi primer intento. Lo pronostico.

Jaimie comenzó a grabar con su celular. Los pasos eran más fáciles que la anterior canción, más eróticos y dominantes, menos artísticos. Algo enfocado a ser el centro de atención. Entre más miraba, Jaimie notaba que la modelo del juego y Gretel era increíblemente parecidas, lo cual hacía más increíble notar que se movían en sincronía. Si luego se enteraba que la alemana había ayudado a " _Just Dance_ " con esos pasos no se extrañaría. Pero había que darle crédito, con esos tacones no dudaba en saltar alto y moverse entre pasos bruscos. Cuando tuvo que recostarse en el suelo, Jaimie supo que si hubiese sido ella, se hubiese clavado el tacón en la cintura. Pero Gretel se las apañó bastante bien. Le recordaba un poco a su cuñada, Lily, cuando iba a la universidad en esas botas afiladas y con tacones de aguja. No sabía si la alemana podría correr con unas botas así y una falda en tubo hasta la mitad de sus muslos, pero definitivamente su cuñada sí.

Y cuando creyó que la canción no podía ser más propicia para Gretel, se encontró mirando que los pasos de baile contenían movimientos de látigos y el ruido de uno sonó en la canción ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué otro tipo de canción escogería Gretel que no fuese una con látigos, hablara de ser el centro de atención y que decía que no le bastaba con ser observada?

Cuando terminó hizo una enorme reverencia y los niños aplaudieron como la pequeña audiencia que eran.

Dos horas después, cuando Helga llegó a la Casa de Huéspedes, se encontró con Jamie O en la puerta. El chico ni siquiera la reconoció y ella tampoco lo hubiese hecho si no fuese porque los padres de Arnold estaban hablando con él. El fornido hermano de Gerald había perdido musculatura, seguía siendo delgado y tenía un cuerpo firme, pero ya no parecía un brabucón. Pero lucía feliz cuando cargó un pequeño niño muy parecido a él. Arnold le había contado que Jamie O trabajaba, estudiaba y hacía todo para ser el sustento de su familia sin pedir ayuda a sus padres o a los de la madre de niño. Lo cual era admirable, le daba crédito a eso. Tal vez no tuviese el cuerpo musculoso del pasado pero ahora se veía mejor. Agotado, cansado pero en calma. Nunca hubiese creído que Jamie O pudiese ser un buen padre, menos aun cuando supo que todo el asunto había sido porque él y su novia no habían estado usando ninguna protección cuando mantenían relaciones. Pero ahí estaba, demostrando que alguien podía madurar, esforzarse y que el sujeto que conoció siendo un adolescente ruidoso y prepotente simplemente había sido un adolescente, no el modelo final de quién realmente sería.

Por lo que alcanzó a oír, los padres de Arnold le estaban ofreciendo cuidar a Mark, el hijo de Jamie O, en las tardes. Obviamente él lucía receloso y apenado, pero si algo tenía los Shortman era ser tercos. Geraldine entraría a una guardería en unos meses y ellos tendrían que contratar una niñera que la cuidara en la tarde porque no podían cargar con esa responsabilidad a los abuelos de Arnold. El precio sería lo mismo por cuidar uno o dos niños. Helga sabía que eso no era verdad, pero sonaron tan seguros que Jamie O pareció meditarlo. No acordaron nada en ese momento, pero Stella intercambió números telefónicos y dejó a padre e hijo irse. El pequeño iba de la mano de su padre y no paraba de hablar sobre hadas bailarinas y su nueva amiga Geraldine.

Helga negó en silencio y entró a la casa, charló por un momento con Stella y Miles, enterándose de lo sucedido y les gradeció por ayudar a Jaimie con el problema. Arnold no le había dicho nada pero eso no le extrañaba, cuando él tenía un campeonato apenas podía usar el celular y obviamente se había concentrado en ayudar a Gerald con todo eso.

La rubia subió los escalones, concentrada por el momento en sus propios asuntos, recordando que el día siguiente debía ir a casa y cenar con sus padres.

Ya, lo admitía: Su padre no era la peor persona del mundo.

Bien, no era el mejor y era un dinosaurio torpe en cuestiones sociales.

Pero no era lo peor.

Y sorpresivamente lo había entendido como si de una epifanía se hubiese tratado. El año pasado había nacido el primero hijo de Olga con su esposo. Nunca hubiese imaginado que la dulce, perfecta, tierna y efusiva Olga pescaría un director de orquesta internacionalmente conocido como Nikolaus. El sujeto era ruso, parco, serio y frío. Helga lo adoraba, tenía una manera de mirar a la gente como si intentara descifrar si eran seres humanos o mobiliario. Pero estaba enamorado de su hermana, a su peculiar forma. No era grosero, pero era de un juicio salomónico con todo y todos. Al punto que cuando nació su hijo Dmitri, mientras Olga se deshacía en halagos, Nikolaus había cargado al niño y le había dicho " _Serás el mejor_ " ¡Así de seco! Si fuese malo, sería su tipo de villano favorito en una película de espía. Pero era un director de orquesta obviamente amante de la música y enamorado de su hermana. Toda la familia había viajado a Moscú para participar en el _evento_ que fue el nacimiento de bebé. Así lo había querido Olga. Y cuando decía todos, se refería también a su tío y Gretel. En la mañana habían visitado a Ivan, el tío ruso de su prima y primo de su difunta tía Irina. Junto a él visitaron el cementerio donde descansaba la familia Nóvikova y dejaron flores en la tumba de la madre de Gretel. En la noche había nacido Dmitri, según lo planeado.

Y Big Bob había lucido tan sorprendido, orgulloso y feliz. Pero… viejo. Helga por primera vez notó como la edad había golpeado a su padre. Ya no lucía tan seguro y en poder de todo, parecía que la edad le estaba cobrando factura y de alguna manera él se había resignado con orgullo a eso. El primer nieto que tenía Big Bob lo había hecho casi llorar y había lucido… humano. Después de eso, su padre había hablado con ella, sin forzarla, sin imponerse, casi resignado. Helga lo escuchó, sorprendida y se dio cuenta que Big Bob estaba levantando la bandera de la paz. A su manera, se estaba disculpando por todo. Claro, no en palabras, pero ya no la presionaba a que volviese a casa o le dijera qué estaba ocurriendo con ella.

Para Helga hubiese sido virtualmente imposible darle todo el control a otra persona. Su orgullo no se lo hubiese permitido y eso lo había heredado de su padre. Pero ahí estaba Big Bob, haciéndolo como último recurso para que ella no se apartara más. Tal vez estaba dándose cuenta que entre más rápido su hija se acercaba a la mayoría de edad, menos posibilidades tendría de forzarla a estar con ellos, en familia. Tal vez fuese que la llegada de un nieto le había hecho sentir que ya era mayor y el tiempo estaba pasando rápidamente. Ella no sabía la respuesta sobre por qué él había levantado la bandera blanca entre ellos. Pero se propuso bajar las defensas.

No fue fácil. No fue épico. No hubo charlas filosóficas ni corazones abiertos. Solo detuvieron la hostilidad y esa actitud de " _la mejor defensa es una buena ofensiva_ " que era tan Pataki. Si, era difícil, pero al parecer eso era parte de madurar, darse cuenta que su madre no era débil y que su padre no era un monstruo. Genial, estaba creciendo.

Eso era aterrador.

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento perdió todo momento trascendental en que estuviese pasando en su cabeza. " _Starships_ " de Nicki Minaj sonaba a todo volumen. Eso ya era raro. Aun a sabiendas que tenía visitas y que Gretel había vuelto no se hubiese esperado esa canción ni en un millón de años. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue encontrar a Lila toda acalorada con unos shorts que debían ser de Will y una camiseta vieja intentando bailar siguiendo la coreografía de un videojuego. Gretel y Jaimie estaban en el suelo, sentadas, entre animándola a seguir y riéndose completamente entretenidas.

Helga se preguntó si en verdad había extrañado tener el departamento lleno de vida.

No podía ser ¿Verdad?

¿En serio había extrañado la compañía de esa gente loca?

Por lo menos Lila lo estaba intentando. Algo torpe y todo, pero esos paso se veían difíciles, requerían bastante movimiento de piernas y caderas. Cuando el coro llegó, todo electrónico, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver como luchaba la pelirroja por seguir el ritmo y terminaba botándose al suelo completamente rendida, sin importar que estuviese perdiendo su puntaje.

\- ¡Esto es difícil! –se quejó Lila y cuando notó su presencia le sonrió- Eso es difícil ¿Verdad?

\- Ni siquiera creo que yo podría hacerlo. –botó su mochila y bolso con el uniforme de béisbol a un costado y se sintió relajada, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Si, había extrañado a esas locas.

\- No digas eso. Tú bailas bien. –Lila se lamentó- Ustedes tres lo hacen. Esto es difícil. –se recostó, agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Esto han estado haciendo toda la tarde? –preguntó Helga, notando que la ventana de la cocina y las de los dormitorios estaban abiertas dado que el ambiente era caluroso después de tanto ejercicio- Yo estudiando y entrenando un equipo ¿Y ustedes? ¡Jugando!

\- ¡Estamos de visita! –corearon Jaimie y Gretel desde el suelo antes de reírse animadamente.

\- Yo he sido forzada a esto. –se defendió Lila, sentándose, aunque parecía que le faltaba una hora o dos para recuperar su respiración- Gretel cree que esto sería un buen _entrenamiento_ de baile.

\- Y hablando de… -comentó la alemana.

\- …vimos una canción. –continuó Jaimie- Y es para cuatro jugadores.

Helga abrió los ojos.

\- Oh no.

\- ¡Por favor!

\- ¡Desgarbada!

\- ¡Anda! –hasta Lila se unió- ¡Es divertido!

\- Pensé que no te gustaba. –Helga protestó.

\- Bueno, es difícil, pero me gusta. –la pelirroja sonrió- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por mí? –pidió Gretel, intentando sonar inocente pero desistiendo a la mitad, así que jaló a Jaimie y estrujó sus mejillas en dirección de Helga- Por ella.

Lo peor era que si, Jaimie era increíblemente tierna, aun con las mejillas aplastadas.

\- Oh, bien… -gruñó, dando zancadas a su dormitorio- Voy a patear sus traseros en este juego.

\- ¡Usa algo ligero!

Helga rodó los ojos, sin poder creerlo. Ahí estaba, después de un arduo entrenamiento, siendo la capitana del equipo de béisbol, con tareas que hacer, comida que poner en su estómago y con un novio que llegaría en una hora o dos ¿Y qué hacía? Meterse en unos shorts de pijama y una camiseta de Arnold porque ¡Nadie iba a decir que Helga G. Pataki era cobarde! Así que salió de su habitación y encontró a las tres chicas sonriéndole con fingida inocencia.

Si, había caído en su trampa.

Rayos…

\- Bueno… -Lila agitó sus pestañas con una sonrisa dulce.

\- Aquí esta… -continuó Jaimie, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tal vez para no partirse los pómulos con la sonrisa colosal que tenía.

\- La canción. –Gretel la jaló con ellas.

\- " _Bang Bang_ " –frunció el ceño, ni siquiera alcanzó a leer todos los nombres de quienes cantaban esa canción.

Pero su prima no le dejó hacer mucho, antes de darse cuenta estaban paradas una junto a la otra. Helga, Gretel, Lila y Jaimie. Cuando la canción inició y vio quién debería ella interpretar, con un cabello salvaje y rizado que le recordaba a la cuñada de Jaimie, así que quiso salir de ahí.

\- No vas a huir ¿Verdad? –susurró la alemana, más divertida por su sufrimiento que por realmente bailar.

\- Voy a sacar el mejor puntaje. –rodó los ojos y se preparó.

Bien, era una canción de carácter sexual. Anotado.

No podía creer que se estuviese divirtiendo con el ritmo pegajoso. Nunca se imaginó en una banda femenina y definitivamente nunca lo haría. Pero era buena en eso y hasta Lila salía a flote. Al parecer el _personaje_ que le tocaba era algo como la principal, pues en varias ocasiones tuvo que hacer cosas por su cuenta. Y no le importó porque cuando cruzó miradas con Gretel supo que esa era una competencia.

Y oh… iba a ganar.

\- Lástima que este paso no te salga bien. –bromeó Helga, mientras sacudía su pecho al ritmo de la música- O no se te vea tan bien…

\- ¿Bromeas? –justo en ese momento tuvieron que hacer un arco con las caderas y ella se inclinó hacia adelante- Casi tengo lástima que sea el único paso que puedas. –sonrió de lado, sacudiendo las caderas.

Lila y Jaimie soltaron una pequeña risa cuando los pasos complicados llegaron. Las dos rubias ni siquiera tuvieron que mirar para saber que ellas estaban alardeando de sus bonitas y torneadas piernas que se exponían constantemente entre saltos y brincos.

\- Te pareces a tu personaje. –comentó Helga, decidiendo que a veces era mejor aliarse con la familia- El traje te quedaría.

\- Esos micro-shorts te lucirían bien. –aceptó Gretel antes de caer al suelo y hacer los complejos pasos que le tocaban- Aunque no tengas tanto con qué rellenarlos.

Helga soltó un gruñido y eso empeoró cuando tuvieron que hacer pasos de rap. O lo que ella creía que era rap. No podía creer que en serio estuviese haciendo eso. Una mirada le dijo que no era la única que encontraba absurdo todo eso. Aunque las otras se estaban riendo. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría bailando ridículamente esa canción ella se hubiese doblado de risa. Pero ahí estaba, ahora haciendo un tipo de tren de costado.

Y Gretel le tocó el trasero.

No, no se lo tocó, se lo agarró, con fuerza y maña. Solo por no perder quedó quieta mientras la otra chica le sonreía con maldad.

\- Lila… -rogó a la encargada de controlar a la cosa salvaje que tenía por pariente.

\- ¿Qué…? ¡Oh! ¡Gretel!

La alemana sonrió con inocencia y se giró para el siguiente pasó.

Así que ella invocó a su Will _interno_ (todos debían tener uno) y le dio una nalgada a su prima como si fuese una espátula intentando hacer volar un filete en el aire.

Gretel chilló y dio un salto. Lila se tropezó y cayó sobre Jaimie. Las tres chicas terminaron enredadas en el suelo, mientras Helga reía con todas sus fuerzas, dejando que la maldad corriera por sus venas.

¡Eso les pasaba por intentar engañarla!

Arnold estaba feliz, habían tenido un gran torneo y Gerald era un gran capitán de equipo. Aun bajo la presión del problema familiar que había tenido, su amigo se las arregló para guiarlos a una buena victoria y llevarlos a las semi-finales. Todo el cuerpo le palpitaba de cansancio y estaba feliz que el hijo de Jamie O hubiese pasado bien. La emergencia había pasado y todo había terminado como una buena anécdota. Cuando había terminado el torneo revisó los mensajes de Jaimie y vio las fotos. Al parecer su hermana se había hecho un nuevo amigo, lo cual era bastante agradable. Ella lucía feliz y animada. Una de las razones por las que apoyaba que Geraldine fuese a una guardería era para que pasara más tiempo con niños y menos con adultos todo el tiempo. Obviamente el tiempo con el pequeño Mark había demostrado su punto.

Al llegar a la Casa de Huéspedes le sorprendió no encontrarse con nadie. Desde que habían adaptado los departamentos para que fuesen utilizados por estudiantes universitarios sensatos, no había momento en que no se encontrara con alguien correteando por los pasillos con una pila de cosas hablando sobre algún profesor ogro que estaba volviéndolo loco o caminando como un zombi después de no dormir por días. Pero el lugar estaba desértico, hasta de su propia familia. Aunque dada la hora, sus padres debían estar contándole alguna historia a Geraldine. A pesar del agotamiento, apresuró su paso para ir hacia el departamento de Helga.

La noche anterior habían tenido una discusión y tenía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca, la calma después de la tormenta. No había sido nada del otro mundo, ambos habían estado agotados y se habían desquitado con el otro sin siquiera darse cuenta. Por lo menos en un inicio. Por fortuna él se percató de ello y habían calmado su energía. Lo cual era bueno. Ambos eran tercos, pero en todos esos años que iban juntos nunca terminaban una discusión enojados. Al final uno de los dos terminaba siendo la voz razonable que señalaba lo ridículo que era todo. A veces era difícil. No, la mayoría de veces podía ser difícil, pero por sobre cualquier sentimiento negativo, era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería lastimar al otro. Además, intentaban hablarlo todo. Las veces que más habían discutido habían sido exactamente porque se guardaban cosas. Y después de su incidente en el hospital y la gastritis con la que debía trabajar, él prefería mantener las cosas claras. Pues, bueno, a pesar de lo que dijese Gretel, él no era masoquista. Así que se esforzaba por decirlo todo y mantener la paz. Lamentablemente tendría que esperar a que las visitas se fuesen para tener un minuto de tranquilidad con Helga y hablarle de lo que últimamente le había estado carcomiendo su cabeza.

Si no fuese orgulloso, le consultaría a Gretel sobre qué hacer. Pero… dado que lo era, esperaba tener un tiempo con Jaimie que era su mejor fuente de información (y una más amigable).

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta escuchó música animada. Eso no le extrañó. Después de usar sus llaves se encontró con todo un escenario.

Su novia, su mejor amiga, su cuñada y la novia de esta estaban sacudiendo sus traseros y moviendo sus piernas como si fuesen algo similar a unas vaqueras.

" _Bang bang into the room. I know ya want it. Bang bang all over you_ "

¿Qué…?

Arnold ladeó el rostro. Nadie las estaba forzando y obviamente se estaban divirtiendo.

\- ¿Hola…?

Las chicas ni siquiera le regresaron a ver. Ni siquiera cuando todas terminaron encuclillas imitando unos forajidos pistoleros.

No iba ni siquiera a preguntar.

Así que miró la pantalla del televisor. Si, identificó el juego, Gerald también lo tenía en su casa, usualmente su hermana lo usaba. Así que se sentó a un costado del mesón. Totalmente a la vista.

Ninguna lo saludó.

Hasta el perro tenía mejor recibimiento.

Cuando la canción terminó intentó decir algo pero las chicas inmediatamente volvieron a poner la canción, con un empecinamiento increíble ¿Cuánto tiempo iban practicando esos pasos? Por la forma en que sudaban y que Jaimie hubiese lanzado descuidadamente una de sus preciadas pelucas, le decía que ya debía ser demasiado.

\- Bien. –se levantó y obstruyó con su cuerpo el televisor- ¿Hola?

Las cuatro chicas lo miraron como si salieran de un hechizo. Helga se sonrojó rápidamente, tal vez percatándose qué había estado haciendo frente a él. Gretel frunció el ceño y tanto Lila como Jaimie se dejaron caer al suelo, agitadas. Las piernas les temblaban.

\- Yo… -comenzó Helga.

\- Hola. –repitió, mirando a cada una de ellas.

Sin contar Gretel, todas respondieron como si fuesen al jardín de infantes y corearan un " _Hola_ " alargado.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?

\- Intentábamos tener una puntuación perfecta. Las cuatro. –Gretel parecía ser la única que no estaba por desmayarse o caer presa de un sonrojo- Y tú interrumpiste este exhaustivo entrenamiento.

\- Ellas me forzaron. –se defendió Helga, cruzándose de brazos- Me amenazaron y todo.

Arnold enmarcó una ceja.

\- Tengo videos que demuestran lo contrario. –Jaimie agitó su celular, aunque seguía recostada boca arriba en el suelo- En otro… -respiró hondo- momento… -hizo gestos con sus manos antes de que estas también cayeran a sus costados.

\- Ni siquiera pasa la primera semana y ya una de nuestras visitas colapsó. –se lamentó Arnold, avanzando al refrigerador y sirviendo cuatro vasos de jugo.

\- ¡Estoy bien! –Jaimie rodó y terminó medio recostada sobre Lila- ¡Estamos bien!

La otra pelirroja asintió efusivamente.

\- ¿No les distes de beber? –Arnold preguntó escéptico hacia Gretel.

\- ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que…? – ella levantó su mano- No me respondas. Pero no, esta vez no lo hice.

\- El mes pasado emborrachó a Scott, a Will, a mi hermano, a la novia de mi hermano y a mí. –Jaimie se asomó por entre sus húmedos cabellos- Todos terminamos en Polonia y casi nos arrestan.

\- ¿Y yo por qué no sabía esto? –consultó Arnold, mirando a su cuñada fijamente.

\- Porque se suponía que no debía decírtelo. –Helga estaba que contenía una carcajada- Ups… -se tapó la boca.

\- Nadie debía decirle. –la alemana fulminó con la mirada a las dos chicas- La única que se ha mantenido firme es Lila.

\- Ella está dormida. –Jaimie apoyó su codo sobre el piso y miró a su amiga, dado que seguía ligeramente sobre ella- Totalmente dormida.

Arnold suspiró y les entregó jugo a las tres chicas que estaban despiertas.

\- ¿Por qué cada vez que le digo a tu prima que no haga algo, lo hace? –preguntó hacia Helga.

\- Me sorprende que le sigas diciendo que no haga algo. –respondió la rubia, bebiendo a bocados cortos su jugo- Ya la conoces, tú sabes cómo es ella. Cada vez que se le dice que no haga algo –señaló a la alemana- lo hace. Siempre. Ya deberías saber que así no se controla a esta mujer.

\- ¡Si! –Gretel asintió- En realidad ¡Me debes unas disculpas!

\- ¿Unas disculpas? –Arnold abrió los ojos.

Eso debía ser una broma.

\- Estoy herida emocionalmente por las cosas que me haces hacer. –sentenció la alemana- Tú eres una terrible influencia en mi persona.

Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Parpadeó. Cerró la boca. Helga soltó una carcajada y Jaimie se tapó la boca para no despertar a Lila, aunque parecía virtualmente imposible que alguien la hiciera reaccionar en ese momento.

\- Te juro que… -el chico respiró hondo- No, no me voy a tomar la molestia de responder eso. –miró hacia Jaimie- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?

La chica parpadeó, ligeramente sorprendida y asintió, levantándose con algo de torpeza. Antes de llegar a su lado, Arnold tuvo que sostenerla. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban bailando pero la pobre chica estaba temblando.

\- ¿Podemos…?

\- ¿Usar mi habitación? –preguntó Helga, derrumbándose en el suelo- Por supuesto. Vayan. –se recostó- Tómense su tiempo. –cerró los ojos- Yo moriré de vergüenza o de agotamiento. Lo que venga primero.

\- Exagerada…

Arnold no oyó más sobre la próxima discusión de ese par. Así que se concentró en escoltar a Jaimie hasta el dormitorio y dejarla desplomarse sobre la cama, mientras él cerraba la puerta y se sentaba a su lado. No había sido su plan tener una conversación así, pero estaba calculando que tampoco tendrían mucho tiempo después.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? –la chica apoyó su codo sobre el colchón y se apoyó en este.

\- Solo quería preguntarte algo. –se encogió de hombros- No sé si tendremos tiempos. Después de esto llevaré a Helga a la cama para que duerma. Si la dejo aquí, Gretel y ella se la pasarán compitiendo con ese juego.

\- Tú también te pondrías a competir. –Jaimie ladeó el rostro- Tal vez seas la voz de la razón en muchas cosas, pero tampoco te gusta dar tu brazo a torcer. Además, bailas muy bien.

\- Bueno… -el chico se sonrojó ligeramente y miró el techo- Admito que el juego se ve tentador…

\- Mañana podemos competir de forma más divertida. –Jaimie le dio una palmadita en la mano- En lo personal creo que te quedaría bien " _Fine China_ " de Chris Brown. Gretel se quedaría con la boca cerrada.

\- ¿Tú crees? –Arnold sonrió con cierta ilusión y luego comenzó a reír- Bien. No me tientes o terminaré haciéndolo ahora. Y quienes se desvelarán seremos ella y yo.

\- Algo me dice que es parte de sus planes. –Jaimie bostezó, agotada- Le gusta picarte la existencia.

\- Me he dado cuenta. –Arnold contuvo un suspiro y se aclaró la garganta para retomar sus intenciones, ese era un tema que no se le hacía mucha ilusión preguntar, pero debería hacerlo- Tú… -carraspeó- Scott y tú mantienen una relación relativamente a la distancia ¿No? –la miró- ¿Es difícil…?

\- Al inicio lo fue. –Jaimie se recostó boca arriba- Pero creo que cada vez es más y más común mantener relaciones a distancia.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- El mundo se vuelve cada vez más pequeño. –meditó la chica- Ya no es tan imposible o lejano pensar en estudiar en otro país o viajar simplemente por el placer de viajar. El mismo costo de esos viajes son muy inferiores a cómo lo eran antes. Cuando Ray y yo pensábamos en la beca deportiva, creímos que sería muy difícil. Pero en Europa es bastante común ir y venir de país en país. –lo miró- Cuando te acostumbras a esa ida, te das cuenta que en términos generales la vida es así. Ya no hay tantas fronteras como antes o por lo menos puedes sortearlas. Pero… -se sentó y cruzó sus piernas en pose de loto- asumo que esto es porque estás pensando en que tal vez ustedes dos terminen en universidades separadas.

\- Si… Tal vez ella vaya a Berlín, tiene posibilidades de una beca en la universidad a la que asisten Will y Gretel. Pero también puede tener becas aquí. Unas muy buenas. –Arnold tamborileó ligeramente sobre su rodilla- Yo aplicaré para algunas universidades. Aún estoy buscando eso. Pero no coincidimos en todas. No quiero que ella deje su sueño por mí y sé que debo seguir mi propio camino. Porque vamos a seguir juntos pero… -lanzó el rostro hacia atrás- No es fácil. Técnicamente vivimos juntos, la veo todos los días, estoy acostumbrado a tenerla en las comidas e ir juntos a clases. Y… bueno, un montón de cosas…

\- No tienes que entrar en detalle. –le calmó Jaimie- Pero te entiendo. Solo puedo aconsejarte algunas cosas: Primero, pónganse metas a corto y largo plazo. Scott hizo eso conmigo y me ayudó mucho al inicio. No importaba lo que estuviéramos haciendo, teníamos un día a la semana, como mínimo, en que tendríamos una videollamada, ahorrábamos para vernos, hacíamos planes. Él veía cosas cerca de su universidad y le tomaba fotos para decirme que ahí iba a llevarme cuando fuera a visitarlo, yo hacía lo mismo. La espera se hacía más sostenible porque planeábamos cosas. Segundo, mantengan constante comunicación sincera y directa. A veces es muy difícil, por la añoranza o por los cambios de humor… -se encogió de hombros- o cualquier cosa, que a veces simplemente te pones infantil. Pero no puedes darte ese lujo estando a la distancia. Si algo te molesta debes explicarlo, si tienes duda de algo debes decirlo y poner en palabras cada uno de tus sentimientos. –le sonrió ligeramente culpable- Al inicio, con todo y las hormonas, me ponía realmente sensible y decaída. Así que me aislaba, pensaba tonterías y no le decía nada. Scott me regañó terriblemente por eso. Él no podía adivinar qué me pasaba si yo no le decía y ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos bien al final. La comunicación es vital.

Arnold asintió, bajando la mirada. Si, había pensado en cosas así. No con tanta precisión, pero había supuesto que sería bueno acordar con Helga que siempre se mantendrían en contacto. Además, después de lo que había pasado años atrás, donde él se había guardado sus emociones y todo había terminado terriblemente mal, no quería imaginar qué ocurriría si pasara algo similar con la distancia entre ambos. Un vistazo a Jaimie le indicó que a pesar de lo dulce que era, con esa aura tranquila que la rodeaba, era una persona muy fuerte y madura. No era fácil mantener una relación a distancia, no creía que fuese algo simple para lidiar y menos desde el inicio. Scott no solo residía la mayoría del tiempo en Londres, donde estudiaba, sino que viajaba por su familia. Arnold por lo menos tenía todos esos años de relación donde habían fortalecido sus vínculos de forma más segura. Jaimie y el gitano habían tenido que pasar por el camino difícil. Y aunque odiara admitirlo, era obvio que Scott explotaría el universo con tal de mantener la alegría en los ojos pardos de Jaimie.

\- A Ray se le hizo más fácil tener una relación a distancia. Lily era nuestra amiga que solo veíamos una vez al año. Mucho menos de lo que tú y yo nos vemos. –continuó Jaimie- Así que él sabía en qué se metía. Ya siendo amigos habían manteniendo el contacto gracias a la tecnología. Si no fuese porque está en Venecia teniendo unas vacaciones románticas completamente planeadas por su cuenta mientras Lily se debe querer lanzar por uno de los canales más famosos de la ciudad por el bochorno que mi hermano le hace pasar… te diría que le preguntaras a él. Ray me aconsejó mucho cuando creía que no podría soportarlo. –contuvo una risa divertida- Él me enseñó mis dos siguientes consejos, así que presta atención. En tercer lugar, confía en tu pareja. Yo sé que no debo darte esta conversación, porque conoces a Helga y es en las únicas manos capacitadas a las que te entregaría. –sonrió- Pero si van a tener una relación a distancia debe ser porque confían mutuamente. Si, siempre habrá dudas " _¿Qué tal si conoce a otra persona?_ " o " _¿Y si alguien intenta conquistarla mientras yo estoy acá sin hacer nada?_ "

Él asintió con fuerza, porque ese era uno de sus miedos. Helga era increíble, fiera, fuerte, con personalidad y hermosa. Si ya tenía a muchas personas temblando ante su presencia ¿Cómo sería si él no estaba cerca?

\- Ray me recordó algo. Esos mismos miedos pueden pasar aun si estas cerca ¿No crees? El hecho de que estén juntos no significa que tu pareja no pueda conocer gente nueva y que alguien quiera conquistarla. –Jaimie lo tomó del rostro para clavar su mirada en él- Tú no eres su dueño. No puedes rodearla y declararla como tuya. Ella sola defenderá la relación que tiene contigo. Sobre eso se trata confiar. Helga va a pararle el carro a cualquiera porque no es débil, porque no existe tal cosa como la _tentación_ que pueda con ella. Por eso es tu novia, por eso la amas, porque es increíble. Helga no va a decir " _tengo novio_ " como excusa para decirle a alguien que no. Ella va a decir " _no me interesas_ ", porque te ama a ti, estés en el mismo continente o no. Eso es confianza.

\- Tu hermano es muy inteligente… -susurró Arnold, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces. –Jaimie lo soltó- Mi hermano es increíble. –sentenció.

\- Espero que Geraldine pueda hablar así de mí. Realmente es raro que los hermanos con tan poca o… nula diferencia de edad –recordó, dado que Jaimie y Ray eran mellizos- se lleven tan bien.

\- Ray decidió actuar como hermano mayor conmigo. No soy ingenua, él vio que iba a ser difícil para mí, así que se hizo fuerte. –deslizó sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de Arnold- Igual que tú lo eres. Respecto a Geraldine, simplemente recuerda que eres su hermano, no su padre. Ámala, protégela y aconséjala, pero no te le impongas. Geraldine tiene suerte de tener un hermano tan increíble como tú.

Arnold sintió su cara arder. Sus hombros se tensaron ligeramente al pensar en eso. En ese momento se juró hacer eso, amarla, protegerla y aconsejarla, ser un apoyo para ella. No imponerse. En realidad, tenía un buen ejemplo sobre eso. Timberly y Gerald solían discutir mucho cuando su amigo intentaba sermonearla o decirle que no hiciera algo. Obviamente Timberly adoraba a su hermano, era mucho más apegada a él que a Jamie O. Pero muchas asperezas entre ambos se debían a que Gerald actuaba como si tuviese derechos sobre ella. Arnold se dijo que él no tenía nada de eso con Geraldine. Él tenía deberes y obligaciones con ella, que con gusto los llevaría a cabo, porque la recompensa era la felicidad de su hermana menor.

\- ¿Cuál es el último consejo? –consultó, levantando la mirada.

\- Siempre apóyate en tus amigos. Ese es mi cuarto consejo. Cuando te sientas solitario o Helga este muy ocupada con sus exámenes y quieras hablar con alguien. O no sé, quizás se pelearon y necesitas despejar tu mente antes de solucionar el problema… Simplemente cuenta con nosotros. –Jaimie sonrió pero contuvo un amplio bostezo entre sus labios, visiblemente agotada- No cargues todo sobre ella. No cargues todo sobre ti. Tus amigos estamos para apoyarte. Helga no es tu vida, no es el centro de tu universo. Ella es alguien importante pero no hagas que todo dependa de estar a su lado o hablar con ella. Si eres equilibrado, todo estará bien ¿No crees?

Arnold se estiró y besó la frente de Jaimie, sonriendo con orgullo.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste una persona tan sabia?

Ella rio abiertamente, sonrojándose y se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez cuando comencé a salir con Scott. Él me trata como si yo fuese capaz de todo.

\- Tú _eres_ capaz de todo. –comentó Arnold, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ya… pero la mayoría cree que debe estar a mi alrededor listos para sostenerme o evitarme las malas partes. Y lo agradezco. –aseguró- Pero Scott cree que puedo lidiar con el mundo. Con lo bueno y con lo malo. No le gustaría que salga lastimada, pero cree en mí. Por eso lo amo. –ladeó el rostro- Más o menos es la misma razón por la que Lila y Will aman tanto a Gretel o tú a Helga. Ellos nos hacen sentir vivos, al límite. Así que la vida se vuelve interesante. –dio un ligero brinco cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar contra su mano y suspiró- Oh… había olvidado que puse esto en silencio hace horas. –observó la pantalla- Por un rato estuve torturando a Will, pero al parecer también me perdí un par de llamadas de mi hermano.

\- ¿Quieres que te de espacio para que le contestes?

\- Por favor. –Jaimie bostezó otra vez- Antes de que me caiga del sueño.

\- Gracias por todo. –Arnold se levantó- En serio, eres la mejor.

\- Me lo dicen seguido. –bromeó a chica.

El rubio salió de la habitación y justo cuando cerró la puerta alcanzó a oír la voz de una chica con un curioso acento casi gritando por el altavoz.

\- _¿Sabías que en Venecia la gente aplaude cuando ve parejas besarte? ¡Aplauden en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar! ¿Qué rayos le pasa a la gente aquí? Esta no es la ciudad del amor, no deberían ser cursis. Esta es la ciudad de la lujuria o el libertinaje o algo así ¿Acaso no recuerdan que en los Carnavales ellos…?_

Arnold escuchó la risa de un chico, que asumió que era Ray y negó ligeramente. Al parecer esa era Lily, podía ver ese rasgo en común que tenía con su padre sobre la pasión respecto a la Historia.

Cuando regresó a ver, se encontró con las dos primas completamente dormida en el suelo. Al parecer habían estado discutiendo, pues estaban de costado, encarándose y a corta distancia. Arnold se agachó y cargó a Gretel en brazos, llevándola a su dormitorio, la metió en las sábanas y solo le sacó las descomunales botas. La chica se acurrucó contra una almohada que se abrazó a esta sin prestarle atención. Después tomó a Lila que parecía más noqueada que dormida, la metió en la misma cama que la alemana y por un momento parecieron unas niñas que se perdían entre edredones y almohadas. Él volvió a la sala y tomó a Helga, quien se apoyó contra él, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

\- ¿Te desperté? –preguntó, ligeramente culpable.

\- No… -ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra su cuello- Esta es una grabación. El usuario con quien usted intenta contactarse sigue dormido. Así que deje su mensaje…

Arnold sonrió, salió del dormitorio, encaminándose al suyo.

\- Te amo. –le susurró al oído y la sintió tensarse.

Y le dio crédito por su empeño al fingir estar dormida para no contestarle. Eso era tomarse en serio un papel.

Los meses se acaban rápido, pero podía predecir que todo saldría bien. Aun cuando el tiempo comenzara a correr.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Entonces esto comenzó como una serie de escenas variadas con música y terminó con consejos de pareja. Las prioridades de mis personajes…

Y el dato de Venecia es totalmente verdad. Lo vi a toda hora del día. No importaba que edad tuviese la pareja, si se besaban en un espacio público, la gente aplaudía ¡Hasta salían de sus locales para aplaudir!

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo no es cruel, puede ser crudo y directo, discreto y hasta vengativo, pero siempre con una razón justa. La crueldad por la razón de la crueldad no identifica a un lobo. Después de todo, sabe que quienes usan la crueldad como un elemento recurrente en su actitud, solo están buscando desesperadamente tener identidad frente a otros. Y un lobo no necesita eso.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Dudas del Corazón

**Dudas del Corazón.**

Phoebe se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama del cuarto de descanso. Las piernas le dolían por estar corriendo de un lado a otro, sentía los hombros completamente tensos y su cerebro parecía imposibilitado para decirle si tenía sueño, hambre o simplemente una terrible necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma en la oscuridad hasta que el mundo dejara de girar. Ese era su primer año en el internado médico, apenas llevaba seis meses aclimatándose. Realmente amaba su carrera, sabía exactamente en qué quería especializarse y hasta había visto un edificio de instalaciones médicas que iban a construir donde podría poner su consultorio. Todo estaba fríamente calculado en su mente.

Pero estaba agotada.

La pelinegra intentó ponerse boca abajo en la cama y enterrar el rostro contra la almohada por un momento. Pero en el segundo en que se quiso apoyar sobre su pecho se sintió incómoda, oprimida, aplastada y con una punzada en el centro de su escote. Un lamentable quejido le hizo ponerse boca arriba y se quitó sus lentes para masajearse el entrecejo. Ni siquiera podía descansar… El plan teóricamente hablando sonaba perfectamente razonable en su cabeza. Pero era difícil. La medicina era una carrera realmente compleja y el internado estaba drenándole la energía. Ni siquiera creía tener tiempo para sí misma. Solo tenía veinticuatro años y sentía que su vida se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Obviamente amaba su profesión. La adoraba. No se arrepentía ni por un segundo. La sensación que la invadía cuando atendía a un paciente y este parecía relajarse ligeramente al escuchar sus palabras era atronadoramente satisfactoria. Aunque fuese difícil y no siempre salieran las cosas bien, estaba aprendiendo en las prácticas más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

En teoría había escogido su internado en Washington para estar cerca de su familia, para que Gerald y ella compartiesen tiempo de calidad en el departamento que estaban alquilando. Pero, una vez más, en teoría sonaba bien.

¿En la práctica?

Sus rondas nocturnas, el agotamiento que sentía, las incansables horas que debía dedicar para prepararse y las incontables veces que había descubierto que estaba quedándose en el hospital más horas que en su propio hogar era… preocupante.

Gerald le había llamado esa mañana, completamente serio para preguntarle si tendría libre la noche. Cuando ella le preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo, él le dijo que le daría los detalles más tarde. No recibió ni un solo mensaje después de eso. Ni un solo. Lo cual era raro, porque Gerald era el tipo de chico que le enviaba mensajes de ánimo y tomaba fotografías graciosas para animarle el día. Él era ingenioso y detallista, era lo que amaba de él. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y cubrió su rostro con la almohada para ahogar un lamentable quejido.

Un mes.

No había visto a Gerald un mes. Claro, se habían cruzado en el departamento y entablado pequeñas conversaciones por el celular, pero ¿Hablar? ¿Salir? ¿Algo?

Nada.

\- Me va a dejar. –murmuró, sintiendo las palabras como un peso terrible.

Sus otros compañeros le decían que era muy difícil salir con alguien que no entendiera su carrera. La gente que no estudiaba medicina no podía comprender lo agotador que era todo. En varias ocasiones había visto chicas, compañeras de su misma edad, derrumbarse en la cafetería, diciendo que su novio les había engañado o terminado. Phoebe se había sentido muy lejos de todo ese drama. Ella había buscado animarlas, les había sonreído y dicho que todo saldría bien, que se levantarían pronto de ese tropiezo. Simplemente no podía creer que le pudiese pasar algo así.

Pero en ese momento recordaba todas las frases que había escuchado.

" _Él dijo que se sentía solo_ "

¿Gerald se sentiría así? Él era muy sociable y ahora que Arnold vivía en Washington, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hasta habían reunido a algunos de sus compañeros de la infancia para jugar una vez por semana béisbol o fútbol americano en un club deportivo que abría en la noche. En realidad, había visto a Sid en Emergencias porque se había roto la nariz en medio del juego amistoso. La testosterona competitiva era algo que seguía sin entender completamente a pesar de haberla estudiado profundamente en sus libros. Pero ¿Eso significaba que estaba bien o seguía teniendo un vacío que se suponía solo ella podía llenar?

" _Admito que olvide un par de citas pero ¡Estoy intentando hacer mi futuro aquí! No es fácil ¿Realmente es tan complicado de entender?_ "

Dios… no… No podía ser ¿Verdad…? Phoebe recordó que en los últimos cuatro meses se había olvidado hasta de su propio cumpleaños. No había asistido a un par de cenas familiares, aunque por fortuna sus padres habían entendido, Helga se había visto obligada a ir por ella al hospital para llevarla a la cafetería donde habían acordado verse. Y ni qué decir de Gerald… hasta había bromeado una vez, con esa sonrisa suave que tenía, que ella era la mejor compañera de piso del mundo ¡Apenas y la veía! Phoebe se había reído ligeramente en esa ocasión, mientras bebía una taza de café, se ponía sus zapatos más cómodos y salía corriendo a la calle. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para decirle que lamentaba ser tan ausente.

" _Me dijo que siempre luzco cansada y no quiero hacer nada_ "

Phoebe apretó más fuerte la almohada contra su cara. Ya no debía pensar en eso. Simplemente iba a comenzar a entrar en pánico o algo parecido. Gerald y ella llevaban años juntos, habían pasado por muchas cosas y hasta habían terminado una vez por una pelea que se había salido de control. Ni siquiera duraron una semana enojados después de eso. Y aun así había sido la peor semana de su vida.

Su madre le había dicho un una ocasión que para que una relación se mantuviese firme cada tantos años había que hacer un cambio. Algo. Lo que fuese. Gerald y ella habían comenzado a vivir juntos pero en realidad no se sentía de esa manera. Ambos tenían horarios completamente diferentes y a veces era triste que pudiese escuchar la voz de su novio en el televisor más veces que en la vida real.

Él también estaba luchando por sus sueños. La profunda voz de Gerald le había abierto varias puertas. Eso y que constantemente se estaba mejorando al respecto, tomando lecciones de voz y demás. Después de que en su último año de preparatoria una editorial que trabajaba con audiolibros le ofreció a Gerald poner todas sus historias de misterio que rondaban por el internet en un solo audiolibro, fue cuando el chico se dio cuenta que tenía potencial por ahí. Además de estudiar su carrera, se había propuesto usar su voz de forma profesional. Y lo había logrado, ya era la voz oficial de algunas marcas y hasta había dado la voz a personajes secundarios en un par de series animadas. Pero él aspiraba a más y ella lo apoyaba totalmente. Gerald también estaba ocupado, aunque a diferencia de ella, su novio tenía horarios mucho más organizados y tiempo libre a su alrededor.

Tal vez ella estaba perdiendo el control.

Tal vez fuese eso.

¿Y si él le dejaba?

No lo culparía. Aunque… No, no quería pensar en eso.

Phoebe se sentó y buscó su celular, notó que era una buena hora en Berlín y notó que Helga estaba conectada. Así que hizo una videollamada con ella. Si alguien podía salvarla era su mejor amiga.

Un par de tonos después el bullicio de una multitud le sorprendió. Helga apareció en la pantalla y le hizo una señal para que esperara mientras parecía alejarse del ruido y se ponía unos audífonos para no molestar al resto. Por suerte, Phoebe estaba sola en la habitación, tenía orejas muy pequeñas y delicadas, así que la mayoría de audífonos lastimaban sus oídos.

\- _¡Hoy va a llover! Phoebe me honras con tu presencia_. –bromeó la rubia, sentándose en un sillón cómodo.

No notó en qué lugar estaba Helga, mucho menos por qué seguía escuchando algo de ruido de fondo, como si una multitud estuviese cantando o algo similar.

\- ¿Te interrumpo? –preguntó, sintiéndose abatida- Lo sé… soy un desastre de mejor amiga.

\- _Oh, por favor_. –Helga rodó los ojos- _¿Recuerdas cuando hacía mi proyecto para graduarme? Desaparecí por tanto tiempo que casi aparezco en las cajas de leche_.

Phoebe soltó una pequeña risa, agradeciendo el buen humor de su amiga. La rubia se quitó la chaqueta de jean que llevaba encima, revelando una camiseta de tirantes azul con rayas verticales blancas. La chica tenía confeti sobre su cabello y algunas personas parecían tener una discusión cerca. O algo similar.

\- ¿Segura que no te interrumpo…?

\- _Para nada. Jaimie nos invitó a un partido de soccer importante de no-sé-qué de su hermano Ray en no-sé-qué campeonato._ –la rubia se deslizó en su asiento como si el solo pensar del asunto le aburriera terriblemente, la edad no le había quitado lo cínica- _No me preguntes. Arnold si vio el partido pero ¿Yo? Oh, yo termine un muy buen libro de fantasía medieval._ –asintió con solemnidad- _Pero lo que sí sé es que el equipo de Ray_ –estiró su top para explicar los colores de su vestimenta- _ganó._

\- Eso suena increíble. –Phoebe tampoco sabía de soccer, solo tenía entendido que a Arnold le había gustado la idea en una de sus visitas a Berlín y había intentado enseñarles a sus amigos sin mucho éxito- ¿Y las voces que escucho discutiendo?

Helga sonrió de lado con un " _Je_ " atorado en su boca. Muy lentamente enfocó el celular a un rincón del lugar. Phoebe notó que estaban en un tipo de habitación lujosa que se caracterizaba por tener tonos azules y blancos con fotografías de varios equipos a lo largo de los años, también habían fotos panorámicas de un estadio que parecía haber cambiado a lo largo del año. Pero, en un rincón estaba un hombre alto e imponente con un intenso cabello negro veteado de canas y un rostro duro. Él parecía estarle gritando a una mujer. Aunque, bueno, estaba hablando en alemán, así que Phoebe no sabía si realmente estaba enojado, decepcionado o qué. La mujer frente a él tenía una salvaje melena chocolate recogida en un moño un una pinza de cabello azul, su piel dorada la hacía ver como si hubiese acabado de tomar un bronceado idealizado como en los comerciales de televisión, llevaba unos ajustados jeans negros en tubo, unas botas de caña alta, tacón de aguja y en punta del mismo color que compensaban su pequeña estatura y torneaban sus muslos anchos. Obviamente era fanática de ese equipo de fútbol porque llevaba una escotada blusa blanca con finas rayas azules sin mangas que se ajustaba bajo sus prominentes senos para luego caer holgadamente hasta sus caderas. Phoebe tuvo que darle crédito por alardear tan bien de su figura, ella nunca hubiese podido hacer eso, se hubiese sentido desnuda exponiéndose tanto. En sus brazos tenía pulseras con los mismos colores y de sus orejas colgaban unas argollas azules. La mujer lucía dominante, tenía un aire de control pero tranquilidad que casi la hacía parecer como si estuviese escuchando a un pequeño mocoso malcriado al que compadeciese en lugar de a un hombre que obviamente era su autoridad. Junto a la mujer había una niña de unos diez o doce años, tenía un largo y alisado cabello negro que le caía hasta las caderas. Phoebe no podía verla bien dado que estaba abrazada por el costado a la mujer, pero podía notar que tenía rasgos asiáticos. Lo que si notó fueron los shorts color jean y el blusón azul ligero y refrescante que cubría la ligera figura de la niña.

El hombre seguía alzando la voz, señalando a un costado y luego a la mujer obviamente de ascendencia latina. Phoebe encontró todo eso bizarro, en especial porque la mujer parecía estarse divirtiendo. Cuando habló, que fue en un tono sereno y calmo se expresó fluidamente, sus manos se movieron ágilmente y su cuerpo se inclinó en dirección del hombre, como si estuviese contándole un secreto, luego se separó, se encogió de hombros y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la niña quien se limitó a mirar a la mujer con asombro. El hombre pareció calmarse rápidamente, volvió a preguntar algo y después de otro discurso pequeño de la mujer, él asintió, se encogió de hombros y se apartó. La mujer sonrió con astucia y se inclinó para hablarle a la niña quien comenzó a reír silenciosamente por algo.

La cámara se movió y volvió a enfocarse en Helga.

\- ¿Qué acabo de ver…?

\- _Esa es la esposa de Ray, Lily, y la niña es la hija de ambos, Wen. La amarías, tiene memoria fotográfica._ –Helga se acercó más al celular.

Phoebe arqueó una ceja. Jaimie era pelirroja natural, su hermano también lo era. La mujer ahí era castaña, latina. Entonces ¿Cómo…?

\- _Wen es adoptada._ –la rubia sacudió su mano como si fuese noticia vieja- _Larga historia, la adoptaron hace dos años, en Bangladesh._ –habló rápidamente, como si no quisiera profundizar en pequeñeces- _El sujeto de ahí es uno de los jefes del comité del club en donde juega Ray. Pero eso no es lo importante ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que una de tus compañeras de colegio coqueteó con Gerald en frente de tus narices?_

Phoebe se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con su mano libre. No quería recordar eso y por la risa de su amiga era obvio que esta lo tenía muy presente. Después de todo, Helga tenía un " _Top 5_ " de ataques de celos de la gente. Claro, nunca contaba las escenas que ella hacía por Arnold. Obviamente. Pero según Helga el número uno se lo llevaba Phoebe. Ella ni siquiera podía admitir qué había pasado en su cabeza ese día. Solo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces, había sido un evento de puertas abiertas y sus amigos habían ido. Gerald había estado apoyándola para que no colapsara al intentar tener todo bajo control y cuando se fue a buscarle algo de comer a su novio como agradecimiento por estarla ayudando a vigilar algunas cosas ¿Qué se encontró a su regreso? A Reyna, su compañera, sentada sobre la mesa que estaba frente a su novio y cruzándose las piernas de forma coqueta para que Gerald se las mirara. Reyna era el tipo de chica que hacía que cualquier cosa se viera atractiva y de forma general Phoebe admiraba eso de ella, no cualquier podía hacer lucir su uniforme como si fuese el último grito de la moda. Pero claro, en ese momento no había pensado que Reyna se veía genial. Oh, no. Algo bloqueó su razonamiento lógico y tomó control.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que había ido al micrófono más cercano, que estaba conectado a los parlantes de todo el colegio y había dicho algo como " _Reyna Dellers, se te gradecería que dejaras de andar de zorra con mi novio. Gracias._ "

Luego se había muerto de vergüenza.

Reyna también y había huido.

Por suerte.

Helga se había partido en dos de tanto reír. En serio, había reído tanto que su vientre y espalda le terminaron doliendo por doblarse tanto de risa. Phoebe había decidido mantenerse muerta de la vergüenza. Hasta el día de hoy, si viera a Reyna le seguiría pidiendo disculpas por lo que hizo.

Pero en ese momento, Helga lucía como una niña que miraba un regalo esperado. Toda ilusionada y emocionada. Muy seguramente estaba disfrutando que ella estuviese avergonzada a niveles mortuorios.

\- …me acuerdo. –murmuró, esperando que pudiesen pasar de tema.

\- _Bueno, ahora estas en segundo lugar. Lo que hiciste fue increíble. Pero, chica, debiste ver a Lily. No, olvídalo, estará por toda la red, así que podrás verla. Pero ¿En resumen? Cuando el partido terminó y todos se emocionaron, las porristas se unieron a la celebración. Una de ellas se colgó de Ray. Me lo hubiese perdido si no fuese porque Jaimie dijo "Oh no" y tú sabes que adoro esas dos palabras juntas cuando salen de la boca de otras personas._ –Helga sonrió tan ampliamente que era obvio que estaba intentando contener su risa de villana malvada- _Así que dijo "Oh no", yo levanté mi cara de mi libro y vi a la porrista colgada de Ray. Nosotros estábamos bastante cerca de la acción, ya sabes, lugares especiales para los familiares de los futbolistas. Yo esperaba ver a Lily enojada ¿Sabes? Ella siempre luce como si tuviese una fusta guardada en algún lado, tiene ese aire de profesora estricta. Aun con su ropa casual_. –hizo un gesto en dirección de la mujer.

Phoebe se sorprendió ¿Eso era ropa casual? Si ella intentaba meterse en esas botas se caería indudablemente ¿Y en esos jeans tan ajustados? Sus piernas terminarían sin circulación. Sin mencionar que odiaba mostrar un escote tan grande, en especial con su… talla de sostén.

\- _Pero no fue así_. –continuó Helga- _Lily encargó a Wen con Jaimie, me lanzó su pesadísimo y enorme bolso…_ -sonrió- _y saltó del graderío a la cancha. Yo creería que esos son unos dos metros, Arnold dice que son dos y medio pero ¿Quién sabe? Lily caminó con total tranquilidad y los medios se volvieron locos._ –soltó una carcajada burlona- _Las mujeres de los jugadores suelen esforzarse por verse lindas y adorables ¿Sabes? Pero Lily invadió la cancha de césped, dañándola con sus tacones, y se acercó a su esposo. La porrista no se daba por enterada y Ray estaba intentando soltarse sin ser maleducado frente a las cámaras. Pero ahí fue Lily, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo ¿Y qué hizo cuando llegó?_

Ella podía imaginarse algunos escenarios bastante desagradables para la jovencita en cuestión. Si bien la mujer que había visto lucía en control, seguro tenía un humor terrible.

\- _Nada de lo que te imaginas_. –le dijo Helga- _Lily tomó de la cintura a la chica, sorprendiéndola y se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente con una mirada… ni te digo, te pones de colores. Por un momento pensé "La va a besar", pero le dijo algo. Aun no averiguo qué. La chica tembló y literalmente se cayó sobre su trasero de porrista. Y sin más Lily jaló a Ray de su camiseta y lo besó. En frente de todos, con sus tacones arruinando el césped y deteniendo toda la celebración. Hasta los miembros del equipo contrario comenzaron a silbarles y a bromear con ellos para que se soltaran. Luego de eso Lily se soltó, saludó con un gesto al resto del equipo y se fue, dejando a un embobado Ray en la cancha._ –Helga asintió con solemnidad- _Tengo tanto que aprender. Repentinamente los tacones de aguja me parecieron poderosos_.

Phoebe parpadeó varias veces. Sí, eso había superado con creces su pequeña declaración/petición pública. Por un momento pudo entender porque su amiga se centraba en ese tipo de cosas. La vida de otros, aun ese tipo de victorias que podrían ser humillantes para terceros parecían una buena distracción. Ella se dejó caer hacia atrás, dejando que el colchón se adaptara contra su espalda adolorida. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios y por un momento hubo silencio entre ambas. Al abrir los ojos, que en algún momento los había cerrado, notó que Helga estaba esperando, paciente.

\- _¿Qué cosa andas sobre-analizando-sobre-pensando-sobre-lo-que-sea?_ –preguntó.

\- ¿Nada…? –se sentó, sabiendo que esa respuesta no la llevaría a ningún lado- Gerald me dijo que debíamos tener una conversación. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

\- _¿Qué tiene que contarte algo importante?_ –aventuró Helga- _¿No estaba intentando su propio espacio serio en una televisora? Tal vez se trata de eso._

Phoebe asintió. Si, estaba intentando abrirse camino en los programas de " _Late Night_ ", esos que daban en la última franja horaria, específicamente en los _talk show_. Aquellos donde entrevistaban celebridades, pero Gerald estaba apuntando a algo más ambicioso. Él quería abordar de forma humorística, clara y directa temática real, conectarse con la gente para que les interesaran cosas importantes. No solo quería entrevistar un par de personas y usar su _don social_ para deslumbrarlos. Su novio deseaba hacer algún tipo de influencia positiva, ser atrevido y arriesgado. Al parecer, todas esas aventuras junto a Arnold lo habían inspirado para tomar por su propia cuenta la causa samaritana del rubio pero llevarla de forma diferente. Phoebe adoraba la idea, creía que Gerald no solo tenía la voz adecuada para hipnotizar a la audiencia o el atractivo necesario para hacer que la gente no cambiara de canal. No, no era solo eso. Ella creía que Gerald tenía la inteligencia, el corazón y la habilidad para abordar grandes cosas y explicarlas. Después de todo, él había sido su _traductor_ cuando ella se apasionaba con sus explicaciones. Él la escuchaba atentamente y cuando terminaba hacía un claro y simple resumen a las otras personas que en algún punto se habían perdido. Gerald tenía ese don, podía tomar algo enorme y decirlo en palabras agradables. Así que esperaba que pudiese cumplir su sueño, porque era ambicioso y grande, pero creía que él sería capaz.

Pero… no creía que de eso se tratase su conversación.

\- _Venga, Phoebe. Ya sé qué estás pensando. Así que quítate esa idea de la cabeza._ –Helga apartó el rostro y habló algo en alemán, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando el celular con un gesto antes de decir algo más. Después de asentir un par de veces, la regresó a ver- _Lo siento, querían saber si no tenía problema en esperar un poco más. Por el incidente que te conté los encargados de la publicidad están lidiando con toda la gente que quiere entrevistar a Ray y Lily. Así que debemos esperar a que él salga con el resto del equipo y luego tomar una ruta diferente nosotros. Oh, celebridades._ –ironizó- _En todo caso_. –entrecerró los ojos- _Gerald no va a terminar contigo. Él te ama. Por favor, cada vez que hablas el pobre parece derretirse de emoción._

Phoebe elevó el celular sobre su rostro para no moverse. Por unos eternos segundos no dijo nada. Claro que le encantaría creer eso ¡Absolutamente! Pero en el mundo real las cosas no funcionaban así. A veces, la gente terminaba sus relaciones. Muchas veces eran así, inesperadamente. Y ella sabía que sería doloroso si Gerald lo hacía. Ambos habían planeado un futuro juntos, habían charlado en más de una ocasión sobre familia, una casa, cosas que podrían hacer.

Y tal vez eso nunca llegaría a pasar.

Repentinamente la cabeza de Arnold apareció a un costado. El chico lucía acalorado, como si hubiese estado vitoreando a todo pulmón por horas. Él llevaba una camiseta con corte en V pequeño con las franjas azules y blancas.

\- _¡Phoebe!_ –el chico sonrió- _¿Y…? ¿Dando grandes noticias?_

Ella lo miró con extrañeza. La enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio se tensó ligeramente y rápidamente desapareció. En un segundo pareció revisar su reloj, contar las horas de diferencia y lamentar sus últimas palabras. Él se golpeó la frente e intentó huir. Pero Helga lo aferró por el cuello de su camiseta, lo cual era bueno, porque ambas parecían realmente intrigadas.

\- _... ¿Por qué sigue pasándome estas cosas?_ –susurró Arnold.

\- Tú sabes lo de hoy. –declaró Phoebe, ajustándose los lentes- Tú lo sabes.

\- _¡Y no me contaste!_ –acusó Helga- _¿Qué tipo de novio no comparte los chismes jugosos conmigo?_

\- ¡No ayudas! –se lamentó- ¿Arnold…?

\- _Bueno… podría intentar decir que no se nada, pero sé que eres una chica inteligente… y Helga no me deja huir con gracia…_ -el rubio suspiró- _Pero no puedo decirte. Solo supóntelo ¿Si? No es nada malo y como dije, eres alguien inteligente…_ -luchó por soltarse- _Así que…_

Helga abrió los ojos y lo empujó a un lado. Muy seguramente el chico terminó cayéndose pero parecía agradecido de no ser el foco de atención porque no hizo ningún ruido. La rubia estaba mirándola fijamente.

\- No creo…

\- _Yo digo que sí. Por favor, si fuese una de mis novelas, ni siquiera me esforzaría por mantener la tensión. Todo el mundo ya se habría dado cuenta qué está por pasar_. –sentenció Helga, sonriendo de lado- _Oh... eso va a ser interesante ¿Crees que puedas grabarlo todo?_

\- Por favor. –negó- No reduzcamos mis posibilidades a que puede querer terminar conmigo o… pedirme… -tragó- matrimonio. Es algo horrible dividirme así.

\- _Pero es obvio que va a ser lo segundo. Así que quiero ser la madrina ¿O la dama de honor? ¿Qué es lo más importante?_ –la rubia enmarcó una ceja- _Lo que sea, eso quiero ser. Y luego le diré a Gerald que debió pedirme permiso primero ¿Qué pasó con la época en que me levantaba monumentos porque te aconsejé para salir con él, eh? Cuando éramos jóvenes me adoraba ¿Y ahora? ¿Se lo dice a Arnold pero no a mí?_ –frunció el ceño- _A este paso te diré que le es mejor que le des una respuesta negativa. Solo para que aprenda_.

\- Helga… -negó con fuerza, acomodándose hasta quedarse sentada con la espalda contra la pared- Hablo en serio. No es alentador tener las dos opciones de extremo.

\- _También podría ser una noticia de trabajo_. –rodó los ojos, obviamente desinteresada en esa opción- _Pero obviamente es una propuesta de matrimonio_.

En ese momento su celular vibró, mantuvo la videollamada activa pero fue al mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

Gerald…

" _No podré reunirme contigo hoy. Me pidieron sustituir al presentador en el programa en vivo. Ahora estamos en el receso y luego tendremos una reunión. Si quieres verme pon en el canal…_ "

\- ¿Helga…?

\- _¿Si?_

\- Ahora debo irme. –sentenció, colgando la videollamada y corrió hacia la pequeña sala donde algunas veces comía con otros internos como ella.

No tuvo que convencerlos para cambiar la película que estaban viendo. Después de todo era una de esas viejas que de seguro la habían visto cientos de veces desde que eran niños. Además, todos estaban interesados para ver al novio de Phoebe. Ella ni siquiera quiso mencionar que tal fuese exnovio.

Por media hora miró a Gerald improvisar con maestría una entrevista a un actor de una serie regular que estaba en su última temporada. Su novio sonreía carismáticamente y hacía bromas casuales sobre su inesperado trabajo, se justificaba diciendo que era el " _chico nuevo_ " y que por ende cometería algunos errores. A propósito decía una pregunta al revés que sonaba completamente diferente y luego se disculpaba, haciendo que la audiencia se riese. Phoebe se encontró sonriendo cuando él bromeó que después de eso lo enviarían a comprar donas y cafés para todos por ser el novato. El carisma de Gerald era contagioso y cada vez que se deslizaba en dirección a su entrevistado y le hacía una pregunta de carácter personal, usaba un tono tan profundo que era imposible negarse a responder. Luego relajaba la situación contando una anécdota pequeña y volvía a preguntas más casuales. Gerald había nacido para la televisión, para ser visto por muchas personas. No cabía duda.

Ni siquiera le molestó cuando algunas de sus compañeras contenían un suspiro al ver la destellante sonrisa de Gerald. Eso era inevitable, él era atractivo y en traje lucía arrollador.

Cuando el programa terminó, se preparó para buscar si podía hacer unas horas extras o algo, dado que no se vería con él, pero repentinamente la música que estaba tocando la banda de cierre se detuvo.

\- _El productor me está mirando como si me hubiese vuelto loco._ –comentó Gerald, haciendo que retomara su atención al televisor, él estaba parado en el centro del set y sonreía a todo el mundo, como si fuese un niño relativamente bueno que solo había cometido un error- _Esto no era parte de lo estipulado, así que me voy a meter en serios problemas. Pero hablé con los de la banda y los camarógrafos y… bueno_ –se encogió de hombros- _¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mejor amigo metió la pata hace unos momentos. Y estoy seguro que mi novia está mirándome en este momento ¿Verdad? ¡Hola Phoebe!_ –saludó con la mano y ella estuvo a punto de corresponderle.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

Todos sus compañeros la regresaron a ver, sorprendidos. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

\- _Bueno. Yo tenía planeado algo íntimo y romántico, pero, como ya dije, mi mejor amigo metió la pata. También me dijo que al parecer mi adorada novia, Phoebe, estaba teniendo pensamientos negativos sobre esta noche_. –comenzó a pasearse por el set, la banda comenzó a tocar una música ligera, de meditación- _Ella está terminando su carrera de medicina ¿Saben? Phoebe es increíblemente inteligente y le encanta estar ocupada. Cuando éramos niños tenía hasta una agenda con cronogramas de actividades._ –por suerte no mencionó que eran sobre cosas de Helga, eso sería lamentable ¿No?- _Así que todos ustedes sospecharán, y lo harán bien, que ella es muy inteligente y hábil. Algunos de la audiencia ni siquiera saben en qué se especializará pero ya se están apuntando a sus operaciones ¿Eh?_ –la gente rio animada, la banda tocó música más alegre- _Así que, a pesar de que me van a matar por esto, creo que vale la pena._ –miró hacia la cámara- _Helga tenía razón, deberías pensar siempre que la segunda opción, la mejor opción, es la correcta._ –metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

Phoebe sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

\- _Yo sé que has estado ocupada y vas a seguir estándolo. Así que pensé que sería bueno planear todo antes de que tomaras tu especialización. No sé de bodas pero un año y medio debe ser suficiente tiempo sin que te estreses ni te distraigas de tu trabajo. Y…_ -ladeó el rostro- _¡Gente! Dejen de mirarme así. No les voy a pedir matrimonio a ustedes_. –la cámara miró a la audiencia, muchas personas estaban conteniendo un sollozo de felicidad, completamente enternecidos- _Bien…_ -Gerald volvió a aparecer- _Hablemos en casa ¿Si? No importa a qué hora llegues. Pero… di que sí ¿Por favor? Yo sé que debo compartirte con tu carrera, pero soy de mente abierta._ –bromeó e hizo una larga reverencia- _Bueno gente ¡Ahora huiré terriblemente rápido antes de que me maten!_

Y para su sorpresa así fue. Múltiples cámaras lo siguieron por la parte trasera del estudio, grabándolo en una carrera llena de acción con algunas personas de producción siguiéndolo. Phoebe soltó una pequeña risa cuando él llegó al garaje del edificio, un carro apareció de la nada y Gerald se deslizó sobre el capot del mismo antes de subir a su auto, dejando atrás a una pequeña _horda_ de gente _enojada_. El programa pasó a los créditos y terminó.

Phoebe notó que sus compañeros la miraban fijamente. Uno de ellos tenía un celular apuntándola, posiblemente grabándola para subir su reacción al internet. Pero a ella no le importó, giró sobre sus pies y salió corriendo. En el camino le pidió prestado el auto a uno de sus compañeros y no supo qué tipo de cara tendría porque él le lanzó las llaves como si alguien se estuviese muriendo.

Dos horas después no podía creer que Gerald aun no llegase al departamento. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le hizo contener las ganas de enterrar su rostro contra los cojines del sillón. El pobre se había atascado en el tráfico por un accidente y cada tantos minutos le enviaba un pedazo de la letra de alguna canción que estuviesen pasando en la radio. Ella estaba mirando el noticiero, intentando escapar de los comentarios de muchos reporteros sobre la pequeña sensación que había sido la inesperada declaración de Gerald. Aunque obviamente había sido algo planificado, porque la secuencia de huida había sido toda una coreografía.

¿Quién lo diría? En otro país la esposa de un futbolista arruinaba con sus tacones de aguja el césped de una costosa cancha y en Washington la noticia más grande era la pública propuesta de matrimonio de un entrevistador sustituto que nadie conocía.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ella saltó del sillón y corrió hacia él, lanzándose a su cuello, lo que implicó un gran logro dado la diferencia de estatura. Gerald la abrazó con fuerza, disculpándose incansablemente por el retaso pero ella solo podía negar. No sabía qué decir exactamente, así que se quedó ahí, con sus pies sin tocar el suelo, aferrada a esa persona que amaba, le tenía la paciencia y la fe necesaria para entender su pasión, dedicación y entrega.

Ni siquiera sabía si se lo merecía. Nunca le había quedado en claro cómo el chico popular se había fijado en la cerebrito del grupo. Pero se sentía afortunada.

\- La idea original –comentó Gerald, sin soltar su fuerte agarre en su cuerpo- era traer una copia de esa última escena. Yo sabía que no verías el programa porque no te había dicho que iba a aparecer. Yo quería sorprenderte y los del canal sugirieron hacerlo de esta manera. Así que iría a verte al hospital, vendríamos a casa, te contaría sobre mi trabajo como si fuese la gran noticia mientras pedíamos algo de comer y te diría que tenía una copia del show. Así que te la enseñaría y bueno… Arnold me avisó de su error, así que tuvimos que hacer algunos ajustes. –se separó ligeramente- ¿Aun así te gustó?

Phoebe acarició el rostro de su novio. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Solo pudo asentir con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro arder. Todo eso había sido sorprendente ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como Gerald y que por suerte la amase a ella?

\- ¿Eso es un sí porque te gustó o un sí porque aceptas mi propuesta? –jugó el hombre, deslizando frente a su rostro el anillo ya fuera de la caja.

La joya era delicada, tenía un diamante circular sobresaliendo en una argolla de oro que parecía trenzado y con pequeñas gotitas entorno a este, como encaje. El corazón le latió con fuerza y volvió a asentir. Toda su inteligencia parecía haberse muerto pero logró sonreír nerviosa, extendiendo su mano hacia él. Gerald le puso el anillo, revelando que también estaba temblando y la besó profundamente. Ella se aferró con fuerza, sintiendo que todo el miedo, las complicaciones e ideas sobre el _mundo real_ desaparecían. Porque también la realidad podía ser positiva, buena y con un final feliz. Ella iba a casarse con su primer amor, él se le había declarado en público y había sido de la forma más dulce que pudo imaginar.

\- Claro que quiero ser tu esposa. –enterró su rostro en el cuello masculino- Me esforzaré mucho más para hacerte feliz, buscaré la forma de estar aquí…

Él la silenció, tomándola del rostro. Gerald lucía divertido y enmarcó una ceja. Muy despacio le sacó el anillo para que viese el grabado en el interior. Phoebe sintió como si un rayo la recorriera por completo.

" _Lucha siempre. Te amo_ "

\- Yo sé que medicina es difícil. –explicó Gerald, volviéndole a poner el anillo- Y que estás dando lo mejor. Solo no te descuides de ti misma, pero sigue esforzándote. Porque amo la manera en que tus ojos brillan con emoción por tus pequeñas y grandes victorias. Tú vas a lograr grandes cosas. –le besó la frente- Esta es la parte difícil, pero tú vas a vencer. A mis ojos, tú eres la más grande luchadora que he visto en mi vida. Porque no necesitas tus puños, ni una actitud intimidante para ganar. Y tus objetivos son nobles. Así que no digas que vas a esforzarte por hacerme feliz. Ya lo haces. Lo has hecho desde que éramos niños y solo podía verte a lo lejos y lo haces ahora.

\- ¿Aun cuando solo me ves correteando de un lado a otro…?

\- Me gusta verte y me gusta ayudarte con tus sueños. –le sonrió- Además, tú y yo nos vemos demasiado bien juntos.

\- ¡Gerald! –ella soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Eso solo lo animó.

\- Así que tendremos unos hijos hermosos y atractivos

\- ¡Gerald!

\- E inteligentes. –la abrazó con fuerza cuando ella intentó darle un golpecito en el hombro para que se detuviese- ¡Y deportistas! ¡Van a ser perfectos!

\- ¡Gerald!

\- Oh… vamos a tener que ponernos manos a la obra. –bromeó, mirándola con picardía- Porque todos nuestros amigos van a querer que sus hijos salgan con uno de los nuestros porque van a ser perfectos.

\- ¡Para! –Phoebe intentó soltarse, pero no podía parar de reír- Parece que estas promocionando algo en la televisión ¡No seas ridículo! Estamos hablando de nuestros hijos.

\- ¡Exacto! –Gerald sonrió más, levantándola por la cintura, obligándola a que rodeara con sus piernas su torso para tenerla frente a frente- Todos querrán un Johanssen-Heyerdahl. Niños genios, deportistas, increíblemente atractivos y guapos, carismáticos, sociables…

\- ¿…y humildes? –aventuró ella.

\- ¡Absolutamente! Así que debemos ponernos manos a la obra, debemos crear por lo menos uno para cada familia que conocemos. Linda, es nuestro deber ciudadano.

\- Eres incorregible. –susurró Phoebe, abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo como toda la energía que había perdido en esos meses volvía a su interior.

\- Lo sé, por eso vas a casarte conmigo. –él sonrió- Me amas.

Ella asintió, besándolo lentamente mientras su piel calentaba el anillo de compromiso. Si, lo amaba, desde su carismática actitud hasta sus ridículas ideas promocionales. Lo amaba y se casaría con él sin dudarlo.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Todos mis respetos a los médicos y estudiantes de medicina. Para Phoebe tuve que leer mucho sobre los años de preparación y ¡Wow! Mi pobre, pobre chica lista.

El sueño de Gerald es más o menos algo paralelo a lo que hace John Oliver en " _Last Week Tonight With John Oliver_ ".

Por si les interesa saber, Ray está en el equipo de Hertha Berliner Sport Club, abreviado como Hertha BSC y es un club de fútbol alemán de la ciudad de Berlín. Ray, debo amarte demasiado como para ponerme a buscar sobre estas cosas en lugar de inventármelas… ¿A quién engaño? Detesto inventarme las cosas… maldito cerebro. Y… te amo mucho, también es verdad eso.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que la compañía es un aliento para una meta alta, pero nunca dicha meta es simplemente estar acompañado.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Aspiraciones y Comodidad

**Aspiraciones y Comodidad.**

Helga apretó sus labios, mirando fijamente el presupuesto que debía presentar para el lunes. Ella había estudiado política, no economía. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente bizcos ante la idea de ganancia y pérdida. Todos esos números se veían deformes en su cabeza. Pero si quería demostrar su valía frente a la Cámara de Representantes, debía estar preparada ante todo. Aun siendo parte del equipo de trabajo de la representante Kamp del estado de Maryland, sabía que sus contribuciones eran algo, pequeños logros que la empujaría en su camino hacia el Senado. El Congreso tenía dos cámaras, la alta (el Senado) y la baja (los Representantes), así que granjearse aliados desde las bajas esferas para luego levantarse a las altas era una excelente opción. Ella se las había arreglado para ganarse la confianza de la representante Kamp, ahora estaba liderando el proyecto de retribución financiera a las familias de bomberos que perecieran en el servicio. Si, la política era agotadora, pero entretenida. Mientras que la medicina requería constantes estudios, especializaciones y más, su trabajo necesitaba bastante estrategia y conocimiento de campo. Pero le gustaba, aun cuando los números le hacían sentirse bizca. Si todo salía bien sería alcaldesa de Hillwood en unos años y se catapultaría hacia el senado después.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla. Por el momento tenía horarios manejables y no debía dedicarse tantas horas extras pero ¿Y si todo se volvía peor? Ella tenía una familia en la que quería participar. La representante Kamp era admirable en su trabajo, pero lo que había aprendido de ella le demostraba que se perdía muchos eventos familiares, que la mujer apenas veía a su familia y amigos. Helga no quería eso para su vida, adoraba arrastrar a Phoebe fuera de su consultorio para beber un café o importunar a Will a cualquier hora del día sin importarle si estaba en Tokio, Seúl, San Diego, Roma, París o Berlín. Le gustaba volver a casa y estar con sus hijos, tener un fin de semana tranquilo, acurrucada contra Arnold mientras veía alguna película. No quería perderse esas cosas, deseaba seguir siendo la primera opción confiable de Aura cuando se metía en problemas o ser el apoyo moral de Arnold cuando debía jugar al _buen hermano_ con Geraldine, que a sus catorce años cometía las normales travesuras de la edad y que le contaba todo a detalle a su hermano, confiando que este guardaría el secreto.

Tal vez debería sufrir una crisis. Existía eso ¿Verdad? Una crisis de treinta años o algo por el estilo. No debía ser muy complicado. Tal vez podría convencer a Arnold que dejara el Smithsoniano, tomaran a los niños e irse un año sabático a algún lado. Helga cerró los ojos, tal vez París o quizás Toledo, en España. Un año para disfrutar de su familia, dedicarse a sus libros y olvidarse por un momento de su gran plan de poder.

¿A quién estaba engañando…?

No sería Helga G. Pataki si no quisiera tomar las riendas y torcer el mundo a su idea de lo que era perfecto o por lo menos cerca del mismo. Un año de crisis solo arruinaría todo.

Unos susurros y risas desde el corredor le hicieron abrir un ojo y enderezarse. El proyecto seguía ahí, con sus feos números.

\- Ya estás… -le susurró, apuntándolo con su dedo índice- Ya-estás-listo ¿Me oyes?

Para crédito del proyecto este no protestó.

Unos pequeños pasos sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio le hicieron regresar a ver. Todo el estrés, las ideas de poder y viajes al extranjero se disiparon. La pequeña niña soltó una pequeña risa cuando la vio y apresuró sus pasos hacia ella. Helga se agachó y cargó sobre su regazo a su hija. Cuando la pequeña se arregló la falda blanca con hortensias pintadas en la parte inferior para evitar que se arrugara, ella supo que tía Lila había hecho de las suyas otra vez. Esa era su eterna discusión, Helga creía que los niños pequeños debían estar despreocupados, parte de crecer era no fijarse en cosas como las arrugas ¿Y qué creía Lila? Que nunca era tarde para tratar bien las cosas, contando la ropa.

En serio ¿Cómo se había hecho amiga de la señorita perfecta?

\- ¿Mami…?

Helga reaccionó ligeramente y observó a la pequeña. Un mes atrás su hija había cumplido dos años de edad y podía decir, definitivamente y sin duda alguna, que era una Pataki desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabello. En realidad, era _demasiado_ Pataki. Lo cual no era malo, obviamente. La niña se le parecía mucho, compartían el mismo tipo de rostro, la forma de los labios, las orejas y hasta la nariz, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul y sus cejas eran negras aunque finas. Pero ¿Quién lo diría? El color de cabello de Big Bob lo tenía su hija. Cuando había estado embarazada de ella, Helga la imaginó rubia, también castaña como el abuelo de Arnold o con una melena caoba como Stella y Geraldine. Pero no. El gen del cabello negro era más fuerte, en especial para que lo hereden los nietos.

Aun recordaba el mes antes de dar a luz, todo el mundo había dado opciones de nombres como para designar una nación de Amazonas. Ni Arnold ni ella sabían cuál escoger ¿Qué opción sería la mejor? Y de repente Marie, la madre de Will la visitó. Lo cual no le fue extraño hasta que supo que la madre de Marie, una famosa mambo del vudú había tenido un sueño sobre su bebé. Helga ya se esperó lo peor ¿Un volcán estallaría? ¿La tierra se partiría en la mitad? ¿Su hija tendría un tercer ojo? Y la información no ayudó " _Electricidad ¿Un rayo, tal vez? Tu bebé será electricidad pura en su mirada_ ". Al inicio no lo entendió bien, se imaginó que su hija comenzaría a soltar rayos de los dedos o algo semejante.

Pero no fue así, cuando su hija nació y miró el intenso cabello negro, supo de alguna manera que tendría ojos azules. No podía explicarlo, cuando los bebés nacían tenían un color de ojos completamente diferente al que tendrían definitivamente, pero lo supo. Y se imaginó el cabello negro como las nubes de un vendaval y los ojos azules como los rayos de la tormenta. La quería libre, implacable, poderosa, aunque no la entendiese el resto. Su hija haría la diferencia. Y supo cómo llamarla, porque si sería electricidad pura, si iba a ser un rayo, ella sabría sacarle provecho.

\- Tesla. –llamó y sacudió ligeramente el rostro, reaccionando de sus recuerdos- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tito ¡Vamos! –la niña se removió de su regazo, saltando al suelo- ¡Vamos! –la tomó de la mano, jalándola.

\- Ya voy… ya voy… -avanzó encorvando su cuerpo para ir de la mano de la niña.

Ahí se encontró con Arnold, él le sonreía con cierta disculpa, a sabiendas que usar a Tesla era una jugada baja para despegarla de su computadora. Pero ella solo negó en silencio y miró a Aaron, que con un año de edad se aferraba a la mano de su padre. Mirarlos era toda una experiencia cálida y suave en su corazón. No importaba que tan frustrada estuviese, había algo tranquilizador al mirar a padre e hijo, uno junto al otro. Cuando tuvo a Aaron supo exactamente como se sintió Marie al tener a Will, un _pedacito del ser que amaba_. Porque eso era Aaron, una fotocopia exacta de Arnold, el mismo tipo de rostro, con las mismas esmeraldas por ojos, el cabello rubio, la nariz redondeada. Solo había notado una diferencia y únicamente al comprar fotos de su esposo con las de su hijo, lo cual era que Aaron parecía más… suave, su rostro más redondeado o sus mejillas más regordetas. No estaba segura de en qué exactamente, pero Aaron se veía más angelical, inofensivo, mucho más dulce.

¿O tal vez fuesen sus ojos de madre los que estaban distorsionando todo? Tal vez.

\- No reaccionabas, te estuve llamando como por una hora. –explicó Arnold, mientras caminaban hacia la sala- Por lo menos come algo.

\- No tengo…

El sonido de su estómago protestando interrumpió su queja y se rio ligeramente al ver a Tesla mirarla con sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- Mamá tiene monstruo. –sentenció la pequeña, con su fuerte mirada azulada en sus ojos- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Un gran monstruo! –rugió ella, levantando a la niña en brazos mientras chillaba.

Arnold les sonrió divertido, encaminándose a la cocina. El departamento ya estaba quedándoles pequeño, tenían tres habitaciones, dos baños y una buena área social, la cocina se dividía de la sala y el comedor por un mesón, así que daba un aire de amplitud. Pero desde la llegada de Aaron parecía que necesitarían una casa para acomodarse mejor, en especial cuando el niño ya pudiese caminar por su cuenta y no de la mano de alguien. Helga se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras Arnold sentaba en una mesa para bebé a Aaron. Ella vio a su marido moverse tranquilamente por la cocina, le sirvió un emparedado y lo empujó en su dirección. Antes de que Tesla protestara, Arnold le dio una pequeña bandeja con galletas de animales. La niña analizó el emparedado de su madre, frunciendo el ceño. Helga sonrió de lado y le dio una larga lamida al pan.

Tesla hizo una mueca de asco.

Aaron comenzó a reírse animadamente.

\- ¡Helga! –Arnold la observó con sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué…? –le dio una mordida a su emparedado- Esto esta delicioso. –comentó cuando logró tragar- Pero me vendría bien algo de tomar para no atorarme.

\- ¡Leche! –Tesla dio unas ligeras palmadas sobre el mesón- Por-fa-vor, pa-pá. –deletreó, mirando a su padre con una sonrisilla.

Helga rodó los ojos cuando notó la manera en que Arnold parecí derretirse ante esa astuta manipulación. No importaba quien fuese, Aura, Geraldine, Tesla o alguna sobrina, solo bastaba que lo miraran de esa manera y el pobre terminaba como tapete. Tal vez fueron esos años en que estuvo solo, sin sus padres, pero Arnold se inclinaba a los vínculos familiares, adoraba esos títulos, " _papá_ ", " _hermano_ ", " _tío_ " y demás. Pero la verdad era que si él se derretía, ella se sentía encantada de verlo feliz. Aun cuando rodaba los ojos y le sacaba la lengua como si se burlase. En el fondo estaba feliz por todo eso.

Y el emparedado estaba delicioso.

Al punto en que cuando por fin tuvo un vaso de jugo, ya se lo había terminado. No importaba si era un simple emparedado, en verdad había tenido apetito.

\- ¿Quieres otro…?

Los seguros de la puerta principal sonaron bruscamente. Los cuatro se quedaron congelados en el acto por el repentino ruido pero rápidamente se relajaron.

Helga se levantó cuando dos ráfagas pelirrojas ingresaron corriendo a toda velocidad en un mar de risas. Tesla se bajó de su silla rápidamente y corrió hacia sus primas, abrazándolas con tanta torpeza que las dos niñas casi cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Los Pataki! –saludó Will, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

Para tener treinta y dos años, el pelirrojo lucía increíblemente jovial y tan o más feliz que en sus años de adolescencia.

\- ¿Sabes? –Helga se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su peso sobre una de sus caderas- Yo te di esa llave como emergencia.

\- Y es los Shortman. –corrigió Arnold, en un tono cansino.

Desde que se casaron, tres años atrás, Will hacía esa misma broma cada que los visitaba. Algo le decía que " _Los Pataki_ " sería algo recurrente.

Las gemelas soltaron por fin a Tesla que había caído al suelo entre abrazos y estrujones, aunque estaba contenta por pasar con sus primas. La diferencia de un año era obvio en ese momento, las niñas le pasaban con considerable tamaño a Tesla. Helga aun no sabía diferenciarlas a primera vista, ambas tenían un salvaje cabello rojizo y rizado que le recordaba a Merida de la película " _Brave_ ", sus rostros eran ovalados y ambas tenían los ojos plateados e intensos aunque lucían cálidos y brillantes.

Pero inmediatamente supo quién era quien. Así que se dio unas palmaditas mentales por ello.

River, como siempre, corrió hacia Arnold y él la atrapó en medio salto para abrazarla. Melody se acercó con mucha más delicadeza a su dirección formando besos con sus labios color cereza. Helga se agachó y se dejó besar cada mejilla incontables veces antes de desordenarle la salvaje melena. Por fortuna nunca habían vestido a las gemelas de forma idénticas, así que no tenía que preocuparse de confundirlas el resto del día.

\- ¡River! –regañó Melody cruzándose de brazos y golpeando con su piecito el suelo- ¡Ya déjame saludar!

La otra pelirroja se había escondido en el cuello de Arnold, abrazándolo con cariño y se negó con fuerza.

Will avanzó antes de que iniciara una pelea y estratégicamente tomó a su hija de la cintura, llamándola suavemente para que se soltara. La pequeña hizo la imitación de un rugido hacia su padre, pero se dejó llevar.

\- Hey monstruito. –la cargó hasta Helga- Anda, saluda.

River no era mal educada, pero los padres no podían evitar ser, bueno, padres. Ella ni siquiera necesitó el indicativo, se abrazó a su tía y le besó la mejilla, pero volvió a agarrarse a Will inmediatamente. Él sonrió con cierta culpa, pero lucía bastante cómodo con tener a su hija en brazos. Melody saltó hacia Tesla y ambas niñas se perdieron en el corredor, seguramente para hacer alguna travesura.

\- ¿Cómo vas? –Helga cargó a Aaron y se acomodaron en la sala.

\- Agotado, el viaje de Tokio a Berlín fue largo. –Will contuvo un bostezo- Luego tome a las niñas y directo al aeropuerto para venir aquí. Ellas durmieron como troncos.

\- ¿Y tú? –Arnold fue a la cocina y sirvió unas copas de vino antes de acomodarse en su lugar.

\- Algo… -se encogió de hombros- No puedo parar de pensar en todas las posibilidades que tengo. Me explico, estamos en un proyecto grande, tenemos la posibilidad de correr una serie de pruebas que emularían los afectos primitivos dentro de una Inteligencia Artificial que instauraría la compatibilidad de…

Helga levantó su mano de forma amenazante y el pelirrojo se calló de inmediato.

\- La razón por la que Lila organizó todo esto fue para que te tomaras unas vacaciones. No para que siguieras pensando en trabajo. –Helga deslizó a su hijo al suelo cuando este se estiró para agarrar un cochecito que estaba cerca de la alfombra- Así que relájate por un momento… -sus ojos fueron hacia el pasillo- Ahora que lo pienso ¿No deberíamos decirle a Melody sobre Bram y Oliver?

\- Helga… -Arnold sonrió de lado- Ya hace dos horas que Timberly pasó por ellos y ahora se van a quedar a dormir en su casa ¿Recuerdas?

\- Oh…

\- ¿Estuvieron aquí los hijos de Gerald y Phoebe? –preguntó Will, sentando mejor a River en su regazo, quien se enderezó con curiosidad pero sin soltar el agarre sobre su padre.

\- ¿Bram? ¿Oliver? –preguntó la pequeña, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh, verdad, las gemelas no los conocen. –recordó Arnold- Bram es un año mayor para ti y Oliver tiene la edad de Tesla. Ambos son muy apegados a ella. –lanzó una mirada lastimera hacia el pelirrojo y este asintió pesadamente.

Lo peor para un padre era ver a niños varones apegarse a sus hijas.

Helga rodó los ojos.

\- Yukiko se enfermó. –explicó ella- Creo que no importa que Phoebe sea una profesional. Que tu hija enferme, en especial con tan pocos meses de nacida, es angustiante, seas doctora o no. Pero es nada grave y para evitar contagio, Abraham y Oliver se quedaron a dormir aquí estos dos últimos días, ahora están con su tía Timberly.

\- No sabía que Bram era diminutivo de Abraham. –meditó Will, estirándose para tomar de su copa y beber un poco de la misma.

\- Ni nosotros, en realidad. –Arnold enmarcó una ceja- Tesla le dijo así cuando estaba aprendiendo a hablar, fue una de sus primeras palabras. Y como lo llama así todo el tiempo… -se encogió de hombros- nos contagió al resto.

\- Oh Dios… Par de incultos. Bram Stoker. –les recordó Helga, desviando sus ojos cuando Aaron le enseñó el carrito y como este pasaba sobre la alfombra, ella le sonrió y luego regresó a ver a los hombres- ¿El escritor de " _Drácula_ "? Su nombre era Abraham.

\- Todos los días aprendo algo nuevo. –Will enmarcó una ceja- Aunque ¿No se supone que vine aquí para descansar y tener mi cerebro en estado casi comatoso?

\- Te lo puedo dejar comatoso si quieres. –bromeó Helga, sonriendo de lado.

\- Helga… -Arnold lanzó una mirada a los dos niños- ¿En serio…?

\- Ellos no entienden.

\- ¿Qué es comatoso? –preguntó River, parpadeando varias veces.

\- Oh, genial… -Will observó a su hija, haciendo una ligera mueca al no saber ni él mismo cómo explicarle- Bueno, es…

\- _¡Papá!_ –llamó Melody, corriendo hacia él con Tesla de la mano- _¡Papá!_ –rodeó la mesita de la sala y extendió su mano hacia él- _Me he lastimado._ –extendió su mano como si le pidiera un beso de protocolo a un caballero- _Aquí, por favor_. –dijo todo en alemán, mirando a River con sus cejas cobrizas fruncidas- _Ven a jugar con nosotras_.

\- Princesa… -Will negó- ¿Qué te dije en el avión?

\- _No estoy molestando a mi hermana_. –se defendió, abriendo los ojos- _Le digo que juegue con nosotras_.

Tesla se soltó de su prima y avanzó hacia su padre, señalando hacia la pelirroja.

\- Habla raro. –susurró, como si fuese un gran secreto.

\- Eso es alemán. –dijo Arnold, arreglándole el cerquillo oscuro de cabello.

\- Además de eso. –Will la tomó de la mano, mirando su mano y confirmando que no había ningún daño- Te dije que debías hablar en inglés hasta que regresáramos a casa.

La niña lo miró con extrañeza y como si alguien le hubiese pinchado dio un saltito antes de reír abiertamente.

\- No me di cuenta. –admitió y empujó su mano más cerca de su padre- Beso.

\- ¿Te hiciste daño? –preguntó el hombre, divertido, acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos de su hija.

\- Si. –la pequeña se estiró y llevó su mano a River- Beso.

La pequeña tomó la mano como si fuese un noble inglés y besó suavemente la mano de su hermana antes de soltarla.

\- Beso. –Melody llevó su mano casi a la boca de su papá- Por favor. –sentenció.

\- Princesa… -parecía querer regañarla pero en lugar de eso le besó sobre los nudillos, mientras la niña extendía su mano como toda una dama- ¿Mejor?

\- Un poco… -volvió a mirar a su hermana y luego a Tesla- ¿Jugamos?

River negó desde el regazo de su papá. Ambas se miraron fijamente por un buen momento, sin decir palabra algunas. Las gemelas parecían tener un tipo de discusión entre ambas que captó la atención de todos los adultos. Al final, River suspiró y se bajó del regazo de Will pero se sentó en el suelo junto a Aaron. Melody suspiró resignada y volvió a tomar la mano de Tesla para irse al cuarto de ella.

\- ¿Qué fue…? –susurró Helga.

\- No tengo idea. –admitió Will- Lo hacen a veces. Solo se miran en silencio y algo ocurre algo. –se inclinó en dirección de su hija- ¿No quieres volver al regazo de papá?

\- No. –ella arrugó su nariz y soltó un gruñido juguetón.

\- Monstruito… -él se estiró y acarició su cabello- ¿Segura?

Ella asintió y volvió a gruñir. Aaron levantó el rostro de su juguete y la miró. River le gruñó y el pequeño rubio se comenzó a reír, animándola a unirse.

\- Que bueno que se llevan bien. –Helga relajó su postura y se levantó hasta ir a la cocina- ¿Quieres algo para comer?

\- No, estoy bien. –Will miró a su hija- ¿Y tú, monstruito?

\- Caramelos. –sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

La rubia soltó una carcajada divertida y asintió. Meses atrás les había llevado algunos dulces estadounidenses a las gemelas y River se había obsesionado con ellos. Así que le preparó una pequeña bandeja con dulces y los dejó sobre la mesa. Arnold se levantó y fue a ver si las niñas querrían algo.

\- Aaron no puede comerlos. –le advirtió- Aun es pequeño. –pero le enseñó una bolsa que agitó para que sonara- Aquí hay dulces para que te lleves. Ya sabes qué debes hacer.

Una pequeña tradición familiar, si la casa anfitriona regalaba algo, la visita la tomaba, como hizo River y debía dejarla junto a la puerta de salida. En realidad, había sido algo que Lila instauró muchos años atrás, antes de que los niños nacieran. En varias ocasiones alguien se olvidaba las cosas que le regalaban y debían esperar a la siguiente visita para recuperarlas. Así que Lila comenzó a dejar las cosas junto a la puerta de salida para que nadie las olvidara. Tan simple táctica resultó ser excelente, así que la implementaron.

La pequeña dejó la bolsa en su lugar y se sentó en el suelo junto a Aaron, haciéndole muecas.

\- Tampoco quieren nada. –comentó Arnold, divertido- Melody le está enseñando a Tesla un juego alemán con una cuerda… -negó- No entendí bien, pero se ve divertido.

\- Gretel se lo enseñó. –Will se inclinó hacia adelante, bajando la voz como si estuviese conspirando- Ella les ha enseñado un montón de juegos a las niñas, pero todos los ha sacado del internet. Las niñas creen que ella es genial y una experta en juegos infantiles. Aun no quiero romperles la burbuja.

Helga contuvo una carcajada y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

\- Bueno, ella debe ver por las gemelas la mayoría del tiempo. Después de todo su empresa está Berlín. Tú estás en Tokio por tu trabajo. –ella se encogió de hombros- Y Lila viaja constantemente por los eventos de moda.

\- Aunque vimos a Lila el mes pasado, en la inauguración de su local de ropa en el centro comercial. –recordó Arnold- Solo pudimos cenar con ella, estaba realmente atareada. Las célebres diseñadoras son cotizadas. Gerald bromeó que a este paso hasta él le haría una entrevista en su programa.

Will contuvo una carcajada con cierta incredulidad, pero se notaba el orgullo en sus facciones.

\- Gretel siempre creyó que la primera persona del grupo que sería entrevistado por Gerald sería ella. –comentó- Tú sabes, la pequeña tienda del señor Pataki, destinada a ser un dinosaurio, se actualizó por ella y ahora que Gretel tiene su propia empresa y absorbió el local como su primera sede en Estados Unidos… –se encogió de hombros- Le da un aire romántico, el entrevistador de Hillwood hablando con la dueña de la empresa de comunicación y tecnología que puso a Hillwood en el mapa. Y se conocen. –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- Así que ella apostó que sería la primera en ser entrevistada.

\- Bueno. –Helga levantó su dedo índice- Eso aún no pasa, Gretel recién está construyendo su empresa, tiene bastante mercado competitivo en Europa y ni se diga en Estados Unidos. –descansó su nuca contra el sillón- Así que… la primera en alcanzar el éxito célebre será Lila ¿Eh? –rodó los ojos- Si tuviese tiempo para escribir ya hubiese pateado su bonito trasero.

\- Te rogaría que dejaras el trasero de mi esposa.

\- Y esto no es una competencia. –le recordó Arnold.

Pero cuando ella quiso replicar, sintió una pequeña mano cerrándose en su pantalón. Al mirar hacia abajo notó que River tenía sentado a Aaron entre sus piernas, pero la estaba mirando ligeramente molesta.

Oh.

\- No, no voy a patear el trasero de Lila. –se explicó, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable y terriblemente divertida al mismo tiempo- Lo prometo.

\- Júralo.

River sí que era seria.

\- Lo juro… -suspiró pesadamente y miró a Will- Tus hijas están bien entrenadas.

\- Mientras yo no estoy, alguien debe protegerlas ¿No? –comentó, guiñándolo un ojo.

\- ¿Sinceramente? –Arnold sonrió divertido- Después de ver a Lila enojada y conociendo a Gretel como es ¿Tú estás seguro que necesitan protección?

\- ¿Y tú por qué crees que puedo irme al otro lado del mundo, si no fuese así? –Will contuvo un suspiro, mirando fijamente a una de sus hijas- Aunque para Lila y para mí es difícil sacar tiempo para estar en casa. Hasta que no tengamos la experiencia necesaria, debemos tomar las oportunidades que vengan. Claro, ella puede viajar a Berlín mucho más fácil que yo.

\- Hey… -Helga se inclinó en su dirección- Tu trabajo es genial, la empresa en la que trabajas es famosa, es una oportunidad grande. Realmente me sentiría decepcionada si no tomaras la oportunidad. En especial cuando tienes la facilidad económica de tomar cuantos aviones quieras para visitar a tu familia. No es el escenario ideal, lo sé, pero si te esfuerzas ahora, podrás establecerte ¿No sería genial vivir en Tokio? Ese lugar tiene moda, robótica y en tecnología en general. Los tres estarían bien.

\- Si, también lo pensamos. –el pelirrojo asintió y luchó por sonreír- Una de tantas opciones. En realidad hay muchas. Pero si, sería interesante. Además, Aura amó Tokio.

\- Así nos comentó. –Arnold bebió otro poco de su vino- Ya nos dijo que en las siguientes vacaciones que tenga de la universidad volverá a visitarte. Gretel dice que le estás robando a su hermana ¿Sabías que ahora está aprendiendo japonés?

\- No. –el pelirrojo abrió los ojos- ¿En serio tiene tiempo para eso? Cuando estuvo de visita me enteré que estaba aprendiendo español, italiano y ruso. –negó- Ella necesita un respiro.

\- Creo que intenta estar a la altura de sus padres y Gretel. Todos hablan más de cuatro idiomas. –le recordó Helga- Además, español ya lo había estudiado y el ruso, como el alemán, creo que se lo inyectaron ni menos la adoptaron.

\- Y hablando de inyecciones. –Arnold enmarcó una ceja- Vi el tatuaje floreciente que se hizo en Tokio.

\- ¿Se hizo un tatuaje? –jadeó Will y cuando notó que los niños lo miraban sonrió ligeramente culpable y bajó la voz- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo sabías? –Helga se rio abiertamente, buscó en su celular y rápidamente se lo extendió en una foto.

El pelirrojo la observó con extrañeza, en este aparecía Aura, con sus veinte años de edad, la piel acanelada y rojiza hacía juego con sus oscuros ojos que brillaban de alegría y hacían resaltar sus dos lunares negros sobre su pómulo derecho. Will notó que Aura seguía con el mismo curioso corte de cabello que la última vez. Si la chica se hacía una línea por la mitad parecía que tenía su alisado cabello negro perfectamente controlado y fino, pero, como en la foto, si se hacía toda su melena a un lado se notaba que tenía casi rapados sus costados, dándole un aire salvaje y atrevido. Aura sonreía a la cámara, mostrando su perfilada oreja derecha y su hombro desnudo, sus dedos movían el perfil de su oreja a un costado pero no había nada atrás.

\- La siguiente imagen.

Él movió su dedo y notó que todo estaba oscuro, apenas se distinguía el rostro de Aura pero ahora se podía ver claramente un trébol de tres hojas brillar intensamente. El símbolo von Bismarck. Will suspiró y le devolvió el celular.

\- El chico que conoció…

\- ¿Kento? –aventuró Arnold, más relajado, al ver que su amigo parecía sinceramente conflictivo.

\- Si, él hace tatuajes. No pensé que le haría uno. –apoyó su mano sobre su frente, ligeramente frustrado- Si el Almirante se entera…

\- Tienes suerte que solo se ve en la oscuridad. –Helga se encogió de hombros- Hey, bromeo. Aura ya es mayor, nadie va a matarte. A lo mucho Gretel rodará de risa cuando sepa que eso pasó bajo tu vigilancia.

\- Yo propongo cambiar la mayoría de edad como… a los treinta. No sé… -Will miró a los niños jugando en la alfombra- Yo a los veinte no tomaba las mejores decisiones del mundo.

\- No lo sé, Geraldine es bastante madura para su edad. –meditó Arnold.

\- Lo que me recuerda que debo visitarla. –meditó Will- ¿Sigue gustándole reparar cosas, no? Le traje unas herramientas desde Japón que le van a encantar.

\- ¿Bromeas? –Helga comenzó a reírse mucho más relajada- Ella ya armó y desarmó la Casa de Huéspedes. Solo tiene catorce años y ya es electricista, plomera, carpintera, técnica, chef profesional y tiene todo limpio. –sonrió astutamente- Yo estoy apostando a que cuando no la vemos canta a viva voz y los animales vuelan a su encuentro para hacer sus tareas.

\- ¿Estas comparando a mi hermana con Blancanieves?

\- Una versión caoba y con mejillas más esponjosas. –aseguró.

\- Hablando de niños. –recordó Will- Adivinen a quienes encontré instalado en Tokio y en una enorme mansión.

Los dos rubios se miraron, solo conocían a una pareja que pudiese costearse algo así en una ciudad tan cara.

\- ¿Rhonda y Curly? –preguntaron a la vez.

\- Su sincronía es espeluznante. –se encogió de hombros- Pero si, algo así como el Ministerio de Cultura de Tokio contrató a Curly para un proyecto masivo de arte urbano en el corazón de la ciudad. –lucía impresionado- Tienen un hijo de tres años, como River y Melody… -chasqueó los dedos- Su nombre… ¿Cómo era…? Bansky… No…

\- ¿Banksy? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida- ¿Cómo el artista urbano inglés? Ese que nadie ha visto su rostro pero viaja por todo el mundo dejando grafitis en forma de protesta.

\- ¡Ese! –Will asintió- Me los encontré por pura casualidad, porque fui a la embajada de Estados Unidos por un trámite del trabajo y ahí estaban ellos. Pero debo admitir que me sorprendió su hijo, se parece mucho a Tesla. No me había dado cuenta que Curly y tú, Pataki, tienen muchos rasgos en común.

La rubia parpadeó sorprendida.

\- Ahora que lo dices… -Arnold meditó- Si, veo a qué te refieres, el tipo de boca, los pómulos, la forma del rostro… Si Curly fuese rubio sería como el primo… raro de Helga.

\- No sé ni cómo sentirme al respecto. –murmuró la mujer.

\- ¿Sabías que su madre es japonesa? –preguntó Will, buscando evitar una pelea- Nos pusimos a charlar ahí, mientras esperábamos.

\- ¿No era hawaiana? –consultó Helga, recordando un poco de las veces que había hablado en su adolescencia con ellos.

\- Y en Hawái hay varias comunidades asiáticas. –le contó el pelirrojo- Por eso uno de los rasgos de la gente de ahí es los ojos rasgados. Pero bueno, la madre de Curly nació en Hawái pero sus padres son japoneses. El pequeño Ban… Banksy –tardó un poco en recordarlo- tiene ligeramente los ojos rasgados, casi imperceptible, lo noté cuando se rio, en realidad. Pero es un niño simpático.

\- ¿No está loco como su padre…?

\- Pataki… -Will negó- Uno juraría que como artista entenderías las excentricidades de otro de tu especie. –suspiró al notar que la mujer seguía viéndolo fijamente- Pero bueno, no. El niño no lo está. O eso parecía. En realidad, creo que sería buena compañía para las gemelas cuando vayan a Tokio. Siempre es bueno que tengan alguien con quien jugar de su edad.

\- Y no está mal tener amigos con una enorme mansión… -aventuró Helga.

\- No negaré que me sorprendió ver que tienen sus propias aguas termales artificiales y una preciosa vista a la ciudad. No me enojaría hacerles una visita o dos. –admitió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Will se deslizó con mayor comodidad contra el sillón y cerró los ojos un momento.

\- No debo aclarar que vine con un millón de regalos y que todos están en el hotel ¿Verdad? –señaló hacia la puerta- El novato debe acompañarme a recogerlos.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo seamos ancianos me vas a decir así?

Will solo abrió un ojo y le sonrió de lado.

\- Es mi forma cariñosa de llamarte ¿O quieres que te diga _sexy_? –bromeó.

Cuando Arnold dio un brinco al costado, el pelirrojo soltó una carcajada poderosa sin poder evitarlo.

\- Uno aquí, intentando mantener la chispa de nuestra relación y tú quejándote. –continuó Will- Pero me parece justo, desde ahora será _sexy_.

\- Por favor, no. –rogó Arnold, sintiendo su rostro arder.

\- Por favor, si. –pidió Helga, uniéndose a la risa- Yo no me quejo. Tal vez Gerald, pero yo no.

\- ¡Sexy! –gritó River, mirando a los adultos y luego al rubio- ¡Tío eres sexy! –sus ojos bajaron hacia Aaron que estaba usando las piernas femeninas como pista de carreras- ¿Sexy…?

Helga contuvo la risa y se inclinó hacia los niños.

\- ¿Te gusta Aaron?

\- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? –preguntó la niña, mirando a su primo como si fuese un nuevo juguete.

\- Si lo quieres, ya sabes qué hacer. –jugó Helga, guiñándole un ojo.

Para sorpresa de todos, River se paró con cuidado e intentó levantar al bebé sin mucho éxito. Aunque los tres adultos la vigilaban, ella luchó por moverlo pero el pequeño se rio y se recostó en el suelo, volviendo más difícil su tarea.

\- Ese de ahí es mi hermano… -sentenció Tesla, avanzando por el corredor con sorpresa.

\- ¿Me lo regalas? –preguntó River, abriendo sus grandes ojos plateados.

La pelinegra miró a su hermano, luego a sus padres y por último a River.

\- Todo tuyo. –se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia su tío, subiéndose a su regazo.

\- ¡Hey! –Melody les dio alcance, sin mucho disimulo levantó sus pies por encima de Aaron y alcanzó a la otra niña- Ese es mi papá.

Tesla la miró con sorpresa.

\- ¿Me lo regalas?

\- ¡No!

Los tres adultos comenzaron a reír, Arnold se estiró y cargó a River sobre sus piernas para que dejara de luchar con el pequeño, quien se giró boca abajo y gateó de regreso hacia su carrito.

\- ¿Ves? –dijo Arnold a su hija- Eso debes decir cuando alguien quiera llevarse a tu hermano.

\- Pero… -la pequeña suspiró- Vale…

\- No suena muy convencida. –Helga cargó a su hijo, arreglándole el cabello- ¿River?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué tal si esperamos a que puedas cargarlo hasta la puerta para que te lo lleves? –bromeó.

\- ¿Va a seguir creciendo? –preguntó ella, enmarcando sus cejas.

Will cargó en su otra pierna a Melody y esta volvió al juego de manos que al parecer intentaba enseñarle a Tesla.

\- Si…

\- Va a costarme mucho. –concluyó River, como si meditara si valía la pena tener un niño pesado como regalo- Mejor los caramelos.

Helga besó la frente de su hijo. Solo esperaba que por un tiempo más las chicas lo rechazaran. Solo un tiempo, para aprovechar su compañía. Tal vez Arnold y Will fuesen débiles antes sus hijas, pero ella podía ver la seguridad en esas tres pequeñas. Aaron era más delicado y dulce, más dócil. No quería que le rompieran el corazón. Tal vez fuese muy pronto para decir eso, pero quería aprovecharlo antes de que se lanzaran sobre él. Porque si salía como su padre, eso sería indudable.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** Una pequeña pasadita sobre los personajes que irán saliendo en la siguiente historia. Aunque sea un vistazo o dos ¿No creen?

¿Les gustó?

Como se sabe, moví a Hillwood cerca de Washington D.C. por convenientes de trama. Y hoy oficialmente la he puesto en el estado de Maryland.

Cuando creas los hijos de Arnold y Helga dicen que siempre debes prepararte para el regaño y los "Yo esperaba que fuese..." o "Yo creí que lucirían..." o algo así. Pero no sé ¿Debo esperar tomatazos?

La constumbre de dejar lo que le regalan en la puerta para no olvidarlo es algo que se hace en mi familia, lo inició mi abuela y siempre que nos da algo (usualmente comida) dice "Ya sabes qué hacer". Pero es gracioso cuando estamos varias familias porque hay que separar por grupos y si se junta algo mucho mis tíos bromean en plan "¡Cuidadito te lleves mis empanadas pequeño astuto!" o cosas así. Je. Así que quise incluir esta tradición en la familia.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** Un lobo sabe que no todo se trata de nobleza y el camino recto. A veces es mejor tener un poco de astucia e instinto. Las aventuras son mejor con algo de riesgo seguro.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. El Inicio del Cambio

**El Inicio del Cambio**

Will mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los cables que estaba trenzando. En realidad no estaba haciendo nada en particular, pero le servía tener las manos distraídas.

\- _…así que pueden quedarse con nosotros._ –concluyó Arnold.

\- Gracias. –acomodó mejor el celular entre su hombro y oreja, sintiéndose ligeramente liberado- No será por mucho tiempo, ellas viajan primero pero no por mucho tiempo. Cuando nosotros vayamos recién tendríamos que desempacar y…

\- _Descuida._ –cortó Arnold- _Las gemelas pueden quedarse con nosotros todo lo que necesiten e igual ustedes. Hay habitación para todos… Dame un segundo, debo atender a alguien_. –la voz de su amigo se alejó ligeramente- _¿Puedes esperar un momento…? No tardaré demasiado ¿Por qué no te sirves un café mientras tanto?...Gracias._ –pareció acomodarse mejor, su voz volvió a estar cerca de la bocina- _Disculpa eso, era una de mis estudiantes de maestría. Como te decía, no te preocupes. Aunque admito que estoy sorprendido que vengan a estudiar el último año acá. Yo creía que ustedes se trasladarían a Washington, con nosotros, pero las gemelas terminarían sus estudios en Berlín_.

\- Si… -Will negó ligeramente y dejó sobre su escritorio los cables, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Gretel- Ese era el plan. Pero les contaremos todo cuando estemos allá. En un momento debo llevar a las gemelas al aeropuerto. Gracias por todo, novato.

\- _Ni lo menciones. Suerte_.

La llamada terminó pero por un momento tamborileó sus dedos. A pesar de ser sus vacaciones, estaban completamente atareados gracias a las últimas decisiones que habían tomado.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la mirada y sonrió al mirar a Lila en el lumbral. Ella entró con un paso ligero, cerrando la puerta. A pesar de todos esos años, seguía sintiéndose hipnotizado por la manera en que la habitación parecía animarse ante sus suaves facciones y cabello en llamaradas. Lila se acercó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y él le se apartó lo suficiente del escritorio para que ella se sentara sobre su regazo.

\- Gretel está hablando con River y Melody, dándoles consejos de último momento. –explicó Lila, acariciándole el cabello con sus dedos- ¿Cómo están Arnold y Helga?

\- Bastante ocupados, en realidad. Pero es lo que podemos esperar de una senadora y un profesor de universidad que es parte de la junta del Smithsonian. –levantó sus cejas con diversión, haciéndola sonreír- Pero están Tesla y Aaron, así que ellas estarán bien acompañadas hasta que vayamos.

\- Esta es la parte en que nosotros nos relajamos y dejamos que ellos comiencen su aventura. –le recodó Lila, apoyándose contra su pecho- ¿Sabes qué me gustaría ver?

Will ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarlo. La emoción juvenil en la voz de su esposa le indicó exactamente a qué se refería. Él sonrió, sabía que estaba intentando animarlo, lo que en realidad le venía bien. A veces pensaba en demasiadas cosas y aunque Gretel y Lila le regañaban por ello, le era inevitable tomar un rol protector con cada una de ellas, incluyendo sus hijas. Aunque sabía que River y Melody estarían bien, no paraba de pensar en que le gustaría estar con ellas, acompañarlas o que debía hablar seriamente con Gretel para recordarle sobre su máximo de horas de trabajo y que Lila tenía que dejar de tomar todas las decisiones domésticas sin avisarles y mejor darse un descanso después del trabajo, no atarearse más, también quería charlar con River, animarla para que hiciera más amigos o con Melody para advertirle que Estados Unidos no era Alemania.

Tantas cosas…

\- Will… -los suaves dedos de Lila lo trajeron a la realidad, su tacto era un suave masaje justo cerca de su nuca- ¿Qué quieres ver? –se inclinó sobre su regazo, tomando control de la laptop para obligarlo a quedarse en la realidad- ¿A Sky o a Ron?

Eso le dio gracia ¿Cuántas personas de su edad se divertirían viendo este tipo de videos que supuestamente eran para niños y adolescente? Más aun ¿Quién tenía la suerte de que su propia esposa lo acompañara en actividades tan _infantiles_? Pero bueno, se divertía más con los videos de Sky, era gracioso, algo grosero y bastante carismático en cámara. La picardía natural de Banksy Gammelthorpe Wellington le había granjeado una enorme comunidad de admiradores, tenía uno de los canales de YouTube más populares, a pesar de sus dieciocho años, bajo el nombre de CyberSky. Aun recordaba cuando estuvo en Japón por un tiempo y entretenía a Banksy y a sus hijas con videojuegos, de los tres, había sido el chico quien se enganchó y aun hoy en día decía que la razón por la que estaba estudiando para crear sus propios videojuegos se debía a Will. Lo cual era halagador. Por otro lado, Ron era más joven e inexperto, pero lo compensaba con apasionada entrega, tenía una popularidad que había usado para organizar eventos de caridad para diferentes fundaciones. El chico usaba una máscara que ocultaba su rostro y llevaba una capucha encima para mantener el misterio. Nadie sabía su verdadera identidad o cuántos años tenía, pero las redes sociales tenían cientos de teorías sobre él. Y bajo el nombre de ShadowRon se había granjeado su popularidad ascendente. Will le tenía cierto cariño al chico, después de todo era su propio sobrino.

\- ¿Qué tal a los dos? –aventuró.

Lila sonrió y escribió los dos nombres en el buscador. No tardaron en encontrar un video donde ambos se habían unido en un juego cooperativo.

\- _¡Enhorabuena YouTube! Soy ShadowRon_.

\- _Aquí CyberSky y estamos jugando…_

Will se relajó contra su asiento, escuchando como los dos amigos compartir bromas entre ellos. Lila contenía la risa contra su pecho y le preguntaba sobre algún término que los chicos usaban. Por culpa del trabajo rara vez podía ver los videos de los chicos. Así que se sorprendió al notar que Sky había crecido, tenía un cuerpo de surfista y un rostro atractivo, sus ojos ligeramente rasgos solo le daban un aire de eterna picardía y su cabello negro y en punta lo hacía lucir como un bandido que asaltaba nobles y reyes en los caminos. En cambio, de Ron se podía saber poco, tenía una máscara de tela negra que cubría la mitad de la parte superior de su rostro y todo su cabello, estaba amarrada hacia atrás y si eso fuese poco usaba la capucha de su chaqueta para mantenerse aún más oculto. Lo único que resaltaba era su amplia sonrisa y natural bronceado.

\- Yo creo que harían bonita pareja… -murmuró Lila, levantando el rostro.

\- ¿Banksy y Aaron? –preguntó, enmarcando una ceja- Creo que son solo amigos.

\- Pero… -ella apretó sus labios, ligeramente frustrada- Banksy es un chico muy carismático, le haría bien a Aaron tener a alguien así. Y se ven muy bien juntos.

\- Aun así creo que mínimo deben gustarse para iniciar una relación. –se inclinó hacia la pelirroja- Así que deja de buscarle _novio_ a tu sobrino ¿Qué harás si te escucha River? Ella es muy territorial con él, sin importar el género.

\- Bueno… adora a su primo, eventualmente tendrán que tomar caminos separados, cada uno encontrar su pareja…

\- Calla. –rogó, cerrando los ojos- Nuestras hijas han tenido consideración conmigo y no han tenido ni un solo novio en todos estos dieciocho años. Así que espero que sigan así otros veinte años más.

\- Algo me dice que River tiene un enamoramiento marca Helga Pataki.

La voz de Gretel los hizo levantar el rostro. Ella tenía su cabello rubio recogido con unos polillos, pero lucía igual de cínica y desbocada que cuando se conocieron. Sin hacerse esperar se acercó a ambos y detuvo el video para luego sentarse sobre el brazo de la silla del lado contrario que Lila. Will la tomó de la cintura y la jaló para que cayera sobre su pierna, recibiendo una mirada fiera de la mujer.

\- ¿Enamoramiento marca Pataki? –repitió, enmarcando una ceja.

\- Si, la he visto suspirar mucho. –se encogió de hombros- Por otro lado, Melody parece solo tener amigos ¿Viste el desfile de personas que siguió apareciendo esta mañana para despedirse? –negó con fuerza- Un par de chicas se fueron llorando como si no fuesen a ver a su amiga por el resto de su vida.

\- Aun son jóvenes, es normal. –le recordó Lila- Todos tuvimos un poco de drama a su edad. –recordó mientras equilibraba su cuerpo sobre la pierna izquierda de su esposo- Aunque es lindo que los amigos de Melody la quieran tanto.

Gretel sonrió y elevó sus piernas para enredarlas con las de la pelirroja y ganarse ambas más espacio en una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

\- Supongo… -la alemana levantó su mirada hacia el hombre- Dmitri vendrá el fin de semana. –elevó los brazos para rodear su cuello con una sonrisa afilada- Luego se irá al funeral de su antigua instructora de ballet en Moscú y volverá para quedarse con nosotros un par de días, pero planea instalarse en Washington.

Will asintió, cinco años atrás cuando se enteró que Raymond, el hermano de Jaimie, se jubilaba de su carrera de futbolista se sorprendió. En ese entonces el hombre solo había tenido treinta y nueve años ¿Cómo podía terminar su carrera a tan temprana edad? Peor aún, Will era un año mayor y apenas estaba consolidando muchos de sus proyectos más ambiciosos. Pero cuando se enteró que Dmitri, el hijo de Olga Pataki (y por ende su sobrino) se jubilaba del ballet profesional a los veintinueve años, como muchos otros en esa rama artística, se quedó estupefacto. La razón por la que River era tan apasionada sobre el ballet se debía a Dmitri y ahora él había creado su compañía de danza en Washington donde su hija seguiría sus estudios y carrera.

\- Aaron se parece mucho a su padre. –comentó Gretel, mirando la pantalla donde el video estaba congelado- Aun con todo eso encima, es una copia más bonita de él. –frunció el ceño, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que sentía que halagaba a su cuñado.

\- Y Tesla es idéntica a Helga pero con cabello negro. –recordó Lila- Aunque mucho más tranquila que su madre a su edad. –sonrió- Melody no para de decir lo emocionada que esta de verla. Ambas se llevan muy bien.

\- Me alegra, tengo entendido que Tesla no tienen muchos amigos, le vendrá bien tenerla cerca. –comentó casualmente Will, mirando el video- Al igual que Sky ha sido una excelente influencia para Aaron. Ese par es inseparable.

\- Sigo creyendo que harían una bonita pareja. –murmuró Lila.

Gretel soltó una carcajada ambiciosa y divertida, con sus ojos clavados en ambos chicos.

\- ¿Banksy no tiene novia? –la alemana chasqueó los dedos- Esa chica… la bonita.

\- ¿Te refieres a Shino? –Will enmarcó una ceja, deslizando sus dedos en espirales por la espalda de Gretel- Ella fue su novia pero terminaron cuando él se mudó de Japón para ir a Estados Unidos.

\- Sabes mucho de él. –comentó Lila, sorprendida.

\- Bueno… -él sonrió- Banksy me admira y me consulta muchas cosas sobre sus proyectos.

\- Ególatra.

\- Graciosa. –murmuró, mirando a la rubia antes de continuar- Sky no se adaptó bien al colegio en Tokio, lo cual le entiendo, parece bastante difícil allá. Pero Melody y River podrán verlo otra vez, eso es bueno. Los tres se llevaban bien cuando eran niños.

Lila apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios pintados de cereza, meditabunda.

\- Eso quiere decir que después de tanto tiempo todos nos estamos reuniendo en Washington. –concluyó, ampliando su sonrisa- Eso va a ser interesante.

\- Geraldine por fin dejó Hillwood y se mudó con una amiga suya a Washington. Ya creía yo que no habría poder humano que la hiciera soltar la Casa de Huéspedes. –Gretel rodó los ojos, sin poder creerlo- Ahora que vamos a dejar la casa, estaba pensando decirle que venga a administrarla. –bromeó.

\- Tú no cambias. –Lila le dio una pequeña palmada sobre la rodilla como si eso fuese a corregirla- No todo el mundo aspira excesivamente alto.

\- Los von Bismarck siempre. –ronroneó la alemana.

Repentinamente el timbre sonó. Will les dio un par de palmadas para que se bajaran y logró convencerlas de ello justo cuando Marinette apareció en el lumbral.

\- Señores. –saludó, inclinando el rostro- Señor Goldman, tiene una visita, los llevé a la sala principal, pero por alguna razón la mujer cerró la puerta divisora.

Will sonrió divertido.

\- No hay problema. –regresó a ver a las dos mujeres, pero ni siquiera le extrañó que en el segundo en que les quitó los ojos de encima ambas ya estaban hablando por celular con algún asunto de trabajo que habían estado aplazando.

Claro, luego era él quien necesitaba un respiro del trabajo ¿No? Ambas deberían morderse las lenguas.

Will se encaminó hacia la sala principal de la casa von Bismarck. No podía creer que entre su ir y venir, ese se había vuelto su hogar, al igual que el de su familia. Él se había criado en un pequeño departamento sobre la librería de su padre y ahora le costaba imaginarse otro lugar que ese al que llamar _su_ hogar. Ahí había visto crecer a sus hijas y Aura había vivido con ellos durante su maestría. Esa casa había visto un desfile de niños y adolescentes, de fiestas alegres y reuniones entre amigos. Cada miembro de la familia había visitado el lugar y se había quedado ahí en algún momento, manteniendo la tradición de residencia familiar. Ahora estaban cambiando todo eso, como una vez Gretel lo había hecho para estudiar en Hillwood.

¿Sus hijas seguirían la tradición y cambiarían la vida de los hijos de Helga y Arnold? Aunque su historia ya había llegado a un punto estable, se preguntaba que aventuras miraría ocurrir y si estaba listo para ello.

Al llegar a la sala, tocó la puerta como la tradición exigía. A veces él debía golpearla y otras veces era quien debía abrirla. Pero siempre había el mismo resultado, sin importar quien interpretara que papel. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron de golpe y una mujer de salvaje cabellera castaña recogida en un moño alto y ojos miel se apoyó contra el marco.

\- " _Are you the Keymaster?_ " –preguntó Lily, agitando sus pestañas antes de reírse animada y dejarlo pasar.

\- ¿No se cansan de esa broma? –lamentó una voz joven.

\- " _Ghostbusters_ " nunca pasará de moda. –explicó Will entrando.

Lily se sentó junto a su sobrino y el joven levantó su oscura mirada. Casi era escalofriante el parecido físico que tenía Jem con su padre, Scott. Él había oído que los hijos adoptivos podían parecerse a sus padres, pero la situación de Jem daba miedo. El chico solo tenía quince años y destilaba una seguridad envidiable, su piel era de un tono oliva y su cuerpo felino, su rostro era más suave que el de su padre, con un mentón afilado pero menos pronunciado, sus pómulos eran altos y enmarcaban sus oscuros ojos. La manera en que sonreía a todo lo hacía lucir como un astuto Dios y lamentablemente era tan inteligente para actuar como uno. Pero tenía un serio problema con la autoridad, tal vez porque había recibido educación en casa casi toda su vida o simplemente por su personalidad.

\- En serio te agradezco que lo lleves al aeropuerto. –comentó Lily, lanzándole una seria mirada a su sobrino, como si no hubiese estado bromeando segundos antes- Jaimie lo irá a recoger y podrá igualarse de todas las clases que tiene.

\- Tía… -el chico ladeó el rostro, con una felina sonrisa en sus labios- Me hiere tu falta de fe. Te puedo asegurar que me incriminaron.

\- Explotó el laboratorio de geología. –le explicó Lily.

\- ¿Cómo…? –Will enmarcó una ceja y miró al chico- ¿Cómo explotas un laboratorio que solo tiene rocas?

\- Con ingenio. –bromeó el chico, astutamente.

\- Así que… como Raymond y yo nos hemos instalado en Washington, -Lily sonrió calma- Jaimie y Scott creyeron que seríamos una buena influencia para nuestro astuto diablillo.

\- ¿Scott…?

Eso lo dudaba.

\- Bueno, él cree que dado que estamos ahí y ustedes también se mudan, sería divertido. –aceptó y luego miró a su sobrino- Viktor ya se instaló y dice que el lugar es bastante interesante.

\- Viktor puede encontrar interesante cualquier lugar. –se quejó el chico sobre su hermano mayor y luego miró alrededor- ¿Y las gemelas?

\- Aun están empacando, puedes subir y decirles que bajen, ya debemos irnos. –aceptó Will.

El chico asintió agradecido y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Y tus hijos? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

Lily y Ray habían adoptado cuatro hijos, lo cual había sorprendido a mucha gente. Pero la psicóloga había jugado astutamente, aprovechando la popularidad de su esposo como célebre futbolista y había usado sus propias conexiones para formar una familia de la cual se enorgullecía. Will conocía bien a los cuatro chicos, los había visto crecer y cada uno, a su manera, eran modelos de personas.

\- Todos han hecho su vida. –Lily suspiró ligeramente resignada- Louis-Cesare sigue dándome constantes paros cardiacos cada vez que se va a alguna misión. Si esto es lo que vivía Ray cada vez que me llamaban para ir a ayudar refugiados en plena guerra o victimas de catástrofe… -suspiró- Me sorprende que no me haya amarrado al pie de la cama. A veces quiero hacer eso con mi hijo.

\- Pero sabes que Mark cuida su espalda y Louis-Cesare la suya. –le recordó Will, intentando calmarla.

El hijo de Jamie O había superado cualquier expectativa que se pudiese esperar del pequeño niño que conocieron una vez. El chico había crecido para volverse un marine y curiosamente había sido ahí donde se conoció con Louis-Cesare. El mundo era un pañuelo. Tal vez Mark había tenido una infancia conflictiva de la cual no gustaba hablar, pero pobre de aquel que lo pusiera en peligro. No importaba lo grande que fuese Mark, Will aun encontraba tétrica la manera en que Stella, la madre de Arnold, y Lily habían unido fuerzas para que él pudiese asistir al matrimonio de su tía Timberly aunque había estado en medio de una misión en México. Pobre de la mujer que se enamorase de Mark, tenía como cuatro madres adoptivas además de la biológica pero ¿Stella y Lily? Ellas eran las más peligrosas.

\- Lo sé… -Lily suspiró- Pero ¿Por qué no escogieron ser astronautas? No me importa lo bien que se vean en uniformes, voy a morir joven por culpa de esos dos. –cerró sus ojos con cierto agotamiento- Solas es mucho más tranquilo, es…

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y Will se levantó inmediatamente. Sus dos hijas entraron en la habitación, seguidas de cerca de Jem que caballerosamente cargaba las maletas de ambas. Cada vez que miraba a sus hijas notaba lo completamente diferentes que eran una de la otra, al punto que era costoso ver que eran gemelas idénticas. River tenía su cabello rizado y suelto cayéndolo sobre el rostro como llamaradas mientras Melody se lo había alisado profesionalmente y en ese momento usaba un sombrero de jazz. River tenía unos pantalones hasta debajo de la rodilla, con múltiples agujeros además de una camiseta ligera de tirantes y deportiva. Su hermana, en cambio, usaba leggins morados bajo su vestido color vino de manga tres cuartos con escote en forma de corazón. River tenía pecas sobre su rostro ligeramente bronceado y Melody tenía la piel cuidada, sin una sola peca a la vista. Ambas mantenían una silenciosa charla, con solo mirarse y luego asintieron con solemnidad. Melody pareció vencer porque le arregló el pantalón a su hermana y recogió un poco la camiseta para que mostrara un poco de piel, dándole más estilo al simple atuendo.

Un nudo se instaló en el pecho de Will, las estaba llevando a lo que tal vez, fuese el inicio de una aventura. No estaba seguro si estaba listo para eso.

Al otro lado del mundo Arnold sabía que su vida relativamente con calma tenía las horas contadas.

\- … _Bram irá a recogerlo en la noche_. –prometió Gerald en el teléfono.

\- No te preocupes, sabes que no me molesta tener a Oliver aquí. –le recordó, tomando los documentos que necesitaba de atrás del auto- ¿Y cómo te va con toda esa investigación sobre los interrogatorios de la CIA?

\- _Hermano… nunca pensé que tendría que leer tanto_. –se quejó Gerald, aunque había emoción en su voz- _Hay algunas cosas que… No lo puedo creer, en serio. Gracias por la sugerencia, por cierto_.

\- Descuida. –tomó la bolsa de compras y cerró la puerta del auto- ¿Y Phoebe?

\- _Esta aquí conmigo. Ella quería ir por Oliver, pero ya sabes cómo es Bram, dice que puede encargarse_.

\- Bram se está preparando para ser padre demasiado pronto. Solo tiene veinte años y lo encontré regañando a Aaron por no lavar sus platos. Lo cual…. –admitió- no me molesta. Aaron lo respeta mucho. –se encaminó hacia la puerta de su casa- Te debo colgar, estoy haciendo malabares con todo esto y debo abrir la puerta.

\- _Toca el timbre. Hay un ejército ahí._

\- Siempre hay un ejército aquí. –le recordó Arnold- Y parece que será un cuartel dentro de un tiempo. Nos vemos. –colgó con una sonrisa.

Si, sería agradable volver a los tiempos donde muchas personas estaban en su casa. El hombre abrió la puerta e inmediatamente el sonido de gente lo inundó.

\- ¡…tus ojos de ese aparato!

Esa queja venía de Tesla.

Arnold avanzó por los pasillos hacia la cocina donde la mayoría del tiempo se juntaba la población joven de esa casa y no falló en su suposición. Ni siquiera le extrañó lo que vio. Cuatro jóvenes estaban en la cocina, Tesla estaba apoyada contra el mesón, en su mejor intento de profesora particular, mientras Viktor yAaron parecían estar a punto de lanzar sus cuadernos muy lejos y, claro, Oliver estaba con la cabeza metida en su refrigerador posiblemente acabándose las raciones para un mes.

No cabía duda de que Tesla se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque usualmente lucía mucho más calmada y despreocupada. Excepto en ese momento, que se notaba que estaba por golpear a alguien.

\- Si no sueltas ese celular, Olvier Johanssen, voy a convertirlo en un Objetivo Volador no Identificado ¡Y lo lanzaré por la ventana más cercana! –juró la pelinegra, golpeando el mesón con fuerza.

Solo en sus idealizados sueños hubiese dejado que su hija cumpliera dicha amenaza, Oliver se había vuelto obsesivo con la tecnología. Pero ya había hecho eso la semana pasada y él había tenido que comprarle un nuevo celular al chico. Ese era el problema, Tesla rompía algo y él tenía que pagarlo.

Como el padre responsable que era…

\- Ya terminé mi tarea. –sentenció el chico, aun con la cabeza en el refrigerador- No le hago mal a nadie.

Tesla lanzó una rápida mirada a los instrumentos de cocina más cercanos, posiblemente evaluando cual podía usar como arma contra su mejor amigo. Arnold decidió que era el mejor momento para hacerse notar.

\- ¿No te alimentan en casa, Oliver? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al mesón, como lo que parecía su forma de saludar a su sobrino desde hace un año atrás.

\- Se está acabando el salami y el jamón, tío Eme. –saludó el chico, asomándose desde la puerta del refrigerador con un rollo de jamón colgando de sus dientes.

\- ¿Tal vez porque te los estás comiendo como si fuesen bocadillos de una boda? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Oliver tenía un increíble parecido a Gerald. Casi la misma contextura que su amigo debió tener a esa edad, la misma sonrisa juguetona y el mismo carisma divertido. Las chicas debían estar locas por él.

\- Oh tío Eme ¡Soy una visita! No me puedes negar un poco de comida. –jugó Oliver, a sabiendas que pasaba más horas ahí que en su propia casa.

\- Hablando de visitas… -Arnold negó y observó a Viktor que espiaba las respuestas de Aaron mientras Tesla no miraba- ¿Te quedas para cenar?

El chico sonrió, animado. Siempre que miraba a Viktor podía ver la fuerte influencia de Jaimie en su hijo. El chico era de ascendencia árabe, con su piel eternamente bronceada, su nariz alargada y rostro cuadrado. A pesar de tener la misma edad de Aaron, lucía mayor y más sofisticado, tenía el cabello negro hacia atrás, despejando su frente y gruesas cejas que hacían perfecto contraste con sus ojos color miel, sus pestañas eran largas, haciéndolo lucir como si usara delineador. En lugar de hacerlo ver femenino, parecía más atractivo e imponente. Pero Viktor contrastaba todo eso con su relajada actitud, sonreía ampliamente como su madre y gracias a ello parecía invitar a la gente a sentirse cómoda a su alrededor.

\- Puedo cocinar algo para todos. –se ofreció Viktor, empujando su cuaderno lejos- Me vendría bien distraerme un poco.

Tesla le regresó el cuaderno y negó rotundamente.

\- Oh, claro que no. –sentenció ella y empujó el cuaderno de su hermano a la otra esquina del mesón- No voy a permitir que copies los resultados de Aaron. –entrecerró los ojos- No me hagas golpearte con una cuchara de palo.

Lo interesante de esa amenaza era, bueno, que no estaba mintiendo. La chica tenía en su poder una larga cuchara, aunque fácilmente cualquier cosa se volvía un arma en sus manos. Solo estaba usando lo primero que tenía a la mano.

\- Tesla… -regañó Arnold, quitándole el arma- ¿No deberías estar en tus clases de violín?

\- Mi profesora sigue enferma. –se explicó, rodeando el mesón y posicionándose atrás de Aaron- Así que estoy supervisando que hagan la tarea.

Por si no era obvio, Bram había sido una enorme influencia para Tesla con respecto a cómo ser una hermana mayor. La chica se asomó por sobre el hombro de Aaron y borró algo del cuaderno, antes de explicarle dónde estaba el error. Como padre, debía alegrarle que sus hijos fuesen tan unidos, pero era la sobreprotección de Tesla que hacía que, como en ese momento, Aaron no hubiese hablado en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Su hijo era tímido con gente nueva y Viktor técnicamente lo era, por lo menos para él. Así que se mantenía en silencio, aun cuando su primo luchaba por no incomodarlo. Pero habían progresos por parte de Aaron, ya no tartamudeaba cuando hablaba con extraños y no se ponía defensivo con la gente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué deberes están haciendo? –preguntó Arnold, intentando retomar el hilo de conversación.

\- Tesla nos está explicando física. –respondió Viktor, haciendo pequeñas espirales en el borde de su cuaderno.

\- Los está agobiando. –corrigió Oliver, despegando su mirada de su celular para mirar a la chica- No tiene sentido que se ponga tan mandona.

\- Tu existencia no tiene sentido. –sentenció la chica, encarándolo.

\- Tú no tienes sentido.

\- Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. –Tesla se paró en la punta de sus pies para encarar al chico, afilando su mirada.

Por unos segundos se miraron fijamente. Las personas solían huir del fuego azulado que era la mirada de Tesla, pero Olvier se mantuvo firme hasta que ambos sonrieron y rieron divertidos. El chico le desordenó el cabello mientras ella le picaba el costado de forma juguetona.

Arnold no entendía cómo funcionaban esos dos, pero eran inseparables.

\- Esto… -susurró Aaron, sorprendiendo a todos.

El chico se había inclinado hacia el cuaderno de Viktor y señalaba unos números, el cabello rubio le caía ligeramente sobre la frente y parecía que quería ocultarse con este aunque fuese imposible. Pero se mantuvo firme, ligeramente sonrojado y volvió a señalar los números.

\- La respuesta está al revés. –explicó y se aclaró la garganta, levantando la mirada a los ojos del chico- ….es quince, no cincuenta y uno.

Viktor pareció petrificado en su lugar y luego asintió con fuerza, sonriendo animadamente. Esa era la primera vez que Aaron le dirigía la palabra por propia voluntad.

\- Gracias. –le sonrió- No me hubiese dado cuenta, tengo dislexia y todas sus variables. –borró la respuesta y escribió los números correctos.

\- Descuida. –Aaron volvió su atención a su cuaderno- Lo sé. –murmuró.

Arnold tuvo que sostener a Tesla antes que ella se lanzara sobre su hermano por presa de la emoción y el orgullo.

\- Banksy será muchas cosas. –murmuró la chica a su padre- Pero admitiré que ha tenido buen efecto en Aaron. –sonrió con orgullo.

\- Eres muy estudioso. –regañó Oliver, espiando el cuaderno del rubio- Vas a explotar.

Aaron le fulminó con la mirada y empujó el rostro del chico lejos de su cuaderno pero este se mantuvo firme. Así era la dinámica de ambos, se molestaban, se fastidiaban pero nunca a mayores cosas. Tesla tuvo que intervenir antes de que Oliver la lamiera la cara a su hermano y este terminara lanzándole algo de la cocina.

Ya había pasado antes. Oliver y Aaron actuaban más como hermanos que Tesla y Aaron.

\- ¿Tío Arnold? –Viktor lo miró- ¿Podría quedarme a dormir? Me gustaría ir contigo a recoger a Jem y a las gemelas.

El alboroto se detuvo.

\- ¿Melody llega mañana? –preguntó Tesla sonriendo- ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

\- Pensé que ella te lo diría. –admitió Arnold y luego miró a Viktor- Claro, pero avísale a tu madre.

\- Gracias.

Aaron golpeó su hombro, llamando su atención. Él asintió y guio a su hijo hacia el recibidor, apartado del resto. Casi inmediatamente el chico se relajó, mucho más cómodo. Esa era la cuestión con Aaron, no era tímido por naturaleza o de forma general, en realidad era un chico bastante amigable y agradable. Pero cuando estaba con extraños aún se cohibía rápidamente.

\- ¿Se van a quedar con nosotros? –preguntó Aaron, apoyándose contra la pared.

\- Si, ya les preparamos sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Podrías…? –el chico miró el techo, dubitante- ¿Podrías decirle a River que no puede dormir en mi habitación? Si lo haces sonar como una regla tuya, ella te hará caso. Creo.

Arnold sonrió y se apoyó en la pared contraria, frente a frente con su hijo. El chico le lanzó una mirada suplicante, totalmente resignado.

\- Me trata como un bebé. –se quejó- Tú sabes que la adoro…

\- La seguías a todas partes cuando eran niños. –corrigió Arnold- _Adorar_ queda corto.

\- Pero era un niño. –le recordó el chico- No necesito que duerma conmigo. Ya no le tengo miedo a los monstruos bajo la cama o a la oscuridad. Ya estoy grande para eso… y no respeta mucho mi privacidad. –se señaló- River parece no comprender que ya no soy un niño y necesito mi espacio. Pero cuando se lo digo… no me hace caso.

\- Bien. –asintió Arnold- No prometo nada, pero hablaré con ella.

\- Sino, dormiré con Tesla. –sentenció.

\- Claro, dormir con tu prima es infantil, pero no con tu hermana. –bromeó Arnold.

\- …sabes a lo que me refiero. –Aaron se masajeo el entrecejo- Me gusta tenerla cerca pero necesitamos límites, cosa que ella no entiende qué es. Además, Banksy tuvo un flechazo por ella en la infancia, no quiero que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas. –se explicó, mirando a su padre- Él es mi mejor amigo y tenemos planeado todo un itinerario de videos para hacer esta semana. No me gustaría que se sienta incómodo porque encuentra a River en mi habitación.

\- Solo habla con él. –aconsejó, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico- En mi opinión, es mejor que hables las cosas de forma… -se detuvo y frunció el ceño- ¿Banksy también entra en la casa por su cuenta? ¿Cuánta gente tiene las llaves de esta casa?

Y como para recalcar, un par de golpes en la puerta principal fueron el único anuncio que recibieron antes de que esta se abriera con el sonido de unas llaves. Por el hueco de la puerta apareció una joven de piel de porcelana y largo cabello negro recogido en una media coleta. La chica le sonrió, pero cuando vio a Aaron pareció brillar de emoción y se lanzó sobre el chico con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡A-chan! –lo estrechó por la cintura desde su pequeña altura y levantó el rostro con una suave sonrisa- Saque la mejor nota en biología.

Aaron le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza a la hija menor de Phoebe y Gerald. Por norma general Yukiko era bastante cortés y mantenía su distancia. Aun así, era muy afectiva con su familia pero tenía una debilidad por Aaron.

Las mujeres de la familia tenían una debilidad con Aaron. Punto.

\- No agobies al chico, pequeña. –pidió Bram, abriendo la puerta del todo- Como siempre, tío Arnold, lamento las molestias.

Mientras Olvier se parecía a su padre y Yukiko tenía notorios rasgos de su madre, Bram era una interesante mezcla. El chico era alto, delgado, piel mulata y cabello negro bien rizado pero extremadamente corto, usaba lentes sin marco y tenía facciones intelectuales pero firmes que hacían a sus hermanos acatar sus órdenes o, como en el caso de Oliver, huir a otra cosa.

\- Solo le daré los dulces que le prometí. –explicó Aaron, guiando a su prima escaleras arriba- La traeré en un momento.

Bram asintió con seriedad y miró a su tío.

\- Lamento que nos quedemos tan poco tiempo, pero debo dejar a los chicos en casa, llevar a Peyton de vuelva a la suya y regresar a la universidad. –se explicó.

\- ¿Qué haces cargando con el hermano de tu novia? –preguntó intrigado Arnold.

Alice era una chica admirable, bastante parecida a su madre, Nadine, pero Peyton… tal vez no fuese violento como lo fue su padre a su edad, pero en varias ocasiones había escuchado a sus hijos hablar de cómo Peyton se metía en problemas. Bram se encogió de hombros, seguramente había ido a rescatar al chico de otro problema. Muy discretamente abrió la puerta y señaló el auto que estaba parqueado fuera de la casa. En el asiento de atrás estaba Peyton, apenas podía verlo y se movía desesperadamente en el asiento siguiendo el ritmo de alguna música agitada. Repentinamente la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un joven, posiblemente de la edad de Tesla, se acercó.

\- Lo siento. –comentó el chico, lucía pulcro, su cabello negro perfectamente peinado, el rostro alargado y con intensos ojos grises- Pero me va a volver loco con su música, espero que comprendas.

\- Tío Arnold, este es Dexter, tal vez hayas oído hablar de él, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil de la academia a la que van los chicos. Sus calificaciones son tan buenas que mi universidad está interesado en él, le estuve dando un recorrido del lugar. –comentó Bram con orgullo.

El chico sonrió, de forma perfecta y medida. Lo suficientemente halagado para lucir modesto pero el punto exacto de orgullo para demostrar que valoraba su trabajo. Arnold inmediatamente recordó a Gretel cuando trataba con sus empleados, con sus facciones increíblemente medidas. Dexter tenía un apretón firme pero amigable.

\- Un placer. –comentó Arnold.

\- Solo iré por mis hermanos. –prometió Bram, entrando en el lugar.

Arnold tuvo un ligero mal presentimiento, así que se mantuvo en el lumbral, obligando a Dexter a que se quedara con él. El chico sonrió, sacando su celular de la chaqueta negra que llevaba sobre su camisa, revisó algo y volvió a guardarlo.

\- Tiene una bonita casa. –comentó Dexter con amabilidad- Bram habla muy bien de su esposa y de usted. En lo personal soy admirador de la senadora Pataki, creo que tiene propuestas muy interesantes.

\- Gracias. –asintió, sin saber exactamente porque se sentía tan incómodo.

El chico era amable, inofensivo y agradable. Pero sus sentidos le decían que viera en ese chico algo del pasado, alguien que le había complicado la vida. Pero no sabía exactamente quién o qué.

\- Pero me quiero quedar… -se quejó Oliver, mientras se acercaba al corredor totalmente resignado a su destino pero aun así haciendo su esfuerzo para fastidiar a su hermano.

\- ¡Yukiko! –llamó Bram, mientras empujaba a su hermano para que encabezara la salida y le dirigió una mirada a Tesla- ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente concierto?

\- No es un concierto, es un recital pequeño. –le recordó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero tal vez en dos semanas, si consigo el lugar como primer violín.

\- Lo harás, tocas increíble. –prometió Bram y tuvo que empujar con más fuerza a su hermano- Andando, asaltador de refrigeradoras.

Arnold sonrió, viendo como Olvier salía del lugar poniendo todo su peso hacia atrás y dificultándole el trabajo a su hermano.

Ese era el empeño de un hermano menor.

\- Yuki… -Bram se cortó cuando vio a su hermana bajar los escalones con suavidad.

\- Lo siento. –la chica ladeó el rostro y se acercó- Gracias por todo.

\- ¿Te escolto hasta el carruaje? –ofreció Dexter, extendiendo su brazo de forma amistosa.

Yukiko asintió y tomó su brazo, mientras salían del lugar. Bram se detuvo en el lumbral, arreglándose sus lentes.

\- Una vez más…

\- No tienes que disculparte. –corearon Tesla y Arnold.

\- En serio. –continuó la chica- Oliver es parte de la familia.

\- Si, puede venir las veces que quiera y se nota que la pasa bien aquí. –explicó Arnold- No seas tan duro con él.

\- Es solo… -Bram negó- Lo sé, pero… -suspiró- No lo sé… Él debe recordar dónde es su casa. Nuestros padres trabajan y yo estoy en la universidad, Yukiko pasa sola y eso no me gusta.

\- Ya hablaré con él. –prometió Tesla, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico- Ahora ve.

La chica se la pasaba en punta de pies cuando se trataba de los chicos Johanssen. Ambos eran bastante altos.

\- Gracias. –Bram se inclinó y la besó en la frente, justo antes de mirar a Arnold- En serio tío, gracias por todo.

\- No te preocupes. Cuídate. –cerró la puerta, notando el increíble silencio en la casa- ¿…y Viktor?

\- No te preocupes. –Tesla sonrió, encaminándose a la cocina- Su madre lo llamó y salió al patio para hablar más tranquilo.

\- Ahora voy. Ahora voy.

Las pisadas en los escalones casi opacaron la voz de Aaron.

\- Ni se te ocurra comenzar sin mí. –advirtió y derrapó en el corredor, sostenía su celular en la mano, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- _Ni se me ocurriría comenzar sin ti ¿Por qué tipo de persona me tomas?_ –la voz de Banksy sonó desde el teléfono a viva voz.

\- Hey. –saludó Arnold.

\- _¡Señor mío! Su hijo no me dijo que estaba ahí. No escuchó nuestro plan para conquistar Washington ¿Verdad?_ –bromeó el chico.

\- Descuida, borraré sus memorias cuando no vean. Nadie sabrá nuestro plan de usar koalas tiernos para desviar la atención de los poderosos. –susurró Aaron- Sky y yo vamos a jugar unas partidas online de un juego de sobrevivencia. Solo por diversión, pero tal vez salga algo para tener material que publicar el fin de semana.

\- No se trasnochen. –pidió Tesla, cruzándose de brazos- Los dos, mañana tenemos clases.

\- _Relájate, chispitas. Aún es temprano… ¡Karou!_ –la voz se alejó un poco del teléfono- _Voy a jugar con Ron ¿Quieres que te prepare un bocadillo antes de que me vaya a mi estudio?_

\- _Ron, Ron, Ron._ –la voz irritada y juvenil de una chica venía desde más lejos pero bastante clara- ¡ _Ya cásense!_

Arnold encontraba increíble como Karou sonaba igual a Rhonda cuando tenía su edad. La misma prepotencia lo suficientemente baja para no ser fastidiosa del todo.

\- Esta celosa. –susurró Tesla.

\- ¿De…? –Arnold se cortó, solo por precaución, era mejor no decir el nombre de su hijo cuando se trataban de esas cosas de YouTube.

\- Si. Sky insistió en venir a Washington por él. –Tesla hizo un gesto hacia su hermano, que estaba más atento a la discusión por el teléfono.

\- _Pero hermanita… Ron y yo podemos postergarlo un poco y así tú y yo comemos juntos algo ¿Qué dices? Por los viejos tiempos._

\- _Eres un raro ¿Quién querría cenar con su hermano? Ni que fuera una bebé_ –la chica gruñó- _Si quieres ser de ayuda consígueme alguien interesante. Todos mis compañeros son estúpidos casi tanto como tú. Ninguno es un verdadero reto. La educación de este país es un chiste._

Claro, si ella había estudiado en Japón, que era increíblemente exigente, casi cualquier país le parecería una broma. Además, Arnold tenía entendido que la hija menor de Rhonda y Curly era bastante buena estudiante.

\- _Pero pequeña…_ -el azoto de una puerta lo cortó- _Genial… ¿Te he dicho que ella sabía adorarme? Tal vez deba enviarla contigo, Tenshi, para que le enseñes a tratarme con el mismo amor que me das._

Aaron se rio abiertamente, rodando los ojos y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina.

\- Primero, nadie podría darte el amor que yo te doy. Segundo, no entreno hermanitas y ella aún no sabe que yo soy ShadowRon. –le recordó, encaminándose al corredor y luego miró a su familia- ¿Mamá…?

\- Como siempre. –le recordó Arnold, mirando su reloj- Dentro de dos horas estará aquí. Así que tienen hasta entonces.

\- Genial, quiero consultarle sobre uno de mis deberes. –el chico sonrió y se perdió en el corredor, hacia su estudio de grabación- ¿Qué tal si invitamos a la partida a…?

Ese era su hijo, bromista, relajado y alegre. Pero esa parte de él era algo que poca gente conocía. Tesla suspiró y se encaminó hacia el mesón, ordenando las cosas, tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, aunque sus ojos estaban algo preocupados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –Arnold se sentó donde minutos antes había estado su hijo.

\- No quiero emocionarme. –susurró Tesla, apoyándose en el mesón- Pero dado que Viktor y él están en la misma clase… tal vez se hagan amigos. Banksy ha sido un excelente incentivo pero es mayor y por ende van a diferentes cursos. Alguien de su edad, sería genial. –ladeó el rostro- Oliver ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, cuando algo me superaba en clases o con compañeros, sabía que él estaría ahí para respaldarme.

\- Ya veremos. –prometió Arnold, dándole una palmada en su mano- No hay que presionarlos.

\- Tienes razón. –sonrió- Entonces estuve charlando con Melody… -Tesla se sentó sobre el mesón- Ambas creemos que se viene algo grande ¿No crees? Los hijos de Jaimie estarán por aquí, también Melody y su hermana, Aura se instaló oficialmente en Washington, el primo Dmitri viene y a tía Geraldine le está yendo bastante bien. –sonrió de lado- ¿No sientes el ambiente electrificado?

Arnold miró a su hija, con sus ojos de tempestad y cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro de luna. Ella estaba emocionada, parecía sentirlo, como si su turno para una aventura por fin había llegado.

\- Si, como si fuese a iniciar una gran tormenta. –aceptó, cerrando los ojos.

Solo esperaba estar preparado.

 **¡Saludos Manada!** ¡Y ese ha sido un vistazo general de los personajes que vendrán!

Si, quería un personaje varón que fuese un profesional del ballet. Me parece que mucha gente se olvida lo increíblemente artístico y masculino que luce un bailarín.

Si no saben a qué escena de " _Ghostbusters_ " juegan Lily y Will búsquenla en YouTube como " _Are you the Keymaster?_ " ¡Gente! Es una escena icónica ¡Venga! Y Lily tiene el cabello perfecto para esto, así que deben imaginar bien cómo es que se dio la tradición entre ambos.

Eso de " _madres adoptivas_ " de Mark es un pequeño guiño a la situación de un amigo militar mío, su esposa siempre se queja que a ella le dijeron que él no tenía mamá y fue "vilmente engañada" porque él tiene como seis "mamás" que son más peligrosas que una suegra real ¿Qué les diré? Mi amigo se granjeó el amor de las mamás de sus amigos y lo adoptaron como hijo propio.

Francamente yo no dejaría a Jem cerca de mis hijas. Eh, Will. Solo digo.

Y por sino quedó claro, si, Gerald es un John Oliver de este universo.

Conste que Arnold dice "sus habitaciones" cuando se refiere a River y Melody. En la casa de los Shortman la familia cercana tiene sus dormitorios designados cuando llegan de visita.

 **Reglas de la Manada:** A veces algunas presas solo empujan y empujan. Tal vez porque se creen los depredadores. Ese error puede costarles caro. No es culpa del lobo si sus dientes asoman.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	10. Índice

**Índice de "Instinto de Caza"**

¡Saludos Manada!

Aquí una pequeña guía de lectura. " _Instinto de Caza_ " es el nombre de la trilogía a la que pertenece este trabajo. Para aquellos que necesitan una ruta entre la historias, he decidido agregar este índice y añadirlo a cada historia. Realmente espero que les sirva. Cada actualización de material que exista se verá reflejado en este índice.

1\. Cómame señor lobo.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Bonus Track.

b. Rojo y Negro (+18)

c. What if? (Universo Alternos)

d. Cómame señor lobo: Entrevistas.

La siguiente historia puede ser leída independientemente. Pero trascurrió dentro de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". Este One-Shot es sobre el romance de Curly y Rhonda.

\- Jaque a la Reina

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ".

2\. Cacería.

Después de esta historia viene material extra y no afecta en nada si el lector decide obviarlo. Los siguientes extras son compilaciones de Capítulos Únicos. Aun así se recomienda leer la reseña de cada uno.

a. Cazando Desafíos (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos)

b. Cazando lo Desconocido (Retos en forma de Universos Alternos +18)

c. Años Venideros

d. Historias de Danzón y Oscuridad (+18)

Después de este contenido se llega a la segunda parte de " _Instinto de Caza_ ". La historia de la siguiente generación (Los hijos de los protagonistas y sus amigos):

3\. Despertar del Instinto.

 **Videos:**

Estos los pueden encontrar en la cuenta de YouTube " _Nocturna4_ "

 _\- Voz Gretel en "Bonus Track". Capítulo VI_ : Un video con la voz y acento de Gretel. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Voz Will en "Bonus Track". Capítulo XIII:_ Un video con la voz de Will. El diálogo es del capítulo que dice el título.

 _\- Nocturna4 contesta sus preguntas:_ Cuatro videos donde respondo de forma sincera y esporádica sus preguntas.

\- _Agradecimiento de Gretel (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Gretel despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Agradecimiento de Will (Fin de "Cacería"):_ Un video con la voz de Will despidiéndose de los lectores.

\- _Música relacionada con Instinto de Caza_ : Una lista de reproducción con canciones que forman parte directa o indirectamente con toda la saga.

 **Ask:**

Responde al nombre de " _Nocturna4_ ", donde pueden hacerme preguntas a mí o a los personajes.

Realmente espero que les sirva esta guía que se irá actualizando.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


End file.
